


Bad Bitch.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Castiel Is A Bitch, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Twins, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Lies, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sam Winchester is Demisexual, Slow Burn, Trans Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 107,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Harto de que jueguen con él, Castiel decide que ha sido suficiente; siempre permaneciendo en la sombra de otros, permitiendo que le robaran su brillo, pero ya no más. Se ha limpiado el llanto derramado y ha decidido cobrarse todo lo que le han hecho.Tiene una lista de nombres y los va tachando con labial rojo, muere de ganas por llegar al de Dean Winchester.Ellos lo trataron como si fuera su perra así que es momento de morderlos....Soy pésima haciendo resúmenes así que lo lamento :c
Relationships: Anael/Ruby (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain), Antonia Bevell/Arthur Ketch, Benny Lafitte/Kevin Tran, Castiel/Arthur Ketch, Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Cole Trenton, Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gadreel (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Crowley/Meg Masters, Eileen Leahy/Jessica Moore, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kelly Kline (Supernatural)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Por obvias razones de que Wattpad ya no me ha dejado actualizar mis historias ;-; he decidido continuar el resto aquí así que espero lo disfruten y amen como antes.
> 
> Todo esto contiene un Castiel un poco sassy, toco temas que espero no ofender a nadie, realmente no es mi intención, me informo antes de abordarlos pero pueden que aún estén mal así que pido disculpas de ante mando y si, de casualidad, tienes pensamientos terf mejor evítalo.
> 
> Lucifer es mujer trans y lo que menos quiero es un comentario negativo al respecto, manejo varios temas en ésta historia y la transexualiad es una de ellas, así como lo es la asexualidad, la demisexualidad, pansexualidad y quizá un poco la depresión, abuso, etc; si no te sientes tranqui con esto para ahorrarte el mal rato será mejor que no lo leas, en buen plan c:
> 
> los tqm, tomen awita

Castiel se encontró sentado en las gradas de la universidad mirando el partido que se daba en la cancha, cerca de él un grupo de chicos se encontró demasiado ruidoso, como si gritando más fuerte fue a escucharlo en la cancha. Cass los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tirando de las mangas de su suéter mientras intentaba poner una distancia prudencial entre él y la cerveza que comenzaban a derramar.

Se estaba preguntando qué estaba haciendo ahí cuando debería estar estudiando pero el número 01 en la cancha le respondió sin más, diciéndose que estaba ahí porque Dean se lo había pedido y poco podía hacer en contra de lo que aquel rubio le pidiera; Castiel estaba tan pero tan jodido que con sólo pensar en su mejor amigo se ponía a suspirar como idiota ya imaginarse miles de escenarios donde podía ser correspondido.

Bueno, quizá estaba siendo un poco mentiroso, lo cierto es que él y Dean no eran mejores amigos. En realidad apenas eran eran compañeros pero Castiel llevaba enamorado de él poco después de conocerlo; Dean era algo así como un conocido agradable con el que no tenía nada en común pero con el que se complementaba a la perfección que parecían dos piezas de rompecabezas con paisaje distinto que se necesitaban para completarlo. Quizá era muy romántico y exagerado pero así se sintió con Dean y nunca antes lo había experimentado.

En realidad Castiel era muy enamoradizo, Charlie solía decirle que cambiaba de crush como cambiar de calcetines, de esos que te duran tres puestas antes de botarlos. Cass no lo sentía tan mal si, después de todo, ninguno le hacía mucho caso porque era el chico aburrido, aquel que parecía decoración en el fondo del aula que un ser viviente que pensaba y actuaba por su cuenta.

Bueno, si hubo unas cuantas excepciones que lo notaron sobre el resto pero nunca terminaron bien; terminaron con Castiel sintiéndose una bolsa de desechos humanos, con Cass preguntándose si tenía algo de malo, con Castiel mirándose al espejo y odiando lo que veía porque nunca era suficiente, porque siempre llegaba alguien mejor a quitarle lo que sintió suyo.

Pero con Dean no se sintió así, quizás Cass estaba siendo pretencioso pero aquel chico lo notó sobre todos desde el primer momento y aunque Cass salió con un par de chicos Dean no dejó de mirarlo y de tratarlo como si pudiera ver más allá de él, como si Cass fuera un ser celestial enviado sólo para ser suyo y el pelinegro sintió que, si tan sólo Dean le diera la oportunidad, entonces él sería siempre suyo sin importar el resto.

Y era esa la patética razón por la que estaba ahí sentado, aburrido y con frío, mirando fijamente la cancha como si tuviera alguna mísera idea de futbol. Cass prefiere hacer otras cosas como ver alguna serie en la computadora o ponerse a estudiar, quizás a escribir alguna de sus insulsas fantasías en la computadora antes de compartirlas con unas cuantas personas que parecieran saber cómo se sentían exactamente ser así de invisible, ¿Un partido en la intemperie cuando había riesgo de tormenta? Ni de broma pero Dean se lo había pedido con esos brillantes ojos verdes y la sonrisa ladeada, Cass no podía negarle nada cuando hacía la sonrisa ladeada.

Uno de los idiotas gritó algo que le sobresaltó, sacándolo de su ensoñación haciendo que se moviera justo a tiempo antes de terminar bañado en cerveza rancia. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a uno de los chicos y bufó antes de acomodarse las gafas de nueva cuenta, realmente era fastidioso tener que soportar ese tipo de cosas.

Castiel se quedó ahí sentado preguntándose las razones por las que Dean habría querido que asistiera al partido si ya le había dicho que no eran lo suyo, se preguntaba si podría verlo desde la cancha entre tanta multitud, si podría notar el suéter azul deshilachado que usaba y los lentes cuadrados que enmarcaban sus ojos, ¿si agita la mano lo notaría? ¿Si grita su nombre lo escucharía? Probablemente no y sólo quedaría como un idiota.

Suspiró sonoramente viendo su aliento escapar en una nube de vapor antes de perderse en el cielo nocturno, un suspiro lleno de sentimiento convertido en nada mientras Castiel volvía a pasar desapercibido entre la multitud incluso para los ojos que querían que lo notaran. Quería sobresalir, quería que la gente dejara de tomarlo como un chico indefenso pero, al mismo tiempo, temía salir de su zona de confort a pesar de ya haber sido lastimado estando ahí encerrado, haciéndolo cada vez más inseguro, temiendo poder ser quien era porque sabía que no importaba cuánto lo intentara, nunca era suficiente.

Aquellos pensamientos deprimentes lo oprimieron, haciendo que se sintiera repentinamente desganado así que sin más se levantó y se fue de ahí dejando muy detrás de si la bulla de la porra y los gritos de la audiencia alentando a The Hunters; Cass no pertenecía a ese mundo, él pertenecía a los marginados, a los segundones que tenían amigos populares cuyo brillo opacaba el propio. Él nunca era tomado en cuenta por sí mismo, nunca era notado por lo que él quería que lo notaban así que permanecer ahí sólo se lo recordaba, le recordaba que cualquiera en esa cancha lo identificaba como el chico enamorado del mariscal de campo, aquel que ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo.

Se detuvo en medio del estacionamiento y contempló el bello auto clásico que conducía Dean, sonriendo para sus adentros la ver las curvas del Impala, al ver su brillo en medio de la noche y al sentir esa extraña picazón en sus manos que siempre le llenaba cuando veía un auto tan lindo. Se acercó a él pasando sus dedos tímidamente sobre el capo, maravillado con su estructura, diciéndose que a pesar de no pertenecer a aquel tiempo era sin duda el auto más hermoso de todos los que rondaban ahí y, desde luego, tenía que pertenecer a Dean .

Cass se detuvo ahí junto al auto, suspirando mientras miraba el cielo estrellado, deslizando sus manos a sus bolsillos traseros acunando su propio trasero bajo el suéter de lana, sintiéndose un tanto solitario a pesar de que Charlie llegaría con una llamada sin importar si estaba en plena faena. Se sintió tan… desdichado y quizás no era nada, simplemente uno de esos días donde todo lo malo que pensaba de él le llenaba la cabeza de mierda, como si intentara derrumbarlo porque algo realmente bueno podría pasarle y no querían que Castiel se emocionara.

Se quedó ahí parado preguntándose qué hacer a continuación; podría irse a encerrar en su habitación y perder otro sinfín de oportunidades de ser un adolescente normal sin más; o podría quedarse ahí esperando a que las oportunidades se dieran y tomarlas para tener una vida. Para vivir una vida y no sólo sentarse y verla pasar sin más. Estaba tan desesperado por sentirse vivo, por alzar las manos al cielo y sentirse parte de algo que casi sin darse cuenta se quedó ahí esperando por una oportunidad, una de ojos verdes y cabello casi rubio que podía poner de rodillas a cualquiera.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se quedaba ahí recargado junto a un reluciente Impala, perdió su razón de ser y sólo miró a su alrededor aguardando, implorando por una oportunidad para tomar, por algo que le recordara lo que era reír sin sentirse mal después, algo que le diera la libertad que todos esos años se le había arrebatado y no es que alguien lo tuviera bajo un yugo sino que Castiel renunció a su propia libertad para ser lo que todos esperaban de él; perdió su vida por vivir la que los demás querían; ser el chico perfecto, el de las calificaciones perfectas y aquel que era un ejemplo para su hermano menor.

Todos esos años fue alguien que se sintió ajeno a su piel y moría por ser él mismo. Esperando una oportunidad para demostrarles que era algo más que suéteres demasiado largos y gafas cuadradas. Que no sólo era el chico que leía libros sin fin y que prefería mantenerse al margen. Castiel amaba recibir atención, sentir los reflectores sobre su rostro sólo que nunca se preguntó cómo lograrlo sin salirse de lo que todos creían que era él.

—Cass, ¿qué haces ahí parado? —Una segunda voz lo sacó de su ensoñación sobresaltándolo.

Dean Winchester se encontró a su lado sonriendo mientras sostenía su pequeña mochila de gimnasio y su cabello escurría sobre su frente en señal de que había usado las duchas antes de salir al estacionamiento. Castiel se quedó en blanco ante la imagen que tenía en frente; se perdió en las pequeñas gotas que aún corrían por el frente de Dean como si fueran pequeños diamantes; admiró aquel cuerpo tan fornido envuelto en su chaqueta marrón que parecía incondicional de Winchester mientras el collar de un extraño amuleto se encuentra alrededor de su cuello.

Castiel tuvo que tragar con fuerza un par de veces antes de poder contestar de manera apropiada lo que fuera que Dean le hubiera preguntado.

—Me distraje — respondió mirando a su alrededor, encontrando a varias personas yendo a sus autos — Pensaba en las musarañas y me quedé aquí — sonrió avergonzado, sintiendo como inevitablemente su rostro se ponía color escarlata.

—Supongo que no terminaste de ver el partido.

Dean sonrió divertido mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera junto a Castiel y la abría para echar la mochila. Cass se olisquear el aire sutilmente, sonriendo al oler ese característico aroma a cuero, madera y algo más que siempre acompañaba a Dean a donde fuera.

—Ya sabes que los deportes no son lo mío — se excusó Castiel trazando patrones inexistentes en el suelo con la punta del pie — Pero vi al menos la mitad — Dean rió divertido, mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada y esa sonrisa que hacía que Castiel se estremeciera — Supongo que… buen trabajo con esto… el partido.

Ambos se sonrieron; Dean miró de arriba abajo a Castiel lamiéndose los labios haciendo que el pelinegro se preguntara si tenía algo en el rostro como una basura o alguna mancha de algo. No pensar en lo que esa mirada en Dean le provocaba, no quería decirse a sí mismo que con sólo mirarlo Dean podría decir salta y Castiel respondería ¿Qué tan alto?

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres ir a cenar? —Cuestionó el rubio acercándose a Cass — Cenamos, conversamos, ¿nunca te he pedido salir? —Cuestionó incrédulo, como si no pudiera concebir algo así de su parte, a lo que Cass negó sintiéndose intimidado — Vaya, yo pensaba que sí. Entonces ¿quieres ir a cenar?

Castiel no lo notó, no cuando asintió ferviamente sintiendo que al fin estaba tomando una oportunidad. No notó los cuatro chicos que estaban detrás de él mirando con burla el intercambio de aquel par ganándose un guiño de parte del mariscal de campo que podía oler la victoria demasiado rápido.

Castiel estaba feliz de al fin tener una oportunidad semejante, de pasar tiempo con alguien que lo entendía tan bien como para ser tan diferente. Comenzaba a sentir esa expectativa dentro de su ser que le revolvía el estómago mientras ingresaba al impala siendo completamente ajeno al juego que se corría en su nombre.

Cinco chicos jugaban su juego favorito, un juego mucho más entretenido que el fútbol. Cinco chicos se divertían con algo más que un balón y, en esa ocasión, Castiel era el juguete… como siempre había sido sólo que Castiel no se dio cuenta que no cambiaba de crush o de novio… simplemente ellos pasaban el juguete para el que seguía y esa noche empezaba el turno de Dean.


	2. I Got You.

La sensación de enamoramiento era aturdidora, era algo surrealista porque todo parecía mucho más brillante que en otras ocasiones, todo parecía algo sacado de algún cuento de fantasía con final feliz cuando en realidad todo seguía igual. El mundo no se detenía sólo porque estabas enamorado, la vida seguía su curso como si nada, como si esa sensación de ensoñación no te acompañara a ningún lado haciendo que todo fuera tan sencillo como respirar.

Algo así sentía Castiel en los últimos meses; sentía que flotaba a cada paso que daba mientras los días que compartía con Dean le llenaban la cabeza haciendo que sus tareas quedaran resguardadas en segundo plano; se la pasaba garabateando en sus cuadernos mientras se imaginaba el momento en el que le dieran nombre a eso que tenían porque ninguno había logrado saber en sí qué era lo que había entre ellos. ¿Estaban juntos? ¿Sólo eran amigos? ¿Salían en plan de algo? Cass no lo sabía pero cada que se lo preguntaba a Dean éste decía que no llevaban prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo.

Cuando estaba con Dean no se sentía igual a nada de lo que anteriormente Castiel había experimentado; había tenido unos cuantos novios y unas cuantas citas, se había sentido enamorado de unos y había querido a otros pero nada de eso se asemejaba a lo que sentía estando con el rubio porque siempre fue así. Desde el momento en que lo conoció Castiel se había quedado prendado de todo lo que Dean representaba en su vida y nadie había podido quitarle eso; el mariscal de campo era extrovertido, era ese chico que iba por el campus resaltando sobre toda la multitud haciendo que otros sólo lo contemplaran embobado, era esa sensación de libertad que Castiel no tenía. Dean era lo que Cass no era y, al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro era todo lo que Dean alguna vez pensó en ser.

Ambos eran dos caras de una misma moneda, entendiéndose a la perfección sin necesidad de tantas palabras, rea-lineando su trayectoria cuando el otro hacía un movimiento, gravitando alrededor del otro incluso desde antes de salir juntos. Eran lo que todos conocíamos como almas gemelas y Castiel lo sabía porque podía sentirlo, podía sentir esa familiaridad con Dean a pesar de ser tan diferentes y quería demostrarle al rubio que lo que tenían juntos no iban a poder tenerlo con alguien más. Y quizá Dean lo sabía también, quizá él también podía sentirlo pero le abrumaba demasiado la cantidad de sentimientos que Cass podía despertar por su propia cuenta.

—Te noto más feliz que otros finales—señaló su amiga Charlie mientras miraba a Castiel suspirar por lo que parecía quinta vez—Me estás dando asco.

—Querida Charlie, sólo estoy feliz—aclaró Cass antes de mirarla—Sabes que a Dean siempre lo consideré imposible.

—Lo sé, Cassie, pero no sé… ¿no es todo esto muy raro?

Charlie adoraba ver a Castiel enamorado a pesar de ocurrir cada dos meses. Adoraba verlo de esa manera porque era la única forma en la que Cass se olvidaba de todo el daño que otros hicieron, era la única manera en la que volvía a tener seguridad de sí mismo y aunque eso le molestaba poco podía hacer salvo apoyarlo.

Pero para ella no había pasado desapercibido el reciente interés de Winchester por Castiel. Llevaban conociéndose desde hace ¿qué? ¿Dos años? Compartiendo clases todo el tiempo, sentándose uno detrás del otro y repentinamente Dean decidía que era momento de pasar más tiempo con Castiel del que usualmente hacía. Vamos, que los chicos nunca habían salido en plan amigos y ahora ya nadie los despegaba. En cierta parte le alegraba mucho que el crush imposible de Castiel quisiera pasar tanto tiempo con él pero, al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba la repentina necesidad de estar tan al pendiente de Cass.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Charlie—murmuró Castiel comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

—No sé, el repentino interés de Dean me huele mal—aclaro la pelirroja mientras dejaba su computador de lado con el ensayo a medio escribir—Nadie te presta tanto interés de la noche a la mañana—las mejillas de Castiel se pusieron rosas ante eso.

—O sea ¿no le puedo gustar a nadie?—murmuró sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

—Yo no dije eso, Castiel. Estoy convencida de que podrías tener a cualquiera que desearas si te lo propones—Charlie lo miró comenzando a sentirse molesta—Pero Dean…sólo falta que te baje la maldita luna.

—Perdón porque al fin le importo a alguien lo suficiente—gruñó Castiel mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

—A mí me importas, y lo sabes—susurró Charlie comenzando a darse por vencida—Mira, haz lo que quieras con Dean, sólo daba un punto de vista—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco—Es en serio, Novak. Siento esa…esa alarma de que algo malo pasa.

Castiel no respondió simplemente tomó su mochila y sudadera dejando a su mejor amiga ahí sola con toda la tarea de Lingüística por terminar. Cass no quería admitir que todo lo que le había dicho Charlie ya había pasado por su cabeza en más de una ocasión haciéndolo sentir miserable, sintiéndose que nunca sería suficiente y que todo lo que le pasaba era demasiado bueno como para ser real.

Había intentando convencerse de que aquello que sentía era auténtico y se lo merecía después de todo lo malo que había pasado porque lo que sentía con Dean era real, más real que lo que sintió con algún otro. Se había dicho a sí mismo que se merecía ser feliz después de que todos lo trataran como un escusado donde descargar su mierda; años viviendo a las sombras de los demás, siempre siendo el segundón de quien le rodeaba y ahora que al fin alguien notaba su propio brillo Castiel sentía que no lo merecía.

—Oye, Cass—Dean apareció frente a él cerrándole el paso—Te había estado buscando, ¿dónde estabas?

El pelinegro alzó la cabeza bruscamente encontrándose de lleno con los ojos verdes de Dean, viéndose reflejado en sus pupilas provocando que su corazón hiciera ruidos raros. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, perdiéndose en cada detalle de aquel rostro como si fuera una escultura tallada en mármol. Aquello era real ¿no es así? Dean estaba frente a él mirándolo de esa manera tan auténtica, como si Castiel fuera absolutamente todo. Si era real ¿por qué sentía que acabaría en cualquier momento?

—Estaba estudiando con Charlie—aclaró Castiel saliendo del transe al que Dean siempre lo metía cuando se encontraban—Estamos en finales y ambos decidimos estudiar juntos—sonrió, o al menos lo intentó, haciendo que Dean frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Está todo bien? No luces realmente contento.

—Dean, tú nunca me mentirías ¿verdad?—preguntó Castiel sin más mirándolo fijamente—Siempre he sido sincero contigo.

—Y yo también, Cass—lo tranquilizó Dean acunando el rostro de Castiel con ambas manos—Claro que nunca te mentiría, Ángel. Sí, habrá cosas que prefiero mantener para mí así como seguro tú tienes tus propios asuntos pero no te mentiría—Castiel no dijo nada— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Cass no respondió en seguida, se dedicó a ver a Dean con enormes ojos azules que cortaban el aliento enmarcados en unas gafas de montura negra. Lo miró fijamente intentando dar con la mentira pero Dean parecía realmente preocupado de que Castiel estuviera pensando ese tipo de cosas.

Dean era lo que de momento Cass podía considerar como el novio perfecto; cada mañana desayunaban juntos; por las tardes Dean le preguntaba sobre sus clases y, si Cass no había quedado con Charlie y Dean no tenía entrenamiento, se ponían a hacer tareas juntos con charlas triviales que les hacían conocerse un poco más; por las noches hablaban por teléfono hasta quedarse dormidos, aún con la llamada en curso tan sólo escuchando la respiración del otro como si estuvieran al lado. Dean procuraba a Castiel como si llevaran años de relación y no apenas unos meses de algo que no tenía nombre.

 _¿Desayunaste? ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? Me encanta como se te ve el azul; ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo o por qué tan triste? Haces que todo sea más fácil._ Esos eran mensajes muy comunes que Dean le mandaba a Cass cada que podía haciendo que le pelinegro se sintiera realmente especial, como si al fin le importara a alguien lo suficiente como para que se preocupara sobre si comió o no, sobre si durmió bien o si el examen fue sencillo.

—Charlie y yo discutimos—aclaró Castiel sin más colocando las manos en los hombros de Dean—Ella…ella cree que todo esto es raro—ante aquello Dean frunció el ceño sin entender—Ya…tú y yo.

Dean se removió inquieto mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta la cintura del pelinegro, sujetando con fuerza la tela de aquel suéter color olivo que usaba Castiel en aquel día. Se lamió los labios, como si estuviera pensando cuidadosamente lo que fuera a decir a continuación.

—No lo siento del todo extraño—aclaró sin más encogiéndose de hombros—Somos la pareja más probable de nuestra generación, ¿acaso olvidas la infinidad de veces que asumieron que éramos algo en primer año?—Castiel sonrió negando con la cabeza—Si te soy sincero tampoco me lo esperaba…es decir, siempre estabas ahí pero era como si te cubriera una pared—Castiel se rió divertido.

—Me sentía de la misma manera—admitió acomodando la chaqueta de Dean—Charlie sólo teme que vuelva a terminar igual, es todo.

Dean tragó duro ante esas palabras, como si el solo hecho de ver lastimado a Castiel le rompiera el alma. Cass lo miró a través de las pestañas antes de alzarse sobre la punta de los pies y besarle la mejilla, temiendo hacer algún otro movimiento cuando no estaban seguros de qué eran en realidad.

Castiel no quería admitirlo pero él necesitaba darle nombre a aquella relación. Darle nombre era como asegurarse de que tenían algo más allá de un rato, de que ambos sentían lo mismo y estaban dispuesto a durar al menos algo más que unos cuantos meses. O eso sentía Cass pero era demasiado tímido como para abordar el tema, simplemente se dejaba arrastrar pro Dean a donde sea que éste quisiera llevarlo, disfrutando del viaje y de todo lo que le hacía sentir.

—Te prometo que no terminará igual—susurró Dean inclinándose y presionando su frente contra la de Cass—Lo haré mucho mejor, ¿sí?

Cass sonrió confiando ciegamente en las palabras de Dean. Dejó que lo besara como si saboreara un dulce, derritiéndose contra él, suspirando su nombre mientras Castiel se convertía en masa que Dean podía manejar a su antojo, dándole la forma que quisiera para poder estar juntos. Cass mordisqueó el labio inferior de Dean haciendo que el rubio sonriera contra su boca, como si aquello zanjara el asunto.

— ¿Estás ocupado el resto de la tarde?—preguntó Dean comenzando a besarle el cuello a Cass.

—Tengo que estudiar—aclaró el pelinegro ladeando la cabeza, dejando que Dean le besara lo que quisiera—Y tú siempre terminas distrayéndome—Dean sonrió contra su piel ante eso— ¿Cómo eres uno de los mejores promedios si ni siquiera estudias?

—Es algo que yo llamo talento natural—Cass rió ante eso apartándose de Dean—Cass, yo sólo quiero…quiero que hagamos esto ¿entiendes?—susurró Dean moviéndose de manera nerviosa—Escucha, no soy de relaciones formales pero me importas.

—Tú también me importas, Dean.

Dean asintió, como si comprendiera, y miró más allá de Castiel intentando pensar qué decir a continuación. Cass aguardó sabiendo que a Dean siempre le había costado expresar sus sentimientos, desde que lo conocía el chico no era el hombre más cariñoso y expresivo del mundo y eso hacía que cada gesto que tenía con él significara más de lo que comúnmente haría.

—Soy malo en todo esto—exclamó Dean sonriendo de manera nerviosa, haciendo que Castiel riera divertido—Entonces, ¿quieres pasar la tarde conmigo? Mi compañero no estará en todo el día, podemos estudiar algo—sugirió enarcando las cejas, haciendo que Castiel se sonrojara—O podemos en verdad estudiar y esas cosas.

Castiel miró sobre su hombro encontrando a Charlie caminar desganada en dirección a la biblioteca. Se removió inquieto, molesto por dejar las cosas así con su amiga pero ella estaba siendo un poco…Cass no tenía la palabra adecuada para la actitud de Charlie, además que no había pasado tiempo con Dean desde antier porque así como se acercaban los exámenes también se acercaban los partidos y el chico estaba realmente ocupado.

—Vamos a tu habitación—solucionó Castiel encogiéndose de hombros—Sólo un rato, Winchester. Aún tengo que terminar muchas tareas y estoy seguro que tú también—Dean sonrió ante eso, asintiendo mientras le tomaba la mano a Cass y se la llevaba a los labios— ¿Por qué haces eso?—preguntó divertido el pelinegro.

Dean sólo se encogió de hombros acariciando con la yema de su pulgar los nudillos de Castiel, sintiéndolo tremendamente frágil bajo su toque. Dudó unos segundos, como si no estuviera completamente seguro de nada, antes de suspirar y dirigir a Cass a su residencia.

Cass estaba caminando entre nubes de azúcar; lo que sentía en esos instantes era absolutamente todo; era esa sensación de cariño y deseo que iban a la par mientras su mano acunada con la de Dean se transformaba en el centro del universo; jamás había experimentado esa pasión, quizá sólo una vez con Cole, con aquel que había sido algo importante y que terminó por irse. Sin embargo con Dean también estaba ese vínculo profundo que los unía, que les hacía complementarse a la perfección y que aliviaba la soledad que les recorría por dentro.

Cass podía seguir la estela de Dean en la oscuridad con la confianza en que Winchester siempre iba a tomarlo de la mano. _Te tengo_ , había susurrado Dean hace unos días mientras Castiel tropezaba y aunque sólo fue algo de una ocasión Cass sabía que Dean, a diferencia de otros tantos amores, lo tenía envuelto en su dedo meñique.

Dean lo sabía, tenía a Castiel. La cuestión aquí era ¿hasta cuándo?


	3. 2: Norman Fucking Rockwell.

> Me follaste tan bien que casi te digo "te amo."
> 
> ...

Castiel se removió entre las brumas de su sueño sintiendo ajena aquella cama sobre la que estaba recostado, la almohada no tenía ese olor que delataba su detergente cuando hacía la colada y, sin duda, aquellas sabanas se sentían demasiado frías como para su cobija de colores. Frunció el ceño entre sueños, arrugando la nariz con incomodidad antes de aventurarse a abrir un ojo y mirar alrededor, encontrando una pared de color azul con fotografías de algunos pueblos y cosas por el estilo.

Castiel intentó recordar algo que le dijera dónde carajos se encontraba, aún se sentía dormido como para pensar con propiedad a saber qué horas de la mañana así que no le quedó de otra más que intentar desperezarse, sintiendo cómo las sábanas se le pegaban a las piernas…o mejor dicho a lo que había corrido entre ellas.

—Veo que despiertas—le hablaron a su lado sobresaltándolo.

Castiel se levantó torpemente tomando las sábanas que lo cubrían y miró a la cama de al lado, que se encontraba adyacente a la cama sobre la que Cass estaba recostado, pegada a la ventana. Sobre ella se encontraba un castaño con el cabello rozándole los hombros y unas gafas de montura negra mientras leía lo que parecía un libro de Ciencias Políticas, entre la pereza y somnolencia Cass pudo distinguir algo sobre Derecho Penal.

—No te asustes—habló distraído aquel chico mirándolo sobre la pasta de su libro—Duermo aquí—le sonrió ladinamente—O por lo general lo hago, desde luego.

Castiel miró a su alrededor recordando la noche anterior; había salido con Dean, como iba siendo en el último mes en una relación ya más formal, al menos ya se tomaban de la mano y se besaban en clases sin problema.

Dean lo había llevado a cenar y luego lo había invitado a su habitación, Castiel sabía que el sexo había sido inevitable, el deseo y la tensión que existía entre ambos no los había frenado en otras ocasiones, sin embargo aquella vez se había sentido diferente a las otras…demasiado diferente, más real.

— ¿Dónde está Dean?—preguntó sintiendo la garganta reseca.

—Cuando entré hace una hora él ya no estaba—aclaró aquel chico encogiéndose de hombros—Supongo que querrá que lo esperes o…

—No, no creo que haya necesidad—aclaró Castiel mientras se recorría al borde de la cama manteniendo la sábana a su alrededor—Ya le llamaré yo.

No era la primera vez que Castiel se despertaba solo después de acostarse con Dean; cada vez que ellos habían intimado Cass despertaba a la mañana, siguiente envuelto en sábanas completamente solo, sin un mensaje y sin una nota que le dijera el motivo de su ausencia. La primera vez se había puesto furioso y se había sentido realmente indignado haciendo que confrontara a Dean apenas se lo encontró.

Se sintió culpable cuando éste le dijo que había ido por el desayuno y cuando volvió Cass ya no se encontraba.

Quizá si Castiel hubiera estado más atento lo habría notado, habría diferenciado cómo cada vez se volvía más divertido para Dean pero cada vez también se llenaba de aburrimiento. Estar juntos era demasiado fácil, se comprendían a la perfección y se complementaban de maneras que a Castiel le parecían imposibles. Sí, él sólo había intimado con una persona más además de Dean pero no se había sentido nunca igual.

—No es por molestar pero espero a alguien—habló aquel chico atrayendo la atención de Cass—Y no sé cual sea tu asunto con Dean pero en serio me meterás en problemas si te ven aquí así—Cass enrojeció mientras buscaba su ropa sin soltar la sábana.

—Soy el novio de Dean—gruñó Castiel logrando encontrar sus pantalones.

Cass, demasiado preocupado por vestirse sin dejar que aquel chico viera algo, no notó como éste fruncía el ceño ante tal declaración. Estaba completamente seguro que Dean no tenía novios ni novias, él los llamaba más como ligues estables pero que no llegaba a ser formales. Además, él había entrado hace dos noches encontrándolo con unas gemelas así que aquel pelinegro no podía ser su novio ¿acaso estaba de acuerdo con la poligamia de Dean? A la mera y sí, lo había visto más veces en aquella habitación tan sólo estudiando con su hermano que teniendo sexo.

Cass terminó de vestirse y se despidió distraídamente de aquel chico sin preocuparse por pedirle su nombre, Dean le había pedido que no le hablara mucho, que era un insoportable entrometido y mientras menos se relacionara con él mejor y Cass, cómo no, hacía todo lo que Dean le pedía.

El verano se sentía en el aire, la alegría de verse librados de todos los exámenes y volver a casa hacía que los universitarios se volvieran un poco más locos a cada rato, dejando para después los deberes que los mantendrían en vela la siguiente semana de entregas. Había una energía inexplicable en el campus que parecía absorber a Castiel por completo alejándolo de sus problemas y de los proyectos que él ya había terminado.

Se encontró a sí mismo vagando por el campus, sintiendo que el sol parecía más brillante y el cielo más azul cuando estaba seguro que era el mismo que ayer. Pero ¿podemos culparlo? Estar enamorado hacía que todo se sintiera diferente, que cada pequeña cosa pareciera algo grande digna de nuestra atención y Cass estaba completamente enamorado por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo.

Charlie solía decirle que enamorarse tanto no era algo divertido porque pareciera que Cass le quitaba el sentimentalismo al asunto sin embargo Cass no entregaba el todo por nada…al menos no siempre, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo, alegando que todas esas veces en que terminó con el corazón roto no contaban porque ahora Dean le hacía completamente feliz.

Con Crowley fue una sensación que acompañaba la soledad que le acompañó durante varios años, creyó que alguien le había entendido al fin pero Cass nunca se atrevió a llamarlo amor.

Con Benny fue más el intercambio de intereses; ambos tenían varios gustos en común y hacía que disfrutaran las cosas de manera más placenteras pero no estaba seguro de que contara como amor.

Con Ketch fue más el conocimiento que el otro poseía, tomando todo lo que tenía para darle y almacenándolo en esas charlas insulsas que alguien te daba mientras caminaban tomados de la mano pero Cass no llegó a pensar que fuera amor.

Con Cole, sin embargo, fue casi mágico. Ambos demasiado metidos en el otro, disfrutando de todo y de nada, teniendo gustos diferentes e iguales, sintiéndose tan compatibles en el sexo que casi se volvían locos pero Cass no tuvo oportunidad de llamarlo amor.

Con Dean era diferente; con Dean no tenía nada en común pero se entendía a la perfección; podía escucharlo hablar por horas y no aburrirse ni un segundo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo miraba como si fuera el nuevo amanecer; ambos disfrutaban de las cosas del otro sin llegar a fastidiarse; ambos llenaban un vacío en el otro que nadie más notaba, acompañando la soledad que les había llenado durante mucho tiempo y el sexo, ¡el sexo era brutal! Cass podría pasar toda la vida acostándose con Dean y no se quejaría ni un solo segundo.

Era la primera vez que Cass se atrevía a llamarle amor.

Pero pobre Cass, no escuchaba las risas que despertaban esas palabras en alguien más.

…

_Cass sujetaba en su puño la sábana mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sus dientes mordían la almohada; sentía fuego recorrerle las venas, achicharrando cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba el golpeteo de piel con piel llenar la habitación, sintiendo como los dedos de Dean se enterraban en la piel de sus caderas y sus dientes mordían su hombro sacándole un jadeó entrecortado._

_—Separa más las piernas—gruñó Dean en su oído._

_Cass obedeció como pudo, alzando las caderas mientras sus rodillas eran separadas, el fajo que sujetaba sus muñecas comenzaba a rasparle la piel pero no quería parar en ese momento, estaba más ocupado en gritar el nombre de Dean que en quejarse por cualquier molestia secundaria que empequeñecía cuando el mayor daba directo en el punto exacto de Cass, en ese pequeño punto que le hacía ver estrellas detrás de los párpados y que su erección se tornara más pegajosa._

_—Las manos en el cabecero—ordenó Dean._

_Cass obedeció sin más, sintiéndose una marioneta que era utilizada para el placer de Dean, recompensada con un placer secundario sólo para él. Charlie y ale había dicho que no era sano hacer siempre lo que Dean quería pero a Cass no le molestaba porque así también descubría lo que le gustaba, porque hacer y experimentar todo tipo de cosas con Dean era mucho mejor que experimentar con cualquiera, con Dean tenía algo más allá de lo que mostraban al mundo._

_Dean deslizó una mano de su cadera a su vientre, recorriéndolo con lentitud hasta envolver el puño en la base de su erección apretando con fuerza, haciendo que Castiel apretara los dientes al mismo tiempo que sus uñas se enterraban en la madera del cabecero, astillándose un poco. Dean recorrió con su puño el miembro de Cass, oprimiéndolo con fuerza, hasta llegar a la punta y pasar el pulgar por la hendidura del glande, retrasando el orgasmo de Cass de manera frustrante._

_—Dean, por favor—susurró con la voz ahogara ladeando ligeramente la cabeza._

_—Ya casi, bebé—susurró Dean en su oído comenzando a masturbarlo—No te corras aún, Castiel, ¿escuchaste?—Cass asintió con la boca entreabierta en un silencioso gemido—Eso es, te sientes tan apretado, tan caliente, ¿no es mejor de esta manera?—Cass asintió mordiéndose los labios._

_Castiel enterró el rostro en la almohada sintiendo como sus codos y sus rodillas comenzaban a quemar, a rasparse por la fricción de los embistes contra la cama, sabía que seguramente todo un costado de su rostro estaba colorado pero estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que apenas había registrado eso, era más como algo secundario que cobraría factura cuando Dean le dejara ir._

_—Eres tan dulce como un pastel—susurró Dean en su oído._

_…_

Castiel se despertó sobresaltado sintiendo como el pantalón de su pijama se encontraba completamente empapado. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y miró en dirección a la ventana encontrándose la noche por completo aún cubriéndolo todo, una cálida brisa se colaba por la ventana acariciando la muy sensible piel de Castiel que comenzaba a maldecirse entre dientes.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, desesperado, antes de enredarla en sus cabellos desordenándolos un poco más, sintiéndose aún un poco acelerado por aquel recuerdo, aún sintiendo las palabras de Dean sonar en sus oídos mientras las manos de su recuerdo aún le acariciaban hasta llevarlo al éxtasis. Cass miró a la cama que estaba cerca de la suya y encontró a su compañero Kevin completamente dormido, siendo inconsciente del desastre en que se había convertido Castiel.

_Eres tan dulce como un pastel._

Castiel sentía que podía tener esas palabras en el dorso de la mano tal cual Harry Potter de las veces en que las había escuchado, como si el mundo no encontrara una nueva oración para describirlo. La frase pasaba a través de sus ojos como un infomercial dicho en distintos tonos, en distintos colores donde cada uno tenía un nombre distinto, un remitente demasiado diferente entre el otro como para relacionarlos.

La primera vez que escuchó esa frase para definirlo se le hizo divertida, ¿extraño? Quizá un poco, Castiel a veces solía tener un genio insoportable como para compararlo con un dulce pastel. La segunda vez le resultó tierna, sintiendo que se derretía al escucharla en su oído en un susurro como el terciopelo, tan cálido como el chocolate. La tercera y la cuarta le hicieron sentir deseoso, estaba seguro que en la tercera vez terminó corriéndose sobre los pantalones y la cuarta tuvo sexo. La quinta…la quinta lo había hecho correrse sin más mientras llamaba al portador de esa vez mientras su cabeza, demasiado drogada de endorfinas y serotonina, daba vueltas y vueltas encontrando difícil relacionar esa simple frase con alguien más.

_Eres tan dulce como un pastel._

A Cass ni siquiera le gustaba demasiado el pastel a no ser que tuviera fresas o chocolate; estaba seguro que anteriormente se habría burlado de una frase tan ridícula pero ahora parecía casi imposible que se la dijeran a él en más de una ocasión.

Cass se removió en la cama ignorando la incomodidad de encontrarse pegajoso, no tenía ganas de pararse y limpiarse, además de que podría despertar a Kevin en su intento de pasar desapercibido. Si era honesto ya ni siquiera se sentía con sueño, tan despierto como se podría estar después de una descarga de adrenalina y que una maldita duda se plantaba en tu cabeza dispuesta a no irse, germinando hasta abarcarlo todo.

Castiel sentía que ante él se extendía las cinco imágenes de a quién le ha entregado una parte de él mientras le decían que era tan dulce como el pastel. Ninguno coincidía con el otro, cada uno tomaba clases diferentes y Cass, al estar estudiando algo que se relacionaba con todas, se los había encontrado en cada una de sus clases.

A Crowley lo conoció en Teoría Social.

A Benny lo conoció en Lingüística.

A Ketch en Historia.

A Cole en Biología.

Dean era el único que parecía tener exactamente el mismo horario que él, si acaso exceptuaban una que otra clase, eran la misma materia pero Dean las tomaba con otro profesorado.

Ninguno parecía encajar con el otro, ¿acaso la labia masculina no aba para nada más que “eres tan dulce como un pastel”? le parecía casi ridículo si tomaba en cuenta la cantidad de labia que los hombres solían decir en un bar tan sólo para invitar una cerveza, ¿Acaso Cass no se merecía un poco más de esfuerzo?

 _Tu problema es que te enamoras mucho,_ la voz de Charlie sonó dentro de su cabeza en ese instante queriendo señalar el fallo de Cass, el hecho de “enamorarse mucho” aunque él nunca lo había sentido así. ¿Le gustaban varias personas? Sí, solía fijarse en distintos chicos al mismo tiempo, ¿se le hacía con alguno? Desde luego que no, él era Castiel, ¡era una suerte que Dean lo hubiera notado! Cass era reservado, introvertido, un chico tímido que se moría de ganas de ser notado por el mundo, brillar en la cima y ser alabado y admirado, no sólo echado de lado cuando la gente se aburría de él.

Se incorporó en la cama mirando hacia su ventana encontrando el estacionamiento completamente oscuro, tan sólo alumbrado con algunas farolas que creaban sombras fantasmagóricas sobre los autos. Se dijo a sí mismo que seguir pensando en esas cosas sólo iba a retrasar más su sueño pero era imposible seguir intentando dormir; había tenido un orgasmo mientras soñaba como si de un puberto se tratara, estaba pensando tonterías y su pantalón le incomodaba debido a lo pegajoso que estaba.

¿Su solución? Salir a caminar.

Lo más silenciosamente posible se cambió de pantalones y salió de su habitación en dirección a las jardineras, diciéndose que un poco de aire fresco iba a relajarlo y quizá se pondría un poco somnoliento. Claro que apenas puso un pie fuera de la residencia se vio abordado por Dean, que parecía ir dispuesto a despertarlo sin falta mientras miraba su celular.

—Oh, ¡iba a buscarte!—señaló el rubio mientras se plantaba frente a Cass.

—Dean, son las dos de la mañana—gruñó Castiel mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y míranos, los dos muy bien despiertos—Dean lo sujetó de la cintura y lo atrajo a él robándole un beso que le hizo temblar—Unos amigos y casi todos los de nuestra generación se encuentran en un bar a las afueras del campus, pensé que podríamos ir—Cass se mordisqueó el labio inferior ante eso—Anda, bebé, será divertido. Hemos tenido muchos exámenes.

—Es obvio, Dean, estamos en finales—se burló Cass colocando las manos en el pecho de Dean—Es muy tarde.

—Pero si la noche apenas comienza, Cass—gruñó Dean alzándolo en el aire—Como sea, te llevaré conmigo de todos modos.

Castiel se soltó riendo al ser echado sobre el hombro de Dean como si de un costal de papas se tratara; una cálida sensación nació en su pecho abarcándolo todo, haciendo que las preocupaciones de las que su subconsciente intentaba avisarle pasaran a último plano porque en ese momento se encontraba riendo en brazos de Dean mientras éste reía y giraba por el estacionamiento haciéndolo marearse.

Se sentía tan feliz, queriendo congelar ese pequeño momento y vivir en él para siempre. Era una señal que Dean apareciera en el instante en que Cass se sentía confundido y desesperado, apaciguándolo hasta convertirlo en una masa maleable que podía manejar a su antojo, que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él porque Castiel se entregaba a Dean sin problema.

Cass no era capaz de aceptarlo pero desde el día en que puso sus ojos en Dean estuvo dispuesto a tragarse todas sus mentiras, como si de chocolates se trataran. Y Cass, por desgracia, estaba bien con eso.

…

El bar al que Dean se refería estaba a dos horas del campus, en una zona llena de fábricas y locales de muy dudosa procedencia; las ventanas del local estaban cubiertas de extrañas pegatinas en un intento de cubrir el interior como si quisieran dar más privacidad pero Cass podía identificar la luz fluorescente que emanaba de ellas, de un color rojo un tanto erótico, o al menos eso creía.

Apenas salió del automóvil olisqueó un aroma agrio a orines y cerveza que le hizo arrugar la nariz con desagrado mientras esperaba a Dean junto a la banqueta, tirando de las mangas de su camisa en un signo de nerviosismo. Había estado demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para notar el extraño comportamiento de Dean que parecía malhumorado, como si no quisiera compañía de nadie en lo absoluto, apretando con fuerza el volante y tronando las muelas de forma atronadora.

—No te alejes demasiado—ordenó Dean bruscamente pasando un brazo entorno a sus hombros atrayéndolo a su costado de forma brusca—A saber qué podríamos encontrarnos.

—Todo depende de a donde me trajiste—señaló Castiel mirándolo con una sonrisa que hizo a Dean poner los ojos en blanco antes de besarle la mejilla—Vamos, estará bien.

Ambos cruzaron las puertas del bar siendo recibidos por el asfixiante calor que llenaba aquel lugar, la extraña música que no era del todo el agrado de Castiel sonaba de algún lado mientras los murmullos de voces y atronadoras risas reventaban sus oídos ahogando los pensamientos que le habían robado el sueño hace apenas unas horas. Cass incluso se había olvidado de que estaba en pijama y en deportivas realmente desgastadas, estaba realmente metido en aquel ambiente sintiendo el calor de Dean de manera un poco más confortable que el que le rodeaba.

—Miren todos, es Dean Winchester—habló uno de los chicos que se encontraban en el ver riendo de manera escandalosa—Y trae a la perra en turno—ante eso Castiel se tensó mirando a Dean con el ceño fruncido—Mmm, es el más bonito que te he visto en un rato, ¿ya terminaste con él?

—Quisieras—se burló Dean sonriendo ladinamente mientras dirigía a Cass al lado contrario.

—Oh, vamos, Dean. Te dejaré a las gemelas por ese chico.

Castiel no estaba entendiendo mucho de lo que hablaban ese par pero no tardaron en unírsele otros tanto, alabando su compañía como si fuera el juguete de Dean, como si Cass no fuera nada más que el culo que Dean usaba para follar. Estaba comenzando a crisparse y a molestarse por el simple hecho de que Dean no estaba haciendo nada, simplemente abrazándolo con fuerza y evitando que alguien más lo tocara.

—No hagas caso—susurró en su oído antes de sonreír—Con ellos no te compartiría.

La forma en la que lo susurró en su oído hizo que la piel de Cass se erizara y no precisamente por placer, era más como si de una alerta se tratara, esa voz en su subconsciente gritándole que volvía a equivocarse pero Cass se negaba a creer eso porque amaba a Dean.

Bueno, aún no sabía si lo amaba a ciencia cierta pero sentía amor por él; era el camino que seguiría con los ojos vendados sin importar las piedras que hubiera para tropezarse; Castiel nunca había creído tanto en alguien como creía en él. Era algo a lo que no tenía palabras para describir, era más una sensación de gravedad que le atraía a Dean de manera ciega e incondicional.

Pensar que aquello que le llenaba por completo de amor y felicidad hacía que el pánico hiciera de su estómago un nudo y quisiera vomitar.

—Quiero presentarte a mis amigos—habló Dean en su oído deteniéndose frente a una mesa demasiado concurrida—Aunque creo que ya los conoces.

_Eres tan dulce como un pastel._

Aquella frase pasó a una velocidad vertiginosa con diferentes colores y sonidos, diferentes tonos de voz mientras sus ojos iban de un rostro a otro con velocidad recibiendo los recuerdos como una ola que lo revolcó por completo en el océano ahogándolo, sumergiéndolo por completo, sumergiéndolo en las profundidades hasta que perdió por completo la superficie.

Había cuatro chicos frente a él mirándolo con enormes sonrisas, cada uno teniendo un pedazo de él que tomó sin avisar y se llevó sin intenciones de devolverlo. Cada uno había hecho sentir una mierda a Castiel cuando desaparecieron. Todos estaban ahí mirándolo con diversión mientras Dean lo mantenía con el brazo alrededor de su cuello y le besaba un costado del rostro como si Cass no tuviera en shock.

_Eres casi un niño, demasiado aburrido._

_Bueno, nunca te dije que quería algo serio ¿o sí?_

_¿Qué esperabas? Tú no aflojas._

_Bueno, cariño, ¿no te enseñaron a compartir?_

—Mi ángel—habló Cole sobresaltándolo—Oh, te extrañaba, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Dean te trata bien?

—Espero que no demasiado—secundó Benny mientras lo señalaba con la botella—No queremos que lo quieras más que a nosotros.

—Si te has portado bien podemos divertirnos los tres—Ketch le guiñó un ojo lamiéndose los labios—Después de todo, me han dicho que te gusta duro, ¡qué calladito te lo tenías!

—Oh, miren al pequeño—Crowley se carcajeó mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Castiel antes de mirar a Dean—Creí que dijiste que esperarías al último día de clases.

—Tenían razón, se pone aburrido después de un rato.

Cass se tensó, pareciera que por su columna se deslizaba un cubito de hielo helándole hasta el alma mientras miraba a todos esos chicos que sonreían y lo miraran de manera lascivia antes de ladear automáticamente la cabeza hacia Dean, contemplándolo con ojos llorosos mientras un temblor comenzaba a controlar todo su cuerpo.

Sus pulmones estaban encontrando dificultades para hacer circular el aire por todo su sistema respiratorio, parecían retenerlo y estrujarlo como si de una pelota anti-estrés se tratara sintiendo como la esperanza y aquella burbuja que lo había mantenido envuelto durante esos meses reventaba sin más de manera sonora dejando a Cass al descubierto para que se cubriera de mierda y basura, para que viera su propio brillo apagarse una vez más por alguien más mientras el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo lo envolvía por completo de nuevo haciéndolo su marioneta; una marioneta patética y llorona que miraba a Dean esperando encontrar la broma en sus ojos.

Podía perdonarlo en ese instante, si Dean lo miraba y le decía que era una broma y que desconocía que Cass había tenido relación con los cuatro chicos que estaban en la mesa Cass estaba dispuesto a seguir confiando en él ciegamente, a seguir a su lado sin importar sus decisiones y sus acciones. Cass podía perdonarlo, ¡quería perdonarlo! Hace dos noches estuvo a punto de decirle que lo amaba, esas palabras aún le raspaban la garganta así que si Dean le miraba a los ojos y le decía que estaba jugando Castiel le perdonaría todo.

—Dean—susurró con voz temblorosa—Dime la verdad—pidió sin más.

Su voz fue tragada por las risas a su espalda y el bullo que hacían los estudiantes al sentir el verano tan cerca, disfrutando de la libertad que la edad les ofrecía y de verse libres de obligaciones durante ese momento. Se sintió tan pequeño en ese momento, un niño de nuevo, un gatito indefenso ante las fauces de la feroz serpiente dispuesta a devorarlo, destrozarlo y cubrirlo de veneno.

—Dijiste que nunca me mentirías—susurró Cass sintiendo los ojos en llamas y el corazón tan pesado—Dime la verdad.

—Te dije que había cosas que no te diría—aclaró Dean mirándolo como si le importara una mierda que Castiel estuviera punto de llorar—Vamos, cariño ¿en serio vas a llorar?—Cass frunció el ceño ante eso mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla—De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?

Castiel ya ni siquiera estaba seguro, estaba temblando, convirtiendo sus manos en puños hasta encajar las uñas en la palma de sus manos, sintiendo la sangre correr con furia en sus oídos haciendo que sus ojos se nublaran sólo que no sabía si por el mareo o por el llano contenido.

—No te sientas mal, mi querido ángel—susurró Cole apareciendo a su otro lado, deslizando las manos por la cintura de Castiel apartándolo del costado de Dean—Fuiste suficiente bueno para que los cinco te deseáramos, deberías de darnos las gracias—todos rieron, incluso Dean, rompiendo un poco más el corazón de Castiel—Pero sé honesto, ¿quién folló mejor? ¿Dean o yo?

Castiel estaba tan tenso como una vara mirando a su alrededor como si las imágenes dieran vueltas de manera veloz a su alrededor; ya había experimentado una sensación así con anterioridad, en un juego mecánico, el de las tazas, donde giraba sin control por todos lados mientras su entorno se convertía en un borrón de imágenes y sonidos haciendo que nada tuviera sentido.

Sintió cómo le besaban el cuello y le acariciaban los costados en un intento de confortarlo, como si le consolaran ante el hecho de que Cass estaba a nada de echarse a llorar, ¿nada de lo que tuvo había sido real?

— ¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos, mi ángel?—susurró Cole en su oído mirando de reojo a Dean, sonriendo al ver su mueca de burla tensarse— ¿Le dijiste a Dean que fui tu primer chico?

—Eso explicaba por qué daba tanta pena—señaló Dean bufando a lo que Crowley y Benny se soltaron riendo—Le faltaba una buena follada al chico.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Alitas?—se burló Crowley haciendo que Cass lo mirara—Oh, lo hiciste llorar, Cole.

Castiel ya no soportaba aquello, ya no soportaba ser el centro de atención de esa manera mientras las risas seguían sonando en sus oídos. Miró a su alrededor alejándose de golpe de los brazos de Cole, sentía como si todos aquellos que estaban ahí lo señalaran, se rieran de lo patético que era, de cómo todo ese tiempo en que se sintió importante no fue otra cosa que el juguete de un grupo de amigos que se lo pasaron como quien se pasa una botella de agua.

Cass sí que había sido la perra, había sido el entretenimiento ¡¿bajo qué excusa?! ¿Qué les hizo Cass para merecer algo así? ¿Para que se burlaran de él de esa manera? ¿Acaso no sabían lo humillado y roto que se estaba sintiendo en ese instante? ¿Qué clase de ser humano era tan cruel como para hacerle algo así a alguien?

Miró a Dean con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, el rostro empapado y los labios temblorosos. Lo miró esperando una última señal de que todo aquello era una broma realmente pesada, deseando que lo fuera pero no lo era porque la broma había sido Castiel, el juego había sido el chico de cabello negro y ojos de un azul eléctrico.

La burla no era lo que se daba en esa mesa sino lo que él estaba sintiendo. No apartó los ojos de Dean deseando que lo mirara, que viera el dolor que estaba provocando esperando despertarle algo de culpa al rubio pero él sólo estaba ahí plantado luciendo tan desgarrador y atractivo, tan inalcanzable como siempre fue, alejándose de Castiel como todos aquellos que le rodeaban, riendo mientras le daban la espalda y él sentía que nunca sería merecedor de nada bueno.

—Puedes tener a uno de nosotros, lo hemos decidido—habló Crowley antes de que se alejara lo suficiente— ¿Quién te gustó más, _Cass_? Podría apostar a que los que llevan de ganar son Cole y Dean, con ellos sí follaste.

—Que conmigo practicó sus muy buenas mamadas—señaló Ketch mientras sonreía ladinamente—Debería estar entre los tres primeros ¿no, querido?

Cass los miró antes de mirar a Dean sintiendo que el fuego le recorría de pies a cabeza, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, convirtiendo a Castiel en cenizas que podrían desaparecer apenas uno de ellos soplara. Si lo hacían nunca quedarían rastros de Castiel.

— ¿Y bien?—cuestionó Dean enarcando las cejas cruzándose de brazos— ¿A quién eliges, bebé?

—Te habría elegido a ti—murmuró Cass con la voz temblorosa mirando con un odio que jamás creyó sentir a Dean—Porque _me follaste tan bien que casi te digo que te amo._

Todos comenzaron a reír en el mismo instante en que la mueca burlesca se deslizaba del rostro de Dean hasta dejar una de completa amargura. Castiel no se quedó para más.

Dio media vuelta y salió de aquel bar siendo seguido por el eco de las risas de a quienes les entregó una parte de él y sólo tomaron todo sin dar nada a cambio.

Apenas se aventuró a poner un pie en la acera, lejos del calor asfixiante que lo había empapado en sudor y con el ruido sofocado por las puertas, se echó a llorar desgarradoramente dejando gran parte de sí mismo en la entrada de aquel mugroso bar en medio de la nada a dos horas del campus.


	4. 3: Without Me.

> _Volví a ponerte de pie sólo para que te aprovecharas de mí._

...

Castiel no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo lloró a las afueras del bar pero cuando menos pensó sus pies comenzaron a caminar por la acera en alguna dirección, no sin antes rayarle la pintura al auto de Dean con la patilla de sus gafas en una infantil venganza de todo el dolor que cargaba dentro de él.

Caminó por las solitarias y oscuras calles de aquel vecindario sabiendo que no tardaría en amanecer; las construcciones se alzaban a sus costados amenazantes mientras el pobre y roto solitario muchacho que caminaba por ahí se envolvía con ambos brazos en un intento de controlar mantener sus pedazos unidos. No sabía hacia donde caminaba, no tenía ni siquiera para un boleto de autobús que pudiera llevarlo a la universidad pero sólo quería alejarse de las risas que aún sonaban en sus oídos.

Caminar _, caminar, caminar_. Caminar hasta que sus pies sangraran, caminar hasta que el dolor desapareciera y sus ojos dejaran de llorar de esa manera tan descontrolada, como si fueran dos grifos que habían dejado abiertos sin más.

No estaba prestando atención a su alrededor por lo que fue muy fácil perderse pero ¿acaso no se había perdido ya? Quizá estaba siendo melodramático pero Cass comenzaba a sentir que estaba usando la piel de un extraño, se sentía despojado de todo aquello que le caracterizaba; la inocencia, la alegría, las locuras dichas a media noche; las ideas que florecían mediante canciones que escuchó en compañía de alguien que no compartía el interés; los sentimientos que creyó reales desapareciendo como si no fueran más que virutas de los lápices en un sacapuntas que ya ha sido limpiado.

Se detuvo en una esquina cuando los temblores le hicieron imposible avanzar. Sentía que estaba a nada de derrumbarse en el suelo sin oportunidad de levantarse. Sus pulmones aún no respiraban con normalidad, sus manos no dejaban de temblar mientras sus piernas sentían que sostenerlo era demasiado trabajo. Castiel recargó la espalda en la pared más cercana mirando alrededor, esperando encontrar un punto de referencia que le dijera dónde se encontraba pero nada de las palabras que leía tenían sentido.

Sus oídos zumbaban, escuchaban las palabras que le fueron dichas con arrogancia y burla hace un rato, las risas le erizaban la piel amenazando con volverlo loco, con romperlo de forma irreparable mientras el pánico acrecentaba en su estómago, ¿acaso nunca iba a tener algo real? ¿Ese era su destino? ¿Ser el juguete de un grupo de chicos que le encontraban entretenido? Castiel quería saber la razón, el por qué de su maldito juego, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué no pudieron decirle desde el principio que no querían nada serio? ¿Por qué le hicieron creer que le importaba a alguien?

Cass estaba seguro de que lo habría soportado si la situación fuera otra. Un rechazo más, una ruptura más no iba a romperlo pero…pero Cass se atrevió a llamar amor a algo que sólo era un juego. Se atrevió a decir que amaba a alguien cuando éste sólo se divertía a sus espaldas, seguramente burlándose de lo patético que era aquel pelinegro de suéter holgado y gafas que estaba olvidando constantemente.

Se deslizó con lentitud por la pared hasta el suelo hasta hacerse un ovillo, envolviendo con fuerza sus rodillas mientras enterraba el rostro entre ellas, sollozando y sintiendo que su pecho quemaba de manera desagradable, dolía. Nada dentro de él estaba funcionando como debería haciendo que hasta la más mínima acción tomara demasiado esfuerzo; jadeos desesperados salían de sus labios mientras sus ojos seguían arrojando más y más lágrimas, haciendo que Castiel pensara que a ese paso iba a deshidratarse de forma muy horrible. Tan sólo quería ir a casa y no volver, desaparecer entre cobijas y almohadas.

Ser tan pequeño que nadie notaria nunca su existencia y así jamás le lastimarían.

Por esa calle tan extraña a lo que parecían ser casi las 5 de la mañana un Chevrolet de un rojo desgastado, casi pareciera oxidado, surcaba las calles dando tumbos y con un sonido realmente atronador rompiendo el silencio. Era una camioneta realmente vieja, quizá de por allá de 1950 pero era de metal firme, de esos que parecían salir ilesos de un accidente mientras tienen el auto extranjero reducido a una bolita de aluminio.

Una rubia lo conducía, tamborileando con los pulgares sobre el volante al son de la canción mientras se decía que era un asco la vida adulta donde tenías que salir de casa demasiado temprano para ir a trabajar al otro lado de la ciudad pero bueno, ¿quién la manda a irse a vivir sola? Sus ventajas tenían, claro que sí, como el hecho de que así no escuchaba los insultos de su padre al respecto de su preferencia sexual.

Se detuvo en la luz roja del semáforo y miró hacia un costado esperando encontrar algo entretenido que pudiera servirle de anécdota en el trabajo o para decirle a su amiga de internet, Meg, algo divertido. Meg tenía un extraño sentido del humor y las cosas que a aquella rubia le parecían tristes a su amiga le parecían divertidas.

Y ahí fue donde lo encontró, un pelinegro ovillado en el suelo, temblando como si estuviera muriéndose de frío en pleno verano mientras sollozos angustiantes emanaban de él. La chica que conducía aquella horrible camioneta no lo habría notado si no fuera por los sonidos que emanaban de él, sonidos que rompían el corazón de cualquiera y la hacían odiar un poco más a la gente de aquel maldito mundo.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó el bate de beisbol que siempre mantenía bajo los asientos y, apagando la camioneta, salió de ésta dejando la puerta abierta, asegurándose de que no hubiera carros detrás de ella que pudieran sonarle la bocina. Sin más se acercó a la acera a pasos titubeantes y se acuclillo junto a ese pequeño ovillo temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Estás herido?—preguntó palmeándole el hombro—Vamos, ¿alguien te hizo algo?

Castiel clamó sus sollozos al escuchar una voz más amable que las anteriores, casi cantarina y sonaba preocupada. Quería decirle a quien sea que le hablara, bien podría ser un ángel, que se encontraba destrozado, casi moribundo pero sabía que a eso no se refería esa voz. Ella estaba preocupada de heridas físicas y Castiel no tenía ninguna, no a menos de que se haya lastimado sin darse cuenta.

—No—susurró con voz apenas entendible mientras intentaba controlar sus sollozos.

—De acuerdo, ¿te asaltaron?—ante la nueva cuestión Castiel encontró más fácil negar con la cabeza que intentar hablar—Okay, ¿estás cerca de tu casa? ¿Te dejaron varado y no sabes a dónde ir?—Castiel asintió, aquello sonaba muy parecido a la realidad—Te llevaré pero tienes que levantarte y dejarme ver que de verdad estás bien.

Eso sí que requería mucho esfuerzo, sus piernas no iban a soportar todo su peso pero tenía que hacerlo ¿no es así? Se mordió los labios con fuerza intentando retener el llanto mientras soltaba con lentitud sus rodillas y alzaba la cabeza sintiendo que daba vueltas y vueltas sin control, encontrándola más pesada que de costumbre mientras las luces de la calle hacían que sus ojos ardieran al rojo vivo.

Miró desorientado su entorno durante unos segundos antes de contemplar a quien amablemente intentaba ayudarle encontrando a una chica realmente hermosa, quizá unos años mayor que él; era rubia y su cabello caía en ondas realmente bonitas por sus hombros mientras una chaqueta de cuero la cubría de cualquier tipo de ventisca que pudiera encontrarse. Sus ojos eran como los de un cervatillo y miraban a Castiel siendo iluminados por la luz roja del semáforo que de pronto cambió a verde como si alguien intentara darle una señal.

La chica le extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y Cass no la negó, la tomó con fuerza y con la otra se apoyó de la pared levantándose de forma torpe y atolondrada, balanceándose peligrosamente amenazando con dar de bruces al suelo por lo que la chica tuvo que pasar su brazo, aquel con el que sostenía un bate, en torno a su cintura para sostenerlo, pareciera estar acostumbrada a manejar pesos más grandes que el de ella.

—Listo, eso es—la rubia asintió mientras lo ayudaba a enderezarse, mirando con pesar el rostro empapado en llanto de aquel chico— ¿Estás ebrio?—Castiel negó con la cabeza—Mira, me llamo Joanna pero puedes llamarme Jo, ¿de acuerdo?—Cass asintió, mirándola con una infinita tristeza opacando sus ojos azules— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Castiel—susurró sintiendo que la voz le salía apenas en un murmullo.

—Mucho gusto, Castiel—Jo le sonrió amigable, pasando por alto el aspecto destrozado de aquel pelinegro—Mi camioneta está allá, ¿a dónde tengo que llevarte?

—A la universidad—susurró Castiel sintiendo sus labios temblar—Quiero ir con Charlie.

Aquel nombre lo dijo acompañado de un débil sollozo que rompió el corazón Jo, ¿qué clase de humano dejaba a alguien así de destrozado a su suerte? Que no supiera ella sus nombres porque iba a demostrar la buena arma que podía ser un bate en sus manos.

—De acuerdo, te llevaré con Charlie—asintió Jo dirigiéndolo a su camioneta—Estás temblando mucho, ¿seguro que no te hicieron nada?—Castiel negó furiosamente haciendo que Jo suspirara—Bueno, tengo una manta. Cuando lleguemos a la universidad te aviso.

Acomodó a Castiel en el asiento del copiloto y lo envolvió con una manta esperando a que los temblores del pelinegro menguaran; comenzaba a asustarse por su aspecto tan pálido, tenía el rostro rojo e hinchado por el llanto derramando y parecía tan desolado que hacía que temiera lo peor ¿y si algo le pasaba de camino a la universidad? Su camioneta no podía ir a más de 60km/hrs sin detenerse en un intento de acelerar pero esperaba, de todo corazón, que Castiel estuviera bien de camino allá.

Ingresó a la camioneta y miró con pesar el tablero mientras encendía el auto. Aquel día no iría a trabajar.

…

Eran las 7:30am cuando Jo estacionó en una plaza libre en el aparcamiento de la universidad. El atronador sonido de su camioneta enmudeció y miró hacia un costado encontrando a Castiel completamente dormido envuelto en la manta, luciendo igual de atormentado como desde el momento en que lo encontró.

Jo estaba segura de que habrían llegado antes pero Castiel había estado casi a las afueras de la ciudad, al otro extremo del centro universitario y con una camioneta que iba demasiado lento…bueno, no le sorprendía que la mañana les hubiera sorprendido en el camino. Su jefe ya había llamado diciéndole que mejor ni se presentara el resto de la semana porque ¡sorpresa! Jo estaba despedida del que parecía su quinto trabajo en cinco meses. Comenzaba a desear tener cinco años de nuevo.

Suspiró con pesar sintiendo cómo su vida no podía irse más a la mierda en ese instante pero no se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Castiel en ese momento, ¿acaso no dicen que las cosas buenas se regresan con creces? Ella solía ser una mujer independiente que nunca se tentaba el corazón ante nada pero siempre intentaba ayudar cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Además, si ella hubiera sido la que estuviera llorando en la calle le hubiera gustado que alguien le ayudara, quizá tampoco era cuerdo ir juntando gente y subirla a su camioneta pero en ese momento era lo más humano que pudo haber hecho.

Abrió la puerta de su camioneta rayando, sin querer, la carrocería de un reluciente impala negro que estaba estacionado a su lado. Jo hizo una mueca de terror ante el manchón que había hecho haciendo que el que ya tenía empequeñeciera en comparación. Apretó los labios mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie antes de dirigirse al lado del copiloto. Para ser un centro universitario sí que se encontraba vacío.

—Castiel—habló una vez que abrió la puerta de Cass y lo sacudió con dulzura—Castiel, cariño, ya hemos llegado—Cass intentó abrir los ojos pero los tenía demasiado hinchados como para que Jo notara el azul en ellos—Está bien, ¿dónde se encuentra Charlie?

—En la residencia sur—habló Cass con una voz tan ronca que Jo se estremeció—Piso cuatro, habitación 45D.

—Muy bien, entonces andando—Jo aplaudió antes de ayudarlo a bajar—Te levaré ahí para asegurarme de que no te caigas en el camino y que ese tal Charlie te reciba—Cass frunció el ceño mientras dejaba la manta en el asiento del auto.

—Charlie es una chica—aclaró tomando fuertemente la mano de Jo.

—Oh mira, bueno igual te llevaré hasta su puerta—Jo sonrió intentando animarlo pero Castiel no vio ese gesto—Cariño, ¿te hicieron algo que no recuerdas?—Cass apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza—Está bien, no voy a juzgarte ni nada, tal vez te drogaron y…—Castiel negó furiosamente con la cabeza antes de mirarla.

—Se burlaron de mí—susurró con voz temblorosa haciendo que Jo suspirara—Quiero ir con Charlie.

—Bien, vamos con Charlie.

Castiel asintió agradecido con aquella chica mientras le señalaba la residencia de Charlie. La rubia lo tomó del brazo manteniéndolo de pie, sirviéndole de soporte para que no se tambaleara y cayera sin más al suelo sin intenciones de levantarse.

Cass estaba seguro que Jo intentó sacarle plática pero él no se encontraba con ánimos de nada. Parecía que todo en su interior se había pagado sin más, dejándolo en un estado de estupor y somnolencia que hacía que el dolor no lastimara como hace rato. Era más un estado de calma después de la tormenta.

Cass sólo era consciente del terrible dolor de cabeza que se cargaba, del ardor de sus ojos y de que tenía mucho sueño pero necesitaba a Charlie. Quería ir con ella y abrazarla, quería disculparse por no escucharla a tiempo y…y llorar en brazos de su mejor amiga. Tan sólo pensar en ella hacía que el estómago de Cass se revolviera en un intento de vomitar algo que no había dentro mientras sus labios temblaban anunciando el próximo llanto demasiado cercano.

No, aún no terminaba de romperse, quizá el shock apenas estaba cobrando su factura porque Castiel parecía estar asimilándolo con lentitud, con una insoportable lentitud que de a poco iba rompiéndole el corazón con cada segundo que transcurría. Sabía que no era la calma después de la tormenta, era la calma antes de la tormenta, era esa calma que iba a destruirse cuando todo tuviera sentido, cuando lo sintiera tan real como las veces anteriores. Todo sería peor cuando lo hablara, cuando tuviera que mirar a Charlie y decirle que nada fue verdad.

Todo dolería peor cuando Castiel dijera en voz alta que no había sido otra cosa más que el juguete de cinco chicos.

Entrar a la residencia no fue tan complicado como Jo hubiese creído, quizá ayudaba con el hecho de que era demasiado temprano y seguramente la tomarían como otra estudiante que cargaba a su amigo para que pasara al menos un rato dormido en su habitación. Dirigió a Castiel al ascensor del fondo, dispuesta a usarlo y no subir las escaleras porque ni loca iba a tambalearse con el pelinegro a cuestas por cuatro pisos.

Una vez que oprimió el botón de su destino miró a Castiel que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo pero de forma un poco…tranquila, se podría decir. Sacudía sus hombros mientras jadeos casi insonoros emanaban de sus labios, Jo tuvo que quitarle las gafas al verlas todas manchadas de lágrimas y un poco chuecas pero aquella acción sólo logró que Cass se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos y avivara el llanto hasta convertirlo en algo mortificante y desgarrador.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron fue más fácil dirigir a Castiel pro el pasillo, era como si sintiera que estaba demasiado cerca de su destino como para andarse con pasos pequeños mientras su corazón volvía a doler y sus pulmones comenzaban a atrofiarse. Jo lo siguió de cerca, manteniendo una mano en torno a la ajena por si acaso, preguntándose qué clase de burla podía poner en ese estado a alguien. Cuando ella era más chica claro que recibió burlas; alguno que otro chico apostaban por tener sexo con ella; algunas chicas sólo la usaron para darle celos a sus novios; en una ocasión su mejor amiga fingió enamorarse de ella y todo sólo porque le habían dicho que sería divertido pero Jo se recuperó, demostró que no podían seguir burlándose de ella y se convirtió en lo que Meg llamaba una perra.

Ver a Castiel de esa manera hacía que se preguntara de qué burla fue víctima, ¿apostaron su virginidad? ¿Le pusieron los cuernos? ¿Le hicieron creer que tenía una cita con alguien y no fue así? ¿Acaso filtrarían fotos suyas? A Jo ya le había pasado así que entendería si ese era el motivo por el que se encontraba así.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta que estaban buscando y Jo tocó tres veces antes de apartarse, pasando una mano por la espalda de Castiel en un intento de consolarlo, de hacerle saber que aunque fuera una extraña ella entendía perfectamente lo que le afligía.

—Voy a colgar a Rouse de su brillante cabello castaño por ponerse mi blusa favorita—gruñeron mientras abrían la puerta—Voy tarde a…—la chica en la habitación enmudeció al ver a Castiel—Cassie, ¿qué ocurre?

Castiel volvió a llorar lanzándose a los brazos de la chica, resultando demasiado alto para ella pero ambos parecieron comprenderse pues no les tomó nada acomodarse en un incómodo abrazo. Jo miró con interés a la chica que había recibido a Castiel encontrando una cabellera pelirroja que parecía fuego, era diminuta y esbelta, su cabello se encontraba por encima de su hombro en rizos realmente bonitos y la miraba con confusión con ojos castaños.

El estómago de Jo dio una voltereta al verse reflejada en esos ojos y se maldijo por andar sintiendo ese tipo de cosas en un momento como aquel. Castiel estaba llorando, eso era más importante que la chica guapa que buscaba una explicación respecto al estado de su ¿amigo?

—Lo encontré mientras iba al trabajo—aclaró Jo en un susurro mientras Cass se abrazaba más fuerte a Charlie—Se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Cassie, ¿qué ocurrió?—preguntó Charlie mientras le acariciaba el cabello— ¿Dean te hizo algo malo?—aquel nombre sólo hizo que Castiel sollozara—Está bien, Cassie, aquí estoy, no pasa nada. Está bien—los ojos de Charlie se llenaron de lágrimas—Tienes que calmarte ¿de acuerdo? Si lloras no puedo entenderte y lloraré yo también y seguro tu nueva amiga lo hará—ante eso Jo sonrió un poco— ¿Dormiste algo?—Cass asintió con la cabeza sin soltarla— ¿Tienes sueño?—Cass volvió a asentir—Bien, recuéstate en mi cama, te traeré un té y podrás calmarte y dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Cass asintió dejando que Charlie lo dirigiera a su cama. Jo, curiosa por naturaleza, miró el interior de aquella habitación arrugando la nariz al sentirlo demasiado pequeño; un lado estaba tapizado de posters de artistas adolescentes, discos y un tocador lleno de cosméticos que podrían causar la envidia de cualquiera. Sin embargo, a donde Charlie dirigió a Castiel había libros, películas y posters de algunas actrices o alguna que otra película que Jo podía identificar, también había pegatinas de alguna banda de rock pero, eso sí, no había ningún cosmético cerca.

Charlie recostó a Castiel en su pequeña cama y éste se abrazó casi de inmediato del cojín que había con estampado de Harry Potter. Observó como la pelirroja lo cubría con una manta y le peinaba el cabello susurrando algo que Jo no podía escuchar pero que parecía funcionar pues Cass volvía a soltar pequeños hipidos al contrario del llanto anterior.

—Gracias por traerlo—susurró Charlie cuando se alejó de la cama— ¿Te dijo qué le pasó?—Jo negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo que se burlaron de él—aclaró la rubia jugueteando con su cabello—Pero parecía algo más, se durmió de camino acá pero no pareció ser suficiente—Charlie asintió con los ojos llorosos—Me quedaré a cuidarlo en lo que traes su té—sugirió Jo, esperando animar a la pelirroja—Mantendré un ojo en él por si…por si el llanto vuelve.

Charlie sonrió agradecida mirando a aquella chica con interés; estaba segura que no era del campus, ella jamás olvidaría a aquella mujer de ser estudiante en la universidad, pero no le importaba si era prostituta o si se trataba de una mujer empresaria, ella había traído a Cass a casa de donde sea que lo hubiesen dejado y Charlie estaba segura que le agradecería toda la maldita vida por eso.

—Muchas gracias…—dejó la frase inconclusa esperando porque le aclarara su nombre.

—Oh, mi nombre es Joanna pero puedes llamarme Jo—se presentó estrechándole la mano.

—Un gusto, Jo. Soy Charlie—ambas sonrieron antes de soltarse y volver a sentirse desanimadas—Iré por el té, ¿tú quieres algo? ¿Un café como muestra de mi agradecimiento por haber traído a mi mejor amigo a salvo?—Jo rió entre dientes mientras asentía—Perfecto.

La pelirroja sonrió una vez más antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, ella, al contrario de Jo, usó las escaleras. La rubia se quedó un momento en la puerta mirándola desaparecer; había perdido su empleo, seguramente su camioneta había gastado más combustible del que usualmente usaba, se sentía emocionalmente cansada al escuchar los suaves sollozos de Castiel pero eso no le pareció importar al ver a Charlie.

Quién sabe, quizá esa era la cosa buena que le iba a pasar por obrar bien.

…

Jo se quedó junto a la puerta mientras Castiel, un poco más calmado y con un vaso con té de flores en las manos, le relataba lo ocurrido a su mejor amiga Charlie. Conforme más avanzaba en el relato la pelirroja se ponía del color de su cabello y convertía sus manos en puños. Jo la miraba con atención mientras bebía su café, sintiendo cómo la molestia y el desagrado por lo que Castiel contaba comenzaba a trepar por su estómago haciendo que las nauseas la llenaran, nauseas reamente horribles que sin duda sólo la harían vomitar la bilis.

Ella había pasado por cosas así, ella había sido la burla de muchos durante mucho tiempo y ver a alguien de la misma forma en que la dejaban a ella hacía que su instinto protector se activara, y también las ansias asesinas, cómo no. Quería conocer a cada uno de ellos y molerlos a golpes aunque no iba a decir que el nombre de Dean le sonaba.

Si era el Dean que ella creía entonces sí que iba a correr sangre por el campus. Aunque…bueno eso explicaría el impala al que le rayó la carrocería, ¿cuánta sería la probabilidad?

—Nada fue real—susurró Castiel con voz temblorosa mirando a Charlie con ojos llorosos—Tú me lo dijiste y yo…

—No, nada de eso—Charlie negó con la cabeza quitándole el vaso con té de las manso—No hiciste nada malo, Cassie, nada de esto es tu culpa—Charlie lo abrazó haciendo que éste suspirara.

—Se sentía tan real—murmuró sollozando—Charlie, yo lo quería de verdad y él sólo…

—Es un idiota pocos huevos, ¡todos ellos!—gruñó la pelirroja mientras peinaba el cabello de Cass—Va a pasar, Cassie, te prometo que pasará.

Castiel asintió mientras se dejaba consolar sabiendo que Charlie nunca mentía, el dolor siempre pasaba pero ¿y luego qué? ¿Volvería a fijarse en alguien y terminaría igual? ¿Nadie iba a tomarlo en serio? Sentía que no, no mientras se sintiera tan despojado y echo mierda. Siempre entregaba todo por el todo, siempre idolatrando a los que creía amar, elevándolos hasta que estaban en lo alto que le echaban sus sobras, lo convertían en una sobra que necesitaba ser limpiada cuando el espectáculo ha terminado.

Volvería a pasar, Castiel volvería a enamorarse y estaría en la misma situación en la que juró nunca volver a estar después de su última experiencia y estaba harto de eso, se sentía tan triste y dolido en ese momento que lo único que quería hacer era llorar y romper cosas, lanzar por los aires todo lo que le rodeaba hasta que estuviera igual de roto que él, hasta que el exterior se encontrara en perfecta imitación que su interior.

—Jo, ¿tenías un bate?—preguntó con interés mirando a la rubia.

Jo, sobresaltada por el repentino cambio de tema, miró con interés a Castiel encontrando a sus dos nuevos amigos mirándola fijamente esperando su respuesta. Jo asintió sin comprender a dónde querían llegar con eso.

—Siempre lo cargo por si acaso—aclaró Jo encogiéndose de hombros—Suele servir cuando salgo muy noche.

— ¿Podrías prestármelo?—preguntó Cass frunciendo el ceño.

Jo miró a Charlie como si esperara aprobación a lo que la pelirroja asintió encogiéndose de hombros. Tampoco sabía qué carajos pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo pero en ese instante iba a darle lo que le pidiera si con eso le hacía sentir mejor. Hasta planeaba ir por alcohol más tarde, estaba segura de que Jeral, su folla-amiga, tenía formas de meter alcohol a la residencia sin que la prefecta lo descubriera.

—Ham…seguro, ¿quieres que vaya por él?

—No, te acompaño.

Castiel se levantó torpemente de la cama y salió de la habitación. Las chicas se apresuraron a seguirlo, viendo que tomaba las escaleras en lugar del ascensor. Lucía aún un poco desaliñado y fuera de sí, sus ojos no habían disminuido la hinchazón ni un poco y sus manos aún temblaba, que Charlie temiera de su estabilidad mental era normal en ese punto pero algo dentro de Castiel se había roto en definitiva. Bien se lo dijo que una vez que lo dijera en voz alta las cosas iban a calar más que en su momento.

Estaba triste, indignado; se sentía humillado y furioso. Quería tanto gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, hacer pagar a todos aquellos que le arrebataron algo mientras le hacían creer que había un sentimiento de por medio cuando en realidad Castiel sólo había sido su juguete, ¡su maldita perra! ¡Se lo pasaban como sus compañeros se pasaban el cigarro de marihuana! ¿Acaso pensaban que no tenía sentimientos? ¿De verdad creían que un ser humano merecía ser tratado de esa manera? En ese instante, mientras salía de la residencia y se dirigía al estacionamiento donde Jo aparcó, se encontraba más allá de las palabras.

Las palabras ya no tenían sentido, ya nadie iba a escucharlo sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Nadie escuchó cuando dijo que los amaba entonces Castiel tenía que ser mucho más ruidoso ahora que los odiaba porque lo escucharían, claro que lo harían. Escucharían el odio que Castiel les tenía y luego él se iría a su casa por el verano y se deprimiría hasta el siguiente año.

Jo llegó a su camioneta y abrió la puerta del piloto, teniendo cuidado con ese auto negro a su lado para no volver a rayarlo, y se inclinó para sacar el bate de donde lo había guardado. Miró a Charlie un segundo, un poco preocupada por Castiel, antes de extenderle el arma al pelinegro.

— ¿Sabes usar un bate?—preguntó Charlie con interés mirando fijamente a su amigo.

—Un poco—asintió Castiel haciendo girar el artefacto de madera en su mano antes de mirar hacia un lado—Lastimosamente no traigo lentes así que no puedo ver a qué le pego.

Y así, sin más, tomó el bate con ambos brazos y lo alzó por encima de su hombro antes de estamparlo en una de las ventanas del Impala que estaba estacionado junto a la camioneta de Jo. Charlie y la rubia gritaron al ver el cristal romperse sin más, cubriéndose la boca con las manos mientras Castiel jadeaba de manera ruidosa volviendo a sentir su respiración irregular.

Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos mientras volvía a descargar un golpe contra el pobre auto, en esta ocasión sobre el parabrisas creando una telaraña en el cristal debido al impacto. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras le rompía las luces delanteras con dos certeros golpes y comenzaba a abollar la carrocería, golpeando cada vez con más fuerza haciendo que sus acompañantes se sobresaltaran en cada impacto sin saber si era sensato detenerlo o era mejor dejarlo seguir con lo que hacía.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con el impala se dirigió a una jeep todo terreno de color amarillo e hizo lo mismo. A ese le siguió un Sedan plateado, un Volkswagen rojo cereza y, por último, un Toyota negro todo terreno. A todos les destrozó las ventanas, las luces traseras y delanteras y abolló un poco la carrocería, destrozando todo a su paso mientras jadeos acelerados salían de su boca.

Cada auto representaba a alguien, cada uno de ellos tenía un nombre más allá de su marca automotriz y Castiel los veía como luces de neón a través de sus ojos mientras las risas volvían a envolverlo, sus palabras seguían resonando como eco en cada golpe. Imaginaba el rostro de cada una de esas personas mientras vandalizaba sus autos hasta hacerlos parecer de la misma forma en la que se sentía dentro. Jo y Charlie lo miraban en la distancia sin saber si reír o preocuparse y Castiel agradecía que no intentaran detenerlo.

Volvió al hermoso auto clásico junto al de Jo con las manos temblorosas y el rostro húmedo; lo había reconstruido con sus propias manos, era su más grande orgullo y era el auto de sus sueños, lo único bueno que había hecho su padre. Bueno, eso es lo que le había dicho pero ya había mentido suficiente ¿no? ¿Acaso mintió sobre el auto también?

Cass sabía que amaba al auto, lo adoraba y decía que podría matar a quien se atreviera a hacerle algo. Castiel apretó con fuerza el bate mientras miraba aquel vehículo. Era hermoso, sin duda, toda una elegancia automotriz que no cualquiera podía apreciar, no él en especial pero apenas se había enterado del modelo había investigado sobre él enamorándose del auto también. Del auto y de su dueño, de toda la historia que guardaba en su tapiz y sus asientos.

Sin más alzó de nuevo el bate y lo estrelló contra el vidrio trasero antes de irse por los espejos laterales y destrozarlos hasta casi arrancarlos de su lugar. Deseaba poder tomar aquel auto y volverlo una pelotita de aluminio, quería reducirlo a piezas pero se conformaba con esas abolladuras, con las ventanas destrozadas y los espejos casi fuera de su lugar.

Cuando su furia menguó un poco, aliviada de que Castiel la dejara salir de una manera más física, fue consciente de la multitud que le rodeaba y que muchos de ellos grababan un video. Se enderezó pasándose la mano por el rostro, limpiándose el llanto antes de volver a donde Jo y Charlie lo esperaban.

—He terminado—anunció regresándole el bate a Jo—Ahora quiero dormir.

Charlie apretó los labios soltando una risita entre dientes que hizo que Castiel la mirara interesado pero eso sólo hizo que la pelirroja sonriera sacudiendo la cabeza y lo dirigiera a su habitación, invitando a Jo para que también conviviera con ellos.

Al darse la vuelta Dean se encontraba ahí parado con el resto de los estudiantes mirando pálido a su amado auto antes de mirar a Castiel, que se acercaba con el rostro hinchado y las manso hechas en puño. Se encontraba en un estado de furia que ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras, estaba más allá de ellas. El auto que con tanto trabajo había reconstruido se encontraba arruinado frente a sus ojos sin más mientras un pelinegro de aspecto frágil pasaba por su lado.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—fue lo único que pudo salir de él.

—Los próximos serán ustedes—gruñó Castiel empujándolo con el hombro.

Y no, no era una amenaza como Dean pensaba.

Aquello era una promesa.


	5. 4: F.F.F

> _"A la mierda los amigos falsos"_ -Bebe Rexha.

...

Dean admiró su amado vehículo todo destruido, años de trabajo donde pasó noches enteras dando lo mejor de sí para que aquel auto funcionara ahora se veía reducido a casi nada. La pintura estaba dañada, la carrocería abollada, las luces y las ventanas destruidas así como gran parte de él al ver aquella imagen.

Muchas personas creían que amar tanto un auto no era sano pero nadie sabía lo que ese auto significaba para Dean; era su hogar, era el refugio que tuvo cuando discutía con su padre, era lo único que le quedaba que podía decir con seguridad que le pertenecía, que él lo había reconstruido con sus propias manos y lo había hecho ser lo que era. Muchos sólo compraban un auto y se dedicaban a arreglarlo, Dean tuvo que empezar de cero si quería el auto de verdad. Mesadas gastadas en cualquier cosa que le hiciera falta al Impala, fiestas que se perdió por ese auto y ahora…

Convirtió sus manos en puño sintiendo su rostro enrojecer mientras lágrimas de ira opacaban sus ojos, sus dientes se molían unos con otros mientras su presión sanguínea iba en aumento al contemplar su amado auto destrozado por la única persona que sabía cuánto significaba para él…bueno, quizá era la segunda persona que lo sabía. Dean fue honesto con él, le contó cuánto amaba al auto y todo lo que significaba para él ¿y qué hace? Lo destruye, ¡le rompe las ventanas!

— ¿Qué demonios…?—escuchó detrás de él haciendo que mirara a los recién llegados con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Quién fue el maldito bastardo que destruyó mi auto?

Crowley lo miró con el rostro colorado mientras que Benny, Ketch y Cole comenzaban a maldecir en voz alta mientras iban hacia sus autos. Dean no respondió, simplemente miró con los ojos entrecerrados a ese grupo de amigos antes de acercarse furioso a donde estaba Crowley y tomarlo de la camisa hasta estamparlo en su Sedán.

El coraje que Dean tenía iba más allá de lo normal, sentía su sangre quemar mientras corría por sus venas mientras el rostro de Castiel lloroso y su auto destrozado nublaban su mente incapacitándolo de realizar algún pensamiento coherente. Dean estaba más allá de eso, quería golpear a alguien que fuera responsable de todo aquello y, si era honesto, debía darse una patada en las bolas a él mismo ¿no es así?

Dean sentía que Cass había querido hacerle sentir lo mismo que él sintió cuando se burló en su cara, lo vio en sus ojos cuando chocó su hombro al pasar y, aunque no iba a decirlo en voz alta, escuchar la advertencia del pelinegro se había sentido como un cubo de hielo deslizarse por su espalda. Dean sabía que había sido un idiota pero ¿era necesario hacerle algo así a su auto? El auto no le había hecho absolutamente nada, el auto sólo estaba ahí y ya. Dean era el que merecía los golpes, el que merecía que le dieran con el bate, no su preciado Impala.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa?—gruñó Crowley apartando de un empujón a Dean.

— ¡Todo esto es su maldita culpa!—gritó el rubio atrayendo la atención de los otros tres que se acercaron al verlo tan furioso—Te dije que no quería ser parte de esto, ¡les dije que ya no quería seguir con esto! ¡Mi auto está hecho una mierda por su culpa!

—Dean, cálmate, quieres—Benny se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó del hombro para evitar que golpeara a Crowley—Nosotros no destruimos nuestros autos, idiota.

— ¡Fue Castiel!—gritó Dean apartándose de Benny—El maldito lo hizo con un bate, ¡todo por su culpa!—miró a Ketch y a Crowley con los ojos enrojecidos—Les dije que ya no siguiéramos con esto y…

— ¿Te enamoraste?—interrumpió Cole haciendo que Dean lo mirara furioso—ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL, Winchester, ¡¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que era un juego?!

Cole comenzó a enrojecer y convirtió sus manos en puño mientras daba un paso al frente y empujaba a Dean. El rubio sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación, sabía lo que le gritarían y, peor aún, sabía que todo lo que Cole iba a reclamar era cierto ¿se arrepentía? No, no del todo, se arrepentía de no haber parado cuando Sam le dijo que Cass no se merecía ser el juguete de ellos, se arrepentía de haber compartido cosas con el pelinegro que no compartió con nadie más. Se arrepentía de haber dicho la verdad de aquella forma pero no de haberse fijado en él, quizá se arrepentía de los amigos que tenía pero no de Cass.

Todo empezó la segunda semana de clases de su primer año. Castiel se sentaba detrás de él en Expresión Oral y Escrita y hacía comentarios graciosos que le sacaban risas entre dientes cuando creía que el pelinegro no lo escuchaba; Dean sintió que estaba ante un ángel cuando lo miró por primera vez de frente y sostuvo una conversación de más de cinco segundos con él; mirándolo charlar de las series que veía y los libros que leía Dean sólo podía pensar que nadie en la vida podía tener ojos tan azules pero ahí estaba Castiel frente a él mirándolo con el océano en sus pupilas haciéndole sentir…ligero, cómodo. Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad Dean no se sentía ajeno a su entorno sino que tenía un lugar en el mundo.

Pero aquello se convirtió en una situación divertida cuando Benny le dijo que le caía bien; se volvió bizarra cuando Ketch lo encontró atractivo, se volvió molesta con Cole diciendo que le gustaba hablar con él pero todo empeoró cuando Crowley puso los ojos en Castiel.

Crowley era el mayor de los cinco, se conocieron debido a que compartían clase de Lengua Extranjera, Crowley había pospuesto aquella clase hasta que le recordaron que era requisito tenerla para poder graduarse así que fue ahí donde los cinco coincidieron. Sin embargo él coincidió con Castiel en otra clase y lo encontró terriblemente adorable, inocente, la clase de persona que atraía a Crowley pro sobre todas las cosas.

Lo que había comenzado como algo extraño y un tanto cómico que podría convertirse en ver quién se ganaba el corazón de Cass se transformó en un juego donde el juguete era el pelinegro de ojos azules y quienes se lo pasaban ellos cinco, como niños de preescolar que esperaban su turno para cuidar a la mascota. Pronto olvidaron todo lo que Cass les hizo sentir y se concentraron más en lo divertido de la situación sabiendo que aquello no iba a durar, dando lo mejor de ellos para conseguir algo del pobre chico antes de que terminara el turno.

Crowley volvió interesante el juego al ponerle precio a lo que hacían. Dean y Cole necesitaban el dinero, Benny dijo que a aquello no jugaba porque le era ridículo y Ketch sólo sonrió y lanzó cien dólares a la mesa. Pusieron precio a los besos de Castiel, pusieron precio a lo que el pelinegro hacía con ellos en la oscuridad de una habitación. Le pusieron precio a lo que Cass les daba de buena gana cegado por la idea del amor y todo eso porque los cinco se habían fijado en él y Ketch dijo que resultaba más fácil tener turnos con él que pelearse para conseguir su atención, al final dejarían que Castiel eligiera.

Sin embargo las cosas comenzaron a volverse incómodas cuando Cole fue el primero en decir que quería parar aquello. Estaba teniendo su turno con Castiel y el chico ya no quería seguir con aquello por la sencilla razón de que le gustaba estar con él, le gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado, tener citas y ponerse a estudiar juntos. Cole se vio envuelto por el encanto de aquel chico de ojos inocentes haciendo que la culpa le carcomiera el alma.

 _—Es un juego, no te encariñes de él—_ aquellas habían sido las palabras de Dean ante la petición de Cole.

El castaño se puso furioso con todos, les reclamó que si no importaba en lo más mínimo que él de verdad quisiera a Cass, les regresó el dinero que le habían pagado cuando se enteraron que logró llegar hasta quinta base con el pelinegro, pelearon por días hasta que Ketch amenazó con ir a decirle la verdad a Castiel si él no rompía las cosas y Dean estuvo de acuerdo porque de Cole seguía él y de verdad quería estar con Castiel.

Ahora ahí parados en medio del desastre en el que se habían convertido sus vehículos Cole lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza del cuello mientras que Dean gruñía por lo bajo sintiendo su cuerpo arder. Ketch y Crowley sostenían a Cole evitando que hiciera algo estúpido mientras que Benny, al ser lo suficientemente alto, pasaba un brazo por el pecho de Dean intentando frenarlo.

El grupo atraía la atención de los estudiantes que se habían acercado a observar el desastre que hizo Cass con un bate. Los cuchicheos aumentaban mientras se preguntaban qué tenían que ver aquel grupo de amigos con el chico que les había bandalizado los autos, se sentían atraídos a la desgracia ajena como todos los seres humanos, caminando cada vez más lento cuando pasaban cerca del grupo hasta casi detenerse.

—Te dije, maldito bastardo—gruñó Cole señalando a Dean acusadoramente—Te dije que lo quería y tú me dijiste que era un juego, que no me encariñara de él porque ¡querías tu maldito turno! Ahora jódete, Winchester.

Dean amenazó con dar un paso al frente dispuesto para ir y golpear a Cole pero alguien más además de Benny tiró del hacia atrás; Sammy sólo iba a la cafetería a desayunar, sólo quería un café y galletas de avena y en su lugar estaba ahí contemplado el auto hecho un desastre mientras lágrimas de furia empapaban sus mejillas y Cole se encontraba frente a él como si estuviera a nada de sacar un cuchillo y sacarle el corazón a su hermano.

—Les dije que ya no quería seguir con esto—gruñó Dean dejando que Sammy lo alejara un poco—TE PEDÍ PERDÓN, ¡LES DIJE QUE QUERÍA A CASS!

—Yo también lo quería y no te importó—gruñó Cole—Ahora dime ¿qué se siente, Winchester? ¿Qué se siente tener que romperle el corazón al chico más genial de todos sólo porque los idiotas que se dicen tus amigos no lo entienden?—ante eso se apartó de un empujón de Crowley y Ketch—Ustedes, malditos imbéciles, no me vuelvan a hablar en su maldita vida.

—Tenemos que hacer el proyecto de Lengua—se burló Crowley ganándose sin más un puñetazo de Cole.

— ¿Es necesaria la violencia?—cuestionó Ketch mientras apartaba de un empujón a Cole—Sí, sí, yo quería a Cass, lloro, lloro. Igual la pequeña perra ya no quiere saber nada de ustedes—Dean apretó los dientes ante aquello y Cole enrojeció—l parecer sólo necesitaban follárselo para enamorarse de él, ¿no es así?

—No, Dean ya para—Sam gruñó tirando de su hermano antes de que fuera a golpear a Ketch—Es suficiente de esto, no quiero que llamen al decano—el chico alto de cabello a los hombros miró fijamente al otro grupo antes de tomar a su hermano y alejarlo de ellos—Basta, en serio, camina.

Dean era un gran chico, era un buen jugador de fútbol y tenía unas notas envidiables en todas sus clases, no se metía en todos los problemas y no muchos conocían su nombre pero tenía una facilidad innata para hacer amigos sin importar su edad o lo que estudiaran. Dean podría considerarse alguien duro que no se acobarda ante nada pero cuando Sammy, su hermano mellizo menor por tres horas decía basta era basta.

Nadie en su sano juicio podría adivinar que Dean y Sam eran mellizos, simplemente parecía imposible pero lo eran; llegaron en bolsa distinta y fueron dos óvulos fecundados al mismo tiempo, Dean sabía que había un nombre científico para ese tipo de mellizos pero lo cierto es que lo ignoraba, lo único de lo que era consciente es que ambos eran demasiado diferentes entre ellos como para que los consideraran hermanos, y más aún para que fuera creíble que llegaron en el mismo parto.

Sam era demasiado alto para su edad, casi llegando al metro con noventa, tenía una bonita melena de cabello color chocolate, casi caramelo, y unos bonitos ojos amielados muy similares a los de un cachorro; Dean, sin embargo, tenía el cabello más parecido al rubio que al castaño y cortado de manera un tanto militar sólo que un poco largo al frente y sus ojos eran verdes, realmente verdes, ningún intermedio entre colores y su estatura era un poco más baja que la de Sam. A veces tenían gestos terriblemente parecidos pero en momentos como aquellos, donde Sam era capaz de llevarse a su hermano a tirones sin problema, era donde se daban cuenta de cuánto se parecían el uno con el otro.

Ambos podrían molerte a golpes si se lo proponían.

Sam recorrió el campus llevando a Dean del brazo de manera un poco brusca, demasiado molesto por tener que verse envuelto en esas cosas mucho antes de poder probar su preciado café y las amadas galletas de avena de la cafetería; se había dormido demasiado tarde por terminar un trabajo para su clase de Análisis Democrático, ni siquiera había dormido mucho porque Gabriel estaba enojado con él y ahora Dean se mete en problemas, el auto está hecho una mierda y…y Sam quería golpear a su hermano por ser un idiota.

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación en la residencia Sam empujó a Dean al interior y cerró de golpe llevándose las manos al cabello, maldiciendo el maldito día en que Dean conoció a Castiel.

—Ni siquiera tengo nada que decirte—gruñó el alto haciendo que Dean lo mirara molesto.

—No te estoy pidiendo que digas nada—masculló el otro haciendo que Sam lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados ante el llanto evidente—Sé que la cague pero…

— ¿La cagaste, Dean? Eso es terriblemente corto con todo lo que hiciste—exclamó Sam alzando las manos al cielo antes de señalar a su hermano—Te dije que no lo hicieras, te dije que era ridículo y que ni en preparatoria te comportaste de esa manera ahora no te lamentes por lo que Castiel hizo—Dean convirtió las manos en puños ante eso.

—Destruyó a Baby.

—Te burlaste del chico en su cara, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Una declaración de amor y un ramo de rosas?

Bien, Dean sabía que estaba siendo un poco ridículo ante el asunto, él le rompió el corazón a Cass, ¿en serio esperaba que el chico se lo tomara como si de unas vacaciones en barbados se tratara? Dean merecía más que la destrucción de la cosa que más amaba, merecía mucho más que una advertencia de lo que vendría después y sin embargo sentía que no era justo.

Dean nunca le mintió Castiel, siempre fue honesto con él en cada momento que compartieron porque cuando estaban juntos a Dean se le olvidaba lo que hacía a sus espaldas. Cuando Cass reía y le compartía cualquier estupidez que le había ocurrido a lo largo del día Dean se encontraba feliz olvidando que recibía dinero cuando Castiel lo besaba o cuando compartían algo más, se olvidaba de lo sexual y se concentraba en la soledad que llenaba aquel chico de ojos azules.

Claro que los problemas comenzaron cuando Ketch hizo notar que Dean lucía demasiado cómodo con Castiel; a eso se le sumó la presión de que debería decirle ya lo que se traían entre manos y así Castiel elegiría al final con quién se quedaba. Dean se lo pensó y ese fue su error, pensar si quería o no terminar las cosas con Cass porque se vio a sí mismo posponiendo cada vez más el momento, buscando miles de excusas para que le dieran tiempo con Cass mientras pensaba si de verdad quería terminar eso, si de verdad quería deshacerse de esa compañía que le hacía sentir un poco mejor consigo mismo.

Sam fue el primero en decirle que se había enamorado o que quizá su ligue de esa ocasión, aquel con el que siempre estaba cuando llegaba a la habitación, se había vuelto algo más permanente. Aquello lanzó a Dean en la dirección equivocada y fue cuando se acostó con las gemelas en un intento de sentir que hacía algo bien, que Castiel no importaba mucho para él pero eso sólo empeoró la situación y cuando menos pensó Crowley y Ketch le habían advertido que si no rompía las cosas con Castiel pronto ellos mismos irían a decirle al pelinegro.

—No quería hacerlo—susurró Dean sentándose al borde de su cama, haciendo que Sam suspirara y le acompañara—De verdad que no, no así, Sammy. Él…él me veía como si esperara que le dijera que era una broma y…debiste verlo, Sam…—los ojos de Dean ardieron, se llevó una mano a la nariz y presionó con fuerza el tabique de su nariz—Estaba…

Dean respiró profundamente recordando los ojos llorosos de Cass; el azul imposible se veía horrible con la tristeza opacándolo, hacía que perdiera la inocencia mientras poco a poco la luz que podría encandilar a cualquiera se apagara de golpe mientras lo contemplaba espéranos algo. Dean supo que si tan sólo mentía y le decía que era una broma, supo que si le decía que aquello no era verdad Cass lo habría perdonado, le habría perdonado absolutamente todo y se había quedado con él.

_—Te habría elegido a ti—murmuró Cass con la voz temblorosa mirando con un odio que jamás creyó sentir a Dean—Porque me follaste tan bien que casi te digo que te amo._

Sam contempló a su hermano un segundo antes de suspirar y agradecer el día en que conoció a Gabriel aunque había momentos en lo que lo volvía loco.

La historia de Sam y Gabriel era realmente extraña, o al menos eso solía sentir Dean cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre la relación de su hermano; Gabriel era un auténtico insoportable, siempre metiéndose en problemas, yendo de un lado a otro y andando con media escuela sin temor a lo que pudieran decir.

Gabriel nunca tenía miedo de lo que la gente pensara pero conocer a Sam lo hizo calmarse, al menos un poco; seguía sin importarle lo que las personas le dijeran, había dejado de tomar importancia a lo que hizo cuando no tenía a Sam y, sin duda, había disminuido un poco lo molesto, sólo un poco pues Dean aún lo consideraba un grano en el culo.

Uno que le comenzó a doler cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Gabriel apareció con una paleta de caramelo en los labios mientras miraba a Sam enarcando las cejas ante el comportamiento de Dean.

—Sin duda te hicieron mierda el auto, cuñadito—se burló Gabriel haciendo que su novio lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados—Yo que tú demandaba a la escuela por la seguridad del campus.

—Gabriel, ahora no—gruñó Sam haciendo que su novio le mirara enarcando las cejas—Suficiente con el espectáculo en el estacionamiento.

—Fue uno muy bueno—declaró Gabriel entrando al dormitorio como si estuviera en el propio y dejándose caer en la cama de Sam cruzando las piernas con comodidad—Si soy honesto, esperaba a que Cole y Dean se fueran a los golpes, si podían llevarse a Ketch entre ellos pero por lo visto llegaste antes—Gabe señaló con su paleta a Sam sonriendo—Mi bebé, siempre tan pacifista pero una bestia en…

—Gabriel—interrumpió Sam de golpe haciendo que el recién llegado sonriera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó Dean mirándolo fijamente.

Gabriel era un chico atractivo de metro con setenta de cabello rubio como el maíz y rostro aniñado que podría causar la ternura de cualquiera que lo contemplara; tenía unos bonitos ojos dorados que causaban estupefacción cuando te miraban por primera vez, parecía casi irreal cuando lo contemplabas ahí sentado con las piernas cruzadas y ese top que mostraba su vientre decorado con una redecilla, seguramente eran las medias que solía usar cuando se esforzaba en arreglarse.

Cuando veías a Gabriel con Sam no veías a una pareja, eran tan distintos el uno con el otro que aquellos que seguían su relación de cerca sólo esperaban el momento en el que terminara; Sam era serio, Gabriel amaba divertirse; Sam era responsable, Gabriel siempre hacía todo hasta el último minuto; Sam lucía ropa formal la mayor parte del tiempo, Gabriel amaba los tops y las medías de redes sin importar lo que le dijeran.

—Es la habitación de mi novio—recordó Gabriel señalando a Dean con una paleta—Además que vi todo el espectáculo de hace rato y sólo quería decir que te lo dijimos.

—Eso es correcto pero no es buen momento, Gabe—señaló Sam mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared de Dean.

—Ningún momento es bueno pero ya no importa—gruñó Dean levantándose y comenzando a dar vueltas por toda la habitación—Ketch tiene razón, le rompí el corazón de Cass y él me odia ahora ¿y saben qué? Me importa una mierda—ante aquello Gabriel enarcó las cejas—Igual ya me acosté con él, ya no tengo nada que perder.

Ante aquellas palabras una almohada salió disparada de alguna parte y golpeó a Dean en el rostro haciendo que éste dejara de dar vueltas y contemplara a su atacante. Sam sólo se cubrió el rostro con una mano maldiciendo el día en que decidió que compartir cuarto con su hermano era buena idea; su novio y Dean no se llevaban bien desde el momento en el que se conocieron y era por la sencilla razón que su hermano le recordaba una mala época a Gabe, una época que Gabriel ocultaba detrás de comentarios sarcásticos y arrogancia que volvía loco a Sam.

Sabía que lo que venía a continuación era una de esas discusiones que lo ponían entre la espada y la pared; ser hermano de Dean y tener esa conexión que sólo los hermanos como ellos tienen hacía casi imposible no poder estar de acuerdo con él a pesar de sus acciones porque lo sentía casi como propio, al menos sentimentalmente.

En esos momentos Sam era capaz de sentir lo que su hermano sentía; la decepción, el odio hacia sí mismo, la desesperación y la furia que lo dominaba. Era asfixiante saber que Dean podía llegar a sentir tanto odio por alguien y más por sí mismo que ponía nervioso a Sam; Sam sabía lo que su hermano hacía en ese momento por la sencilla razón que no era la primera vez.

Dean intentaba sobrellevar la culpa alejándose sentimentalmente del objeto de su odio, intentaba convencerse de que Castiel no le importaba en realidad para que todo aquello que estaba volviéndolo loco pasara más rápido. No era una buena manera de sobrellevar las cosas pero así era él.

—Eres uno de esos chicos—murmuró Gabriel dejando en el olvido su paleta.

Sam frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su novio y dejó de cubrirse el rostro con las manos para verlo. Dean miraba a Gabriel con los ojos entrecerrados mientras éste tiraba en la papelera cerca de la cama de Sam su caramelo con una mueca de asco, como si el dulce ya no le fuera suficiente alertando a Sam de que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué chicos?—gruñó Dean cruzándose de brazos— ¿Chicos como tú? ¿Qué son la perra de toda la escuela para luego fingir que nada ha pasado?

Ante aquello Sam se levantó de golpe y tomó a su hermano de la camisa estampándolo en la puerta; tal demostración de furia hizo que Dean lo contemplara alarmado pues de los dos el castaño era el pacifista. Sam no pensaba que los golpes solucionaran todo pero entre la molestia de Dean, el desastre en el que se había convertido Baby y lo que su hermano le decía a Gabriel le habían superado, él también estaba llegando a un límite por la sobrecarga que su hermano tenía de sentimientos negativos, ¿acaso Sam le dijo que fuera y jugara con el chico? No, él claramente le dijo que era una pésima idea así que ¿por qué tenía que pagar los platos rotos también?

Sam ya había soportado los cuchicheos de la gente cuando comenzó a salir con Gabriel; soportó que todos alardearan haber tenido un turno con él, tanto chicos como chicas; soportaba que a donde quiera que fueran aún hubiera idiotas que sonreían como si Gabe sólo fuera un pedazo de carne y todo eso lo hacía porque estaba enamorado de aquel insoportable rubio pero sin duda no iba a permitir que su hermano, precisamente él, hablara de esa manera con su novio.

—No voy a permitir que le hables así—gruñó Sam estrujando con fuerza la camisa de Dean—No en frente de mí. Gabe no tiene la culpa de que arruinaras las cosas para ti así que piénsalo dos veces antes de desquitarte con quien está a tu alrededor—lo estrelló una última vez en la puerta antes de apartarse de golpe—Es tu desastre, Dean, no embarres tu mierda sobre nosotros.

Sam lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volverse a Gabriel y tomarlo de la mano para sacarlo de ahí. Ellos no necesitaban eso tan temprano, ya había evitado que Dean se peleara hace unos minutos, ya se había ahorrado la posible llegada del decano a la escena que pusiera en riesgo su beca por verse involucrado así que no iba a aceptar más en ese momento.

Dean era su hermano, le amaba, desde el vientre siempre habían estado juntos, siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro cuando parecían que no tenían a nadie más pero hasta Sam aceptaba cuando era suficiente de aquello, cuando su hermano estaba siendo un idiota y era mejor marcar su distancia con él. Tampoco Dean había sido el hermano del año últimamente así que Sam no tenía por qué cargar con la mitad de la culpa por sus acciones.

—Eres de esos chicos que creen que siempre pueden salirse con la suya—habló Gabriel antes de desaparecer atrayendo la atención de los dos hermanos—Sí, Dean, me acosté con varias chicas y varios chicos, disfruté de fiestas desde que tengo 17 y ahora con 21 puedo decir que no me arrepiento de nada. Puedes llamarme perra, puedes decirme de lo peor pero eso no va a quitarme lo que tengo—Gabriel se plantó frente a él señalándolo acusadoramente.

“—Eres de esos chicos que se burlan de los sentimientos de otro, que creen que todo es un juego, que pueden aparentar que nada pasó y ¿sabes por qué lo sé? Porque los chicos como tú me rompieron el corazón en la preparatoria ¿y adivina? Les llegó su karma.

Gabriel se alzó sobre la punta de los pies para ver directamente a los ojos de Dean mientras decía las palabras que se iban a quedar marcadas a fuego en la memoria de aquel chico.

—Y tu karma se cobrará lo que hiciste con lo que más amas.

Dean pensó en su auto sintiendo que el karma ya se lo había cobrado todo pero algo en los ojos de Gabriel le decía que aquello era sólo el principio de la catástrofe que él había desatado, él y otros cuatro chicos cuyos autos eran todo un desastre que avisaba el inicio de la tormenta.

—Deberías de conseguir amigos nuevos, cuñadito—señaló Gabriel mientras seguía a Sam al pasillo—Los que tienes son una mierda.

Sam miró una última vez a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados, Dean supo que no le iba perdonar tan fácil el hecho de haberse metido con Gabriel pero en ese momento no importaba, ellos no podían estar enojados mucho tiempo el uno con el otro por más que lo intentaran, quizá era cosa de su conexión de hermanos, no lo sabían, pero era realmente fastidioso.

—Llamaré a Bobby para que venga a recogernos con la grúa para que remolque a Baby—informó el castaño sin más—y Gabe tiene razón, tus amigos son una mierda.

Sin más Sam desapareció de la habitación con Gabriel de su mano. Se le olvidó que anoche se había enojado con él, se le olvidó incluso lo poco que durmió y que tenía que entregar un trabajo importante al día siguiente a primera hora.

De lo único que era consciente era del peso de la mano de Gabriel en la suya y el hecho de que su café matutino era realmente necesario si no quería estar de malas todo el maldito día.

—Vamos a desayunar, bebé—susurró Gabriel colgándose de su brazo—Con café y galletas de avena.

Sam lo miró a los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente aliviado de tenerlo en ese momento.

Al principio había sido terriblemente difícil aceptar los sentimientos de Gabriel como algo reales, había sido horrible soportar lo que decían de él en las fiestas y más aún decir que era su novio pero Sam había llegado a ese punto en el que ya no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que le dijeran porque amaba a Gabe, porque él le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que lo que hizo cuando no estaba con él no definía lo que podrían ser juntos si le daba una oportunidad.

Y Sam se la dio y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

—Me tienes con las galletas—asintió Sam sonriendo mientras pasaba un brazo en torno a sus hombros y lo estrechaba con fuerza—Me gusta tu top, ¿es nuevo?

Gabriel sonrió antes de comenzar a contarle a Sam la historia de aquel top que con anterioridad había sido una camisa demasiado larga para su gusto.

Ambos dejaron el mal rato en la habitación dejando que Dean se volviera loco con la culpa que cargaba mientras ellos se mantenían realmente felices el uno con el otro charlando de ropa y de galletas de avena.

…

Charlie contempló a Castiel profundamente dormido mientras ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo cerca de su cama; Cass se había quedado profundamente dormido tomando la mano de la pelirroja con fuerza, como si temiera que lo alejaran de ella. Charlie suspiró recargando la cabeza en el colchón antes de mirar a la rubia que estaba frente a ella jugueteando con su vaso de café.

— ¿Crees que estará bien?—preguntó Jo señalando al chico con preocupación—Cuando lo encontré parecía en serio afectado.

—Lo estará, tranquila—asintió Charlie sonriendo—En serio gracias, Jo—debido al tono que utilizó la rubia miró con interés a la pelirroja—Castiel es mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano para mí y si tú no lo hubieras encontrado temo lo que le hubiera pasado así que gracias, de verdad—Jo sonrió asintiendo.

—Podrías salir conmigo y estaríamos a mano—bromeó la rubia haciendo reír a Charlie.

Charlie rió divertida con aquello antes de mirar a través de las pestañas a la rubia encontrando interesante su forma de abordarla, por lo general las chicas se sentían intimidadas con ella y Charlie no sabía la razón pero ahí estaba esa hermosa rubia mirándola con ojos castaños y con un sentimiento que no era malo, que no decía que sólo buscaba algo de una noche como Jeral.

Charlie se vio a sí misma cuestionándose si era momento de eso; Cass estaba herido, se sentía triste y Charlie sabía que tendría que recoger los pedazos como su mejor amiga y ayudarlo a sanarse pero…pero en ese momento eso no parecía tan malo mientras contemplaba a Jo ahí sentada frente a ella con una cálida sonrisa y con todo ese cabello brillando. Parecía algo irreal, incluso para Charlie, como un ángel dispuesto a ofrecer su mano por si quería tomarla y Charlie sabía que si la rechazaba ella no iba a enojarse, Jo casi esperaba que Charlie rechazara la oferta.

—Tengo libre el miércoles—habló la pelirroja recibiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la rubia.

—Yo estoy desempleada, ¿paso por ti a las cuatro?

—Sí, te veo en el estacionamiento—ambas se sonrieron antes de reírse—Y debido a tu empleo, ¿fue culpa de Cassie?—Jo se encogió de hombros.

—Iba a mi trabajo cuando lo encontré y me desvié mucho de mi camino para traerlo acá—aclaró Jo antes de sacudir la cabeza—Pero hoy no fue tan horrible. Conseguí una cita con una chica linda y tengo un nuevo amigo, además acabo de ver una escena de destrucción masiva realmente épica—se rió entre dientes—Descuida, de todas formas era un trabajo horrible.

—En la cafetería están solicitando personal—sugirió Charlie haciendo que Jo la mirara con interés—Por regla general contratan estudiantes pero a veces su horario se los impiden así que ofrecen trabajo de tiempo completo a gente externa del campus por si…ya sabes, quieres ver.

La sonrisa de Jo se sintió como un sol en la habitación de lo hermosa que era, o al menos eso pensó Charlie durante un segundo antes de que la rubia se inclinara y le besara sonoramente la mejilla causándole un adorable sonrojo.

—Al final será que las cosas buenas sí se te regresan—declaró Jo con alegría.

Sí, las cosas buenas se regresaban así como las cosas malas. Ya lo había dicho Gabriel.

El karma llegaría disfrazado de lo que más amas.


	6. 5: Nightmare.

> _"He creído mentiras y he confiado en hombres"_ -Halsey.

...

Castiel contemplaba fijamente su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación en casa de sus padres; el verano se extendía ante él en una promesa de mejorar las cosas pero algo dentro de Cass no funcionaba como anteriormente hacía, parecía descompuesto y oxidado después de todo, después de haber empezado el año de manera esperanzada reduciéndolo a escombros.

Cass siempre había sido lo que otros querían que fuera, nunca se había permitido un momento de lucra absoluta porque era el ejemplo de Alfie, porque su hermanito no podía crecer viendo a Cass ser tan autodestructivo y tenía que darle un ejemplo a seguir. Castiel pocas veces se había preguntado qué era lo que realmente quería, qué era lo que le hacía feliz. Había dejado de tomar importancia a esas cosas porque sus deseos no entraban en esa vida, en ser lo que todos esperaban que fuera.

Siempre fue dedicado en la escuela, siempre siendo de los mejores promedios desde que había empezado la educación básica. El niño de oro con futuro prometedor que no se emborrachaba, no salía a fiestas, no se acostaba con a saber cuántos. Quizá el único defecto que tenía a ojos de los demás era el hecho de ser gay pero tampoco es que lo supieran muchos de los adultos que vivían por su casa, Cass nunca había tenido a alguien para llevar a casa, sus relaciones en la universidad no llegaban a tanto.

Sí, Cass desde siempre era el hijo pródigo, aquel que hacía siempre lo correcto pero mientras miraba su reflejo en esa ocasión se odió un poco más por ser lo que era, por permitir que todos hicieran lo que se les diera la gana con él por la sencilla razón de que resultaba demasiado fácil llegar a Cass, porque él siempre hacía lo correcto, porque mantenía un perfil bajo y, al crecer en un lugar donde los demás no le consideraban lo suficiente atractivo como para notarlo, recibir la atención que no había tenido con anterioridad le cegó entregándolo todo, dejando que le convirtieran en un juguete mientras se creaba castillos de azúcar sobre las nubes.

Golpeó con la palma de su mano el espejo sintiéndose realmente furioso, mirando el cristal temblar ante la furia que recibía. Golpeó un par de veces más deseando romperlo, fracturarlo, estrellarlo en miles de fragmentos para que el Castiel reflejado sintiera lo que él estaba sintiendo, sintiera que se caía a pedazos y que el desastre que quedaba no volvería a ser lo que fue. Habría marcas, líneas que delataban lo que le habían hecho. Habría pequeños pedazos que jamás volverían porque a la hora de arreglarlo ya no habría espacio para ellos, siempre sobraban cristales cuando intentabas reparar lo que rompiste.

Quería desquitarse con el Castiel reflejado por haber sido tan idiota, por haber permitido que le pasaran por encima sin más. Estaba tan enojado con el mundo, con él mismo, con los que le hicieron eso. Tan pero tan enojado que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo sacar su frustración, cómo lograr que todo aquello dejara de quemarle en las venas y le hiciera odiar el reflejo en el espejo.

Se envolvió con ambos brazos tirando de las mangas de su suéter diciéndose que no podría esperar algo más para él. Siempre preocupado por ser el ejemplo para Alfie pero viviendo en las sombras de su hermano mayor, el hermano amado por todos, aquel que brillaba por su propia cuenta y opacaba a todos, incluido Castiel. Michael era el sueño de cualquiera; tenía una novia que era mujer transexual llamada Lucy, trabajaba en una constructora, tenía su propio apartamento y con una sonrisa podría alegrar el día de cualquiera.

Michael era todo lo que Cass nunca sería y eso, en lugar de hacerlo sentir triste, le molestaba porque estaba seguro que su hermano jamás se habría visto en una situación así. No estaría odiando el reflejo en el espejo ni se estuviera arrepintiendo de cada maldita decisión que ha tomado desde que eligió una universidad.

Cass se dijo que habría podido soportarlo. Una ruptura más no iba a hacer la diferencia pero el problema radicaba en quién le había roto el corazón; Dean Winchester, pensar en él hacía que todo su interior se removiera y no precisamente de manera agradable, la bilis subía por su garganta cuando recordaba su rostro y todas las cosas que le dijo como promesas, endulzándole el oído cuando su único propósito era follárselo, tener un turno más con Castiel y lograr lo que sólo uno había hecho.

Cass se dejó caer en su cama, sentándose en la orilla mientras lejanamente escuchaba a su madre regañar a su hermanito por dejar los juguetes regados por toda la sala. Suspiró limpiándose el rostro con la manga del suéter y maldijo en voz baja al ver manchas en los cristales de su suéter debido al llanto. Se los quitó y, con pereza, los limpió con la lana de su atuendo sintiendo que su propio trapito para limpiarlos se encontraba demasiado lejano.

Cass miró los anteojos unos segundos mientras los limpiaba de manera automática. Contempló el armazón negro y el lente formando un conjunto que le había definido durante algún tiempo, al menos desde que tenía 14 y de pronto su visión comenzó a fallar desarrollando miopía.

Cass los hizo girar tomándolos de una patita mientras miraba fijamente su reflejo; la imagen que admiraba resultaba un poco borrosa desde esa distancia, como si le hubieran bajado un poco la resolución pero Cass aún podía ver el azul en sus ojos y la mueca de enfado. Quizá era fácil identificar aquello debido a que se trataba de su rostro después de todo.

La vida se volvía más bonita cuando la contemplabas de manera borrosa; sí, la cabeza dolía y constantemente estabas entrecerrando los ojos para intentar enfocar lo que tenías en frente pero cuando dejaba de importar todo era más…manejable; las personas no tenían un rostro definido, todo se volvía desconocido y sólo eran bultos de colores que te saludaban y conversaban contigo.

Ver de manera borrosa el mundo en ese momento dejó de parecer molesto. Era una manera genial de no tener un rostro, de no saber quién eras, de desconectarte por completo de lo que te habían hecho porque te volvías un desconocido y a los desconocidos no podías romperles el corazón sin más.

—Cassie, cariño, estoy haciendo la colada—la puerta de su habitación se abrió y su madre apareció cargando un canasto con algo de ropa— ¿Tienes algo que quieras que lave?

Cass alzó la cabeza y miró a su madre haciendo que frunciera el ceño ante el rostro atormentado que la contemplaba. Rebecca Novak dejó de lado el canasto y se apresuró a ir a Castiel tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, limpiando los manchones de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas mientras él la miraba con enormes ojos azules que encerraban un dolor realmente asfixiante.

—Cariño ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?—Rebecca lo miró preocupada— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres ir al doctor?

—Mamá, ¿por qué nunca soy suficiente?—cuestionó Castiel con voz temblorosa haciendo que el corazón de su madre doliera—Lo intento, siempre intento que las cosas funcionen, siempre pongo lo mejor de mí pero al final termino siendo la burla de aquellos que dijeron que me querían y estoy harto—apretó los dientes mientras su madre le peinaba el cabello—No merezco esto pero no parece que vaya a recibir otra cosa y estoy cansado y enojado.

—Quizá tu error, cariño—susurró Rebecca obligando a Castiel a mirarla—Es que desde siempre has intentado complacer a todos en un intento de compensar tus fallas—Cass parpadeó analizando las palabras de su madre mientras ella sonreía—Eres perfecto, cielo, y nadie debe hacerte sentir menos que nada ¿entiendes? Deja de preocuparte por el que dirán y comienza a hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. Mi error como madre fue exigirte demasiado, ahora sólo te pido que dejes de hacer las cosas por otros—su madre se inclinó y le besó la frente—Te amaré siempre, Cassie, no importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Castiel cerró los ojos recibiendo el amor de su madre; nunca lo había sentido tan real como en aquel instante y quizá se debía a que por regla general Cass sentía que lo que decía Rebecca nunca era del todo cierto, después de todo era su madre, en su código estaba amarle sin importar qué tantos errores cometa. Pero ahora era lo más real que le habían dado, era lo más honesto que recibía desde lo que parecía una eternidad.

Cass tomó las palabras de su madre y las guardó donde nadie más podría alcanzarlas, donde nadie le arrebataría eso. Las tomo y las apiló mientras miraba al Castiel reflejado de manera borrosa, un manchón de colores que si ponía un poco de empeño podría darle una nueva cara, una nueva forma.

El rostro dejaba de estar borroso por lo que parecieron unos segundos. El mundo dejó de ser manchones de colores para tomar forma durante un breve instante antes de volver a convertirse en borrones de colores. Cass tenía dos opciones; volvía a colocarse los lentes para seguir viendo el mundo de la misma manera que hacía o cambiaba su propio mundo dejando de ser lo que todos querían y convirtiéndose, por primera vez, en lo que deseaba.

…

Comprar ropa no era precisamente el pasatiempo favorito de Cass, si acaso lo detestaba en gran medida, pero cuando Michael llegó por aquellas vacaciones y Castiel le pidió ayuda para renovar su guardarropa a su hermano le faltó tiempo para tomarlo de la mano y anunciar que estarían en el centro comercial.

El menor pasó las manos por percheros y percheros llenos de ropa de distintos colores creando un arcoíris realmente cómico que giraba cada que intentabas buscar una prenda de tu gusto. Los maniquís parecían terriblemente delgados luciendo la ropa con desgana en la vitrina haciendo que Cass se preguntara cómo en el mundo podría haber gente tan delgada que tuviera las medidas de aquellos muñecos.

—Llevamos dando vueltas durante dos horas, Castiel—habló su hermano atrayendo su atención, cargando lo que parecían tres camisas nuevas—En serio te compraré lo que pidas pero elige algo, al menos.

—Michael, ¿cómo sabes cuál es tu estilo?—preguntó Cass con interés mientras se detenía en el área de chicas.

—Bueno, por lo general es con lo que te sientas cómodo—Michael se encogió de hombros mirando a su hermano con interés—Cassie, ¿por qué el repentino cambio?

Castiel no respondió en seguida, se quedó contemplando una blusa rosa realmente corta, al menos eso creía él, que leía _Cry Baby_ con letras azules de burbuja. La contempló realmente interesado sintiendo que aquella prenda se burlaba de él. Castiel ya había llorado lo suficiente, había llorado desde el momento en el que salió de aquel estúpido bar; había llorado hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir, hasta que pronto la calma después de la tormenta lo envolvió sumiéndolo en la nada.

Cass sabía que podría deprimirse, que podría dejar que aquello le consumiera y le hiciera un remedo de lo que solía ser pero estaba furioso, estaba cansado de que todos se salieran con la suya mientras él se quedaba con los platos rotos. Estaba tan furioso de que creyeran que podían salirse con la suya después de haber utilizado a Castiel como su maldito juguete del momento, como algo de usar y tirar, ¿acaso debía dejar pasar las cosas y seguir con su vida? ¿Debía dejar que ellos siguieran con sus vidas como si no hubieran destrozado a Cass? Claro, destruir sus autos le había dado el inicio de la satisfacción.

Tomar las cosas, destruirlas como le destruyeron a él, reduciéndolas a nada y luego alejarse había hecho que el dolor menguara. Ver los escombros rodearle había sido satisfactorio, había sido asombroso y la descarga de adrenalina que sintió mientras destruía algo que amaban fue tal que le embriagó, le cegó deseando tener más que eso, más para destruir, más para reducir a escombros. Mucho más para tomar y no devolver.

Cass quería que el karma les llegara en algo más que sus autos. Quería tomarlos y destruirlos, hacerles sentir lo que él sintió cuando se burlaron de él, cuando creyeron que podían usarlo como su maldita perra.

Miró fijamente la blusa que sostenía colgando del gancho al fin dándole nombre. Top, eso era lo que era, un top de un rosa chicle realmente horrible mientras que las letras de _Cry Baby_ parecían resaltar aún más.

_Quieren una perra, ahora la tienen._

—Creo que es hora de un cambio ahora que estoy en la universidad—respondió Castiel mirando a su hermano antes de extenderle la blusa—Oye, ¿crees que me quede?

Michael miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Castiel antes de sonreír, sintiéndose orgulloso de que su hermano al fin dejara de sentirse avergonzado por lo que era, dejara de cubrirse con holgados suéteres de lana y pantalones desgastados. Sí, era ropa de chica, al menos eso leía la etiqueta pero ¿quién era él para decirle a su hermano qué y qué no usar?

—Creo que cualquier maldita cosa que te pongas te queda—informó el mayor haciendo que el menor le sonriera esperanzado—Bueno, una sola prenda no bastará, ¿por qué no escoges algo más?

—Eres muy mandón—gruñó Castiel buscando más prendas de colores— ¿Cómo está Lucy?

—Tan hermosa como siempre y tan gruñona como yo—declaró Michael acercándose a su hermano—Quiero casarme con ella, Cassie, pero Lucy declaró que el matrimonio no estaba en sus planes—Cass enarcó las cejas—Cuando mencioné la posibilidad me dijo que no, que ella estaría siempre conmigo sin necesidad de un certificado que compruebe su amor por mí.

—Entonces no deberías de presionarla—murmuró Cass antes de mirar a Michael—Ella te ama, Michael, has estado a su lado desde que era Lucifer y aunque ella dejó esa vida atrás nunca olvidará el apoyo y el amor que le diste. La has amado incluso entonces, ¿por qué vas a querer casarte? ¿Por lo que papá pudiera llegar a pensar?—Michael se encogió de hombros—Deberías de dejar de pensar en el qué dirán y ser feliz con lo que ya tienes.

Michael sonrió ante aquello, sintiendo realmente increíble que fuera precisamente su hermanito inseguro el que le dijera algo semejante. No quería preguntar qué había ocurrido porque temía la respuesta, temía saber que el daño de Cassie había sido terrible en comparación a otros y no quería enfrentarse a la realidad de que tal vez no era el mejor hermano mayor para él.

Michael siempre había intentado ser un ejemplo para Castiel de la misma manera en la que Castiel lo era para Alfie. Los tres siempre estaban para el otro, siempre intentando apoyarse aunque fuera tan distintos el uno con el otro pero ahora Michael podría notar el hecho de que todo el tiempo catalogó mal a Cass.

El pelinegro siempre se veía afectado por lo que otros le fueran a decir, siempre tan sumiso y complaciente que engañaba a todos haciéndoles creer que podrían hacer de él lo que quisieran. Cass sabía que todos pensaban así de él, que todos lo tomaban para hacer lo que se les antojara rompiendo en sí lo poco que construía de la nada.

Estaba cansado de ser bueno, estaba cansado de asentir y obedecer, de ser el dulce chico que todos podían tomar y burlarse. Tan enojado, tan triste, tan…

—El rosa y el negro si se llevan ¿verdad?—cuestionó Cass mirando a su hermano.

—Sí, Cassie. Al igual que el azul.

…

Castiel se miró fijamente en el espejo dejando de considerar el reflejo como el de un extraño. Se paso las manos por el rostro y luego las deslizó lentamente por su cuello hasta contornear la línea de sus clavículas mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza cuestionándose si todo aquello realmente era él pero, para su sorpresa, se encontró sonriendo.

Por primera vez en lo que parecía toda una vida no sentía que veía el reflejo de un extraño, por primera vez podía mirarse y decir que a quien contemplaba era a Castiel, no a cualquier tonto nerd de lentes que se dejaba pisotear por otros. El cambio era terriblemente repentino, su madre se lo había hecho notar, pero también era bien recibido porque Cass había dejado de ser lo que ellos querían, porque al fin iba a hacer las cosas que deseaba y no lo que se esperaba de él.

Tomó la chaqueta de mezclilla de su cama y salió de la habitación sonriente sintiéndose cómodo consigo mismo, sintiendo que podría ser quien era sin más y prometiendo que nunca iba a dejar que nadie volviera a pasarle encima. Cass no sería el que toman para jugar, él iría y tomaría las cosas para devolverlas en el estado en el que lo dejaron. Quería destruir todo a su paso hasta dejarlo irreconocible, hasta que el mundo que creían conocer cambiara por completo.

Siempre pensó que la venganza nunca era buena, que la venganza sólo manchaba el alma de quien la busca; leyó tantos libros que hablaban de ella, tantas películas que terminaban realmente fatal, ¿acaso el Conde de Monte Cristo no era un buen ejemplo para él? Aquello sólo iba a terminar mal pero Cass no quería que las cosas quedaran así, no era justo.

Él era el que se ilusionó, él fue el que lloró y se sintió una mierda consigo mismo cuestionando las razones de por qué nunca parecía ser suficiente. Cass fue el que sufrió las consecuencias ¿y los otros sólo reían y cobraban el premio? ¿Por qué debía pagar los platos rotos de alguien más? ¿Por qué debía de llorar cuando fueron otros los de los errores? Oh no, claro que no. No iba a dejarlo pasar, no era justo.

— ¡Voy a salir!—avisó a voz de grito en la casa esperando que su madre le escuchara— ¡Llegaré a la hora de la cena!

—CON CUIDADO—gritó su madre desde las escaleras.

Cass sonrió colocándose la chaqueta mientras descolgaba sus llaves; antes habría preguntado primero si podría salir pero su madre ya le había dicho que estaba en edad de salir y no regresar hasta el día siguiente con cruda monumental. Cass siempre había tenido libertades que nunca tomó, siempre hubo permisos que nunca pidió y ahora que una nueva oportunidad se abría ante él tomaría todo lo que se le dio y rechazó. Se daría un festín con las cosas que no hizo, viviría la vida que se estaba negando y no tendría miedo de ser él mismo.

Caminó por las calles mirando con atención su entorno sintiéndolo nuevo; el mundo borroso sin las gafas ya no estaba ahí porque Castiel lo había convertido en el mundo que quería; las cosas parecían ser distintas ahora aunque un poco molestas, todo era tan claro y chillón que Cass extrañaba un poco la miopía que le hacía ver borrosas las cosas, bultos sin nombre ni expresiones que podrían causar el dolor de cabeza de cualquiera.

Miraba sus pies intentando no pisar las líneas en el concreto camino a su heladería favorita, canturreaba débilmente maldiciendo a Alfie por haber descompuesto sus auriculares; pronto el juego de que las líneas son lava cambió y Castiel se vio pisando como si aplastara a alguna cucaracha mientras entonaba los nombres de a quienes les pertenecían sus lágrimas.

Crowley McLeod.

Benjamín Lafitte.

Arthur Ketch.

Cole Trenton.

Dean Winchester.

Sus dientes se molían unos a otros mientras repetía aquellos nombres, las letras que los conformaban pasaban a velocidad vertiginosa por su cabeza de manera en que comenzaba a doler y a llenarle de fastidio mientras se preguntaba por qué. ¿Por qué no le dijeron la verdad desde un principio? ¿Qué ganaban con hacerle creer que les importaba? ¿Por qué no fueron valientes y se le plantaron en frente diciendo que no querían nada serio? Castiel lo habría entendido, de verdad que sí, lo sabría dejado ir en cuanto ellos quisieran.

De entre todos esos nombres el que más dolía era el de Dean; aquel nombre provocaba que sangrara la herida en su corazón de manera dolorosa haciéndolo temblar. Dolía porque Castiel se había atrevido a llamarle amor, porque miró a Dean sintiendo en la punta de su lengua un te amo que no fue dicho, un te amo que nunca sería dicho y se perdería en las profundidades de Cass, sería tragado y digerido.

Había amado a Dean como un idiota, lo amo desde el primer momento en que se vieron y cuando pensó que tenía oportunidad Cass se volvió loco, se cegó ante el sentimiento que creía en su interior dejando que comandara porque juntos se sentían tan buen, porque las cosas tenían sentido cuando se miraban y todo parecía encajar a la perfección.

Llegó a su heladería favorita sonriendo a la cajera y pidiendo su favorito sin más. Observó como atrajo varias miradas que lo contemplaron algunas con apreciación y otras con el ceño fruncido pero Castiel no tomó importancia; había vivido toda su vida temiendo lo que la gente pudiera decir y pensar de él y ahora sabía que no importaba; las etiquetas que las personas te ponían al darte la primera mirada no definías quién eras en realidad, era sólo una clasificación que el ser humano hace de manera casi involuntaria esperando que todo tuviera nombre y forma.

Para las personas sólo había blanco y negro, se olvidaban de toda la paleta de colores con diferentes tonalidades y que un solo color podía tener más de veinte variantes. El mundo no era una película de los años 20’s, tenían colores que daban vida a eso y Castiel no volvería a apagar sus colores nunca más.

—Aquí tienes, de choco-menta con jarabe de chocolate—habló la chica que atendía mientras le extendía su helado a Cass—Hace mucho que no te veía, el choco-menta estuvo a punto de retirarse del mercado, nadie más consume esa cosa—ante aquello Castiel se soltó riendo.

La vendedora era una chica un par de años menor que él, su cabello siempre estaba sujeto en un apretado moño que parecía explotar en cualquier momento debido a su estilo pues en una ocasión Cass ya le había dicho que tenía la apariencia de Hermione; ella era extranjera, Cass lo sabía por el extraño acento que tenía al hablar, pero nunca había cuestionado su lugar de origen pues ellos no eran muy cercanos. Ella le daba el helado, Cass lo pagaba. Cualquier tipo de charla entre ellos era informal.

—No todos tienen un gusto tan refinado como el mío—alardeó el pelinegro haciéndola reír.

—Me gusta tu nuevo estilo—señaló la chica al top negro que usaba Cass en esa ocasión con el joker de terciopelo rosado alrededor del cuello—El rosa y el negro quedan fabuloso. Resaltan tus ojos—Cass le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuando quieras, cariño.

Sabía que la chica se ruborizó pero no tomó demasiada importancia. Se dirigió a una de las mesas del fondo mientras saboreaba su cono de helado captando la atención de un chico que miraba su portátil; Cass enarcó una ceja al recibir su mirada encontrándolo atractivo detrás de esa franela y el horrible cabello despeinado, parecía un poco mayor debido a la barba pero Cass sólo sonrió antes de seguir su camino. De chicos estaba harto.

Castiel se acomodó en su asiento cruzando las piernas mientras miraba de manera aburrida hacia una de las ventanas balanceando su pie en el aire al ritmo de la canción que sonaba por los altavoces en un intento de dar ambiente; sentía la menta en la lengua de manera casi picante antes de que el chocolate se apresurara a darle ese sabor azucarado que tanto le gustaba; colocó su mano libre sobre la mesa tamborileando con aquellas uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico mientras pensaba.

_Tan dulce como un pastel._

Aquella frase volvió a aparecer frente a él haciéndolo sonreír con amargura; siempre estuvo ahí y prefirió ser ciego a lo que le mostraban los hechos. Quizá todo este tiempo supo que aquello no era real y por eso siempre temía el momento en el que terminara, como si de ante mano supiera que aquello estaba destinado a fracasar antes de que tomara forma.

Sus uñas seguían el mismo ritmo de la canción mientras pensaba con cuidado lo que haría después. Pensaba y pensaba mientras con cada lamida su helado reducía de tamaño y los trocos de chocolate pronto eran más notorios que la menta. Pensaba y pensaba sintiendo cómo el reloj hacía tic tac y el tiempo pasaba a vuelta de rueda intentando darle el tiempo suficiente para planear lo que haría. Sus pensamientos iban desde aquella desastrosa noche en la que horas antes sintió que Dean era el lugar al que pertenecía hasta ese momento en el que se encontraba disfrutando un helado después de pasar la mitad de su verano encerrado en su habitación llorando por los idiotas que le lastimaron.

_—Claro que nunca te mentiría, Ángel. Sí, habrá cosas que prefiero mantener para mí así como seguro tú tienes tus propios asuntos pero no te mentiría._

Cass sintió un regusto ácido escalarle por el esófago ante aquel recuerdo deseando poder tener en frente a Dean y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, hasta que se sintiera un despojo de desechos humanos y pensara que nunca iba a ser suficiente.

Suspiró intentando calmarse y miró con interés al chico del portátil preguntándose si aquel chico también le rompió el corazón a alguien. Lo encontró observándolo, se encontraba a un par de mesas de distancia con un helado de vainilla a su lado. Cass frunció el ceño ante eso, vainilla, ¿tan aburrido era? Al menos podría ponerle un poco de chocolate.

Le sonrió antes de volver su atención a la ventana viendo los autos pasar.

_— ¿Cómo crees que las personas pagan por el mal que hacen?—preguntó Castiel a Michael mientras salían de la última tienda de ropa a la que entraron._

_—No lo sé, Cassie, de eso se encarga el karma—informó su hermano como si no tuviera importancia._

_—Sí, ya sé, pero ¿cómo se lo cobra el karma?_

_—Bueno, por lo general el karma llega con algo que amas o deseas más que nada en el mundo, o al menos un poco de eso hay. Es como si te dijera “¿lo ves? Míralo, tan cerca de ti pero ¿adivina? Fuiste un hijo de perra y no te lo mereces”_

_Ambos se soltaron riendo ante eso antes de seguir con sus compras._

Pensativo le dio vueltas a aquello que su hermano había declarado mientras se preguntaba qué amarían y desearían más que nada aquel grupo de chicos. Los autos habían quedado realmente mal pero no era suficiente, no bastaba con que vieran a vivo y a todo color lo que ocasionaron en alguien, Cass quería que lo sintieran, que sintieran el dolor de ver todo en lo que crees desmoronarse ante tus ojos sin que puedas hacer nada.

Quería que ellos tuvieran en la punta de la lengua un te amo seguido de su nombre, quería que le llamaran con adoración como si fuera su maldito Dios decidiendo si valían o no la pena. Quería que le lamieran la suela del zapato, que hicieran todo por él para que cuando Castiel los mirara a los ojos y les dijera que no bastaba se volvieran locos, se sintieran una bolsa de mierda.

Quería ponerlos tan alto y luego empujarlos por el precipicio mientras él sólo se quedaba ahí sentado mirándolos caer esperando el turno del siguiente.

Cada uno iba a tener su karma y se llamaría Castiel, se lo prometió mientras terminaba su barquillo y contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados a aquel chico detrás del portátil.

 _Tan dulce como un pastel,_ se dijo para sus adentros levantándose sin más y yendo a la salida volviendo a atraer la atención; les había dado tantos dulces sueños pero ahora sería la pesadilla que se merecían después de todo el daño y la humillación que sintió y así le ahorraría a alguien más pasar por lo mismo.

Se detuvo un segundo en la zona comercial y miró a su alrededor antes de ladear la cabeza al ver el letrero de la tienda de Tatuajes al otro lado de la calle. Sabía que quien lo atendía era amigo de Michael, ambos habían estudiado juntos; sabía que con una llamada su hermano iría y quizá sería divertido; sabía que bastaba cruzar la calle y ya no habría retorno a todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Se mordió el labio unos segundos antes de suspirar y seguir caminando.

—Hola, Castiel—le saludaron una vez que entró al local haciéndolo sonreír—Mira cuánto has crecido. Si tu hermano no fuera mi mejor amigo otra cosa sería.

Ante la declaración Castiel se soltó riendo; Adam era realmente divertido y muy extrovertido, la bola de energía que tiraba de Michael de un lado a otro sin darle oportunidad de quejarse. Un poco como Charlie pero más alocado y chico. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes realmente asombrosos que podrían ser considerados casi arte y quizá se debía a las pinturas célebres que tenía en ellos como La Noche Estrellada, El Grito, La Mona lisa e incluso tenía la estatua de El David y un boceto fabuloso de Medusa.

—Siempre podemos mantenerlo en secreto—respondió Castiel de manera juguetona haciendo reír a Adam.

—Me tientas, pequeño Novak—Adam se acercó a él recargándose en el mostrador— ¿Qué hace un lugar como tú en un chico como éste?

—Mmm, no lo sé, ¿qué me traería a un local de tatuajes?—Cass pareció pensarlo antes de mirar con diversión al chico—Ya veo que el cerebro era mi hermano.

—Ya, igual de listillo que tú, Cassie—Adam palmeó el mostrador con una enorme sonrisa antes de mirar a Cass de arriba abajo como si de un aperitivo se tratara y, ante eso, Castiel sintió mucha satisfacción—Así que el corderito ha evolucionado a oveja negra.

—Oveja negra con todos los colores del arcoíris, Adam—aclaró Castiel antes de apoyar el codo en el mostrador y acunar el mentón en la palma de su mano— ¿Cuánto por un tatuaje?

Adam era guapo, Castiel no iba a negarlo; con todo ese cabello rubio tan largo y brillante y los tatuajes era imposible no considerarlo atractivo además de que el muy maldito tenía cara bonita y ojos claros. Cass recordaba que no hace mucho estaba completamente flechado del amigo de su hermano, tanto que resultaba vergonzoso y ahora le daba diversión. Diversión porque era Adam el que lo miraba de esa forma y no él.

—Depende de donde lo quieras—aclaró el dueño del local moviendo las cejas de manera sugestiva—Y de cómo vayas a pagar. Ya sabes, tarjeta, efectivo, dinero de tu hermano—Cass rió ante eso ladeando la cabeza.

—Te apuesto a que se te ocurre otra forma de pago—sugirió haciendo que el otro se lamiera los labios—Siendo serios, ¿cuánto por un tatuaje y no decirle a Michael?

—Veinte dólares—informó Adam incorporándose—Te lo dejo barato porque se trata de ti; te lo reduzco a quince si nos divertimos un rato sin tu hermano—ante eso Cass se rió— ¿Qué dices? No tengo clientes en este momento.

—Mmm, de acuerdo—asintió Cass incorporándose—Quince dólares y un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie—ambos rieron.

—Demonios, en serio que ha pasado tiempo. Te recuerdo más tímido que una ostra—los dos se dirigieron al asiento con todo el material que Adam necesitaba—La universidad te sienta bien ¿no es así?

—No tienes ni idea—susurró Cass.

Se colocó con cuidado en donde Adam le indicaba y se quitó la chaqueta colgándola en el respaldo antes de levantarse el top que usaba en esa ocasión y señalar sus costillas del lado derecho, a Adam le tomó un momento concentrarse; él había crecido viendo a ese chico y en ese momento no era nada de lo que fue con anterioridad, Cass siempre había sido serio, tímido y un poco asustadizo, no ese hombre tan atrevido que había aceptado divertirse con él al menos una vez.

— ¿Y qué quieres que ponga?—preguntó Adam mientras iba a lavarse las manos al lavabo cercano.

— _Tan dulce como un pastel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama de la historia sí irá lento a pesar de haberse ido todo a la mierda muy rápido, sólo les digo que tengan paciencia por favoooor.


	7. 6: How To Be A Heartbreaker.

> _"Haremos que se enamoren de una extraña."_ -Marina And The Diamonds.

...

—No, quítalo—jadeó Castiel con el rostro enrojecido y la respiración entrecortada—No puedo, Adam, por favor—suplicó sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar.

—Apenas vamos empezando, Castiel—jadeó Adam mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—Hicimos un trato.

—Tal vez deba empezar con algo pequeño—suplicó el pelinegro antes de que el peso extra desapareciera y Castiel pudiera respirar con normalidad—Gracias.

Se dejó caer en la pequeña camilla en la que estaba y dejó caer los brazos con brusquedad sintiendo como hormigueaban a cada segundo, como si pequeños toques eléctricos le recorrieran. A su lado Adam, el mejor amigo de Michael, se sentó colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas y lo miró con reprobación diciéndose que tal vez si estaba siendo un poco brusco con el chico si, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Ambos se encontraban en el gimnasio desde las siete de la mañana, el significado de pasar un rato divertido había resultado ser compañeros de ejercicio debido a que Michael apenas si tenía tiempo de salir a trotar y, por lo general, lo hacía con Lucy.

Cass decidió que si iba a empezar a cambiar de imagen entonces no estaba mal intentar con el ejercicio pero había recordado las razones por las que no lo hacía con anterioridad; Cass odiaba hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico, se cansaba muy rápido, al ser miope los lentes le molestaban en casi todos los ejercicios al empañarse con su sudor o al estarse deslizando por su nariz hasta caerse; era demasiado torpe para su propia seguridad lo que le hacía tropezarse incluso con el aire y, peor, no estaba acostumbrado a la dieta de ejercicio.

Adam se había ofrecido amablemente a ser su entrenador acompañándolo en cada momento, alentándolo a seguir y entrenando con él, no sólo sentándose a verlo, pero aquel era su quinto día de ejercicios y Castiel sentía que los brazos se le iban a caer y no se diga las piernas, cada paso que daba desde el lunes pesaba una tonelada.

—Me voy a morir—dramatizó haciendo que Adam bufara.

—Nadie ha muerto por hacer ejercicio, Castiel—gruñó su acompañante ganándose un gemido lastimero.

—Quizá yo sea el primer caso de muerte por ejercicio—sentenció el pelinegro antes de mirarlo—Las pesas y yo no parecemos ser buenos amigos, ¿no puedo intentar con algo más?—Adam frunció el ceño—Por favor.

—Podrías con los Pilates, al menos en lo que te acostumbras a ejercitar—Cass sonrió radiante ante eso— ¿Por qué haces todo esto, Castiel? Siempre que Michael intentaba convencerte de hacer ejercicio te inventabas un sinfín de lesiones.

Castiel sonrió avergonzado antes de que sus pensamientos se oscurecieran, la tristeza volvió a embargarle haciendo que una extraña sensación anidara en su pecho; ya no estaba enojado, ya no estaba triste, había llegado a un punto en el que no sentía absolutamente nada y todo lo que hacía carecía de valor, como si fuera a dar lo mismo si se llevaba a cabo o no y eso le molestaba un poco, como un lugar en el que no puede rascarse.

No sabía si todo aquello le llevaría alguna parte y si es que tenía una lógica; sabía que dolió, sabía que fue horrible y que estaba en todo su derecho enfurecerse pero ¿a dónde lo llevaría todo aquello? ¿Hasta donde llegaría si seguía así? ¿Acaso todo eso lo valía? No había hablado de eso con nadie que no fuera Charlie, no quería demostrar lo idiota y estúpido que fue al creer en las palabras de azúcar de un grupo de chicos que lo único que buscaban era entretenimiento, un juguete para pasar el rato a costa de sus sentimientos y sueños.

—Creo que es momento de un cambio—fue su escueta respuesta antes de levantarse— ¿Está bien si me voy ahora? No me siento bien.

Adam lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando adivinar qué había de mal en Castiel; a veces era demasiado fácil confundirlo con Michael, se parecían demasiado incluso en algunos caracteres aunque ellos no se daban cuenta, cuando Adam estaba con Cass recordaba su tiempo con Michael, cuando no había fuerza capaz de separarlos y eran dos chicos contra el mundo pero en ese instante Castiel tenía esa mirada, esa que le vio a Michael la primera vez que Lucy terminó con él.

—Algo te pasa, ¿no es así?—señaló mirándolo desde su asiento—Sabes que si confías en mí no iré a decirle a tu hermano.

—Te agradezco—Castiel le sonrió antes de contemplar los ojos de Adam—En realidad si hay algo pero yo…me da vergüenza decirlo en voz alta.

Los hombros de Cass dejaron de estar en tensión, cayendo débilmente hacia el frente mientras sus labios temblaban violentamente recordando las risas, las palabras y la mirada de todos aquellos que le rompieron. Recordaba el llanto que le siguió, la sensación de ahogamiento que le cortó el aire y lo perdido que estuvo hasta que Jo le encontró. Estaba aterrado de no poder dominar eso, de dejarse consumir.

Cada mañana se levantaba con la determinación de no dejarse derrumbar por ese coctel de sentimientos que le volvían loco; cada mañana se levantaba apretando los dientes mientras las risas de todos aquellos que se burlaron de él le llenaban los oídos. Era tan cansado intentar aparentar que lo tenía controlado, que podía con ello, cuando el nombre de Dean atravesaba sus pensamientos y le decía que eso que llamó amor no era real, nunca lo sería porque el amor no existía o quizá era un dramático, quizá el amor existe pero no para él. No de esa manera y, definitivamente, no con Dean.

—Bueno, podemos ir a mi local y platicar un rato—sugirió Adam levantándose—Cassie, durante todos estos años nunca he delatado a tu hermano en el sinfín de cosas que me ha confesado y no voy a juzgarte a ti—le colocó una mano en el hombro apretándolo mientras le sonreía—No eres el único que cometió locuras de las que después se arrepintió así que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿está bien?—Cass sonrió asintiendo—Ahora ve a ducharte, apestas.

— ¿No quieres ayudar?—preguntó Cass con un guiñó mientras tomaba su termo de agua y una toalla.

—Mmm, tentadora la oferta pero no eres mi estilo—ambos rieron con complicidad.

Ambos se dirigieron a las duchas del gimnasio bromeando entre ellos, creando una camaradería similar a la que Adam tuvo hace tantos años con Michael, sintiendo que volvía a tener a su mejor amigo pero esa vez era diferente porque con Cass las cosas no iban a ser como con Michael. De todas formas, desde que era un niño prometió cuidar a los hermanitos de su mejor amigo como propios así que eso era Cass a sus ojos.

Era el hermano que nunca tuvo.

…

Castiel movía los pies entretenido contemplando sus calcetas de colores mientras giraba en la silla de Adam detrás del mostrador, se mordía el labio inferior de manera ansiosa intentando tranquilizar esa sensación que le aplastaba el corazón y le hacía temblar como un crío, se decía que nada de aquello era su culpa, que enojarse era mejor que lamentarse pero—lo quisiera aceptar o no—la herida seguía abierta, seguía siendo reciente. Aún sentía la sangre brotar al recordar cada palabra que le dijeron, al escuchar cada risa mientras el odio que creyó sentir sólo era una pequeña llama esperando a ser alimentada.

Adam se encontraba recargado en el mostrador tamborileando con los dedos de manera rítmica, moliéndose las muelas de lo fuerte que apretaba la quijada mientras asimilaba todo lo que Castiel le había relatado, sintiendo el ardor correr por sus venas porque un puñado de idiotas hayan tomado a algo puro manchándolo de esa manera. Cass había sufrido mucho en secundaria por las constantes comparaciones que le hacían con Michael haciéndolo sentir insuficiente; había sufrido demasiado cuando el hecho de ser gay llegó a la escuela y todos lo veían como lo peor del mundo. Cass se merecía el cielo entero después de todo lo que pasó.

Había un poco de lógica en que no le dijera a Michael, si Adam tenía ganas de ir y golpearlos su mejor amigo seguro los mataba. Respiró profundamente concentrándose más que nada en las últimas palabras del pelinegro, concentrándose en sus intenciones de cobrar venganza sin saber cómo hacerlo bien, sin temer perder una parte de sí mismo. Cass estaba triste, estaba enojado y roto, Adam podía verlo; era un pequeño ángel con las alas maltrechas intentando recuperar su gloria sin saber si realmente quería eso.

Adam se pasó una mano por el rostro diciéndose que enojado no iba a hacer sentir mejor a Cass y lo que él necesitaba en ese instante era alguien a quien recurrir sin temor a que le dijera que se lo tenía bien merecido por confiar en unos idiotas. Contó hasta diez antes de incorporarse y cruzarse de brazos.

—De acuerdo, ¿tienes algún plan para cuando regreses a la universidad?—preguntó Adam sin más haciendo que Castiel se encogiera de hombros.

El pelinegro se enojó consigo mismo por actuar de esa manera así que se enderezó y alzó la barbilla de manera arrogante, mirando con molestia a Adam por hacerle sentir triste de nuevo; estaba teniendo severos problemas para coordinar sus sentimientos pero no podíamos culparlo, Castiel era una bomba de tiempo esperando explotar otra vez arrasando con todo a su paso, convirtiendo todo lo que le rodeaba en lo mismo que le convirtieron a él y si tenía que llorar, reír y sentirse miserable para lograrlo…bueno, entonces estaba bien sentirse así.

—Ellos dijeron que era aburrido—gruñó sintiendo su estómago revolverse—Dijeron que era la perra entonces es momento de que ésta perra les muerda—Adam sonrió al escucharlo—Pero yo no suelo ser así—admitió encogiéndose de hombros—Sabes que ni siquiera soy capaz de matar una araña, ¿cómo lograré morderlos si ni siquiera puedo enojarme sin comenzar a llorar?

—Tienes razón, eres demasiado blando—Adam murmuró por lo bajo ganándose una mirada ofendida de parte de Cass—Bien, voy a ayudarte—sentenció alzando las manos al cielo.

—No quiero ayuda, Adam, quiero hacerlo solo—gruñó Cass bufando—Ellos me lastimaron a mí, quiero recoger los pedazos por mí mismo.

—Y lo harás, cabeza de chorlito—Adam le palmeó la cima de la cabeza haciendo que Cass le apartara la mano de un manotazo—Haré que entres en papel y luego te las arreglarás solo, ¿qué dices?

Castiel torció los labios pensativo, preguntándose si aquello realmente era lo que quería aunque, llegados a ese punto, ¿qué era lo que quería? ¿Venganza? ¿Un auto? ¿Irse a dormir? Cass nunca se había detenido a pensar qué era lo que quería porque nadie se lo había cuestionado, porque todos contestaban por él dando por sentado que esos eran sus deseos, alardeando sobre lo bien que le conocían que Cass no tenía necesidad de responder lo que realmente quería.

Una puerta aparecía ante él, una que le pedía ser abierta dándole la oportunidad de dejar de ser el Castiel que todos querían y comenzar a ser el que deseaba; podría equivocarse, podría reír y llorar pero todo sería porque él lo había querido, ¿acaso todo eso no era porque eligió mal a los chicos con los cuales salir? ¿Acaso su odio no nacía en el hecho de que se enamoró de Dean Winchester y éste le lastimó? Nadie le dijo que lo hiciera, él fue y se lanzó. Bueno, las cosas habían salido mal así que ahora tenía que repararlas de la mejor manera que pudiera.

—De acuerdo—asintió Cass rindiéndose— ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer a la causa?

Adam rió divertido con eso antes de ponerse a darle consejos al pelinegro.

…

Alfie se dejó caer junto a Castiel en el sofá y miró con interés el televisor intentando adivinar la película que su hermano veía; el mayor estaba muy concentrado en la trama, casi como si estuviera viendo uno de esos documentales que solían ver juntos sobre los animales, Alfie podría decir que estaba aburrido por la manera en la que apoyaba su cabeza en su puño pero sabía que así también se concentraba cuando algo era de su interés, además de que tenía las cejas casi juntas y los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué estás viendo?—se atrevió a preguntar el menor al no adivinar de qué iba la trama—Parece una película de chicas, ¿por qué ves una película de chicas? ¿Te harás una chica como Lucy?—ante las cuestiones del niño Castiel sonrió mirándolo un segundo.

—No—fue su única respuesta.

Alfie aguardó a que Castiel respondiera las demás preguntas pero el pelinegro no dijo más, siguió concentrado en lo que sus ojos contemplaban haciendo que el menor se cruzara de brazos y se dejara caer a su lado lleno de fastidio, preguntándose por qué Cass ya no era tan divertido.

A su edad el menor de los Novak era muy inquieto y algo curioso, Michael solía decir que hasta insoportable antes de ganarse un golpe de parte de su padre; ávido por aprender, siempre yendo de un lado a otro en un intento de atraer la atención, de saciar su curiosidad y tener miles de amigos. La trinidad Novak así era. Michael el atleta; Castiel el estudioso y Alfie el curioso. ¿Acaso eran justas las etiquetas con la que la gente los clasificaba? No, claro que no, a Alfie le molestaba que por ser el menor sólo le dijeran que era un niño curioso.

Él era un investigador, era un inventor. Él iba y preguntaba cosas hasta tener una razón, estudiaba su entorno y lo que lo conformaba minuciosamente prestando detalle en las pequeñas cosas, hacía bitácoras de todo lo que observaba y luego las comparaba con observaciones anteriores buscando un patrón y en Castiel lo había encontrado.

Desde que su hermano volvió de la universidad se había dedicado a observarlo como un objeto de estudio aunque Cass no aportaba mucho en realidad; claro que eso no ocurrió desde el primer día sino a partir del tercero, cuando no se alegró por ir al zoológico con él y cuando lo escuchó llorar una noche en que se aventuró a ir a su cuarto después de una pesadilla. Había notado que Cass no hablaba mucho pero aparentaba sonrisas realmente falsas, también notó el cambio repentino de imagen y la forma en la que se desenvolvía en su entorno.

¡Y el tatuaje! Claro que notó el tatuaje cuando entró a su habitación sin avisar aunque aquello le otorgó 10 dólares y la promesa de que le ayudaría con un dibujo para su clase de geografía a cambio de que no les diría a sus padres lo que había hecho. Sus papás podrían pasar cualquier cosa menos un tatuaje, eso sí que no. Sin embargo eso sólo terminó por atraerle aún más, como buen investigador no podía decir que no a un misterio sin resolver.

Aunque, para su desgracia, Castiel no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa últimamente. Se la pasaba en el parque o en el local de Adam, Alfie no sabía qué hacía y que Cass no iba a decirle así que se tenía que conformar con los momentos de éste en su casa pero, claro, no conversaban. Al menos le había dejado quedarse a ver la película con él.

— ¿Por qué les dicen plásticas?—preguntó Alfie interesado por el grupo de chicas señaladas—Yo no les veo el plástico.

—Las personas suelen referirse a otras como _personas plásticas_ cuando las consideran falsas—aclaró Castiel mirándolo de reojo—Si no vas a ver la película mejor ve a tu cuarto.

—Pero ni siquiera me has dicho su nombre—se quejó Alfie alzando las manos al cielo.

— _Chicas Pesadas—_ informó Castiel con fastidio— ¿Feliz, enano? ¿La buscarás en internet en tu tiempo libre?—preguntó burlesco sonriendo ladinamente.

—Tal vez lo haga—Alfie le enseñó la lengua antes de cruzarse de brazos.

Castiel también mostró su lengua en un gesto infantil de conflicto antes de volver a prestar atención a la pantalla. Si Alfie no conociera a su hermano se habría enojado en serio de que le hablara así pero las cosas entre ellos solían ser de esa manera, al menos la mayoría de las veces; siempre discutían, ya fueran ellos dos o los tres cuando Michael venía de visita; siempre se metían con el otro ya fuera por ser demasiado alto (en caso de Michael), por usar lentes (cómo Cass) o en ser demasiado bajos, que aquello era para Alfie.

— ¿Por qué ves está película?—preguntó Alfie después de un rato.

—Hago una investigación—declaró Castiel en tono confidencial.

Ante aquello los ojos del menor brillaron realmente entusiasmados por las palabras dichas por el mayor. Miró sonriente a Castiel ganándose un guiño, diciéndose que eran esas las razones por las que se sentía tan unido a Cassie, porque siempre le explicaba las cosas de manera que él entendía.

Si hacía una investigación entonces debía de ver la película desde otra perspectiva, no como mero entretenimiento.

— ¿Y qué investigamos?—preguntó Alfie con entusiasmo.

— ¿Ves a esa chica?—Castiel se acercó a su lado señalando la pantalla—Regina George, ella es nuestro objeto de estudio, ¿de acuerdo?—Alfie asintió mirando fijamente a aquella rubia—Y luego tendremos que ver _Clueless,_ después analizaremos un playlist que tengo en mi celular, ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo solo?

—No, quiero ayudar—asintió Alfie mirando con atención la película sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba.

Cass sonrió divertido antes de volver a su posición inicial dejando a Alfie en su propio mundo de análisis; el menor arrugaba la nariz cada cierto tiempo y parecía absorber las palabras que escuchaba dándoles una propia interpretación, incluso en un punto hizo que Cass le pusiera pausa para ir por su cuaderno de notas y un lápiz a su habitación, volviendo a toda prisa y anotando cada cosa que le causaba curiosidad en aquel comportamiento.

Una vez terminada aquella película pusieron la siguiente, aquello causando más interés en Alfie mientras se apresuraba a hacer apunte tras apunte, comenzando a comparar los objetos en cuestión los cuales, extrañamente, eran rubias y vestían realmente bien además de que eran la atención en la escuela. Quizá una tenía más dinero que la otra pero la personalidad era casi la misma.

Cuando llegó a su final Alfie convenció a Cass de poner _El Diablo Viste a la Moda_ , por el simple gusto de entretenerse con las idas y vueltas de Andy además de que le gustaba mucho la película así que a Cass no le quedó de otra más que complacerlo y sentarse a ver con él aquello. Alfie, sin que Cass lo notara, comenzó a hacer anotaciones respecto a Miranda, encasillándola en alguna parte de su tabla comparativa con Regina y Cher sólo que el comportamiento de Miranda era más profesional que infantil y mimado.

Cuando aquello terminó subieron a la habitación de Castiel y escucharon atentamente las canciones que el pelinegro tenía en esa playlist. Alfie anotaba algunos fragmentos de las letras mientras Cass se encontraba recostado en su cama leyendo, moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música. Cada canción parecía diferente pero algunas podrían hablar de lo mismo.

Alfie sabía que aquella no era la música que su hermano solía escuchar, Cass era más de alternativo, lo único que se le ocurría para comparar era el soundtrack de la saga Crepúsculo, a Cass le gustaba mucho la banda sonora de esa saga y la mayoría de sus gustos eran así.

Aquello no era lo normal, era algo extraño peor un cambio agradable.

— ¿Has encontrado un patrón?—preguntó Castiel cuando la lista de reproducción se repetía por tercera vez y ya cantaba los coros a cabo y rabo.

—Algo así—murmuró Alfie pensativo mirando su cuaderno—Es como si esas canciones fomentaran el comportamiento de Regina y Cher pero algunas otras te hacen sentir como Miranda, como si estuvieras realizado en la cima de todos—miró sus apuntes con atención antes de mirar a Cass— ¿Estás actuando raro porque quieres ser otro Castiel?

Cass enarcó las cejas ante lo rápido que podía ser su hermanito si se lo proponía, no era una sorpresa que en su clase de ciencias fuera el primero. El pelinegro contempló los enormes ojos de Alfie que lo contemplaban con frustración, como si el comportamiento reciente de su hermano le fuera realmente molesto porque no había una razón aparente para que Cass cambiara, no para él al menos. Para Alfie todo estaba bien, todo era correcto en su mundo y Cass quería que se mantuviera así.

—No, sólo quería pasar el rato contigo—le consoló haciendo que el niño sonriera— ¿Me dejas ver tus apuntes? Te los devolveré mañana.

—De acuerdo, pero no los arruines—sentenció el niño entregándole la libreta a Cass—Cualquier duda puedes preguntarme, a veces escribo las cosas en clave para ahorrar tiempo—ante eso Cass rió.

Aguardó a que su hermanito saliera de su habitación antes de que su sonrisa se borrara y mirara fijamente hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido, acomodándose los lentes mientras un extraño retortijón en el pecho le cortaba el aliento. Suspiró temblorosamente sintiendo sus manos temblar. Sabía que pensar demasiado las cosas no era lo mejor, seguiría dándole vueltas y vueltas a lo que pasó haciendo que esa sensación de asfixia siguiera oprimiéndole el pecho.

Colocó el cuaderno sobre su vientre y miró fijamente el techo, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su nuca intentando encontrar manchas en la pulcra pintura blanca sobre su cabeza. Se perdió en la infinidad de sus pensamientos, permitiéndose recordar con exactitud el verdor de los ojos de Dean y la forma en la que lo miraron, recordó la sensación de esperar que todo aquello fuera una broma, que en realidad él no quería eso pero las palabras dichas de dientes para afuera, como si le importara una mierda.

Suspiró recordando la forma en la que se sintió con él, en cómo las cosas parecían haber tenido un lugar al fin mientras las manos de Dean le tocaban con delicadeza, como si Cass fuera de porcelana y se fuera a romper. Apretó los labios recordando cada palabra de parte de Dean, cada mensaje, cada señal que le hacía sentir que era correspondido, cada cosa que le hizo llamar amor a lo que tenían cuando en realidad nunca lo tuvo. Nunca lo fue.

Los cambios eran difíciles, los cambios significaban transformar por completo a lo que estabas acostumbrado y adaptarte a lo nuevo, volver a hacerlo tuyo hasta que dejara de sentirse extraño. Cambiar era aceptar que te habías equivocado, que aquello no estaba funcionando y si seguías así sólo ibas a terminar mal. Cambiar era empezar desde cero, saber que no sería fácil pero intentarlo hasta no poder más, hasta decir que al menos no te quedaste de brazos cruzados. Cambiar era algo que Castiel quería hacer; quería dejar de ser tan ingenuo, quería dejar de lado todo aquello que hacía que se burlaran de él después de tantos años. Quería que las personas que iban por ahí tomando lo que no era suyo sin preocuparse de las consecuencias sufrieran lo mismo.

Sonrió al techo antes de volver a abrir los ojos y mirarlo fijamente, al fin encontrando esa mancha que estaba buscando arruinando la perfección de la pintura blanca.

…

—Volveré temprano—prometió Castiel mientras salía de su casa.

—Con cuidado—pidió su madre desde la sala.

—Si Adam bebe demasiado llama e iré a recogerte—informó su padre con una sonrisa—No te pases de copas, hijo.

—Claro que no—Castiel les sonrió sin más.

Una vez que salió al patio de su casa cerrando detrás de él sacudió la mano en dirección a Adam que le esperaba con el auto estacionado. El amigo de su hermano chasqueó la lengua al verlo envuelto en esa gabardina beige que realmente detestaba, dando por completo su desaprobación en el nuevo Castiel. No obstante el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo desabrochándola y quitándosela antes de subirse al auto cerrando detrás de él, haciendo que Adam recorriera el estilo que tenía.

—Me sorprendes—felicitó antes de pasarle una mano por el cabello—Así está mejor.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos hoy?—preguntó con interés Castiel mientras Adam comenzaba a conducir.

—Irás a poner en práctica tus nuevos encantos con pobres incautos—informó sin dejar de ver al frente— ¿Estás seguro que no te van las chicas?

—No…bueno, nunca lo he intentado—Cass se encogió de hombros.

—Podrías hacerlo, así vemos si nuestro campo tiene más oportunidad.

No hablaron mucho el resto del camino, siguieron su curso en silencio hasta lo que aprecia la zona menos transitada de la ciudad, una donde los locales comenzaban a escasear y eran más pastizales que nada, un campo que se extendía sin fin haciendo que Cass se preguntara si Adam no lo llevaría fuera de Virginia. Tampoco le dio demasiadas vueltas, se dedicó a contemplar la noche extendiéndose sobre el cielo con miles de estrellas brillando, sintiendo en su estómago retorcerse de expectativa.

Una semana “estudiando” y ahora era el examen, Adam sólo estaba ahí por si las cosas se salían de control. Si Cass podía manejarlo en ese momento entonces no sería difícil manejarlo una vez regresando a la universidad. También tenía que hablarlo con Charlie y Jo, su rubia amiga que salía con su mejor amiga, o al menos eso había dicho Charlie cuando la llamo, que estaban conociéndose pero, si conocía a la pelirroja, su forma de conocer a otros implicaba dos citas, una noche de sexo y una mañana sobre si seguía o no.

Sacó la mano por la ventanilla comenzó a jugar con las ondas de aire, sintiendo la extraña sensación de poder tocar con los dedos el viento pero apenas cerrando el puño atrapar la nada. Tan cerca y tan lejos, haciéndote creer que lo tienes, que podrás tomarlo y hacerlo tuyo pero apenas intentas sujetarlo se te escapa diciendo que él no le pertenece a nadie, que puede ir y venir por donde quiera sin llegar a estancarse en un solo lugar.

Adam dejó de seguir derecho después de lo que parecieron horas, girando en una pequeña intersección que se perdía entre el pastizal. Si Cass entrecerraba los ojos podía divisar a lo lejos lo que parecían algo así como casetas de una gasolinera abandonada y, a su lado, un gran cubo negro que podría pasar como bodega aunque, para su sorpresa, no eran los únicos en aquel lugar. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar mientras Adam se estacionaba donde nadie pudiera joderle el auto, sintiendo las piernas temblorosas y el corazón a punto de explotarle.

—No sé si es buena idea—susurró temblorosamente mientras contemplaba aquella construcción.

—Si quieres podemos irnos—sugirió Adam apagando el auto—Cass…sé que te lastimaron—el pelinegro lo miró con los ojos recelosos, sintiéndose de pronto juzgado—Sé que justo ahora no sabes ni qué sentir porque cuando te sentiste bien ellos se burlaron y te lastimaron, te jodieron y no precisamente de esa forma placentera—Cass enrojeció.

—B-bueno, dos de ellos sí—aclaró antes de mirar por la ventana.

—De acuerdo, te jodieron de ambas maneras—Adam sonrió con ternura antes de extender una mano y colocarla en su hombro, apretándolo con fuerza—Si quieres seguir con lo que sea que planeas entonces sal allá y demuestra que nadie más se va a burlar de Castiel Novak sin sufrir las consecuencias—Cass, ante aquello, sonrió—Lo dijiste, Cassie, ellos querían una perra, es hora de que les muerdas.

…

Dean desbloqueó su celular por lo que parecía millonésima vez y contempló aquel contacto que aún encabezaba la lista de todos. Contempló las letras de su nombre sintiendo como su corazón latía dolorosamente ante cada una de ellas antes de gruñir fastidiado y lanzar el teléfono a la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos de forma casi exasperada, deseando poder hurgar en su cabeza y deshacerse de todo lo que le carcomía por dentro.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de contemplar el techo, diciéndose que era mejor de esa manera si, después de todo, había logrado que nadie más le lastimara…incluido él. _¿A qué costo?_ Le recriminó una voz en su cabeza que sonaba demasiado como la voz de su hermano. Al costo de verlo llorar, de verlo romperse y, sobre todo, al costo de su muy amado auto.

Pensar en el impala sólo amargó más su humor, diciéndose que todo aquello había pasado porque se lo tenía merecido, que eso sólo iba a empeorar a la larga. Si no quería hacerlo entonces ¿por qué continuó? ¿Por qué nunca fue honesto desde el principio? O mejor, ¿por qué no dejo que Cole se quedara con él por el bien de todo? A la larga podría haberse acercado a Castiel con otras intenciones. Diablos, cómo dolía siquiera en pensar su nombre, dolía recordar con exactitud el azul de sus ojos y la forma en la que lo contemplaron esperando a que todo aquello fuera una broma cruel de quien estaba con él.

¿Qué había de satisfacción en lamentarse? ¿En llorar por los rincones? Nada de aquello iba a regresar el tiempo, nada iba a cambiar lo que hizo y, si era honesto, estaba enojado de que así fuera, de que se dejara embaucar por todo eso como si los sentimientos de una persona no fueran nada. ¿Acaso no fue él el que se peleó con la mitad de los niños de instituto por molestar a su hermano? ¿No fue él el que defendió a capa y espada a Sammy cuando le decían que seguramente le cambiaron en los cuneros? Dean siempre había actuado correctamente, siempre había sido honesto y honrado con todo después de sufrir una vida que no le daba mucho, al menos hasta que se mudaron con Bobby y las cosas comenzaron a mejorar.

 _—Los sentimientos son algo hermoso, hijo—_ el recuerdo de lo que fue la voz de su madre resonó en su mente haciéndolo suspirar— _Son como pequeños destellos de luz y color que, juntos, forman un arcoíris espectacular. Todo en equilibrio, hijo, nunca debe haber demasiado de uno solo, los arcoíris no serían bonitos si hubiera mucho azul o mucho rosa, ¿no crees?_

—Los sentimientos no son malos, Dean—susurró en voz alta cerrando los ojos con fuerza—Ellos te hacen humano.

No, los sentimientos no eran malos y la forma en la que se sintió con Castiel no había sido incorrecta, había sido perfecta. Todos esos colores brillando dentro de él en un caleidoscopio, todo en perfecta armonía sin demasiado de uno, sin poco del otro. Todo en cantidades exactas haciendo que saboreara esa extraña palabra en la punta de la lengua.

Amor.

Volvió a tomar su celular y miró fijamente aquel nombre. Decidió no pensarlo demasiado y oprimió el icono del teléfono que estaba a un costado del número. Se lo llevó al oído y espero.

La llamada se cortó y volvió a llamar. Lo hizo una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido esperando que al menos lo mandara a la mierda, que cortara la llamada pero no, todas sus llamadas se iba directamente a buzón, como si ni siquiera se molestara en tomar el teléfono y revisar el identificador de llamadas.

Allá a lo lejos, a unos kilómetros de aquel lugar, Castiel se encontraba entretenido con las luces que le rodeaban bailando aquella música que nunca consideró bailable mientras escogía el corazón que rompería. Su primer corazón roto y, en esa ocasión, él no sería el que juntara los pedazos.


	8. 7: God Is a Woman.

> _"Creerás que Dios es una mujer."_ -Ariana Grande.

...

cercano, estaban a mediados de septiembre y se podía sentir cómo el otoño amenazaba con cubrirlo todo cuando menos se lo esperaran; las hojas iban tornándose de amarillo, algunas ya eran color borgoña, peor aún no había tanta hojarasca en el suelo como otras veces.

La Universidad de Colorado era un hervidero de vida en el estacionamiento, estudiantes volvían de pasar un verano en sus casas dispuesto a tener todo en orden antes de que las clases comenzaran, los de nuevo ingreso miraban alrededor tan confundidos como sólo alguien nuevo podía estar, apoyándose con planos y mapas que les brindaron en orientación.

Los viejos estudiantes, aquellos que volvían por un año más de aquella vida, ya estaban acostumbrados a las jardineras, a los árboles y a los edificios así que sólo ellos se dedicaban a acarrear cajas y mochilas de un lado a otro con todas las cosas que quisieron llevar desde su casa.

En el estacionamiento de la residencia Oeste, cercana a la cancha de futbol, se estacionó una Van algo desgastada de color azul, intentó quedar lo más cercana a la puerta pero no había llegado muy temprano que digamos, los pasajeros habían hecho una parada en alguna gasolinera para llenar el tanque y otra para tomar un desayuno tardío y ahora se veían infestados de alumnos por todos lados. La puerta corrediza se abrió y de ella salió un energético niño de no más de diez años con el cabello rubio despeinado y brillantes ojos azules, mirando todo con asombro mientras apuraba al resto a salir.

Le siguió un tipo alto, de unos 25 años, con el cabello negro rozándole los hombros en una melena realmente atractiva de mechones lacios y brillantes ojos color azules; él lucía divertido por la actitud del pequeño mientras contemplaba el ambiente universitario que creía olvidado. Se hizo a un lado para dejar salir al tercero de los pasajeros.

Podría pasar por gemelo del segundo pero algo los diferenciaba, quizá era la nariz o el corte pues éste último mantenía un corte “escolar” más largo de la parte superior luciendo un aspecto de recién follado; usaba unos desgastados pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero mientras sus ojos, serios y brillantes, miraban entrecerrados a su alrededor; había ganado unos centímetros en altura desde la última vez que había estado en la universidad y tenía los hombros más anchos, el ejercicio practicado en tres meses le había beneficiado de maravilla haciéndolo parecer más un matón de motocicleta que un escuálido ratón de biblioteca.

Se acomodó la chaqueta y se colocó junto a sus hermanos, luciendo una copia del otro con un factor diferenciante; en el niño era el cabello, en el mayor por su estatura y el de en medio por su mirada. De los lados del conductor salieron sus padres, una pareja realmente bajita que hacía cuestionarse de dónde salieron altos sus hijos.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu habitación?—cuestionó su madre, Rebecca, una mujer menuda de cabello rubio.

—La 102—aclaró Castiel, el que lucía como matón, señalando con el mentón el edificio—Sólo es un viaje de ida y vuelta. No traigo muchas cosas.

—Me dejó entrar a su habitación mientras no esté—declaró el menor, Alfie, sonriendo con alegría—Haré muchas investigaciones.

Michael, el mayor, se soltó riendo mientras colocaba una mano en el cabello del niño y miraba hacia la entrada del estacionamiento esperando ver a Lucy pero no había rastro de ella, había declarado que estaba justo detrás de ellos pero aún no llegaba. No obstante, no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto, fue con su padre, Chuck, a abrir la cajuela y sacar las dos mochilas de Castiel y la caja llena de libros y discos.

A todos les sorprendió que Cass sólo llevara una caja con material extra y dos mochilas cuando el semestre anterior había hecho cinco cajas de puros libros, en esa ocasión el pelinegro les dijo que no quería tener tantas cosas en su dormitorio porque había perdido varias el año anterior y era más fácil controlar una menor cantidad.

—Te ayudo a subir una mochila—anunció Michael colgándose la más pesada, dejando que su hermano tomara la menor y la caja—Por mucho que hayas ejercitado esto es pesado.

—En realidad soy flojo aún—declaró Castiel dirigiéndose al edificio—No tardamos—aclaró en dirección a sus padres.

— ¿Entonces ya no seguirás ejercitándote?—cuestionó Michael mientras iban por recepción en dirección a las escaleras.

—Quizá salga a correr—Castiel se encogió de hombros, esquivando a demás compañeros—No lo sé, Michael, ahora voy en tercero y quizá tenga más trabajo que antes. Además que levantarse temprano requiere esfuerzo.

Michael negó con la cabeza, divertido ante la actitud de su hermano, pero no dijo nada más y ambos subieron por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso esquivando a varios estudiantes que cargaban más cosas que Castiel, saltando mochilas dejadas a mitad de camino mientras sus dueños charlaban con viejos amigos después de un largo verano; Castiel no había hecho demasiados amigos en el año pasado además de Charlie pero ella siempre había estado ahí; Kevin, su antiguo compañero de cuarto, había sido agradable pero tampoco un mejor amigo.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de ese detalle, del hecho de no tener más amigos porque estaba demasiado ocupado saliendo con idiotas. Arrugó la nariz, bloqueando aquel recuerdo de golpe, diciéndose que no iba a pensar en ellos durante esa semana o, de ser posible, durante lo que reste de su vida universitaria. Se había hecho experto en bloquear ese momento, en encerrarlo en un baúl y enterrarlo en un hoyo que no quería escavar, no era lo más sano pero de momento era lo más fácil.

Él y Michael llegaron a su habitación y abrieron la puerta, asegurándose que estaba desocupada; era la última en el pasillo por lo que poseía dos ventanas, una cercana a cada cama; la cama cercana a la puerta ya estaba con sábanas de Star Wars por lo que Castiel se apresuró a dirigirse a la paralela a esta aún cubierta con sábanas blancas, diciéndose que podía manejar un freak como él y Charlie. Dejó de manera descuidada la mochila que traía sobre el colchón y la caja junto a ella, mirando en dirección a la ventana donde se mostraba la cancha de futbol un tanto desierta, haciéndole fruncir un momento el ceño ante lo extraño que se sentía no estar contemplando un estacionamiento.

—Aquí son más amplias de lo que era la mía—gruñó Michael atrayendo su atención mientras ponía la mochila en el suelo—Tienes un espacio muy grande aquí.

—Aún no sé qué tan raro sea mi compañero—señaló Castiel mirando el lado ya ocupado—Será mejor que vaya a despedirme de ustedes, ¿y Lucy?

—Seguro el trafico—declaró Michael encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Sabes conducir motocicleta?

—Adam me enseñó.

Ante el nombre de su mejor amigo Michael le miró de manera extraña pero Castiel no dijo nada; si bien había pasado demasiado tiempo con Adam en vacaciones no fue nada más que en plan de amigos pues Castiel ya no lo veía de otra manera, en realidad él ya no veía a los chicos de esa manera, ni siquiera a las chicas. Se sentía asqueado de todo eso, harto de sentir que el mundo gira alrededor de una persona; su mundo ahora giraba en torno a él, Castiel era su propio centro de gravedad y debido a eso los demás ya no parecían tan interesantes.

Cass no estaba buscando llenar algo, tan sólo iba y tomaba lo que quería en ese momento y luego lo dejaba tal y como lo encontró, diciendo a sus “ligues” que era sin compromiso, que no esperara volverlo a ver porque él no quería volver a pertenecerle así a alguien. Se sentía terriblemente libre por fin; podía usar lo que quería sin temor al qué dirán, podía ser él mismo sin temor a ser juzgado.

— ¿Te gusta Adam?—cuestionó Michael mientras bajaban.

—Dios, no—Castiel el miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente—Es como tú, demasiado como tú, sería salir contigo y el incesto no me va—Michael se rió entre dientes— ¿Estás celoso de que tu mejor amigo me quiera más?

—Oh, querido hermanito—Michael sonrió, pasando un brazo por sus hombros—Que ahora te veas fortachón no significa que no pueda golpearte, idiota. Cuidado cómo me hablas.

Llegaron a recepción entre risas, dirigiéndose a la salida. La puerta de entrada se abrió en el mismo momento que ellos salían y Castiel frunció el ceño al ver un castaño de cabello largo terriblemente familiar, como si su rostro despertara algo dentro del. Le miró con el ceño fruncido unos momentos antes de seguir su camino, diciéndose que seguramente compartía una clase con él o lo habría visto en alguno de los partidos.

Una vez afuera su cabello fue revuelto por la suave brisa haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos; los lentes de contacto aún se le hacían una pesadilla pero estaba acostumbrándose a ellos de manera rápida, diciéndose que era más fácil poder vestirse como quisiera sin estar dependiendo de los lentes. Sus padres se encontraban hablando sobre las instalaciones mientras se acercaban a ellos y Alfie correteaba cerca de los arbustos, demasiado entretenido con ellos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿No se te olvida nada?—cuestionó su madre cuando llegó a dónde ellos— ¿Cuadernos, libros, computadora?—Cass negó con una sonrisa ante eso—De acuerdo, pórtate bien, has tareas y esas cosas.

Castiel abrazó a sus padres, permitiéndose ese contacto durante un momento, agradeciendo que le tuvieran paciencia en vacaciones cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal pero él no quería hablar de eso.

Se estaba despidiendo de Michael cuando una reluciente motocicleta negra, muy similar a una Harley, apareció en el estacionamiento conducida por unas asombrosas piernas enfundadas en mezclilla oscura con tacones de punta de color negro. Condujo entre los estudiantes en dirección a la familia Novak hasta estacionarse junto a ellos, apagando el ronroneo de la motocicleta y acomodándola para que no fuera a caerse.

El conductor se desmontó de ella con elegancia y se quitó el casco polarizado haciendo que una melena de cabello rubio se agitara y el rostro sonriente de Lucifer les mirara con brillantes ojos claros, sabiendo el impacto que causaba porque ella era consciente de lo hermosa que era; muchos se preguntaron por qué nunca se cambió el nombre y sólo optó porque le llamaran Lucy y ella solía decir que por nada del mundo iba a cambiar un nombre tan fantástico como Lucifer, además de que nadie asegura que el diablo fuera hombre sin importar cómo lo pinte la iglesia.

 _Tu infierno también puede ser una mujer,_ solía decir cuando le preguntaban al respecto y quizá era por eso que Michael estaba tan enamorado de ella; apenas ella colocó el casco en el asiento de la motocicleta el mayor de los hijos Novak se acercó, abrazándola con una sonrisa antes de besarla haciendo que Castiel se cuestionara cuánto medía su hermano en realidad porque con los tacones Lucifer estaba de su tamaño y eso que ella era una mujer muy alta.

—Ya te dábamos por perdida—señaló Chuck con una sonrisa mientras Becky iba por Alfie— ¿Demasiado tráfico?

—Un idiota con un clásico me empujó dos semáforos antes de llegar—declaró malhumorada, apartándose el cabello del rostro—Nos arreglamos porque ambos íbamos haciendo algo que no debíamos pero igual me retrasó.

— ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó Michael, comenzando a revisarla— ¿No te pegó muy fuerte? Podemos ir al hospital a revisarte.

—Tan lindo como un oso de felpa—Lucy sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza—Estoy bien, descuida. Y tú, Castiel—le llamó haciendo que éste enarcara una ceja— ¿Qué tan bien manejas?

…

Charlie sonrió mientras deslizaba las manos por el cuello de Jo, dirigiéndolas a su cabello y enredando sus dedos en las hebras tan rubias como el oro, tirando de él de la misma manera en la que la rubia tiraba de su labio inferior, lamiendo su boca antes de que Charlie la dejara entrar mientras las ágiles manos de la rubia se deslizaban por sus costillas, marcándolas con los dedos como si fuera fuego, contándolas hasta posar la mano en su cintura y deslizarla de manera acompasada a su muslo, tomando la rodilla de Charlie y colocándose la pierna de la pelirroja alrededor de la cadera.

Charlie había regresado hace una semana con la intención de pasar más tiempo con Jo, en realidad sus mochilas aún estaban ahí y algunas cajas con discos y películas, Jo estaba intentando convencerla de que se quedara todo el año con ella pero Charlie prefería irse a la residencia; si bien ya habían tenido sexo, irse a vivir juntas era demasiado pronto para la menor, porque oh sí, Charlie sabía lo ilegal que era todo el asunto con Jo teniendo 24 y ella apenas cumpliría 20 en diciembre.

Llevaba saliendo con la rubia lo que venía siendo desde finales de julio, al menos oficialmente, y Charlie podía decir que por primera vez estaba completamente enamorada; enamorada de la sonrisa de Jo, de su forma de expresarse, de todo lo que le molestaba y le encantaba. Tan jodidamente enamorada de la rubia que no podía concebir estar de esa manera con alguien más si no era con ella. El detalle era que Charlie no le había dicho anda a Jo, no le decía que estaba locamente enamorada de ella, que la amaba a pesar de no llevar tanto tiempo juntas.

Quizá Jo ya lo sabía, Charlie no era muy discreta, y quizá no decía nada porque ella también la amaba con la misma locura que la pelirroja, había que ver su forma de comportarse a su alrededor. Jo parecía un cachorro siguiendo a su madre allá a dónde fuera Charlie, adorándola como si de un dios pagano se tratara, haciéndola sentir tan querida e importante.

Charlie suspiró cuando sintió la mano de Jo tirando de sus bragas, deslizándola con lentitud hasta su vientre haciendo que la pelirroja comenzara a jadear llena de expectativa mientras seguía besándola, acercándose un poco más a ella hasta que sus pechos cubiertos de lencería de encaje se pegaron a los de la mayor, sentía la saliva escurrirse por una de sus comisuras mientras sus bragas se empapaban de nueva cuenta, Charlie ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Jo la ponía en ese estado.

—Eres tan bonita—susurró Jo contra sus labios hinchados, permitiéndole respirar, deslizando su mano dentro de las bragas de Charlie— ¿Puedo dar gracias por el día en que te conocí?

Charlie rió de manera temblorosa, sintiendo los dedos de Jo acariciarle los risos de su parte intima, tirando de ellos mientras buscaba ese pequeño bulto entre los pliegues de sus labios vaginales. Tiró del cabello de su novia sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía cuando dio con él, tomándolo entre dos de sus dedos y comenzando a acariciarlo como si acariciara un pene haciendo que Charlie se preguntara cómo podía hacer eso.

—Señalando el hecho de que el día que nos conocimos le rompieron el corazón a mi mejor amigo—recordó la pelirroja, mirando a Jo con brillantes ojos castaños mientras la rubia seguía explorando, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella hasta poder ingresar en su interior y curvar un dedo, comenzando a masajear su clítoris con la palma de la mano—Mierda, eso se siente bien.

Los días favoritos de Jo era cuando podía quedarse en la cama con Charlie, ya fuera así o sólo estando en brazos de la pelirroja, sintiendo que al fin tenía un hogar cuando ella le acariciaba el cabello y la miraba de esa manera. ¿Sería demasiado pronto para decirle que la amaba? ¿Era ese el momento oportuno donde Charlie era más gemidos que sentido común? ¿Ella estaría esperando a que Jo lo dijera? La rubia no había tenido muchas relaciones, era más de cosa sin compromiso que nada, pero con Charlie todo era diferente.

Estaba enamorada de la pelirroja y sólo habían bastado tres semanas para que la tuviera envuelta en su dedo meñique, Jo las contó; tres semanas y Charlie la hizo suya por completo sin que se diera cuenta, llena de esa energía tan vivaz y locuaz que a Jo le resultaba ajena, viendo el mundo de una manera llena de colores e historias maravillosas; con libros y películas que con cualquiera hubiera ignorado pero que con ella hasta prefería hacer maratón, se había aprendido los diálogos de cada maldita película de Harry Potter sólo por ella.

Sintió las paredes de Charlie apretar sus dedos en señal de que estaba demasiado cerca de correrse, Jo se movió con lentitud hasta tenerla debajo de ella, apoyándose con un brazo a su costado para no aplastarla mientras algunos mechones de su cabello caían como cortinas por su rostro, cosquilleando la nariz de Charlie mientras su corta melena escarlata parecía una nube contra su almohada blanca. Presionó la palma de su mano contra su clítoris, frotándolo con vehemencia mientras curvaba los dedos en su interior, acariciando las paredes que le envolvían y emitiendo un sonido de succión realmente agradable a la par que los jadeos y suspiros de la pelirroja.

— ¿Quieres que te diga algo extremadamente cursi?—cuestionó con una sonrisa.

—Justo ahora podrías decirme _sangre sucia_ y te daría las gracias—jadeó Charlie haciéndola reír.

Jo se inclinó a besarla, acallando sus gemidos mientras aumentaba su ritmo, deseando que llegara, le gustaba verla en medio del orgasmo; ver sus ojos entrecerrados mientras su rostro se ponía del color de su cabello y el sudor perlaba su piel. Dios, Charlie era el monumento de la inocencia y la sensualidad que Jo no quería dejar de adorar; una diosa que merecía más de lo que ella podía darle, más de lo que Charlie pedía. Jo quería ponerle el mundo a sus pies y Charlie se conformaba con un desayuno que incluyera chocolate, ¿acaso podría amarla más?

Dejó de besarla en el momento en que Charlie se corría, sintiendo como presionaba sus dedos con fuerza mientras las manos de la chica se encajaban en su cintura, agitándose y jadeando su nombre, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se retorcía en la cama haciendo que Jo disfrutara cada segundo del espectáculo antes de presionar sus labios contra su oído.

—El día en que le rompieron el corazón a Castiel—susurró con voz entrecortada, saliendo del interior de Charlie—Fue el día en que sané el mío—sus mejillas enrojecieron—Te quiero.

Eso se sentía incorrecto, Jo se moría por decirle que la amaba pero temía asustarla, que Charlie no sintiera lo mismo o que no estuviera lista así que se conformaba con un simple te quiero que la hacía suspirar. Ambas tomaron el rostro de la otra con ambas manos y se volvieron a besar cambiando el te quiero por algo más, al menos en sus acciones, disfrutando de ese momento mientras estaban en brazos de otra lejos de personas que podían lastimarlas, que arrugaban la nariz al verlas abrazarse.

En ese pequeño lugar nadie iba a separarlas ni a juzgarlas. No iban a insultarlas ni a discriminarlas, ese pequeño lugar estaban felices aunque allá afuera esperara toda una vida de obligaciones donde habría menos tiempo para estar con la otra.

Y, cómo no, el mágico momento se rompió con el teléfono de Charlie sonando. Jo frunció el ceño y se apartó de la pelirroja, mirando el aparato como si fuera a prenderle fuego antes de estirar un brazo y cogerlo en el momento en que dejaba de sonar.

Con un suspiro de derrota apartó las sábanas de su alrededor y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su colchón luciendo la lencería que había comprado hace poco de color celeste; desde que supo que Charlie realmente se llamaba Celeste éste se había vuelto su color favorito de todos, incluso le compró un babydoll a su novia de ese color. Un babydoll que la otra no ha usado porque odia el color celeste pero Jo era aguerrida, no iba a rendirse.

—Era Castiel—informó la rubia extendiéndole el aparato a su novia—Tienes mensajes de él.

—Aún estoy un poco en el post-orgasmo—jadeó Charlie mirando el techo—Me veo imposibilitada en responder—Jo se soltó riendo—Pero antes, no uses mi teléfono con tus dedos cubiertos de fluidos vaginales—arrugó la nariz.

Jo frunció el ceño y miró la mano con la que había masturbado a Charlie, encontrándola tan limpia como desde que empezó pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para su novia así que dejó el celular en el colchón y se estiró hacia su mesilla de noche, sacando un paquete de toallitas húmedas del cuál sacó una antes de darle el paquete a Charlie, sabiendo que querría limpiarse.

—Si así te pones por tus propios fluidos no me sorprende que no te guste el pene—se mofó la rubia, volviendo a tomar el celular.

—Lamento por no querer estar toda húmeda—gruñó Charlie, bajándose las bragas y comenzando a limpiarse.

—Te pones húmeda apenas me ves—Jo le guiñó un ojo haciéndola enrojecer— ¿No te duchas de una vez?—sugirió señalando el baño.

—Que mejor me quedo así un rato—sentenció Charlie, quitándose las bragas y pateándolas al pie del colchón— ¿Qué dice Cass?

Jo asintió divertida, volviendo la vista a la pantalla, tecleando la contraseña del teléfono de su novia para ir directo a la aplicación de mensajes. Jo odiaba tomar el teléfono de Charlie, sentía que eso era de ella y que nadie debería de verlo; si bien Jo solía darle su celular a la pelirroja para que jugara o viera los estados de sus contactos no le gustaba tomar el de Charlie a pesar de que ella ya le había dicho que no había problema con eso. A veces cumplían la función de secretaria cuando una estaba más ocupada que la otra para responder mensajes.

—Dice que ya llegó—informó mientras pasaba los mensajes del chat de Cass—Su habitación es como la anterior, dice que aún no conoce a su roomie pero que ahora tiene transporte nuevo que se muere por mostrarte—Charlie asintió, estirándose como un felino en la cama, envuelta en sábanas rosas haciendo que Jo sonriera—Pregunta cuándo llegas.

—Dile que estoy contigo y me mudo a la residencia mañana—pidió la pelirroja mientras se sentaba frente a Jo—Hablando de roomie, ¿cuándo vendrá Meg?

Meg, la mejor amiga de Jo por línea, le había dicho que estaba harta de su maldito pueblo y de todos sus habitantes así que Jo le había sugerido venirse a vivir con ella, no sin antes hablarlo con Charlie y preguntarle si le parecía bien. Charlie había terminado adorando a Meg en todo ese tiempo como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuvo; Jo se había puesto un poco celosa hasta que Meg le dijo que Charlie le recordaba mucho a su prima Ruby haciendo que la rubia se tranquilizara, además que Meg era hétero así que no había tantos problemas.

—Llega en dos semanas—aclaró Jo mientras le respondía a Castiel—Tiene que arreglar unas cosas antes de venirse.

—Yo me vine y no arreglé nada—declaró la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Jo frunció el ceño un momento, mirándola con las cejas enarcadas ante la cuestión a lo que Charlie sólo atinó a reírse entre dientes.

—Eres sucia—la regañó Jo viendo la respuesta de Cass—Dice que si queremos salir a cenar más tarde—informó.

—Yo no dije nada—se defendió Charlie mientras gateaba y se iba al regazo de Jo—Dile que sí, que lo vemos en la cafetería de tu mamá—Jo se tensó un poco, sintiendo los labios de Charlie besarle el cuello—Ella me cae bien.

—Ya, es mi mamá, obvio es un amor—susurró con la voz tensa antes de responder el mensaje y arrojar el teléfono a las almohadas—Tú sólo quieres ir por la malteada gratis—Charlie sonrió, asintiendo, mientras Jo la abrazaba—No sé si esté mi papá.

—Iremos con Cassie, ¿has visto como se puso?—Jo negó con la cabeza—Está más bueno que el pan con chocolate—Jo se soltó riendo—Estaremos bien.

Charlie solía repetir eso constantemente cuando salían a algún lugar donde Jo sabía que podía estar su padre, solía calmarla con un apretón de manos y un sencillo “estaremos bien” prometiendo mantenerse a su lado haciendo que la rubia se repitiera que nadie, ni siquiera su propio padre, iba a quitarle lo que tenía con Charlie.

Igual la pelirroja no le dejó pensar demasiado en eso, comenzó a besarla mientras iba recostándola en el colchón de manera un tanto descuidada, haciendo que Jo sonriera mientras dirigía sus manos por la espalda de Charlie a su cabello, tirando de él, y la pelirroja deslizaba las suyas por su vientre, en dirección a esas bonitas bragas color celeste que Charlie odiaba.

…

Castiel al fin terminó de acomodar su ropa en el armario que estaba junto a la puerta, el otro ya estaba ocupado así que era lógica que ese fuera el suyo; sus libros ya estaban acomodados en las repisas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio de madera y su laptop se encontraba sobre éste, se sentía extraño no tener tanto que acomodar, apenas unas cuantas fotos instantáneas de aquel verano en donde algunas eran con Adam, otras con sus hermanos y padres y algunas con Charlie antes de que ella se fuera del vecindario.

Se sacó las botas de motociclista que usaba y se sentó en su cama sobre las sábanas de Stark Trek, que sólo había puesto para general conflicto con su roomie cuando apareciera.

Desde el verano procuraba pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo solo, razones por las que siempre andaba con Adam o por la que decidiera salir mucho con Alfie, porque si se quedaba solo comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que había pasado antes de vacaciones, volvía a sentir ese pánico escalando por su estómago, amenazando con incapacitarlo y derrumbarlo a pesar de todo el trabajo que le costó levantarse.

Se decía a sí mismo que ya había llorado lo suficiente, que ya había gritado y reclamado y que ahora necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría; si bien su plan seguía siendo cobrarse el dolor que le causaron Castiel no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso así que se había dicho que primero los vería el primer mes, los estudiaría como Alfie le había dicho.

_—Siempre estudio mi entorno para saber cómo debo relacionarme con él—informó el pequeño comiendo su helado—Veo cómo se comportan, admiro sus interacciones y la forma en la que se adaptan cuando formo parte de ellos. Es fácil, sólo es observar._

Castiel aún no se creía que fuera precisamente su hermano menor el que estuviera ayudándole en algo que ni el chico sabía pero bueno, a trabajar con lo que se tenía.

Suspiró mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo que el silencio era demasiado asfixiante; su garganta se cerró mientras sus ojos se nublaban, haciéndole sentir que las paredes amenazaban con aplastarlo mientras las risas volvían a llenar sus oídos. Cass sacudió la cabeza, repitiéndose que él era mejor que eso, que ya había dejado a ese Castiel muy atrás de él y ahora era quien quería ser.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió salvándolo del ataque de pánico, haciendo que mirara con el ceño fruncido al recién llegado encontrándose a un tipo realmente bajito, de bonito cabello dorado y vivaces ojos color caramelo; lucía una sudadera demasiado grande como para pertenecerle, en realidad parecía que utilizaba un pijama pero Castiel no iba a juzgarlo.

El recién llegado cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando todo el jaleo que los de nuevo ingreso se traían a la hora de encontrar su habitación. Pareció no darse cuenta de que Castiel estaba sentado en su cama o bien le estaba ignorando, quitándose esa enorme sudadera dejando al descubierto una pólera recortada de color negro con letras blancas en lo que parecía el nombre de una banda de rock; Castiel enarcó las cejas al ver la red que decoraba su cintura y se perdía en los pantalones. Si bien el chico no parecía un metalero tampoco parecía un tipo de usar medias de red.

El chico al fin se dignó a mirar en dirección a Castiel, sobresaltándose un poco mientras el pelinegro enarcaba una ceja de manera arrogante. Sabía el aspecto que tenía y lo que la gente podía pensar de él; haber optado por camisas sin estampados además de los top que tenía en el armario hacia que las personas nunca pudieran dar una con él…y le divertía.

—Genial, ahora tengo un _bad boy_ —gruñó el desconocido, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de administración escolar? ¿Tanto les cuesta darme un compañero decente? El año pasado era un tipo raro que coleccionaba rocas y apestaba mi habitación a cheetos—sacudió la cabeza haciendo que mechones de su cabello se agitaran.

—Nada de piedras y cheetos, lo capto—se burló Castiel, sonriendo ladinamente.

Aquel chico le miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de pararse en medio de la habitación con las manos en las caderas, como si aquel comportamiento le exasperara, y Castiel tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa ante lo cómico que se veía aquel chico. Parecía más como un pequeño duende haciendo una rabieta, casi esperaba que comenzara a patalear.

—Bien, te diré mis reglas y luego me dirás las tuyas—declaró el rubio haciendo que Castiel enarcara las cejas—Miércoles, jueves y viernes mi novio duerme aquí, a veces estamos teniendo sexo y a veces no, cuando eso ocurra pondré un listón rojo en la perilla de la puerta; Puedes tomar cosas de mi escritorio como papel, condones y lápices pero si me tomas un dulce te encajo una escuadra en la cara; Estudio arquitectura así que probablemente veas mucho material por aquí para maquetas que más te vale no tirar; Si vas a traer alguna chica al dormitorio procura que no sea una que tenga esperanza de una relación, son muy escandalosas cuando las corres a la mañana siguiente.

Castiel sonrió divertido ante aquello, diciéndose que aquel iba a ser un compañero realmente interesante pero más aún, divirtiéndose con el hecho de que mencionara el traer chicas al dormitorio, ¿de verdad lucía tan heterosexual así vestido?

Se acomodó sentándose al borde de su colchón, mirando con interés a aquel chico; parecía tener una lengua afilada, era un soplo de aire fresco para Castiel pues por regla general siempre estaba rodeado de gente amable; Charlie era la prueba de ello, Cass se sentía más cómodo si las cosas eran así pero con la reciente verdad descubierta del hecho de que no tenía más amigos que Charlie, y tal vez Kevin, quería conocer más personas.

—No creo que sea inteligente traerlas acá—señaló, siguiéndole el juego un momento—Si vas a su casa puedes irte cuando quieras, si ellas vienen te ves en necesidad de correrlas—aquel tipo pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Un idiota inteligente, de acuerdo—asintió, concediéndole eso—Los condones los tengo en el cajón de la izquierdo, mi novio estudia Leyes así que no somos conejos, a veces sólo viene a terminar su tarea así que no seas molesto cuando eso pase—Castiel asintió—Ahora, ¿cuáles son tus reglas?

—Estudio Literatura así que estaré leyendo hasta madrugada y espero que eso no sea una molestia—señaló, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas—Mi computadora no se toca por nada del mundo. No preguntes a menos de que yo te lo mencione. Mi mejor amiga suele pasar tiempo aquí así que no la vayas a echar—el chico asintió—Y soy gay.

Ante la última declaración el rubio balbuceó algo, volviendo a mirarlo de pies a cabeza como si algo fuera a confirmar la orientación sexual de su nuevo compañero pero Castiel sabía que no habría nada, su mirada seria y ceño fruncido siempre hacía pensar a todo el mundo que era un tipo rudo, incluso su forma de hablar, sin saber que prefería quedarse en su habitación leyendo y haciendo tarea que salir a carreras clandestinas a coleccionar bragas.

—Bueno, eso es una sorpresa—declaró el rubio antes de relajar su postura—Soy bi pero salgo con un chico—Castiel sonrió.

—La palabra Novio me lo dijo.

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio unos segundos, midiendo la reacción del otro antes de sonreírse abiertamente, divertidos por la situación, aligerando el ambiente porque por primera vez no habría nadie que los juzgara y quizá podrían intentar ser amigos.

—Soy Gabriel, por cierto—se presentó extendiéndole una mano.

—Castiel—el pelinegro la estrechó.

Gabriel frunció el ceño ante el nombre, sintiéndolo familiar de algún lado pero sin saber realmente de dónde; era como las tablas de multiplicar, te las sabías de memoria pero cuando alguien te preguntaba al azar un 7x9 te quedabas en blanco, buscando la respuesta que sabías estaba ahí pero no podías encontrarla.

—Castiel—repitió el rubio—Me suena tu nombre—Cass sonrió de manera tensa.

—No te preocupes, le escucharas mucho en el año—prometió Castiel sin más— ¿De dónde venías, por cierto? Lucías cansado—señaló el lugar donde arrojó la sudadera.

Gabriel frunció el ceño, como si aquello no tuviera lógica, antes de mirar el lugar donde había señalándolo el pelinegro, encontrando la sudadera de Sam hecha una bola sobre su cama. Sonrió un momento, sentándose sobre su colchón de manera elegante, casi felina, cruzando las piernas y recargándose en la pared, sintiendo la brisa que se colaba por su ventana abierta mientras extendía la enorme sudadera y metía los brazos en las mangas sin llegar a ponérsela.

—Estaba ayudando a mi novio a acomodarse en su cuarto—aclaró con una sonrisa—Está en el piso de arriba, si llegas a necesitarme y no estoy aquí puedes buscarme en la biblioteca o en el cuarto 209—Castiel asintió.

—Tú puedes buscarme en la biblioteca, en las gradas o en la residencia Norte para chicas—informó Castiel—Aún no sé qué número, luego te lo digo.

Gabriel asintió y Castiel, curioso, miró una de las fotos que tenía pegadas en la pared paralela a la cama de Castiel, encontrando a la perfección la foto de Gabriel sobre la espalda de un castaño familiar para Cass; era el mismo chico que sintió reconocer cuando llegó, con esa melena color chocolate a su alrededor como un halo.

— ¿Ese es tu novio?—preguntó Castiel señalando la foto.

Gabriel le miró interesado unos segundos, mirando la foto a la que se refería Cass, antes de sonreír.

—Sí, es mi Moose y no se toca ¿entiendes? Es mío—Castiel asintió sin dejar de ver la foto.

—Me parece familiar—murmuró, pensativo.

—Tal vez lo conoces por su hermano, son muy unidos—declaró Gabriel como si no tuviera importancia—No puedo culparte, una vez que conoces a Dean Winchester es imposible que no conozcas a Sammy.

Ante el nombre de Dean, Castiel se tensó, sintiendo cómo sus costillas estrujaban sus pulmones al tiempo en que la imagen de aquel llamado Sam encajaba en sus recuerdos; el chico de gafas de montura negra que siempre estaba ahí después de que Dean desaparecía en la mañana. ¿Dean tenía un hermano?

Las risas volvieron a escucharse en los oídos de Castiel haciendo que el frío lo rodeara mientras miraba hacia la fotografía, preguntándose si no era esa la manera de llegar a Dean…y quizá Gabriel pudiera ayudarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo x Charlie me da mil años de vida


	9. 8: Bad At Love.

> _"Siempre cometo los mismos errores."_ -Halsey.

...

Cuando su nuevo compañero desapareció por la puerta excusándose con que iba a salir con unas amigas Gabriel se quedó solo, se deshizo del pantalón y los zapatos y volvió a colocarse la enorme sudadera que Sam le había prestado sintiendo cómo la prenda se lo tragaba por completo.

Se revolvió el cabello en un intento de relajación mientras sentía el frío suelo colarse a través de sus calcetines hasta helarle los pies. Abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó su tableta con todos los programas de diseño antes de sentarse sobre su cama y ponerse manos a la obra.

Hace un tiempo a Gabriel le gustaba alardear de los dibujos que hacía sobre cosas que le gustaban, ya fueran animes, series, películas o cualquier lectura que se encontrara en internet; era lo que muchos de sus compañeros de secundaria llamaban Freak. Gabriel, bajo el seudónimo de Trickster, hacía verdaderas obras de arte que luego subía a algunas redes sociales siendo admiradas por cientos de personas que le alentaban; a veces hacía pequeños comics y otras veces sólo una imagen o un personaje en concreto. Le encantaba dibujar ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo hace mucho que había preferido mantener esa información para sí sin revelársela a alguien más. No es que fuera malo que alguien supiera que el gran Gabriel hacía dibujos en su tiempo libre pero lo prefería así, algo que fuera suyo y de nadie más.

En ese momento se encontraba terminando el dibujo de Daenerys y Drogon que llevaba haciendo desde hace semanas y que no lograba terminar, la cantidad de detalles que podría requerir un dragón por su propia cuenta era terrible. Ya tenía todo con color, sólo era concentrarse en los pequeños detalles pero la cara de Drogon aún no estaba terminada y era un trabajo que a Gabriel poco le faltaba para dejarlo en el olvido y comenzar algo nuevo.

Miró de reojo el lado de su nuevo compañero antes de seguir mirando su pantalla, sintiendo extraño que estuviera tan vacío y sin nada que le dijera algo de él. Bueno, sus sábanas eran una cosa pero realmente no decía nada de Castiel.

Gabriel frunció el ceño deteniendo en el acto su dibujo y repitió aquel nombre para sus adentros. Castiel; la familiaridad con la que sonaban todas esas letras juntas hacía que le doliera la cabeza en un intento de recordar dónde más había escuchado ese nombre. No lo había escuchado demasiado, no era muy popular, pero sabía que alguien más ya lo había pronunciado sin embargo, la imagen borrosa que proyectaba el Castiel que se supone ya conoce no era igual al que estaba compartiendo habitación con él. El otro era más bajito y delgado con unas gafas realmente grandes y geniales. El chico que dormiría con él todo aquel año era más un matón de barrio.

Intento volver a su dibujo, concentrarse en lo que traía entre manos, pero si había una palabra para describir a Gabriel, _curiosidad_ era una de ellas. Sam ya le había dicho que no debería meterse en donde no lo llaman si no quiere tener problemas pero a Gabriel le encantaban los problemas, en especial si incluían un chisme espectacular. No obstante, había prometido comportarse bien aquel año por la paz mental de Sam que siempre andaba salvándolo cuando se metía en problemas…o cuando algún idiota quería sobrepasarse con él.

El rubio miró una última vez el lado de Castiel encontrándolo en perfecto orden con su pequeño escritorio acomodado a la perfección, sus libros en la repisa y dos portarretratos en el mueble. Era tan extraño que alguien tuviera tan pocas cosas a la vista cuando Gabriel siempre llenaba cuatro cajas completas de cosas “esencialmente importantes” que al final terminaban por necesitar demasiado espacio pero el hecho de tenerlas cerca “por si acaso” era mejor que haberlas olvidado. O al menos es algo que él solía decirles a sus abuelos.

Gabriel vivía con sus abuelos, Amanda y James Shurley, debido a que su madre ahí lo dejó cuando tenía cuatro años antes de desaparecer de su vida. Amara, su madre, no había sido la chica del año, siempre buscando problemas, andando con chicos que no le traerían nada bueno hasta que quedó embarazada y se negó a abortar. Se mudó con el que era el padre del niño, bebió y se drogó incluso cuando se supone que estaba embarazada haciendo que Gabriel naciera con severos problemas, además de prematuro.

Gabriel amaba a sus abuelos, con ellos nunca le faltó absolutamente nada; habían sido demasiado jóvenes para ser unos abuelos por lo que su abuelo James pudo seguirle el paso hasta que Gabriel era capaz de comportarse, su abuela Amanda hacía los mejores postres del pueblo y siempre había un pastel que Gabriel podía comer cuando hiciera la tarea.

El chico en aquella habitación sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de aquellos pensamientos, sorprendido con su propia habilidad para distraerse con cualquier cosa, y volvió a mirar fijamente aquel lado esperando encontrar algo que le delatara alguna cosa rara de su compañero. Parecía ser serio y un poco divertido, malhumorado sin duda pero no había nada más de él, ni siquiera una pequeña señal que le dijera si tenía amigos, familia, vaya al menos un novio formal.

Gabriel colocó su tableta junto a él y se bajó de la cama andando hacia el lado de Castiel, repitiéndose que intentaría mover la menor cantidad de cosas con el fin de no delatarse. Se colocó las manos en la cintura y miró fijamente aquel lugar, intentando decidir por dónde comenzaría a investigar sin mucho éxito. Pasó la mirada por los libros en el estante encontrando, para su sorpresa, los de _Juego de Tronos_ y los de _Harry Potter_ , acompañados de una increíble colección de novelas vampíricas que iban desde los de _Stephenie Meyer_ hasta los de _Ana_ _Rice_ , incluso se veía un muy desgastado volumen de _Drácula_ entre dos libros realmente gruesos de novelas clásicas.

Le parecían interesantes los libros que podía tener una persona. Gabriel siempre había pensado que uno puede hablar mucho de alguien por el tipo de lectura que lleve; Sam tenía muchas novelas de misterio y sus libros de derecho así que estaba de más decir que su chico era serio, ordenado y, a veces, realmente divertido. Sam disfrutaba de las cosas más estúpidas haciendo que Gabriel lo admirara cuando algo acaparaba su interés y le hacía reír.

Volvía a distraerse. Gabe sacudió la cabeza y miró fijamente los libros de Castiel; no tenía ese aspecto gótico que podría asociar con alguien a quién le gustan los vampiros pero, en realidad, nada en el aspecto de Castiel decía algo de él. Él esperaba que fuera más de rock, que no supiera leer y se preocupara más por cuál fiesta se daría aquel fin de semana.

Comenzó a dirigirse al escritorio teniendo cuidado de no desacomodar la computadora. Sabía que probablemente ahí tuviera algo que le dijera más de Castiel que unos simples libros pero no iba a arriesgarse a tanto sólo por curiosidad. Abrió y cerró cajones sin encontrar nada de vital importancia, al menos así lo sintió hasta que abrió el ropero que iban a compartir y comenzó a remover la ropa colgada encontrando todo un arcoíris en sus prendas que contrastaban con los colores oscuros que solía usar Gabriel.

Se colocó de rodillas adentrándose al armario como si así fuera a encontrar Narnia y con ella todos los secretos de Castiel, ¿comenzaba a ser demasiado metido? Probablemente pero Gabriel odiaba vivir en la ignorancia, detestaba no saberlo todo. Le hacía sentir realmente estúpido y temeroso no tener los hechos al 100%, le hacía recordar que en algún punto de su vida no lo supo todo, fue un idiota ignorante y las personas se aprovecharon de él por eso.

Entre su movimiento le dio un codazo a la torre de cajas de zapatos que estaban a un costado de él tirándolas por completo, haciendo que se apartara de golpe del armario quedando arrodillado en el suelo mirando como todas las cajas se desperdigaban por el suelo. Vale, que no eran tantas cajas, si acaso había cuatro, pero sin duda eran demasiadas para alguien que había intentando ser cuidadoso. Maldijo en voz baja antes de empezar a acomodarlas, ¿cuál iba arriba? ¿La roja? No, le pareció haber visto una negra, ¿o había sido la verde?

Tomó las cajas acomodándolas de manera torpe, sintiendo una más liviana que las demás deteniéndose en el acto. Se la llevó al oído y la agitó escuchando la suave sacudida de los objetos en su interior golpear contra el cartón. Enarcó las cejas, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se debatía sobre seguir con su “investigación” o era preferible que lo dejara correr.

Una parte de él, una que sonaba mucho a Sam, le reprendía por estar siendo demasiado metiche en cosas que no le involucraban, le decía que dejara esa caja donde la había encontrado y esperara a que el propio Castiel hablara con él y le dijera sus cosas. Otra parte, sin embargo, la que era completamente suya, le alentaba a echar un pequeño vistazo y así, tal vez, averiguar de dónde sentía conocido a aquel nombre. Sabía que no era de un amigo de su infancia ni un compañero de clase, el nombre en su memoria había sido algo mucho más secundario en su vida que algo de importancia.

—Bueno, si la curiosidad mató al gato, de algo me tengo que morir—sentenció antes de sentarse cómodamente en el suelo y abrir la caja.

No había nada que llamara mucho la atención, papeles y fotografías. Gabriel extrajo varias de esas fotos y las miró encontrando a una pelirroja en muchas de ellas junto a un delgado chico de gafas enormes y suéter holgado. Ese chico sí que se le hacía familiar y aparecía en todas las fotos con una pelirroja o con otro pelinegro que se parecía demasiado a él. Dejó las fotografías en un costado de la caja y tomó los papeles intentando ver qué decían, nada importante al parecer.

Gabriel tenía la ligera sospecha de quién era Castiel pero no tenía nada con qué confirmarlo. O al menos eso pensó hasta que un objeto en la caja le atrajo la atención, colocando los papeles en ella y tomándolo con interés.

Era un collar raro, el cordón negro ya lucía algo desgastado por el uso que seguramente tenía mientras el esmalte del objeto colgado ya estaba en las últimas. Gabriel alzó aquel collar hasta tenerlo a la altura de los ojos y mirarlo fijamente.

Él conocía ese collar, sin duda.

…

_Gabriel estaba sentado en la cama de Sam esperando a que volviera de la ducha mientras dibujaba algo en uno de los apuntes de su novio mortalmente aburrido. Frente a él Dean terminaba de vestirse mascullando algo sobre que ya iba tarde o algo por el estilo._

_—Si dejas de quejarte y te mueves tal vez no se te haga tan tarde—se mofó Gabriel mirándolo de reojo._

_—Muérdeme, perra._

_Ante el insulto Gabriel sonrió. Dean y todo el mundo siempre le decían perra cuando Sam no se encontraba cerca, de su cuñado no lo tomaba como un insulto porque él le decía perra a todo el mundo, si acaso le molestaba exigiéndole algo con más exclusividad para no sentirse uno del montón._

_Mientras miraba de reojo a su cuñado y éste se inclinaba para abrocharse las agujetas un pequeño amuleto se balanceó de su cuello, brillando bajo la luz del foco haciendo que Gabriel le prestara atención; parecía una cabeza pero Gabriel no sabía realmente de qué, era algo que no había visto nunca pero también parecía de ese tipo de cosas que te salen en una maquina de chicles._

_— ¿Qué es tu collar?—preguntó volviendo su atención a su dibujo—Luce extraño._

_Dean lo miró unos momentos antes de mirar el objeto al que se refería Gabriel, tomándolo con su mano y mirándolo sobre su palma antes de dejarlo caer._

_—Es un collar que me dio Sam—aclaró como si no fuera nada._

_— ¿Significa algo?—preguntó Gabriel._

_—Sammy dijo que es como un amuleto de la buena suerte—aclaró Dean con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar a Gabriel—Era un regalo para papá pero él…no lo menciones._

_Gabriel entendió que ya no había que hacer más preguntas así que cerró la boca y siguió dibujando, ignoró el momento en el que Dean salió de la habitación y sólo se concentró en el dibujo que hacía de su Sammy luciendo una armadura con una espada alzada al cielo._

_…_

El collar era igual al de Dean pero ¿cómo lo habría conseguido Castiel? Comenzaba a tener una ligera sospecha sobre quién era su compañero y por qué le resultaba familiar pero tenía que confirmarlo.

—Mierda, no me he inscrito a una clase—gruñó Gabriel.

Se levantó de manera terriblemente torpe y colocó sin cuidado alguno aquella caja junto con el resto. Fue corriendo hacia la puerta sabiendo que si no se inscribía en ese momento Sam iba a enojarse mucho con él; había estado posponiendo esa clase hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, aquel era su último año en la universidad y de verdad quería irse por lo alto, para su desgracia necesitaba esa clase para poder graduarse.

No obstante se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta recordando que no llevaba pantalones ni zapatos. Regresó presuroso al armario y sacó uno de sus pantalones de deporte y las deportivas más desgastadas que tenía antes de salir disparado de su habitación, asegurándose que llevaba la llave. Aún no era tan tarde, las listas seguirían ahí para inscribirse y esperaba que aquella clase no estuviera llena en lo absoluto.

Dirigiéndose a las escaleras alguien más se le unió sobresaltándolo durante un momento antes de sonreír con burla.

—Mira, mi cuñado favorito—se mofó atrayendo la atención— ¿Volverás a compartir habitación con Sam?

Al escuchar la vocecita del novio de su hermano, Dean miró sobre su hombro encontrando a Gabriel luciendo una sudadera terriblemente larga y unos pantalones de deporte, si no lo conociera apostaría a que iría a hacer ejercicio pero el chico era demasiado flojo para eso. Le sonrió ladinamente mientras esperaba a que le alcanzara para comenzar a bajar juntos las escaleras.

—No, él comparte habitación con un chico llamado Kevin—informó sin más metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su propia sudadera.

— ¿Estarás en este edificio también o sólo viniste a saludar?

—Estoy en el último piso—asintió Dean mientras Gabriel miraba con interés su cuello intentando dar con el collar—Seré compañero de Benny.

Ante el nombre Gabriel enarcó las cejas, sintiendo que había pasado toda una vida desde que Dean había mandado al diablo a todas sus amistades. Ver a Dean ahora hacía que Gabriel fuera más consciente de lo que había pasado en primavera sintiendo que la palabra Castiel al fin tenía un significado concreto dentro de él, al fin encajaba cada letra con lo que él creía saber preguntándose si Dean era consciente del cambio que había sufrido el chico que dijo querer hace sólo unos meses.

Sabía que su cuñado les había guardado rencor a todos sus amigos a pesar de que nadie le había puesto una pistola en la cabeza para obligarlo a hacer lo que hizo. Dean no era una víctima en aquella ecuación así que era estúpido para Gabriel que siempre se martirizara por lo que hizo.

— ¿Y estás bien con eso?—preguntó interesado mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida—Benny y tú…

—Hablamos hace rato—asintió Dean encogiéndose de hombros, abriendo la puerta para Gabriel—Siento que realmente no puedo culpar a nadie por lo que hice y, aún así, Benny me pidió perdón por no detener a Crowley cuando quiso joderme las cosas con Cass…—ante el último nombre trago duro—O al menos detenerlo cuando siguió insistiendo con la verdad.

Ambos iban caminando al lado del otro con lentitud, dejando su prisa inicial de lado dirigiéndose a alguna parte ellos dos. A veces Gabriel sentía que estaba con Sammy cuando en realidad era Dean quien le acompañaba, se parecían mucho hasta que notabas el cabello más largo del otro y los centímetros que les separaban. Sam ya le había explicado que no eran gemelos sino mellizos y por eso no se parecían tanto pero había momentos en donde era demasiado fácil identificar que eran hermanos.

Gabe sabía que Dean no había llevado bien el cómo terminaron las cosas con Castiel, Sam le había llamado durante el verano diciéndole lo preocupado que estaba por su hermano pero Dean no hablaba con nadie, tan solo se dedicaba a arreglar el auto y a trabajar en un taller de vez en cuando, no había nada más para él.

— ¿Has hablado con él?—cuestionó Gabriel mirándolo de reojo—Ya sabes, para pedir disculpas.

Dean iba mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo intentando controlar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón y la manera en la que el sudor cubría por completo sus manos. Si cerraba los ojos era perfectamente capaz de visualizar el momento en el que le rompió el corazón a Castiel y rompía el suyo de paso, era consciente del dolor que el otro sentía antes de darse la vuelta y huir, todavía esperando a que Dean le dijera que era mentira, que era una broma.

Cass siguió creyendo en él hasta el último segundo haciendo que Dean odiara esa confianza; ¿por qué no lo mandó a la mierda en el primer instante? ¿Por qué mantuvo esa confianza hasta que fue demasiado tarde? Eso era lo que le atormentaba porque si tan sólo Cass hubiera huido en el primer momento quizá Dean no se habría sentido tan miserable.

—Le llamé cada noche desde la segunda semana de vacaciones—confesó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, haciendo que Gabriel le mirara de reojo—Nunca respondió. Quiero creer que no lo hizo porque estaba demasiado ocupado y no porque cambió de teléfono.

— ¿Eso te consuela?—el tono de Gabriel era de incredulidad haciendo que Dean se encogiera de hombros alzando la cabeza—Eres muy masoquista.

—No voy a aceptar el hecho de que no tendré nada de él nunca más, Gabe—declaró sintiendo que estaba a nada de volver a enojarse—Quiero creer que aún tengo su número de teléfono.

Dean se detuvo un momento haciendo que Gabriel se colocara frente a él. No hablaron durante unos segundos; si era honesto, Gabe aún quería golpearlo por todo lo que hizo pero ya no había remedio, nada de eso iba a devolverle a Castiel lo que le quitaron, nada haría que las cosas regresaran a su lugar mucho antes de que las tomaran haciendo que parecieran como nuevas.

Dean y otro puñado de chicos habían tomado el brillo de Castiel y se lo habían repartido como quien reparte las cartas y no era justo, ni siquiera correcto pero así eran las personas; siempre iban y tomaban lo que querían, a veces dando algo a cambio, a veces huyendo sin intentar agradecer.

Gabriel sabía que chicos que hacen lo que Dean hizo no se merecían ninguna segunda oportunidad, merecían que un caballo les pateara las bolas mientras todos a su alrededor observan y no hacen nada, merecían que se sintieran de esa manera, de la misma manera en que su víctima se sintió. Sin nadie alrededor, sin nadie a quién recurrir, todos unos espectadores mientras ellos son el espectáculo.

—Tú sabes que me gustaste antes que Sam—habló Gabriel haciendo que Dean suspirara—Y lo hiciste porque no parecías un mal chico, ¿sabes? No como los otros pero no me acerqué porque ya parecías encantado con alguien más. En cambio, conocer a tu hermano fue lo mejor que me ha pasado—Dean asintió— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque soy un idiota—gruñó tallándose con fuerza el rostro—Porque todos iban a hacerlo, porque quería estar con Castiel—miró de manera mortificada a Gabriel—Porque pensar que si no hacía aquello por las buenas ellos me lo quitarían y yo…

—Lo perdiste, Dean—Gabriel lo cortó en el acto haciendo que el aliento de Dean se quedara atascado en su garganta—Lo heriste mucho. Tú eras un buen chico, de esos chicos que valían la pena, eras uno entre tantos—Gabriel sacudió la cabeza—Eres como todos.

—Yo jamás…

Dean enmudeció porque no había nada que pudiera decir, ¿él jamás qué? ¿Jamás le rompería a propósito el corazón a alguien? ¿Jamás se burlaría de los sentimientos de alguien? ¿Jamás qué?

—Mientras antes lo aceptes lo llevarás mejor—Gabriel se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse—Quiero que sepas que estar contigo me provoca asco así que no te ofendas cuando me vaya apenas llegues tú.

Dean gruñó y regresó por donde había venido mientras Gabriel iba hacia lo que parecía control escolar. El Winchester caminó hasta la cancha de futbol intentando no pensar en absolutamente nada que no fuera el viento otoñal a su alrededor, el aroma húmedo que traía y el sonido de las hojas siendo acarreadas. No quería seguir escuchando las palabras de Gabriel, si las ignoraba entonces las ganas de romperle la cara iban a ser menos pero ¿acaso dijo algo que fuera mentira?

Caminó durante un momento hasta que sus pies estuvieron bajo el pasto de la cancha de fútbol. Si miraba hacia atrás era perfectamente capaz de visualizar su edificio y su habitación hasta arriba, justo la de la esquina. Caminó otro poco hasta dirigirse a las gradas y sentarse allá arriba sin nada más que hacer que contemplar el campo que se extendía a sus pies con todas esas yardas pintadas y los postes de anotación.

Sabía que tenía que ir a inscribirse de nuevo para estar en el equipo, que a eso iba cuando se encontró con Gabriel pero volver a hablar del tema hacía que Dean volviera a sentirse de la mierda, volviera a luchar contra su impulso de llamarle y esperar a que respondiera. Durante el verano Sam evitó que condujera hasta su casa sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver aquel año a la universidad.

—No seas idiota—se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta ante aquel pensamiento—Él es demasiado como para que alguien se interponga en lo que quiere.

¿Qué haría cuando se lo encontrara en clases? ¿Cuándo lo viera en el campus o en la cafetería? ¿Qué haría cuando su nombre quisiera escapar de sus labios intentando llamarlo al sentirlo tan lejos? ¿Cómo controlaría sus impulsos de tocarlo cuando estuvieran cerca? Todo aquello había sido demasiado fácil estando en su casa pero ahí en la escuela era otra cosa porque ahí estuvieron juntos, ahí estaba el árbol donde hacían tarea o el salón donde compartían clases.

Ahí estaba todo, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir a eso?

Dean escondió el rostro entre las manos intentando decirse que nada de eso importaba, que iba a poder manejarlo porque ni siquiera sabía si vería a Castiel y…y si lo viera lo primero que haría sería caer de rodillas y pedir perdón.

Alzó el rostro viendo las nubes teñirse de gris mientras oscurecían el cielo; probablemente llovería, probablemente no, pero el frío comenzaba a hacerse más notorio. Se quedó ahí sentado como un idiota mirando fijamente al frente en espera de algo, lo que fuera, que le devolviera la fuerza necesaria para levantarse e irse a inscribir al equipo antes de que fuera tarde. Distinguió a Gabriel volver a la residencia después de unos minutos luciendo tan pequeño con la ropa de su hermano.

Supo que le gustaba a Gabriel en su primer año pero Dean ya estaba concentrado en Castiel, supo que el chico al menos quería un rato con él pero Dean nunca le dio pie para eso así que desistió hasta que se encontró a Sam en la biblioteca y le ayudó con unas cosas que necesitaba. Si era honesto, se alegraba de que su hermano tuviera a Gabriel, cuando ellos dos estaban en una habitación se sentía que lo que tenían era de eso que realmente valía la pena, era amor de verdad.

¿Existía el amor de verdad? Biológicamente sólo era una sustancia química que emitía tu cerebro y que al cabo de ¿qué? ¿Dos años? ¿Uno? Ya no había nada, si era así ¿cómo explicaban los matrimonios de cincuenta años? ¿Cómo explicaba que su padre siguió amando a su madre incluso cuando ella ya no estuvo?

—Te estás comportando como una maldita chica—gruñó Dean levantándose de su lugar.

Sintió las piernas engarrotadas pero se apresuró a bajar a trote por las gradas hasta llegar a la oficina del entrenador; era un pequeño cuarto por los vestidores, eran subterráneos; había una puerta junto a las gradas que daban a unas escaleras, veinte escalones antes de llegar a un pasillo estrecho iluminado por luces amarillas, una película de terror estudiantil, antes de que llegaras a los casilleros siendo una zona mucho más agradable. Las duchas estaban a la izquierda pero Dean se dirigió a la derecha deteniéndose frente a la puerta donde el cristal tenía las letras que formaban la palabra COACH.

Junto a ella se encontraba una lista con algunos nombres ya escritos junto con la estatura y el peso. Dean miró fijamente los cinco nombres que estarían por encima de él, asintiendo cuando vio a Benny y a otros dos que habían estado con él el año anterior, a los otros no los reconocía de nada así que deberían de ser de los nuevos.

Tomó la pluma que estaba sujeta por un cordel blanco amarrado a un clavo en la pared y comenzó a llenar sus datos.

Dean Winchester; 1,86m, 80kg.

Sabía que debería pesar más pero por más que lo intentó no subió de peso durante las vacaciones, al contrario bajó tres kilos haciendo que Bobby se viera en la necesidad de siempre tener comida grasa para la cena. Una vez que hubo terminado miró fijamente aquel lugar antes de regresar a su habitación, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado con todo en lo absoluto; se había mudado apenas aquella mañana, casi atropella a una chica que tenía vocabulario de ex convicto y, para rematar, la plática que tuvo con Benny no había hecho mejor las cosas sino que sólo le hicieron darse cuenta que pedir perdón no iba a arreglar nada.

Cuando volvió a la cancha la noche ya había llegado, ¿o eran nubes de tormenta? Realmente no lo sabía y no le importaba, sólo se puso la capucha y se dirigió de nuevo a la residencia preguntándose si podría hacer una llamada a la pizzería más cercana para cenar algo, ¿Benny estaría en la habitación? Esperaba que sí, Dean se sentía realmente cómodo con él después de todo. Benny había sido el único que había intentado arreglar las cosas o que intentó salirse de aquello sin que Ketch o Crowley le dieran oportunidad. Se había sentido como una mafia en ese momento y ahora ¿qué eran? Nada, un grupo de idiotas que se habían burlado de un chico realmente estupendo.

Dean entró a la residencia en el momento en que una motocicleta se estacionaba afuera alumbrándolo de manera incandescente, masculló un insulto hacia el conductor antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

El piloto de aquella motocicleta no registró en lo absoluto que había sido mandado al demonio por no apagar su luz, se detuvo junto a las demás que estaban en la entrada y la aseguró con la cadena antes de quitarse el casco que usaba, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios ante el buen rato que había pasado.

Haber visto a Charlie había hecho que Castiel se sintiera feliz, la chica era ese pequeño rayo de sol en los peores momentos, silenciaba con sus ocurrencias las risas que aún sonaban en su memoria haciendo que Castiel notara que seguían brillando juntos sin importar lo cambiado que estuviera. Claro que haberla visto con Jo había despertado un poco de envidia, ¿en qué momento Charlie fue de relaciones serias y él de rollos ocasionales?

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, reprendiéndose por esos pensamientos, antes de bajar de la motocicleta e ingresar a la residencia despidiéndose del aire helado que había para ser recibido por el calor del edificio. Fue hacia las escaleras subiéndolas a trote, maldiciendo el hecho de tener que ir a correr por la mañana si al menos quería seguir manteniéndose activo.

Cuando llegó a su piso fue directo a su habitación asegurándose que no hubiera nada en la puerta que pudiera delatar lo que su compañero hacía mientras él no se encontraba; al no ser así abrió sin más encontrándose a Gabriel concentrado en lo que fuera que hiciera en su tablet, Cass se dirigió a su propia cama colocando el casco de la motocicleta bajo ésta y sacándose las botas de golpe.

—Volviste temprano—señaló Gabriel sin mirarlo.

—Una de mis amigas tiene trabajo mañana—aclaro encogiéndose de hombros—Y es su última noche juntas así que decidí darles intimidad—Gabriel enarcó una ceja sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

— ¿Tu amiga Charlie es lesbiana?

De manera distraída Castiel asintió, levantándose y andando hasta el armario en búsqueda de un pantalón para dormir, no quería ducharse en la noche si, de todas formas, iba a ducharse en la mañana así que decidió que no iba a bañarse y comenzó a cambiarse lanzando su ropa a la silla del escritorio mientras se colocaba los pantalones grises que usaba para dormir y una playera con el dibujo del dinosaurio de los _Picapiedra._

—Ya sé, el chico gay con la amiga lesbiana, el comienzo de un chiste—murmuró Castiel acomodándose la camiseta.

—No te culpo por rodearte con gente de nuestra comunidad—murmuró Gabriel volviendo a concentrarse en lo que fuera que hiciera—A veces los heterosexuales son extraños—arrugó la nariz de manera graciosa haciendo sonreír a Castiel mientras sacaba una botella de lo que parecía gel anti-bacterial o jabón líquido y se ponía en las manos—Una vez una chica se me acercó diciendo que quería un amigo gay para que se maquillaran, salieran de compras y se pintaran las uñas juntos.

Castiel colocó un espejo en el escritorio y sacó un pequeño balde de debajo de su cama junto con una botella, Gabriel le miró interesado preguntándose si no era más fácil que fuera al baño pero el chico sólo se enjuagó las manos antes de llevar un par de dedos a los ojos y quitarse las lentillas haciendo que el interior del chico rubio se revolviera. Era lo más terrorífico que había visto.

— ¿Y tú no haces todo eso?—cuestionó Castiel con aburrimiento antes de sacar unas enormes gafas y ponérselas sin más.

—O sea sí, pero no porque sea gay—Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco—Y en todo caso, yo soy bisexual. Asumir que cualquier chico de la comunidad _LGBT+_ haga esas cosas por el simple hecho de pertenecer a esa comunidad es muy…—se estremeció haciendo sonreír a Castiel antes de que éste extrajera un libro de su estante.

—Lo mismo que asumir que solo soy un chico que goza de robarles la virginidad a las chicas sólo porque visto de cuero.

Gabriel abrió la boca para defenderse antes de volver a cerrarla, ganándose una sonrisilla burlesca de parte del pelinegro que le hizo preguntarse dónde había quedado el pequeño chico que solía ver con Dean en sus ratos libres. No había nada de él ahí, lucía más seguro de sí mismo y, al mismo tiempo, desconfiado de su entorno. Pero ¿podía culparlo? Después de lo que otros le hicieron no le sorprendía que hubiera cambiado de alguna manera, ¿acaso él mismo no lo hizo?

Miró el dibujo que llevaba haciendo en su tablet un rato admirando la cara de Drogon ya casi terminada, continuando con el resto del cuerpo mientras de vez en cuando hacía algún detalle en Daenerys. En definitiva, él también cambió por completo.

—Supongo que los estereotipos son un asco—murmuró haciendo reír entre dientes a Castiel.

—Lo son, definitivamente.

Gabriel sonrió antes de que su teléfono se encendiera en señal de mensaje. Dejó de hacer lo que hacía atendiendo aquello, sonriendo al ver que era una respuesta de Sam.

**Smupsy Boo:** _No te metas, Gabe. Lo último que quiero es que nos arrastren en los problemas que tuvieron Cass y Dean. Por favor, no lo hagas._

Gabriel apretó los labios y miró a Castiel a hurtadillas y luego recordó la caja de zapatos que no terminó de revisar. Quizá, por primera vez, era buena idea escuchar a Sam.


	10. 9: Sorry Not Sorry.

> _"Ahora la venganza es una perra mala."_ -Demi Lovato.

...

La alarma sonó demasiado temprano como para sentirse real, a Castiel le tomó un momento asimilar que se trataba de la suya así que se apresuró a ir a apagarla antes de que Gabriel comenzara a quejarse. Silenció la alarma y se sentó un momento en su colchón mirando fijamente un calcetín en el suelo mientras a su lado la superficial respiración de Gabriel inundaba de sonido la habitación.

Castiel se restregó el rostro con ambas manos intentando desperezarse sin mucho éxito, se encontraba en una batalla interna para volver a la cama y dormirse de nuevo hasta que fuera hora de ir a clases pero eso fue lo que hizo que se levantara de la cama. Aquel era el primer día de clases y Castiel en serio quería que fuera memorable.

Se quitó los pantalones de pijama cambiándolos por unos cortos de deporte y fue por una sudadera, tomó las deportivas yendo de puntillas hacia la puerta mientras Gabriel seguía profundamente dormido, había descubierto que su compañero tenía el sueño realmente pesado pero de todas formas Castiel siempre intentaba no hacerle demasiado ruido, sabía que podía ser molesto.

Una vez en el pasillo se puso los zapatos y se dirigió a las escaleras bajándolas a trote, preguntándose qué sentido había en tener un ascensor en el edificio si uno prefería las escaleras; no es que fuera más activo ni mucho menos, en aquel instante Castiel seguía sintiéndose más dormido que despierto, pero esperar a que el ascensor fuera hasta su piso, cerrara las puertas y volviera a bajar resultaba demasiado aburrido como para hacerlo.

Cuando llegó al recibidor se sorprendió de ver a un guardia de seguridad hojeando el periódico, Cass lo saludó amablemente antes de salir y ser recibido por el viento otoñal que le enfriaba el rostro haciéndole castañear los dientes, el vello de sus piernas se erizó haciendo que se estremeciera, maldiciendo el hecho de haberse cambiado de pantalones. Se palpó los bolsillos en búsqueda del celular con los auriculares, esperando haberlos guardado mientras se preparaba, al ser así se apresuró a ponérselos y colocar la música de su agrado junto con la capucha de la sudadera.

Hizo unos cuantos estiramientos en la entrada del edificio antes de ponerse en marcha en dirección a la cancha de fútbol. Cass había descubierto anteriormente que había un pequeño sendero por las gradas que iba desde las canchas a medio kilometro por el bosque antes de retornarse y salir cerca del estacionamiento de visitantes, si bien no era el camino más llano de todos era el ideal para hacer ejercicio por la mañana. A Castiel no le tomó nada adentrarse por aquel sendero dejando detrás de sí los edificios de las residencias.

Pronto se vio rodeado de árboles y arbustos mientras el aire helado que hacía comenzaba a sentirse sofocante, su corazón pronto encontró su propio ritmo mientras sus pies pisaban la hojarasca bajo ellos haciendo un constante sonido de _crush_ que era sofocado por la música en sus oídos, su aliento escapaba en una pequeña nube de su nariz antes de que Castiel comenzara a sentir el sudor deslizarse por su frente congelándose y volviéndose pegajoso, haciendo que sintiera la cara helada y las piernas un poco engarrotadas. El frío no era tan mortal para estar en otoño pero sí que comenzaba a refrescar.

El cielo, de un suave gris perla, comenzó a teñirse de naranja y amarillo conforme pasaban los minutos y Cass comenzaba a ser consciente de la curva que estaba tomando en señal de que iba a retornar; más allá de la música en sus oídos los pájaros comenzaban a cantar celebrando la llegada de un nuevo día, pero aquel pelinegro se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, poniendo esfuerzo en cada paso que daba, sintiendo sus pulmones comprimirse en sus costillas mientras sus manos estaban entumecidas al permanecer de la misma manera durante mucho tiempo. Sentía su rostro enrojecido y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza pero eso era más por su visión que por salud.

Cass odiaba las lentillas, era realmente complicado ponérselas y más aún quitárselas, las odiaba en definitiva pero con los lentes tampoco podía hacer ejercicio pues el calor de su cuerpo contra el frío del clima hacía que los cristales se opacaran o el sudor los humedecía a tal grado en que iban deslizándose por la punta de su nariz hasta caerse sin más. Por eso había optado hacer ejercicio sin lentillas y sin lentes pero, a consecuencia, todo lo que le rodeaba se volvió un borrón de imágenes sin sentido alguno mientras pasaba a toda velocidad por ellos haciendo que un arbusto pareciera un perro al ataque.

En ese momento Castiel se sentía dentro de una centrífuga donde nada tenía sentido, todo daba vueltas sin parar convirtiéndose en borrosos manchones de colores mientras él seguía permaneciendo impasible, pasando por aquel lugar antes de dejarlo atrás y concentrándose en otros manchones. Comenzó a jadear cuando se vio en la necesidad de saltar un par de troncos y rodear unas rocas, comenzaba a sentirse agotado cuando tomó la curva para retornar esperando poder dormir en algún momento pero sabía que no sería así. Tenía que ducharse, arreglarse para sus clases e ir a encontrar a Charlie a la cafetería para desayunar algo, todo eso antes de las ocho.

Pronto los árboles comenzaron a despejarse mostrando construcciones, haciendo que Castiel disminuyera el paso hasta sólo ir caminando, moviendo los brazos en estiramientos mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Se apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente, arrugando la nariz con desagrado cuando lo sintió húmedo por su sudor. Una vez que ingresó al estacionamiento de visitantes fue consciente de que había más chicos haciendo ejercicio, sabiendo que las chicas preferían usar el gimnasio por aquello de seguridad.

Castiel miró en dirección a la cancha encontrando a unos cuantos corriendo alrededor de ésta en lugar de adentrarse al sendero, tampoco los culpaba, había quien medía lo que corría en determinadas maneras. A Castiel le había venido de perlas aquel sendero porque prefería recorrerlo una vez que darle diez vueltas a la cancha.

Miró a esas personas sin rostro un momento, le pareció ver que algunos le contemplaban antes de seguir con sus asuntos pero era muy difícil saberlo si no traía puestos los lentes. Siguió su camino manteniendo el rostro medio oculto por la capucha y con la música sonando en sus oídos, tarareando la letra mientras luchaba contra el impulso de ponerse a bailar ahí en medio del estacionamiento.

Había aprendido a usar la música para sofocar los pensamientos negativos que a veces tenía recordando aquel fatídico día, la música los ahogaba hasta desaparecerlos de su cabeza y sustituirlos por ritmos más alegres y bailables mientras Castiel cantaba a cabo y rabo la letra de las canciones. Sabía que no era del todo correcto depender tanto de la música, no era sano no poder estar en una habitación en completo silencio sin sentir que ésta le sofocaba y las paredes le caían encima pero Castiel se las había arreglado como podía. Quizá el psicólogo era una buena idea pero, en ese momento, sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

Cuando regresó a su habitación encontró a Gabriel aún profundamente dormido haciendo que Castiel sonriera por tan cómica imagen; había aprendido a que aquel diminuto chico tenía un genio de los mil demonios si algo no le parecía y poseía un humor envidiable que o sacaba de quicio a alguien o lo hacía reírse hasta no poder más. Se estaba encariñando de aquel chico como quien se encariña de un gatito en la calle.

Fue al armario buscando su toalla y unos calzoncillos mientras arriba de éste tenía todos sus artículos de baño en una pequeña cosmetiquera que Charlie le había obsequiado el año pasado, era de colores realmente brillantes y su nombre estaba pintado en la tapadera así que era imposible que se le perdiera. Castiel se quitó la sudadera y la camisa dejándose por completo el short de deporte y se sacó los zapatos, siseando al sentir el suelo frío en la planta de los pies, apresurándose a ir por las sandalias para alejarse de él.

—No le digas a Sammy que pienso que estás demasiado bueno—murmuró Gabriel adormilado atrayendo su atención.

Castiel miró sobre su hombro, sonriendo al ver los ojos entrecerrados de Gabriel mientas se tallaba el rostro y se debatía entre seguir durmiendo o levantarse y comenzar a prepararse.

—No funcionaría lo nuestro, Gabe—se mofó Cass colocándose la toalla en el hombro para irse.

—Yo soy un excelente partido—Gabriel lo señaló con un dedo acusadoramente—No te sientas especial.

—Lo siento pero no me imagino a un activo de metro con sesenta dominándome.

Castiel rió entre dientes ante el rostro de confusión que tenía Gabriel intentando asimilar sus palabras, su cerebro aún se encontraba medio dormido como para que tantas letras tuvieran significado coherente dentro de una oración haciendo que Gabriel luciera más lento de lo que realmente era.

—Somos demasiado pasivos para estar juntos, Gabriel—se burló Castiel yendo hacia la puerta.

—Nada te costaba decirlo tan simple—se quejó el rubio antes de volver a acostarse—Procura no hacer tanto ruido cuando regreses.

Antes de irse, Castiel regresó por el pequeño estuche con sus lentillas y volvió a emprender la huida hacia las duchas comunitarias; éstas siempre se encontraban en el piso de abajo al igual que los baños, sólo que en lugar de ir a la derecha ibas a la izquierda y te daba la bienvenida tres hileras de duchas que honestamente no eran suficiente para la cantidad de chicos que vivían en aquel edificio.

En esa ocasión sí que usó el ascensor encontrándose con otro par de chicos que también habían optado por madrugar y ser los primeros en ducharse; muchos seguían dormidos en el quinto sueño pero Castiel ya estaba cubierto de sudor y totalmente despierto, esperando a que después de la ducha siguiera en ese estado.

Había estado preparándose para ese momento, preparándose para el momento de toparse con alguno entre sus clases o en el aula, había estado imaginándose miles de reacciones de su parte cuando estuviera cara a cara ante uno que el estómago se le retorcía ante la perspectiva de volver a mirarlos, de encontrarse con los rostros de quien dijeron quererlo y luego le quitaron su brillo como si nada. Deseaba tanto encontrarse con aquellos que lo habían usado como su juguete comunitario que la sola idea de que alguno no se presentara hacía que Castiel se molestara.

El odio latiente que había sentido hace meses aún se encontraba ardiendo en su interior esperando a ser liberado, esperando quemar al producto de éste; ellos lo habían roto de maneras inimaginables, ellos habían pensado que Castiel no haría nada más en su contra que destrozarles los autos pero estaban equivocados. Cass quería verlos de la misma manera en que estuvo él, quería verlos tan enamorados e ilusionados antes de que alguien les arrebatara toda esperanza que pudieran llegar a sentir. Quería destrozarlos como a los vehículos, reducirlos a nada mientras se preguntaban qué tenían de malo.

Quería que tuvieran en la punta de la lengua un “te amo” y se ahogaran con él.

El ascensor llegó hasta el sótano y Castiel sonrió despabilándose. Aquel iba a ser un gran día.

…

La cafetería aún se encontraba un poco vacía cuando Cass llegó a ella siendo demasiado fácil ubicar a Charlie entre las mesas. El pelinegro sonrió al ver a su radiante amiga antes de andar hacia ella, acomodándose la mochila sobre el hombro, mirando con interés a las chicas que le contemplaban de manera apreciativa mientras sonreían en un intento de parecerles agradables. Cass les sonrió de vuelta como si no tuviera nada de raro ser el centro de atención, ¿se habría olvidado de los pantalones? ¿Los zapatos? ¿O acaso tenía la cremallera abajo?

Una vez que llegó con Charlie se revisó confirmando que todo estaba en perfecto orden, haciendo que mirara sobre el hombro siendo recibido por algunas ricitas y más sonrisas antes de que volviera a mirar a su amiga.

—Te traje una madalena de arándanos y un frappé como te gusta—hablaba distraía la pelirroja, apartándose continuamente un mechó de cabello del rostro mientras miraba el desayuno de los campeones—Tiene mucho chocolate, me aseguré de que así fuera—Cass sonrió tomando la bebida mientras miraba a Charlie sonriendo—Tengo matemática avanzada a la primera hora, ¿puedes creerlo? Y en lunes, ¿acaso están locos?

Su amiga al fin se dignó a mirarlo haciendo que Castiel dejara de sentirse nervioso por el primer día; los ojos de Charlie lucían como los de un cervatillo ante los faros de un auto, su sonrisa era realmente agradable y tenía ese manto de alegría a su alrededor que te contagiaba de inmediato.

Si había alguien en el mundo que Castiel amaba era a Charlie; la amaba, la adoraba por completo. Charlie era esa parte de él que hacía falta, era esa luz que brillaba en armonía junto a él creando caleidoscopios sorprendentes; cualquiera diría que ellos no encajaban con el otro, que eran demasiado diferentes pero Cass sabía que sólo con Charlie podía ser él sin temor a nada. desde luego que habían cambiado en el último verano, Charlie practicaba la monogamia mientras Cass iba más de un rollo ocasional haciendo que el pelinegro se preguntara en qué momento se invirtieron los papeles pero ¿había importancia? Ahí estaba Charlie encajando con él a la perfección, haciendo que Castiel no se sintiera perdido en la marea sin salvación alguna.

—Yo tengo Historia así que vamos en las mismas—se burló el pelinegro lamiendo el glaseado de su madalena.

—Edificio de Historia y Humanidades, hasta el otro extremo—Charlie chasqueó la lengua tomando de su café—Te ves bien hoy, por cierto.

Cass miró su atuendo encontrando uno de sus viejos suéteres mientras usaba una chaqueta de mezclilla encima. Ya no le quedaba tan suelo, si acaso un poco más ajustado que anteriormente pero tampoco era mucho, lo suficiente para que no se sintiera demasiado delgado y escuálido. En el cuello del suéter colgaban un par de gafas de aviador que había estado usando antes de ingresar a la cafetería debido al sol matutino que se sentía demasiado bajo para ser real.

—Entiendo por qué todas babean—señaló detrás de él haciendo que Castiel bufara.

— ¿No tienen un estereotipo muy arraigado de los chicos con chaqueta de mezclilla?

—Culpa de los libros juveniles—asintió Charlie con una sonrisa—Un bad boy no puede ser gay, ¿quién le robará la virginidad a las de primer curso?—preguntó de manera dramática.

—Bueno, quizá lo mío sea robar heterosexualidad.

Charlie guardó silencio un momento asimilando las palabras del pelinegro, comprendiéndolas antes de soltarse riendo a carcajada abierta atrayendo la atención, preguntándose quién carajos tenía ganas de reírse a las siete de la mañana.

Al escucharla reír, Cass sonrió con infinita alegría mientras dentro de él todo lo que estaba mal dejaba de importar recordándole que siempre iba a tener a Charlie, que ella era la principal razón por la que se recordaba que podía brillar por su cuenta, que nadie tenía derecho a apagarlo. A veces ellos mismos se decían que eran el amor de la vida del otro si al menos tuvieran la orientación sexual indicada para eso, no había seres en el mundo que iban a complementarse mejor que aquel par, apoyando cada loca idea que surcaba la mente del otro y limpiando las lágrimas cuando era eso lo que se ameritaba.

Almas gemelas, era ese el nombre popular que recibían las personas como Cass y Charlie. Algunos destinados a enamorarse y otros a ser mejores amigos siempre.

—De acuerdo, esa fue buena—asintió la pelirroja sin aliento antes de mirar el reloj en su muñeca—Será mejor que vayamos a clases, nuestros edificios están en extremos opuestos.

—Suerte que decidí usar la motocicleta—se mofó Castiel terminándose de un mordisco su madalena.

—Te odio mucho—Charlie se colgó de su brazo una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie mirando con atención la reacción de algunas alumnas—Ahora van a pensar que somos novios y estamos irremediablemente enamorados—la pelirroja parpadeó haciendo que Cass se riera—Oh, mi amor, ¿no te he dicho acaso que eres el amor de mi vida?—el pelinegro rió.

—Sigue y quedaré como el cornudo al que su novia se lo monta con una chica—le advirtió yendo hacia afuera.

—No puedes culparme, Jo es demasiado caliente—suspiró enamorada haciendo que Cass sintiera un retortijón en el estómago—Es como si fuera echa especialmente para mí.

Cass besó la cabeza de Charlie mientras asimilaba esas palabras sintiendo que le herían más de lo que realmente esperaba; la sensación de creer que había alguien hecho para ti era algo muy familiar para él porque todo comenzaba a girar en torno a esa persona; tus pensamientos, tus mensajes, las canciones, todo lo que hacías era pensando en esa persona y ver a Charlie de esa manera hacía que Castiel la envidiara.

Le tenía envidia porque lo de ella era autentico y lo de Cass fue mentira; Charlie era realmente correspondida mientras Castiel fue un juego haciendo que el pelinegro se preguntara si así iba a ser siempre para él, ¿nunca nadie iba a tomarlo en serio? ¿Por qué todos tenían lo que Cass anhelo anteriormente? ¿Por qué era tan idiota como para envidiar a su mejor amiga por tener lo que se le negó?

De todas formas, ¿para qué lo quería? ¿Para besar el suelo por esa persona y terminar hecho una mierda cuando se fuera? Cass estaba bien ahora, estaba bien perteneciéndose a sí mismo sin tener que esperar en satisfacer a alguien más, sin preocuparse por mensajes no enviados o por citas que podía olvidar. Se repetía a sí mismo constantemente que eso era lo que quería, que estaba muy bien así pero ¿por qué no parecía ser verdad? ¿Por qué se encontraba anhelando lo que Jo y Charlie tenían cuando eso fue lo que lo lastimó? ¿Por qué insistía en que estaba bien siendo libre cuando estaba ahí preguntando si nunca sería para él?

— ¿Estás nervioso?—cuestionó Charlie atrayendo su atención—Ya sabes, ¿crees que…cuando los veas…?

La pelirroja tragó en seco temiendo estar tocando un tema que no debía mientras Castiel la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido, aún mosqueado por su anterior pensamiento, antes de suspirar y sentir que su estómago seguía sensible, que estaba a nada de volver a entrar en pánico ante la idea de entrar a un aula y mirar el rostro de aquellos que lo lastimaron. ¿Lloraría? ¿Gritaría? ¿Iba a golpearlos? No lo sabía y había intentado no pensar en eso.

—Me dije que podría hacerlo todo este tiempo—susurró Castiel revolviéndose el cabello en un gesto nervioso—Pero una cosa es decirlo cuando no los he vuelto a ver.

Charlie lo miró unos segundos antes de abrazarlo con fuerza haciendo que Cass sintiera un nudo en la garganta, aferrándose a su mejor amiga como una tabla salvavidas, sintiendo sus ojos arder sólo que no sabía si por las lentillas o por las lágrimas que estaba cansado de derramar.

—Lo harás estupendamente—susurró Charlie haciéndolo sonreír—Yo nunca me equivoco, Cassie, ya deberías saberlo.

Cass asintió aferrándose un segundo más a Charlie; no le importaba llegar tarde a clase, no le interesaba absolutamente nada, sólo quería un momento más en brazos de su mejor amiga, sólo un momento ahí donde el mundo aún no colapsaba mientras ella le aseguraba que lo haría genial porque desde que la conoció, Charlie siempre ha creído en él.

…

Dean bostezó ruidosamente mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto recargado en la pared. ¿Por qué decidió que estudiar Antropología era buena idea? Realmente no lo sabía, en su momento le pareció buena idea pues cuando vio de qué iba a su cabeza sólo vinieron escenas de Indiana Jones, esa serie que veía Sammy de vez en cuando o la película de La Momia mientras la hermosa Emily estaba rodeada de libros egipcios.

Sí, había sido una buena idea en ese momento pero ahora estaba que se daba un tiro al descubrir que estudiar eso ameritaba tener una clase de Historia a las 8 de la mañana, ¿quién en su sano juicio quería historia a semejante hora de la mañana? nadie. Dean apenas si había llegado despierto a clase con una dona y un café realmente asqueroso en el estómago mientras su cabello aún escurría agua, helada por cierto que había sido de los últimos en ducharse.

Volvió a bostezar, cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras sus compañeros se encontraban a su alrededor en espera de que el aula será abierta por el profesor. Dean ya había saludado a varios, otros sólo le habían sonreído, algunos ya hasta le habían preguntado si se uniría al equipo de nuevo cuando a esas horas de la mañana lo único que su mente era capaz de formular era “quiero un maldito café.”

Conocía a varios del curso anterior, otros eran completamente nuevos para él pero, en esos momentos, Dean no tenía ánimos de hacer amigos. Estaba agotado, no había dormido bien debido a los nervios que le revolvían el estómago ante la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir aquel día, el fantasma de un par de ojos azules parecían acecharlo sin falta cada noche, temeroso de que en cualquier momento dictaran su sentencia y le ejecutaran ante semejante crimen.

Algo así como Hamlet; no iba a confesarlo pero Dean era un nerd de primera. Quizá era culpa de su hermano mellizo o, en su defecto, de la dura infancia que llevó donde el único refugio que encontraron aquel par de niños, tan parecidos pero tan diferentes, fueron los libros.

Antes de volver a sumergirse en la miseria que continuamente estaba envolviéndole una mujer terriblemente delgada con apariencia de romperse ante el menor empujón, su cabello caía en una pequeña melena sobre sus hombros demasiado blanca como para considerarse real mientras unas gafas se balanceaban en la punta de su ganchuda nariz. Si ella iba a dar historia Dean no dudaba que todo fuera relato de primera mano.

Sacó las chaves del bolsillo de su abrigo negro haciendo que Dean contemplara con algo de alarma la manera en que tintineaban levemente por el temblor del agarre. La contempló abrir la puerta antes de ingresar en silencio siendo seguida por el tropel de estudiantes que la habían estado esperando, alrededor de cincuenta que llenaron por completo el aula donde se estaría dando aquella clase mientras se apresuraban a ocupar asientos.

Dean se sentó en uno de los de enfrente agradeciendo que nadie compartiera con él, miró fijamente el reloj sobre la pizarra descubriendo que eran las 8 en punto mientras su profesora colocaba su portafolio sobre la mesa y sacaba un puñado de hojas que regó sobre la superficie de madera, mirándolos a todos con ojos grises sobre los lentes haciendo que Dean se preguntara para qué usaba los anteojos si se todas formas no los veía a través de ellos.

—Buenos días, muchachos—saludó la mujer con una voz realmente gastada y con un acento demasiado raro como para identificarlo—Soy su profesora Chloe Plisetsky—Dean repitió aquel apellido para sus adentros sintiéndolo un trabalenguas—Impartiré la Clase de Historia Universal Vol. 2—se giró a la pizarra y escribió su nombre—Bien, no habrá presentaciones, ya tendrán tiempo de conocerse a lo largo del año.

Dean sacó una libreta de su mochila junto con un bolígrafo comenzando a escribir el nombre de su profesora y el nombre de la materia en la cima de la hoja, garabateó la fecha distraídamente mientras volvía a ocultar un bostezo, apoyando el codo sobre el pupitre u acunaba su barbilla intentando mantenerse despierto el tiempo suficiente para prestar atención a la clase.

—Ahora, les daré un programa con todos los temas que veremos a lo largo del curso; ahí vendrán programados por fechas para que lean bien la lectura correspondiente antes de entrar, de no ser así será mejor que se abstengan de entrar a la clase—Dean suspiró mientras el resto de sus compañeros comenzaban a quejarse—Nombro lista sin falta al finalizar la clase, de no ser así les dejo un trabajo que siempre me entregan al final con el que les pongo la asistencia; trabajo sin nombre lo tiro y hay falta.

Dean comenzaba a despabilarse mientras anotaba distraídamente todo eso, sintiendo que a pesar de su aspecto terriblemente frágil la mujer tenía carácter y de los bueno. Por lo general Dean solía entenderse con ese tipo de maestros cuando al final resultaba ser un chico que entregaba sus trabajos y participaba en clase pero, en ese momento, no se sentía como si así fuera a ser aquel año.

Dean estaba distraído y un tanto deprimido, perdía el interés por cualquier cosa apenas comenzaba a hacerla, dejaba las cosas a medias y prefería encerrarse antes de enfrentar el mundo, sus vacaciones habían sido demasiado largas y había preocupado tanto a Bobby como a Sam pero esperaba que estar en la escuela fuera para mejor; Dean deseaba de estar atormentado, de seguir sintiéndose que estaba balanceándose en un borde a punto de caer sin que pudiera hacer nada, Sam le dijo que aquello era culpa pero no se sentía sí.

La puerta se abrió sin más silenciando el monologo de la profesora Plisetsky haciendo que todos contemplaran en esa dirección y algunas compañeras sonrieran de manera involuntaria. Dean, interesado por el idiota al que se le había hecho tarde, miró a la puerta frunciendo el ceño al sentir familiar aquel suéter verde olivo sobre un cuerpo fornido acompañado de la chaqueta de mezclilla.

El recién llegado era alto y atractivo, realmente atractivo. Su cabello era una maraña negra sobre su cabeza sin un orden preciso mientras que sus ojos se mantenían ocultos detrás de unas gafas de aviador. Sonreía ladinamente haciendo que Dean enarcara las cejas con interés, encontrando por primera vez en meses a alguien lo suficientemente atrayente como para observarlo más de tres minutos seguidos.

—La clase empieza a las 8, jovencito—señaló la profesora con ese extraño acento que hacía imposible entenderle correctamente.

—Me perdí buscando el aula—se excusó el recién llegado con un tono demasiado ronco haciendo que las chicas suspiraran.

—Hay que medir bien el tiempo—riñó la profesora antes de señalar los asientos—Pase y tome un lugar.

Castiel asintió dirigiéndose entre las butacas; Dean como que esperaba que el chico se sentara junto a él pero pasó por completo colocándose junto a una castaña de rizos incontrolables que le miraba de manera ilusionada. Dean puso los ojos en blanco, adivinando que aquel era sólo otro idiota en el campus que usaba a las chicas como trofeos.

¿No fue eso lo que tú hiciste?

Aquel pensamiento lo tomó con la guardia baja haciendo que sus manos comenzaran a temblar y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al recordar ese par de ojos azules que le seguían a cualquier parte, los ojos azules que temía volver a encontrarse en el campus porque caería de rodillas ante él, no había nada en el mundo que impidiera eso pero ¿realmente serviría de algo? Había aceptado que pedir perdón no iba a solucionar absolutamente nada, pedir perdón no borraba lo que le hizo, ni siquiera era mejor que dejarlo correr pero ¿qué más hacía? Pedir perdón era el primer paso que se le ocurría y, después, buscaría una manera de compensarle a ese chico lo que le hizo.

La clase transcurrió de manera tan larga sintiendo que los segundos eran minutos y los minutos horas. La profesora tenía un extraño acento que hacía que muchas palabras no se le entendieran del todo haciendo que te perdieras la mitad de la conversación, claro que aquello tuvo sentido cuando aclaró que venía de Ucrania y que su padre fue ruso. Prestó la suficiente atención sabiendo que lo que se decía el primer día era 60% importante, 40% más de lo mismo.

Dibujó algunas cosas en su cuaderno esperando el momento en el que sonara el timbre y le permitieran irse corriendo a la última planta a su clase de Lengua II esperando alcanzar buen lugar. Cuando la profesora aclaró que podían ir saliendo conforme los nombrara después de tomar su programa del escritorio Dean odio de nueva cuenta apellidarse con W, siempre era el último de la lista sino es que uno de ellos haciendo que el aula se quedara por completo vacía antes de que el profesor en turno nombrara su nombre.

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras escuchaba lejanamente los nombres de sus compañeros, asintiendo ante el reconocimiento de unos y mirando con interés a los que no le sonaban de nada, descubriendo que la chica de los rizos incontrolables se llamaba April y parecía soñada de que el idiota se sentara con ella, Dean bufó, como si un chico como ese fuera a prestarle atención a una chica así.

—Novak, Castiel.

Se sintió como un terremoto, uno de esos que agita con violencia todo lo que le rodeaba y derrumbaban edificios enteros hasta reducirlos a escombros. Comenzó en su estómago y se expandió por todo su cuerpo hasta derrumbar su corazón en una acelerada marcha mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar y el aliento se le quedaba atascado en la garganta. Miró de manera desesperada a sus compañeros intentando encontrarlo, preguntándose cómo es que le pasó desapercibido hasta que el chico que llegó tarde se levantó y sonrió ladinamente yendo al escritorio.

—Su nombre es un tanto peculiar—señaló la profesora mientras Castiel tomaba un programa y se colgaba la mochila.

—Es nombre de ángel—asintió Castiel con una sonrisa—Mi mamá lo eligió.

—Muy buen gusto el de su madre.

Castiel sonrió saliendo del aula, haciendo que Dean se levantara de golpe de su asiento y fuera al escritorio sobresaltando a la profesora, que lo miró por encima de sus gafas de manera molesta ante tal acción.

—Profesora, tengo clase hasta el otro edificio y tengo que ir con mi hermano por algo, ¿me puedo retirar? Soy Winchester.

La profesora lo miró acusadoramente durante unos momentos antes de asentir indicándole que tomara un programa del montón. Dean hizo aquello de manera atolondrada antes de salir disparado por la puerta sin tomarse la molestia de colgarse la mochila. Miró hacia los lados del pasillo encontrando a Castiel el fondo del lado izquierdo quitándose la chaqueta y mirando su horario. Dean no lo pensó dos veces y anduvo hacia el de manera atolondrada, sintiendo que se caería en cualquier momento porque sus piernas no parecían soportarlo, demasiado pesado a punto de caer, andando en arenas movedizas mientras su corazón retumbaba en reconocimiento de a quien tenía en frente.

—Cass—intentó hablar pero la voz salió apenas en un murmullo así que se aclaró la garganta—Cass.

Castiel se tensó un momento antes de mirar sobre su hombro haciendo que Dean se viera reflejado en aquellos ojos que habían estado atormentándolo durante meses; se veía diferente, algo había cambiado más allá de lo físico pero Dean no sabía qué con exactitud, ¿eran sus ojos? No, éstos seguían azules. Sus hombros eran más anchos y lucía más alto, su ropa dejó de ser holgada y sus pantalones eran demasiado justos en sus muslos haciendo que tuviera una vista espectacular de ellos.

Fuera el cambio que fuera, se trataba de él, de Cass. Se trataba del chico que Dean rompió, se trataba del mismo chico que le cautivó y traicionó sin razón alguna haciéndolo llorar a pesar de que siguió creyendo en él hasta el último segundo. Seguía siendo Cass y sólo estaba ahí contemplándolo sin ese amor que antes estaba cuando se le acercaba, sin esa sonrisa y sin ese entusiasmo que acompañó a Dean durante sus vacaciones. Sólo estaba esa mirada altanera con una ceja enarcada mientras sus labios parecían fruncidos en molestia.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—cuestionó el pelinegro con voz distante.

Dean sintió que otro terremoto volvía a sacudirlo mientras intentaba recuperar la voz; creía que caería de rodillas en cualquier momento, que se echaría a llorar y se abrazaría de sus piernas suplicándole piedad, que volviera a lo que fue, que regresara el amor con el que lo miró pero sólo apretó los dientes aferrándose a la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

— ¿Pu-puedo decir algo? Antes de que te vayas—susurró el rubio haciendo que Castiel soltara un bufido—Lo lamento.

Esa palabra hizo que Castiel se tensara de inmediato y dejará atrás esa expresión altanera que rompía el corazón de Dean. Lo miró fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, aferrando con fuerza su chaqueta entre los puños mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba en tensión y sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron repitiendo aquel par de palabras dentro de él esperando por algo, a que despertaran cualquier cosa pero carecían de significado, no había nada para esas palabras dentro suyo haciendo que sólo el odio que sentía se incrementara como un fuego al que le echaban leña.

Dean era ajeno a eso, para él Cass sólo había fruncido el ceño mientras el pelinegro estaba a nada de golpearlo.

—Lo que te hice no tiene justificación—siguió el rubio haciendo que Castiel estrujara más la chaqueta—Ni siquiera tiene una explicación y no espero a que una disculpa enmendé el daño que causé pro yo…yo necesito decírtelo—susurró sintiendo que el aire se le agotaba—Lo lamento, Cass. Si pudiera volver a ese momento te diría la verdad y evitaría todo esto, en serio.

Cass no habló enseguida, se quedó en silencio contemplando a Dean mientras sus palabras entraban dentro de él sin significado alguno, huecas. Había cierta parte suya que aún se sentía nerviosa al estar frente a él pero había otra parte que sólo quería gritar, que quería reclamarle por todo el daño que le hizo, incluso quería golpearlo haciendo que Castiel se quedara estancado frente a él en espera de algo más, de una palabra mágica que aliviara el dolor, que reparara todo lo que rompieron.

 _Lo lamento,_ ¿era lo único que ofrecían después de que Castiel se rompiera y llorara por semanas? ¿Una disculpa y era todo? ¿Una disculpa y la sensación de ser un juguete desaparecería?

—Está bien, Dean—Castiel sonrió radiante haciendo que el corazón de Dean acelerara la marcha—Lo comprendo, no era tu intención burlarte de mis sentimientos—Dean frunció el ceño levemente ante eso mientras Cass colocaba una mano sobre su hombro—Te perdono.

Aquella frase no se sintió bien dentro de Dean, provocaba una sensación de nausea mientras un sudor frío comenzaba a deslizarse por su espalda haciendo que comenzara a desconfiar de la mirada de Cass.

—Te lo compensaré con lo que pidas—aseguró el rubio mirándolo con desesperación—Cualquier cosa.

El pelinegro pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos, largos segundos antes de sonreír e inclinarse sobre Dean haciendo que el rubio olisqueara ese aroma a manzanas característico de él y sintiera sus piernas temblar. Contempló sus ojos tan cercanos y tan azules, como dos pozos de agua sin fondo en los que podía sumergirse mientras Cass sólo contemplaba desde la cima. Lo miró de cerca después de creer que no volvería a tenerlo así, sintiendo todo dentro de él agitarse violentamente en reconocimiento a aquel que amaron mucho antes de haberlo sabido.

Cass inclinó la cabeza y rozó con los labios el oído de Dean estremeciéndolo levemente.

—Sólo recuerda mi nombre—susurró apartándose y mirándolo sonriente—Ya te lo sabes, ¿no es así?—se alejó unos cuantos pasos de espaldas siendo contemplado por Dean con confusión—No va a ser tan difícil, sólo recuérdalo. Castiel.

Cass se dio la vuelta sin más andando por el pasillo, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y frunciendo el ceño mientras el recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche nublaba su mente. _Recuerda mi nombre porque vas a llorarlo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que usualmente Dean es de estudiar mecánica y así pero ya había hecho un fic con Dean estudiando ingenieria automotríz así que decidí variar y la antropología ganó porque...porque era lo que estaba estudiando su servidora jeje


	11. 10: Look What You Made Me Do.

> _"Tengo una lista de nombres y el tuyo está en rojo, subrayado."_ -Taylor Swift.

...

El comedor se encontraba al otro extremo del edifico donde Castiel tenía su última clase antes de almorzar; él iba del edificio N donde estaba Historia y Humanidades mientras que el comedor se encontraba en el edificio D en dirección al norte. Traer la motocicleta disminuía mucho el recorrido y él no era el único que usaba un medio de transporte para moverse por el campus. Claro que algunos optaban por una bicicleta o una patineta pero Cass no era el único que traer una moto demasiado llamativa. Algunos incluso usaban un vehículo.

Estacionó la motocicleta en el área correspondiente antes de sacar la cadena que guardaba en la mochila y asegurarla, verificó que no estorbara a nadie a la hora de salir y se ajustó la mochila sobre el hombro, tirando de las mangas de su suéter para cubrirse las manos en un intento de mantener el frío fuera de su sistema; el viento golpeando contra la piel de sus nudillos mientras conducía había hecho que sus manos se engarrotaran y congelaran de manera poco agradable.

Se apresuró a entrar al comedor siendo recibido por el calor de éste que apresuró a descongelar sus manos mientras el bullicio de los estudiantes llenaba sus oídos de cientos de conversaciones y su nariz olisqueaba cientos de aromas, miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido mientras su estómago imploraba por algo de comida.

Desde su primera clase Castiel estaba arisco; su encuentro con Dean había sido demasiado abrumador a pesar de haber aparentado lo contrario, su corazón parecía no disminuir la marcha y su sangre seguía ardiendo como lava en sus venas mientras recordaba las palabras de Dean dichas con arrepentimiento en aquel pasillo.

Había estado concentrado pero de malhumor, no se había acercado a sus compañeros en el resto de sus clases, había permanecido serio, callado y huraño en su lugar atendiendo cada cosa dicha por el profesor en turno mientras su interior ardía en furia y rencor ante las disculpas dichas por Dean.

¿Sólo eso se merecía? ¿Una simple disculpa y lo que sintió Castiel quedaría en el olvido? Él sabía que perdonar era muy difícil pero después del daño causado no se sentía suficiente, él no sentía que valiera la pena una sencilla disculpa después de tratarlo de esa manera a sus espaldas por meses, años quizá. Y era demasiado listo como para saber que la venganza no era buena, había leído el Conde de Monte Cristo en vacaciones, así que lo de él no era venganza. Era un karma cobrado por su propia mano.

Perdiendo el apetito sólo tomó una soda y un emparedado comenzando a buscar un lugar dónde sentarse. Muchas chicas lo miraban de manera ansiosa y cuchicheaban entre ellas apenas él las miraba, había chicos que lo contemplaban como si fuera una amenaza y otros como si Castiel fuera una de sus fantasías prohibidas. No sabía muy bien qué sentir en ese momento donde todo el mundo parecía mirarlo a él y no a quien lo acompañaba. Quizá se debía a que no estaba acompañado por nadie pero ese no era el punto.

Castiel pasó toda su vida bajo la sombra de los demás, apagando su propio brillo mientras admiraba a los que centellaban a su lado hasta encandilarlo. Siempre pasó desapercibido allá a donde fuera, las personas apenas si lo registraban a no ser que chocaran con él o se sentara a su lado pero, en ese momento, Castiel era el centro de atención, era quien brillaba en la cima del árbol y opacaba a los demás haciendo que una cálida sensación burbujeante comenzara en su estómago hasta llenar su pecho.

Al fin era alguien que era notado, por fin podía ser él mismo sin tener que mantenerse escondido y ser el centro de atención era algo que amaba desde siempre, demasiado tímido como para ser de esos chicos que se hacen notar allá a donde fuera, demasiado inseguro como para ser él mismo en cualquier lugar. Y ahora ya no había nada que lo detuviera.

—Cass—hablaron a su lado.

Sobresaltado, sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía por un segundo, miró a su costado encontrando a un diminuto y delgado chico de aspecto asiático mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa mientras mantenía una bandeja en sus manos. Castiel sonrió al reconocerlo mientras dejaba de sentir las miradas de los demás sobre él, aceptando que ser el centro de atención era abrumador pero ya se iría acostumbrando.

—Kevin, hola, ¿cómo fueron tus vacaciones?

—No tan buenas como las tuyas, por lo que veo—señaló el chico haciéndolo reír— ¿Te importa si almorzamos juntos? No veo a alguien que conozca.

—Seguro.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron ente las mesas en búsqueda de un lugar; Cass iba detrás de Kevin sonriendo ladinamente a cualquiera que lo mirara por más de cinco segundos, esquivando mochilas y lugares apartados hasta llegar al fondo del lugar, cerca de los ventanales que daban al campus mostrando el sinfín de jardines y alumnos que iban y venían en un intento de mantenerse cálidos en sus abrigos. Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro y dejaron caer la mochila al suelo sin cuidado alguno, sintiéndose ligeros por primera vez desde que se habían despertado.

Kevin y Cass habían sido compañeros de dormitorio el año pasado y habían congeniado bastante bien, no eran parecidos pero sí similares, se habían ayudado en las tareas en más de una ocasión además de que permanecieron despiertos hasta la madrugada en un intento de terminar todos sus trabajos; también Kevin había sido el único amigo que Cass había hecho además de Charlie, al menos el único que se sintió real después de todo lo que pasó.

—Te ves bien—elogió Kevin mientras picoteaba de su ensalada— ¿Hiciste ejercicio?

—Sí, me mantuvo distraído—asintió Cass desenvolviendo su emparedado, descubriendo que era de atún haciéndolo arrugar la nariz— ¿Y tú cómo has estado? ¿En qué residencia te encuentras?

—En la misma que tú, te vi el día en que llegaste pero estaba acarreando cosas—aclaró el chico teniendo cuidado a la hora de mascar— ¿Cómo estás después de lo que pasó?

Castiel se tensó un momento mientras masticaba su emparedado y miró de reojo a Kevin mientras éste se encontraba bastante entretenido con la lechuga de su ensalada.

Era claro que, compartiendo habitación, Kevin fuera consciente de todos los novios que había tenido Castiel en el último año, o al menos los chicos que querían salir con él. Kevin sólo conoció a Ketch, a un chico cuyo apellido era Trenton y a Dean, en especial a Dean; vio a su amigo ilusionado con éste último y, como lo vio feliz, le tocó verlo llorar en su habitación de manera tan desgarradora mientras se preguntaba el por qué le había ocurrido aquello.

Irremediablemente Kevin terminó enterándose de lo que había ocurrido, por Charlie ya que cuando Castiel comenzó a tener pesadillas en los últimos días en la escuela Kevin tuvo que preguntar. Ver a Castiel llorar y berrear, gritar en sueños y encerrarse en sí mismo era una imagen que el chico no podía quitarse de la cabeza y ahora, el Cass que tenía en frente, lucía tan diferente a como lo recordaba, tan alto y confiado pero apenas preguntó sobre aquello ante sus ojos volvió a ser el mismo chico inseguro y tímido con el que compartió habitación durante un año entero.

—Estoy bien—susurró Castiel mientras miraba su emparedado—Ya fue y nada de lo que haga va a quitarlo—frunció el ceño ante eso— ¿Quién es tu nuevo compañero?

Kevin captó la indirecta y sonrió mientras olvidaba el incómodo momento.

—Es un sujeto muy alto, estudia Leyes. Su nombre es Sam Winchester—ante el apellido lo miró nervioso.

—Oh, su novio es mi compañero—asintió Castiel con una sonrisa—Ya sabes, si ocupan tu habitación siempre puedes venir a la mía como en los viejos tiempos.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, realmente lo hicieron sintiendo que a pesar de ya no tener el mismo cuarto seguían teniendo un amigo en quién confiar, un compañero de tareas incluso cuando no llevaban las mismas materias. Cass sintió un pequeño logro personal al decidir que Kevin también era su amigo, que también se veía charlando con él y compartiendo las mismas cosas que compartía con Charlie.

—Hola, Kevin, ¿te molesta si los acompaño?—una chica pelirroja de abrigo blanco se sentó en un lado de la mesa mirando a Castiel con una sonrisa.

—Oh, desde luego, Anna. Él es mi amigo Castiel.

Cass enarcó las cejas a modo de saludo mientras la chica colocaba su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros y su bandeja era puesta en la mesa de manera delicada. Cass miró a Kevin intentando no ser desagradable con la recién llegada pero ésta no dejaba de mirarlo, incluso Cass comenzaba a sospechar que algo le había entrado a los ojos de tanto que pestañeaba.

—Lo siento, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?—preguntó Castiel mirándola con interés.

—No, nada, tu número de teléfono quizá—ante eso Kevin sonrió mientras Castiel la miraba con el ceño fruncido—Sólo intento ser agradable, Castiel, ser tu amiga.

—No creo que eso vaya a funcionar, Anna—aclaró Kevin mientras picoteaba lo que parecía un pequeño tomate Cherry—No lo intentes.

Anna lo miró interrogativa mientras Castiel tomaba su propia soda alejándola un poco de la comida de aquella desconocida. No es que no le agradara atraer ese tipo de atención, en realidad era muy satisfactorio, pero sí que le incomodaba la insistencia en querer algo de él más allá de un “hola ¿cómo te llamas?” ¿En serio todos suponían que por su aspecto era un chico enteramente heterosexual? ¿No era ese un estereotipo muy ambiguo? Era claro que las novelas juveniles les habían lavado el cerebro haciendo que todos creyeran que un chico gay tenía que vestir y comportarse de determinada manera.

—Yo no lo veo con ninguna chica, ¿tienes novia?—cuestionó mirándolo.

—No, no tengo—aclaró Cass con la voz un tanto enronquecida sabiendo lo que hacía.

Anna enrojeció un poco ante el tono usado haciéndolo sonreír juguetonamente, mirándola a través de las pestañas mientras con sus dedos jugueteaba con su soda haciendo que esa chica se viera acalorada. Cass se lamió el labio inferior mordisqueándolo un momento antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello desordenándolo por completo hasta convertirlo en un desastre.

— ¿Y no quieres tener una?—cuestionó la pelirroja jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

—No eres mi tipo—aclaró sonriendo.

—Eso fue muy cretino de tu parte—gruñó Anna, perdiendo el interés por completo hasta hacer reír a Kevin—No te burles, en serio fue muy grosero de su parte. Sólo podías decir que no estabas interesado.

Castiel se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y pasó el brazo por éste ladeando por completo el cuerpo en su dirección, colocando uno de sus pies sobre su rodilla opuesta hasta lucir por completo relajado y confiando haciendo que Kevin tuviera que mirarlo un par de veces para asegurarse de que era Castiel, tenía que serlo pero era tan diferente a lo que él recordaba que se preguntaba si lo que le hicieron no habría sido algo positivo si lo ha hecho ser él mismo.

—Si te decía que no estaba interesado entonces habrías creído que con algo de tiempo me interesarías pero no es así—señaló Castiel haciendo que la chica lo mirara molesta—No es tu culpa, preciosa. Soy gay.

Anna guardó silencio mirándolo con la boca abierta sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de decirle aquel apuesto chico de cabello negro y ojos ridículamente azules. Una parte de ella seguía sintiéndose ofendida por lo que le dijo pero la otra sólo estaba asimilando lo que acababan de decirle, como si esa declaración no tuviera significado alguno para ella.

— ¿Es en serio?—cuestionó estupefacta.

—Créeme que lo es—asintió Kevin sonriendo.

—Oh por Dios, qué desperdicio.

Ante aquella declaración Castiel olvidó que estaba divirtiéndose a costa de eso, se puso serio de inmediato y se enderezó en su lugar mirando con terrible molestia a Anna haciéndola sentir intimidada.

Cass había aceptado que la homosexualidad no era bien vista por muchas personas, incluso muchos consideraban que alguien era menos mujer o menos hombre dependiendo de su preferencia sexual o, peor aún, que en una relación gay siempre había uno que asumiera el rol de la mujer y otro el del hombre cuando eran dos mujeres o dos hombres. No era extraño que siempre se lo mencionaran, que siempre lo consideraran “la mujer” de una relación cuando aceptaba ser el pasivo de ella.

Cuando lo miraban y decían que era un desperdicio por ser gay se molestaba, se sentía herido porque nadie iba a ser un desperdicio por no tener los gustos que se esperan. Nadie merecía sentirse así sólo por querer a alguien, nadie debería merecer ese trato, él no iba por ahí diciendo que los hombres atractivos que salían con una chica eran un desperdicio.

—Preferir a los hombres que a las mujeres no me hace un desperdicio de hombre—declaró Castiel apretando los dientes, haciendo que Anna se alejara un poco—Por lo contrario, amenazo tu área, cariño. Es demasiado fácil ligar con un chico heterosexual a partir de la curiosidad de experimentar pero no hay nada en el mundo que me haga sentir atracción por una mujer—le guiñó un ojo—No soy un desperdicio, Anna, soy la competencia.

—No, no, Castiel, no pretendía ofenderte—ella sonrió nerviosa, mirando a Kevin en espera de apoyo pero éste siguió con su comida—Yo apoyo a los gay, realmente me encantaría tenerte como amigo y así haríamos cosas juntos. Nos pintaríamos las uñas e iríamos de compras y así. Yo los apoyo.

—Anna, las personas gay no son tu fetiche—regañó Kevin al ver que Castiel se ponía mortalmente serio—Y si los apoyaras no insultarías a Gabriel cada que lo vieras—Cass frunció el ceño ante eso.

— ¿Qué Gabriel?

—Es una auténtica perra—declaró Anna inclinándose sobre la mesa como si aquello fuera enteramente confidencial—Desde que entró a la universidad se ha estado metiendo con todo lo que se mueva. Oye, en serio no tengo nada en contra pero ser así no te quita un poco el pudor. Claro que ahora tiene novio pero ¿quién se las da de santo cuando se ha acostado con todo el mundo?—Cass frunció el ceño.

—Mi amiga Charlie me enseñó que cualquiera puede tener las parejas que desee sin que se le juzgue por eso porque con su sexualidad uno hace lo que quiera—declaró el pelinegro.

—Sólo estás celosa porque Gabriel juntó al chico que te gustaba con una chica que odias.

Anna enrojeció y se apartó bruscamente haciendo que su cabello se agitara con violencia.

Castiel terminó su emparedado decidiendo que no quería entablar ningún tipo de amistad con una chica que pensara de esa manera, suficiente tenía en su cabeza como para meterse en más problemas. Se despidió de su amigo alegando que tenía clases hasta el edificio P donde estaban las clases de Literatura, se apresuró a ir hacia el estacionamiento volviendo a atraer la atención de la misma manera de cuando llegó haciendo que Castiel sonriera débilmente.

Miró a su alrededor una vez afuera colocándose las gafas de aviador que seguían colgando de su suéter, el sol no parecía ser suficiente para calentar pero era mucho más agradable que aquella mañana; los árboles comenzaban a teñirse de amarillo y ese color anaranjado que distinguía al otoño mientras poco a poco las hojas comenzaban a caer en una promesa de que al finalizar el mes todo estaría cubierto de hojarasca.

Quitó la cadena y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia su edificio, sintiendo el corazón retumbando en su interior mientras las palabras de Dean volvían a su memoria haciendo que Castiel apretara con fuerza el manubrio de a motocicleta mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas pero no por el dolor sino por la furia. Anna lo había llamado desperdicio haciendo que Castiel se preguntara si eso no era verdad independientemente de su orientación sexual, ¿no era así como lo habían tratado los demás? ¿Eso era lo que siempre iban a pensar de él? ¿Qué era un desperdicio? Ninguna persona en el mundo merecía ser tratada de esa manera por alguien en quien confía, por alguien que decía quererle.

Se había vuelto demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que ver a Dean lo había afectado más de lo que quería aceptar, que todo su interior se agitó al tener frente a él los ojos tan verdes como solo el pasto en primavera y escucharlo decir su nombre había provocado que sus rodillas temblaran. No, era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo pero se aferraba a esos sentimientos recordándose que sólo él fue real en aquella relación, siempre fue más real que los demás.

Llegó a su edificio bajándose con agilidad de la motocicleta, recordando su plan mientras hacía todo de manera automática en un intento de mantener la cabeza en blanco, de aparentar calma absoluta mientras se dirigía a su aula. Un paso tras otro recordando las indicaciones de su hermanito para que todo saliera mejor.

Era claro que su aula aún no se encontraba abierta, fue demasiado fácil encontrarla debido a que Castiel había tenido clases en ella el año pasado. Algunos estudiantes se encontraban haciendo guardia fuera de la puerta mientras esperaban a que la profesora Bevell llegara y les otorgara la entrada.

Cass se recargó en la pared cruzando los brazos, mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes antes de sumirse en sus propios pensamientos sin intenciones de ser agradable con el resto, ya lo compensaría en la segunda semana, o quizá mañana, aún no lo decidía.

—Pequeño Ángel, mira que sorpresa—ante aquel tono diferente al resto Castiel se tensó ligeramente antes de mirar hacia un costado.

Junto a él se encontraba un tipo alto pero no tanto como él, su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado y usaba un suéter blanco de cuello alto bajo un abrigo negro mientras lo que parecían guantes de piel cubrían sus manos. A diferencia de la gran mayoría de los estudiantes, éste usaba un portafolio marrón en lugar de una mochila al hombro y parecía más un profesor joven que un estudiante.

Sonreía ladinamente mientras miraba a Cass de arriba abajo; era atractivo, Castiel nunca iba a negarlo, en especial por ese acento que parecía cautivar a más de uno aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hiciera parecer un tanto pomposo. Castiel sintió su estómago retorcerse al mirarlo a los ojos, apretó los labios con fuerza mientras enarcaba una ceja de manera interrogante.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—cuestionó con la voz ronca, profunda, haciendo que más de uno a su alrededor lo mirara de inmediato.

—Oh, pequeño Ángel, has crecido muy bien, ¿tuviste unas agradables vacaciones?

La sonrisa de Arthur Ketch era soberbia, engreída haciendo que Castiel adivinara que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le hizo. Eso enfurecía al pelinegro pero nada ganaba con enojarse en ese momento, no con todas esas personas a su alrededor que parecían estar buscando una reacción de su parte, desde luego no con Ketch tan deseoso de sacarlo de sus casillas porque Castiel había aprendido a reconocer a un depredador a kilómetros de distancia y, si algo se sabía de Ketch, era que se trataba de un tiburón esperando el leve aroma de la sangre para tirar la mordida.

Castiel tenía un plan mediante la observación y el análisis del comportamiento; se mantendría al margen durante las primeras semanas recabando información antes de buscar una manera de proceder. No iba sólo a lanzarse al océano sin saber qué podría encontrarse en las profundidades y cómo usaría eso a su favor.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?—cuestionó Castiel luciendo realmente desconcertado.

Aquello borró por completo la sonrisa de Arthur haciendo que la mayoría se riera entre dientes, como si comprendieran que aquello era una situación embarazosa en extremo.

Sin embargo Ketch no se rendía, era determinado y frívolo, Castiel podía apreciarlo al demostrar que no sentía culpa alguna por lo que le hizo, ¿qué clase de ser humano era capaz de no sentirse mal por destrozar a alguien? Sólo un maniaco como Ketch.

—Supongo que llorabas demasiado la última vez que nos vimos como para recordarme—declaró aquel chico sonriendo abiertamente mientras el resto contemplaban a Castiel y fruncían el ceño.

Claramente, él no lucía el típico chico que se echaba a llorar, tampoco lucía como alguien que saldría con un hombre pero eso era aparte. Era obvio que él buscaba una reacción de su parte pero por más que su interior ardiera Cass no iba a dársela, les había dado demasiado a ellos sin importarle nada, había dejado que le pisotearan y se burlaran de él a sus espaldas y en su cara. Aquello había terminado porque ahora Castiel tenía las riendas de la situación, ahora él era dueño de sí mismo y no iba a dejar que nadie más lo doblegara de esa manera.

Había llorado hasta decir basta por culpa de lo que Ketch y el resto hicieron, se había valorado tan poco y había hecho de sí mismo un auténtico desastre en búsqueda de una aprobación externa cuando la única que debió importarle era la suya. Se odió y odió el reflejo en el espejo y haber sentido tanto de eso por sí mismo era algo que nunca iba a perdonarles, ni siquiera a Dean.

Cass sonrió ladinamente de manera arrogante mientras ladeaba la cabeza haciendo que un mechón de cabello cayera sobre su frente, se acomodó de costado recargando un brazo contra la pared mientras miraba a Ketch de arriba abajo como si el británico fuera un bocadillo y Castiel estuviera muriéndose de hambre haciéndolo estremecerse. El pelinegro sabía la reacción que causaba, nadie en su sano juicio aparentaba que estaba bien con él mirándolos de esa manera.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo inseguro de sí mismo y de todo lo que era capaz, demasiado tiempo en las sombras y ahora que al fin brillaba por su propia cuenta de manera centellante no iba a apagarse por nadie n por nada.

—No, creo que me estás confundiendo—Cass se incorporó acercándose a Ketch, haciendo que éste se intimidara un poco por su aspecto y, sobre todo, por el aroma que desprendía—Me llamaste Ángel, ese no es mi nombre. Me llamo Castiel—se inclinó y colocó los labios sobre su oreja—Mi nombre es Castiel, Arthur, tenlo siempre presente porque vas a escucharlo seguido.

Cass se apartó de él sonriendo abiertamente en el momento que una mujer con aspecto de oficinista aparecía en el pasillo y se dirigía a donde se encontraban ellos. Cass le guiñó un ojo a Ketch antes de seguir a la profesora Bevell hacia el aula, apresurándose a tomar un lugar al frente por aquello de mejor visión, si bien traía las lentillas y, si se cansaba, los lentes, no quería sentarse tan atrás.

Para su desagrado Ketch se sentó a su lado mirándolo fijamente, como si apenas asimilara que se trataba de él y no de una ilusión a la que estuvo provocando en el pasillo. Cass lo ignoró unos momentos sacando un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, escribiendo la fecha en una hoja limpia y el nombre de la materia de manera distraída, casi como si dibujara antes de sonreír y mirar a Ketch enarcando las cejas.

— ¿Algo más?—inquirió.

—Has cambiado—señaló Ketch mirándolo sin dar crédito a lo que contemplaba.

Cass sonrió abiertamente, tan grande que causaba escalofríos en Ketch a la par que un estremecimiento placentero en su interior. El pelinegro nunca había sonreído de esa manera cuando lo conoció y lucía irremediablemente atractivo cuando lo hacía.

Era claro el cambio en él, iba más allá de lo físico, era esa chispa apagada que siempre había mantenido en sus ojos, Ketch no lograba ver la ingenuidad que lo hizo acercarse demasiado fácil a él y la persona frente a él lucía como un auténtico desconocido para él mientras que Castiel lo miraba como si supiera todo sobre él y estuviera dispuesto a darse un festín.

Ellos ya habían brillado apagándolo, habían reído mientras él se quedaba en el suelo y Castiel, con esa sonrisa, le aseguró a Ketch que era su turno de brillar y de aplastarlos.

—Oh, Arthur, no tienes idea de cuánto—aseguró Cass guiñándole un ojo.

Y aquello no prometía ser bueno para quienes jugaron con él.


	12. 11: Fancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namás para recordarles que aquí casi habrá de todo así que nada de andar juzgando a los personajes y sus relaciones a no ser que sean tóxicas, ahí si denles con la silla

> _"Recuerda mi nombre."_ -Iggy Azalea ft Charli XCX.

...

La clase de Escritura Creativa no contaba con más de 10 alumnos que habían cumplido los requisitos para poder ingresar, entre ellos se encontraba Castiel; no era el aula más grande de todas en comparación con las que había estado tomando clase pero no resultaba demasiado claustrofóbica.

Todos se encontraban sentados con sus pupitres en forma de medio círculo de tal manera que era demasiado sencillo mirarse el rostro los unos a los otros. Había seis chicas y cuatro chicos, Castiel ya los había contado y había intentando escuchar sus nombres a través de las conversaciones que tenían con el de al lado pero no había logrado mucho.

Se encontraba cercano a una de las ventanas que daban a los jardines; era su última hora del día así que el cielo seguía de ese color perla que le impedía sentir el transcurso de la tarde desde que había salido de almorzar. Se encontraba taciturno en su asiento garabateando algo sobre una hoja de su cuaderno mientras en el escritorio su profesor, un diminuto hombre de aspecto delgado que se había presentado como el señor Garth, intentaba organizar unos papeles mascullando hacia sus adentros.

—Al menos podría nombras lista, para variar—murmuró la chica que tenía a su lado sonando tan aburrida como él se sentía.

—Creo que es lo que lleva buscando durante quince minutos—respondió el chico al otro lado de Cass haciéndolo sonreír.

Ellos eran a los que más atención les había puesto en los quince minutos que llevaban sentados en completo silencio esperando a que su profesor comenzara la clase.

No sabía como se llamaban pero era notorio que se conocían. La chica de su lado derecho era realmente linda, su cabello color chocolate caía en línea recta por sus hombros mientras una diadema rosada, que combinaba con su suéter de punto, se lo apartaba de la cara mientras una blusa de volantes blanca combinaba con lo que parecía un collar de perlas en su cuello. Lucía como una diplomática o una ama de casa, Castiel no estaba seguro, pero por su forma de sentarse y de mantener todo en su lugar (como el lápiz del lado derecho del cuaderno, el borrador y el sacapuntas de lado izquierdo y el teléfono alineado con la parte superior) parecía haber sido educada de manera rigurosa, con protocolos o quizá había ido a un internado para chicas durante la secundaria.

El chico de su lado izquierdo sólo parecía una copia de la chica en masculino; usaba un suéter tejido de color azul con cuello en V mientras el cuello de una camisa de vestir salía por él de manera pulcra; su cabello era negro cual carbón y caía en ondas hasta rozar sus hombros mientras las puntas parecían apuntar hacia todos lados; tenía ojos del color del hielo y se paraba tan recto como si tuviera una vara amarrada en la espalda. Aquel par parecía haber salido de una revista donde presumían las familias felices, Castiel estaba interesado en ellos, ¿serían novios? ¿Hermanos?

—Has estado muy callado, compañero—la chica a su lado golpeó con una uña con perfecta manicura su pupitre haciendo que Castiel le mirara con una ceja enarcada—Soy Kelly Kline, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Castiel—se presentó nuestro personaje sonriendo ladinamente.

—Bueno, Castiel—Kelly sonrió agradable, luciendo más como una muñeca barbie que nada—No luces como alguien a quien se le dé la escritura creativa.

Aquella declaración hizo reír a Cass entre dientes, agitando sus hombros de manera divertida mientras se relajaba en su asiento. Después de su encuentro con Ketch había estado realmente gruñón las siguientes clases, resultando casi tosco a la hora de tratar con sus compañeros pero en aquel momento sólo se sintió relajado, como si su cuerpo al fin fuera consciente del día llegando a su fin, la última clase de su horario antes de poder encerrarse a hacer tarea y descansar.

Si era honesto, Kelly no lucía precisamente como un tipo de chica que él consideraría en su pequeño, casi escaso, círculo de amigos. Parecía demasiado…adulta; todo en ella destilaba el buen comportamiento, la senda correcta de lo que se tenía y lo que no hacer. Parecía muñeca de aparador, estaba seguro de que si Charlie la conocía le diría que se parecía a alguna Channel de Scream Queens o algo por el estilo. Sí, ella tenía esa aura de chica de hermandad que tenía la vida resuelta desde el momento en que empezó a caminar.

—La labia que muchos utilizan para conseguir sexo sin duda tiene que ser creativa, Kelly—murmuró el tipo a su lado sonando mortalmente aburrido.

—No es que lo necesite mucho—respondió Castiel sonriente haciendo que Kelly le imitara.

—Sí, no luces como el tipo de chico que necesite esforzarse para eso—concordó la castaña.

Castiel rió mientras el tipo a su lado se inclinaba hasta poder mirar a Kelly a través del lugar de Castiel. Su ceño fruncido era toda una obra de arte; Castiel sintió cierta fascinación al verlo. Su barbilla estaba perfectamente perfilada y desde esa posición podía ver cierta parte de sus clavículas, su cabello se agitó ante su movimiento mientras sus labios algo rosados se fruncían con clara molestia ante las palabras de la chica.

El corazón de Cass se detuvo un breve segundo mirando aquel chico, viendo su mano señalar a Kelly acusadoramente sintiendo un extraño fetiche con sus manos. Eran tan masculinas, delgadas y pálidas con firmes tendones, la clase de manos que posiblemente tendría un pianista. Cass como que quería ser el piano de ese chico para que lo tocara sin parar y creara música con él.

— ¿Vas a empezar?—le riñó a Kelly ganándose un bufido.

—Eres tan aburrido—gruñó la chica cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a su lugar.

Castiel la ignoró, mirando fijamente a ese chico como si no pudiera dejar de verlo. Éste lo contempló de vuelta haciendo que Cass se quedara congelado por el hielo en sus ojos antes de sonreír ladinamente.

—Creo que no escuché tu nombre—señaló mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Soy Adam Thompson—se presentó sin darle mucha importancia.

Ante el apellido Cass dedujo que ni él ni Kelly estaban emparejados, ¿serían novios? Eso explicaría muchas cosas pero en lo profundo de su corazón deseaba que no lo fueran. Sentía atracción por ese Adam a cinco minutos de conocerlo, Cass estaba ciego pero usaba lentes así que era capaz de apreciar la belleza que destilaba aquel hombre a su lado como cualquiera. No le atraía románticamente, no se veía a sí mismo saliendo una y otra vez, presentándolo a sus padres y formalizando una relación pero sí que se veía pasando un buen rato, quizá dos o tres. Tal vez siendo folla-amigos a escondidas del resto.

—Muy bien, aquí los tengo—habló el profesor Garth atrayendo la atención de todos al frente—Son los programas, no los encontraba.

El profesor Garth era un hombre realmente…curioso. Usaba un enorme suéter holgado de lana que parecía tragarlo por completo, su cara le recordaba a Cass un ratoncillo de biblioteca. Parecía agradable, eso sí, sonreía y parecía querer hacer que todos convivieran con todos mientras repartía los programas y hablaba de los excelentes trabajos que habían entregado para poder tener un lugar en su clase.

Escritura Creativa era más como una materia para créditos extras y muchos la habían usado anteriormente como un pase fácil para poder graduarse lo que había obligado a la administración educativa a hacerla más prestigiosa de lo que realmente era pidiendo requisitos estrictos para inscribirse. De llegar a ser 50 en el aula, cambiaron a solo 10 y minuciosamente seleccionados por os profesores de literatura de toda la universidad. Para ingresar habían pedido un escrito no más de 10 cuartillas sobre fantasía; Castiel tenía entendido que variaban cada año el modo de ingreso, parecía ser que el año anterior había sido un escrito sobre Novela Histórica de 15 cuartillas.

Castiel había escrito algo sobre el arcángel Miguel y Lucifer, inspirándose sólo un poco en la relación de su hermano y su novia. Según el correo que recibió días después de mandar su escrito había sido de los mejores y le había asegurado un lugar al instante en la clase.

El profesor Garth le colocó un programa en su pupitre, lo recibió con una sonrisa, agradeciendo por él, y miró los temas y su modo de evaluación sintiendo que a pesar de verse realmente agradable e inofensivo, el profesor Garth tenía una manera muy ruda de evaluar.

—Verificaremos el programa todos juntos—anunció arrastrando la silla de su escritorio hasta el frente del medio círculo—Asistencia, contará 20% de su calificación, no sólo por tratarse de una materia de créditos significa que pueden venir cada que se les antoje. Recuerden que necesitan como mínimo un 80% para acreditar así que en esas vamos.

“—Trabajo integrador, 50%—ante ese porcentaje Castiel sintió que su estómago se revolvía mientras hacía vagas anotaciones en su hoja—No se preocupen, en realidad son dos trabajos integradores, uno me lo entregaran antes de salir de vacaciones navideñas y el otro es en mayo, ¿de acuerdo? Conforme avancemos les daré una fecha más exacta—todos hicieron sonidos de afirmación mientras escribían algo en sus hojas.

“—Por último, 30% de portafolio—a su lado Adam bufó—Son los trabajos que haremos a lo largo del año ya sea en un cuaderno o impresos. Si no me entregan un portafolio no recibiré ningún trabajo integrador, ¿de acuerdo?

Castiel se estaba preguntando si había una manera de no estar de acuerdo con todo eso, ¿si decidía que no estaba de acuerdo con esa distribución de porcentajes se haría algo? El profesor Garth explicaba aquello como si hubiera una manera de cambiar las cosas si a nadie le parecía pero era obvio que no se trataba de eso, lo hacía por si alguien tenía dudas.

No dijo nada, estuvo de acuerdo con el resto de sus compañeros mientras doblaba el programa y el profesor comenzaba a explicar de qué iría la clase a lo largo del año, las cosas que tratarían y como se esperaba que todos cumplieran con un crédito de 200 para que sirviera de algo a la hora de graduarse. Cass no sabía muy bien cómo esperaba que consiguieran tanto crédito cuando la clase se evaluaba sobre 100 pero, de nuevo, tampoco dijo nada. Era su primera clase de crédito así que ya iría descubriendo cómo funcionaba.

—No me han dado una lista—aclaró el profesor haciendo que Kelly mascullara algo sobre que seguro la perdió haciendo sonreír a Adam y a Castiel—Así que le pediré a su compañera…—señaló el más cercano a él.

—Cassandra—se presentó la chica.

—A su compañera Cassandra que si por favor nos brinda una hoja de su cuaderno donde van a escribir su nombre completo y su correo electrónico. La van pasando por favor. Mientras hacen eso hablaremos de los temas creativos que vamos a tratar. Si bien una novela no sólo va de lo romántico, también hay…

Castiel comenzó a anotar varias cosas sobre lo que decía el profesor al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, o al menos la gran mayoría. A su lado, Kelly comenzó a sacar bolígrafos de todos los colores haciendo que Castiel sintiera sus apuntes un desastre mientras los de su compañera eran una obra maestra, tampoco se preocupó demasiado.

Cass tenía la mala costumbre de tener varios apuntes de diferentes materias en un solo cuaderno y en su habitación los transcribía a donde pertenecían de una manera más ordenada y entendible. Claro que en algunas ocasiones no lograba comprender ni su propia letra así que tenía que vérselas negras cuando eso sucedía.

—Yo escribí sobre un elfo en los bosques—murmuró Kelly escribiendo la palabra MAGIA con letra rosada y en cursiva—Era un elfo enamorado de una cazadora.

—Suena lindo—murmuró Castiel escribiendo la fecha en la parte superior de su hoja.

—Al final la cazadora mataba al elfo y donde dejaba su cuerpo crecía un árbol que sangraba.

Adam rió entre dientes ante eso mientras Castiel sonreía, sintiéndose culpable por haber generado un estereotipo hacia la chica. Si bien lucía como una muñeca de aparador que todo lo hacía correcto, donde su vida era color de rosa y sus padres seguro eran millonarios, no significaba que lo fuera; Kelly simplemente podía ser una chica como cualquier otra con una vida normal con el gusto de vestir impecable, ¿acaso Cass no había sido víctima de los estereotipos? ¿Por qué estaba dándoles etiquetas a personas que no conocía?

—La mía era sobre un unicornio enamorado de un dragón—informó Adam haciendo que Castiel lo mirara—Era fantástico porque cada solsticio de verano se convertían en humanos y se buscaban el uno al otro para tener sexo fantasioso por todo el bosque.

Castiel tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reír mientras Kelly sólo soltaba una risita demasiado educada como para ser notada por el profesor. La hoja pronto llegó a ellos así que se apresuraron a llenarla, Cass siendo consciente de la bonita y elegante letra que Adam tenía, incluso del orden casi artístico que estaba teniendo en sus apuntes con ayuda de un estuche de colores así como Kelly con los bolígrafos.

Ambos eran un reflejo del otro, parecía escalofriante si lo mirabas desde una perspectiva ajena, como Castiel estaba haciendo, pero ¿acaso no le habían dicho que él y Charlie se parecían demasiado en ocasiones? Quizá sea eso, quizá ellos también sean almas gemelas que comparten más que el pensamiento, quizá llevan conociéndose demasiado tiempo que adquirieron características conductuales del otro. Quizá Kelly pudiera hacerle el favor con Adam.

—Mi historia era sobre cómo el arcángel Miguel bajaba a la tierra antes del Armagedón y era seducido por Lucifer escondiendo su apariencia hasta hacerlo cancelar el apocalipsis.

Kelly dejó de garabatear en su cuaderno mientras el profesor explicaba algo sobre Novela Histórica y miró con el ceño fruncido a Castiel.

— ¿Lucifer y el arcángel Miguel no son hermanos o algo así?—cuestionó la chica haciendo que tanto Cass como Adam la miraran confundidos—Fui a una escuela católica…— _eso explica mucho,_ pensó Castiel para sus adentros—Y sé que Lucifer era un arcángel y los celestiales se consideran hermanos ¿no? ¿No sería eso como una insinuación de incesto?

—No lo veo así—murmuró Castiel, pensativo, mirando al frente y llevándose el bolígrafo a los labios.

—No lo creo—murmuró Adam inclinado sobre su pupitre mirando a Kelly—Los ángeles no tienen una forma corpórea ni comparten lazos de sangre. Quizá tuvieron una relación que los hizo considerarse hermanos pero no lo eran.

—Como Thor y Loki—sentenció Castiel sonriendo.

— ¿Algo que quieran compartir con el resto?

La voz del profesor los hizo mirar al frente a los tres descubriendo que el resto de sus compañeros los miraban fijamente. Las mejillas de Kelly se ruborizaron mientras Cass sonreía nerviosamente y Adam jugueteaba con su bolígrafo.

El profesor Garth tenía un rostro agradable, no lucía molesto ni nada que se le pareciera, en realidad podría decirse que estaba interesado por la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo. No los veía con ganas de sacarlos del aula sólo por estar platicando (y a esas alturas de la vida eso sería muy vergonzoso) pero sí que quería lucir un poco firme ante el comportamiento.

—Nos preguntábamos si el arcángel Miguel y Lucifer eran hermanos—aclaró Castiel haciendo que Adam le mirara con reproche y Kelly luchara para controlar la sonrisa.

—Eso suena interesante—murmuró el profesor, pensativo, antes de encogerse de hombros—Quizá deban preguntarle al profesor Turner. Imparte Religión y tiene un doctorado en Teología por Stanford, tal vez él les aclare su duda.

Los tres asintieron, disculpándose por interrumpir la clase antes de sonreírse de manera cómplice, haciendo que Castiel comenzara a pensar que no era tan difícil relacionarse con las personas, ni siquiera el hacer amigos nuevos, ¿por qué estuvo temiendo toda su vida a eso? ¿Por qué permaneció al margen durante tanto tiempo sintiéndose inseguro de poder relacionarse con alguien más?

Ya no quería pensar en eso, aquel no había sido él realmente así que iba a disfrutar ser el Cass que siempre debió ser mientras atendía la clase con sus nuevos amigos, Adam y Kelly.

…

—Entonces perteneces a una hermandad—señaló Castiel, pensativo, mientras caminaba junto a Kelly y Adam hacia el estacionamiento.

—Soy una de sus líderes, _Alpha Delta Pi_ —declaró orgullosa haciendo que Adam pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Es algo así como Channel número 1—bufó Adam.

Castiel se soltó riendo entre dientes, sintiéndose realmente intrigado por aquel par. Había descubierto, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos, que ambos tenían un humor realmente opuesto. Adam era más gruñón y Kelly más vivaz uno lucía ermitaño, casi introvertido mientras que la otra era más extrovertida, conociendo a todo el mundo mientras los saludaba de manera agradable. Era una pareja extraordinaria, ¿y si realmente salían?

Todos parecían tener los ojos en ellos pero ahora no era Castiel como el centro de atención sino que se trataba de Kelly y Adam; eran resplandecientes, caminaban con confianza y soltura como si un reflector los iluminara. Eran como la pareja estrella, todo en su lugar, sonrisas perfectas y todo lo que alguna vez Castiel sintió ajeno a su persona. No se veía rodeado de ese tipo de gente pero en ese momento no se sentía mal, se sentía cómodo.

Ninguno lo había visto con desagrado cuando se le acerco y en realidad su apariencia era completamente opuesta a su forma de ser. Eran más divertidos y relajados de lo que lucían.

—Eres un idiota—gruñó Kelly.

—Yo creo que es genial ser como Channel no. 1—señaló Castiel, pensativo, mientras vislumbraba la puerta abierta—Ella es genial, ¿por qué sería malo ser como ella?

—Kelly odia que la crean una perra—aclaró Adam encogiéndose de hombros—Es más como un rollo de canela, ¿no así?

Kelly le miró y, en un gesto muy infantil, le enseñó la lengua haciendo que Castiel se riera.

Una vez afuera descubrieron que había una ligera llovizna cayendo mientras el cielo iba tiñéndose de un gris más oscuro con amenaza de desatar tormenta en cualquier momento. Las circunstancias de clima no le eran muy agradables a Castiel en ese momento al recordar que iba en motocicleta, odiaba la idea de empaparse un lunes por la tarde, pero tampoco lucía como is hubiera mucha opción.

Los tres se detuvieron junto a la entrada, Kelly extrajo de su bolso un paraguas rosado con lunares blancos perfecto para cubrirla de la lluvia mientras gruñía algo sobre cómo los charcos iban a arruinarle los zapatos, Castiel sólo extrajo su chaqueta de la mochila colocándosela con cuidado, siendo consciente de la mirada apreciativa que le daba Adam antes de sacudir la cabeza, como si se deshiciera de alguna idea equivocada o un pensamiento no grato.

— ¿En qué residencia están?—cuestionó Castiel, interesado.

—En ninguna—aclaró Adam—Vivimos a las afueras del campus.

—El planchado se me va a arruinar como siga lloviendo—gruñó Kelly mirando con el ceño fruncido al frente—Aún tengo que ir a la oficina estatal a hacer mi servicio antes de volver a casa y no traigo otros zapatos, ¿te das cuenta de cómo mi día está empeorando?

— ¿Qué estudian ambos?—preguntó Castiel mirándolos con interés.

—Estudio Ciencias Políticas y Adam estudia Leyes—aclaró Kelly, Cass miró a Adam ganándose un guiño—El asunto es que necesitábamos los créditos extra si queremos el trabajo en el Palacio de Justicia, es nuestro último año.

—Kelly hace su servicio en las oficinas, en recursos humanos y pronto ascenderá a ayudante de campaña—aclaró Adam orgulloso haciendo que la chica sonriera—Yo lo hago en un bufet de abogados por el centro pero sólo voy de jueves a sábados.

—Yo apenas voy en mi tercer año—aclaró Castiel encogiéndose de hombros—Tengo que ver dónde haré mi servicio a finalizar noviembre, lo más seguro es que vaya a una editorial.

Los tres comenzaron a conversar en un intento de hacer tiempo, Adam y Kelly alegaban que irían a recogerlos y Castiel no vio problema en acompañarlos, los consideraba agradables y con una conversación lo suficientemente interesante como para intrigarlo. Además que definitivamente ver a Adam era una dicha para los ojos.

No era consciente del tiempo en que los tres estuvieron ahí, varios alumnos seguían yendo y viniendo por el campus, cubiertos por sudaderas o un paraguas para no mojarse, algunos incluso iban sin más disfrutando de la lluvia contra su piel. No es que se tratara de un chubasco de agua que podría calarles hasta los huesos pero nadie quería arriesgarse a un resfriado con el año escolar recién empezando.

Mientras platicaban Cass estuvo a punto de soltar la pregunta del millón sobre si ellos salían; a veces se molestaban el uno al otro luciendo más como hermanos que como novios, otras veces se comportaban como si hubieran estado saliendo desde la escuela secundaria pero no tenían un contacto ante los ojos e Castiel. No se tomaban de las manos, no se besaban la mejilla ni Adam parecía querer atraer a Kelly a su costado cuando el viento comenzó a helar. Era confuso y Cass quería saber.

Claro está que no sólo era curiosidad, Castiel era chismoso por naturaleza sólo que lo aparentaba perfectamente. Con su apariencia de chico callado y tímido que no se mete en la vida de alguien más, había sido demasiado fácil enterarse de cualquier cosa que le rodeaba. Las personas hablaban con él o cuando se encontraba cerca como si sus cosas no le importaran al pelinegro o, en su defecto, él no fuera a decir nada. A veces se preguntó si esa gente lo consideraba mudo. Se había enterado de tantas cosas, había escuchado de todo ¿por qué nunca escuchó que jugaban con él? ¿Por qué nadie habló de eso?

Su ceño se frunció sintiéndose molesto de pronto, comenzando a sentir que el pánico apachurraba su corazón y las risas de aquel día sonaban en sus oídos haciendo que las palabras de Kelly y Adam comenzaran a alejarse hasta hacer parecer que iban por un túnel.

—Mira, ha llegado nuestro caballero de brillante armadura.

Aquello hizo que Castiel sacudiera la cabeza y mirara en la dirección a la que apuntaba Kelly con una sonrisa haciendo que el pelinegro se mordiera el labio y se preguntara por qué estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con idiotas cuando había hombres como aquel rondando la tierra.

Era alto, tan alto que causaba fascinación. Usaba un traje de oficina con corbata roja mientras caminaba presuroso por los escalones con un paraguas negro que le cubría de la lluvia. Su cabello era rubio y estaba perfectamente peinado de costado mientras sonreía ladinamente hacia Kelly y Adam. Lucía mayor que ellos, ¿28 años quizá? Tal vez muy próximo a los 30, caminaba con la confianza de quien se sabe dueño del mundo. Su barba incipiente lo hacía ver más atractivo y sus ojos parecían verdes ¿o eran castaños? Lo que fuera, Castiel sentía que era como un bombón suizo.

—Lamento la tardanza—se disculpó una vez que llegó a donde se encontraban ellos, bajando el paraguas y concentrándose tan solo en Adam y Kelly, tenía un acento extraño—En el centro está lloviendo más que acá y ya se imaginaran el tráfico que hace.

—No importa siempre y cuando llegue al trabajo.

Kelly se aceró al recién llegado y, alzándose sobre la punta de los pies, lo besó en los labios haciendo que Castiel se despidiera de cualquier cosa con él. Al parecer no era novia de Adam sino de aquel recién llegado con acento extranjero. No iba a negar que definitivamente hacían una hermosa pareja, causaban un poco de envida.

Sin embargo, Castiel no se esperaba para nada lo que siguió a continuación.

Cuando Kelly se apartó de aquel hombre le limpió el brillo labial que le había dejado y se hizo a un lado revisando algo en su celular, comenzando a calcula el tiempo que tenían que hacer para llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Aquel hombre le respondió de manera distraída antes de acercarse a Adam, tomarlo de la cintura e inclinarse para besarlo de la misma manera en que Kelly había hecho.

Castiel los miró con sorpresa antes de apartar la mirada concentrándose en cualquier cosa que no fuera la pareja frente a él. N sabía cómo reaccionar ante la obvia relación que estaba ante él, había visto casi de todo en su vida desde chicas con chicas, hasta la transformación de Lucifer de chico a chica. Cass no se consideraba alguien de mente cerrada pero era honesto y no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que veía.

—Oh, Castiel, disculpa—habló Kelly luciendo algo avergonzada haciendo que Castiel sonriera amistosamente—Él es mi novio Nick, Adam es novio de mi novio.

Adam se apartó de Nick, sonriendo en dirección a Castiel mientras el recién llegado pasaba un brazo en torno a sus hombros y rodeaba a Kelly de la cintura con el otro haciendo que Castiel comenzara a ver un patrón.

—Ham, ¿eso no hace de Adam tu novio?—se atrevió a preguntar haciendo que los tres se rieran.

—Soy gay—aclaró Adam—Nick es bi y Kelly es hétero. No te preocupes, Castiel, no muchos lo entienden.

—Creo que mientras ustedes se entiendan entonces está bien—murmuró Castiel, encogiéndose de hombros.

Claro que no lo entendía, ¿cómo funcionaban ese tipo de parejas? No lo sabía, en serio que se moría de ganas por preguntar cada aspecto de su relación pero tampoco quería ser un indiscreto y quedar como un infantil. Quizá compartiendo tiempo con ellos fuera capaz de saber cómo funcionaban esas cosas.

Allá cerca del estacionamiento, por el camino de entrada en dirección, iban caminando un par de hermanos hombro con hombro, deteniéndose cerca del edificio de Literatura y Lengua mientras se cubrían con la capucha de la sudadera. Uno lucía realmente malhumorado mientras el otro parecía haber visto un fantasma.

— ¿Es en serio de lo que estás hablando?—preguntó Sam mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido—No eres más idiota porque no eres más alto.

—Bueno, entonces agradezcamos que no mido lo mismo que tú—murmuró Dean, distraído, mientras miraba a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados por la llovizna—Sam, yo de verdad…

—No me digas que lo quieres—lo interrumpió Sam alzando una mano, acallando por completo a su hermano—Cuando quieres a alguien no lo tratas así, Dean, sin importar cuanta presión social recayó sobre ti—Dean gruñó mirando hacia un costado con molestia—Él no va a volver.

—Empezaré de cero con él—decidió el rubio mientras miraba hacia la entrada del edificio, reconociendo a una cabellera negra—Oye, ahí está, ¿reconoces con quién?

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo que su hermano estaba cegado por la culpa intentando compensar sus fallas. Miró en la misma dirección que él reconociendo de inmediato a Kelly y Adam, sus compañeros de Derecho Penal. El sujeto que estaba con ellos, además de Castiel, era Nicholas, o Nick, el novio de ambos. Eran una…una pareja extraña, si es que el término pareja era adecuado.

Tenía entendido que Kelly llevaba un mes más que Adam saliendo con Nick, lo había conocido a saber dónde y se habían gustado de inmediato, un mes después Adam conoció a Nick y le pidió una cita, al parecer congeniaron tan bien y resultó que era compañero de Kelly.

¿Cómo una chica se tomaba tan bien el hecho de que su novio tuviera un novio? Sam no lo sabía, para él eso era inaudito, era partidario de la monogamia pero Kelly parecía reamente feliz con su relación, incluso había optado por hacerse la mejor amiga de Adam hasta tal punto que lucían como hermanos. No era una sorpresa que Nick estuviera tan enamorado de ellos, ambos, si parecían cortados por el mismo patrón.

—Son Kelly y Adam, compañeros míos—aclaró Sam antes de mirar a su hermano—Dean, deja de insistir.

—Al parecer los alces se están metiendo al campus.

Ante una tercera voz en su conversación Sam sonrió, aliviado de verse salvado de aquella conversación con Dean mientras miraba hacia un costado encontrando a Gabriel andar como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Traía un abrigo color caqui ondeando con el viento mientras una camisa de cuello alto negro contrastaba con su vestimenta. El corazón de Sam hizo ruidos raros al verlo, sintiendo sus manos picar mientras más se acercaba Gabriel antes de colgarse de sus brazos.

Sam lo alzó en el aire, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sonreía y comenzaba a sentirse aliviado después de un intenso primer día. Besó la cabeza de Gabriel antes de colocarlo en el suelo y que éste le mirara con sus brillantes ojos dorados que le cortaban el aliento.

—Yo también te extrañe, cielo—asintió Gabriel sonriendo antes de mirar con el ceño fruncido a Dean—Pero aquí apesta, te veré después.

—Gabe—susurró Sam intentando retenerlo pero Gabriel no se dejo.

—Escucha, Sammy, te amo—aclaró Gabriel antes de mirar con asco a Dean—Pero no soporto estar en el mismo aire que tu hermano. Lo siento.

—Hablas como si no hicieras lo que hiciste—gruñó Dean apretando los puños.

Estaba sintiéndose como una mierda de persona; si bien Castiel le había disculpado no se había sentido real, se sintió más como unas palabras dichas de dientes para afuera mientras la amenaza implícita al final de aquella declaración le aceleraba el corazón a Dean hasta parecer una locomotora a punto de hacer combustión.

Estaba desquitando su frustración con quien se atreviera a molestarlo y, para su desgracia, era Gabriel el que estaba a su alcance haciendo que Sam lo mirara como si estuviera a nada de estamparlo contra el pavimento y molerlo a golpes. Claro que una pelea entre ambos sería muy reñida pues los dos sabían defenderse a la perfección y podrían tomarse horas y horas en terminarla.

—La diferencia Dean, es que yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice—se mofó Gabriel guiñándole un ojo—Ahora iré con mi guapo y pasivo compañero a que me lleve a la residencia. Te veo allá, cariño—le lanzó un beso a Sam haciendo que éste sonriera—Púdrete, Winchester.

Dean lo vio alejarse en el momento en que Castiel bajaba los escalones de entrada y le sonreía, saludándolo amablemente mientras el trío con el que estaba hace unos minutos se despedía y abordaba una camioneta negra muy similar a las que conducían los del gobierno. Gabriel y Castiel charlaron unos segundos, Dean los contempló con el anhelo de quien desea volver a lo que fue. Anhelaba estar con Cass en ese momento, charlando como antes, mirándolo y sentir que su azul de ojos era mucho mejor que cualquier cielo en primavera.

—Vuelves a decirle algo a Gabriel y te golpearé, Dean—amenazó Sam haciendo que éste le mirara molesto—Él tiene un pasado y yo ya lo he aceptado y lo amo por lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será. Él no ha hecho nada para arrepentirse, sin embargo tú vives con la culpa de lo que le hiciste a Castiel.

Dean iba a defenderse, diciendo que nada de eso le interesaba y si él quería hacer algo por Cass lo haría, pero una motocicleta sonó cerca de ellos amenazando con atropellarlos, ambos se apartaron de un salto pero bajo la ligera llovizna y a pesar de la velocidad con la que conducía, Dean pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa ladeada de Castiel mientras se alejaba por el camino con Gabriel detrás de él.

Era una sonrisa hermosa pero, a la vez, peligrosa. Era una sonrisa que ocultaba una promesa y Dean, sin saber por qué, estaba comenzando a obsesionarse con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Viva el poliamor!


	13. 12: Born This Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre me he considerado una escritora muy paciente respecto a las opiniones de cada quien pero no voy a tolerar un comentario discriminativo hacia algún personaje por la sexualidad que tenga con la excusa de que es "un punto de vista" porque no lo es.
> 
> En esta historia estamos abordando diferentes temas y uno de ellos es la transexualidad así que si piensas que las mujeres trans no son mujeres o los hombres trans son "machorras" mira que mejor evita la historia, en serio. No me awito.
> 
> No quiero comentarios terf aquí, en súper buen plan. La T en LGBTQ+ es de Trans, mes amis, no de Troy.
> 
> los tqm y una disculpa si sueno muy intensa.

> _"Soy hermosa a mi manera porque Dios no comete errores."_ -Lady Gaga.

...

La constructora en donde Michael trabajaba en realidad estaba cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba Castiel, si acaso unas cuantas horas de distancia pero mucho menos que las que los separaban de su hogar; no era la era la gran cosa, un edificio de aspecto ejecutivo con algunos pisos donde la oficina de Michael se encontraba en el penúltimo rodeado de pequeños cubículos otorgándole un poco más de privacidad.

Michael había hecho su servicio en ese lugar y le había ido muy bien, tanto que no dudaron en contratarlo una vez que se graduó, el sueño de todo universitario. Pronto consiguió hacerse un nombre en la constructora y ascendió a tal grado de manejar varios proyectos, dirigirlos y elegirlos especialmente teniendo a su cargo todo un piso de trabajadores. Logró comprar un apartamento a las afueras del centro donde vivía con Lucifer y se sentía completamente pleno.

Pensar en su novia detuvo su trabajo haciendo que despegara la vista del montón de documentos que tenía que revisar, mirando uno de los portarretratos que decoraban su escritorio, tomando la foto donde él y una hermosa rubia sonreían a la cámara mientras giraba en su silla y miraba hacia la ventana. Pasó su pulgar por la mejilla retratada de Lucifer sintió que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta.

Habían discutido aquella mañana antes de partir ambos al trabajo; Michael volvió a presionar sobre casarse, intentando adivinar por qué ella tenía tanta aversión al matrimonio o si sólo se trataba de él. Quizá Lucy no esperaba pasar demasiado tiempo a su lado, quizá ella sentía un poco abrumador seguir con su novio de secundaria y no quería meterse en algo mucho más permanente. Claro que eso no le sentó bien a ella comenzando a cuestionarle si no lo amaba lo suficiente como para necesitar un maldito papel, ¿qué más podía esperar Michael cuando ella le daba todo?

Niños.

El mayor de los Novak había cometido el desliz de decirle que quería tener hijos y que casados sería más fácil de adoptar o de tenerlos. Abordó el asunto de la familia como lo haría cualquier pareja porque se olvidó por completo de la condición de la mujer que amaba. Porque Lucy siempre había sido eso ante sus ojos, siempre fue la mujer más hermosa en su vida, la mujer que amaba, la chica con la que quería una familia importándole muy poco que durante la secundaria hubo quién le dijo que eso no era, que estaba enfermo o desviado por quererla a ella. Olvidó todo eso porque nada de lo que sentía había cambiado pero, para Lucy, el hecho de tener hijos era algo serio y…y dolía hablar de ello.

Suspiró sintiéndose el peor ser humano del mundo por haber hecho que Lucifer se sintiera mal consigo misma, volviera a sentirse insegura de lo que era y de lo que tenían juntos. Habían pasado por situaciones así antes, habían trabajado para superarlo y ella consiguió amarse tanto como Michael la amaba. Lucy podía ser una de las mujeres más fuertes y duras que conocía pero, en el fondo, ella seguía siendo la misma niña asustada que le enamoró en secundaria.

La puerta de su oficina sonó, Michael se tomó un momento aún mirando la fotografía antes de girar en su silla y colocarla en su lugar, dando un sonido de afirmación en dirección a la entrada intentando volver a los documentos. Seguramente se trataba de su secretaria Naomi trayendo más papeles y posibles planos para que Michael no perdiera detalle.

La puerta se abrió pero Michael no alzó la cabeza, siguiendo en lo que estaba antes de que sus pensamientos le interrumpieran.

—Naomi, necesito que me digas si ya tienes algo sobre el señor Jenks y el terreno que iba a vendernos para comenzar a hacer las oficinas de la firma de abogados.

—La verdad no sé pero espero que llame pronto.

Ante la respuesta Michael alzó bruscamente el rostro y se encontró con Lucifer parada en la entrada de su oficina mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus bonitos ojos celestes estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas de sol. Usaba un vestido color melocotón que Michael le había regalado haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, así no se había ido en la mañana porque no podía llevar faldas ni vestidos al trabajo.

Lucifer era bióloga y trabajaba como investigadora en el _Museo de Ciencias Naturales_ en Denver, Colorado; al estar constantemente en un laboratorio no podía usar faldas ni pantalones cortos lo que hacía que su vestimenta de trabajo variara entre jeans y pantalones de deporte; no tenía un horario fijo, todo dependía de su investigación y los recursos en su momento, por aquellas fechas realizaba una exhaustiva investigación acerca de la homosexualidad y la propia transexualidad en algunos animales; había sido su tema de tesis cuando se graduaron y una de sus opciones había sido el _Museo de Historia y Ciencias Naturales_ en Washington y otro en Nueva York pero, abrumada, Lucifer había elegido el más cercano por empezar en algo.

—No esperaba verte por aquí—habló Michael levantándose de su lugar yendo a recibirla— ¿Te desocupaste pronto?

—En realidad me he llevado algo de trabajo a casa—aclaró quitándose los lentes de sol y colocándoselos sobre la cabeza—No tenía cabeza para el laboratorio, ¿quieres ir a comer?

Michael sonrió reconociendo de inmediato su ofrenda de paz, sus disculpas y el volver a empezar de manera más tranquila. Así solían ser ellos, no necesitaban largos discursos donde profesaban su amor y pedían perdón por sus fallas, rara vez hacían eso. Michael a veces le pedía cenar o ver su serie favorita mientras Lucy optaba por las salidas tardías o un enorme bote de helado de su sabor favorito.

— ¿Tus compañeros eran demasiado molestos?—cuestionó Michael mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—Sólo necesito terminar unas cosas y nos vamos.

—Abbadon estaba en sus días y Marv estaba sospechosamente insoportable—aclaró mientras besaba la mejilla del pelinegro—Te espero, no tengo nada bueno que hacer si no es contigo.

Antes de que se alejara Michael la tomó del rostro y la besó pidiendo perdón por herirla en la mañana pero no por desear tener una familia con ella.

Hace mucho que Michael había decidido que si no era con Lucy difícilmente sería con alguien más, tomando todo lo que la chica le daba y poniéndole el mundo de rodillas a cambio; hace mucho que había aceptado que su vida era junto a ella sin importar que a veces su padre usara los adjetivos calificativos erróneos o que no mirara muy de buena gana cómo ellos iban más allá de un noviazgo adolescente poniéndose en plan pasivo-agresivo con ella. Nadie iba a quitar el amor que Michael le tenía, ni siquiera sus propias inseguridades.

Lucy suspiró contra sus labios y pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su cadera mientras parecía derretirse contra suyo, encajando toda su altura en el cuerpo de su novio. Pronto el asunto comenzó a subir de tono, sintiendo cómo las cosas empezaban a ponerse calientes en sus pantaletas y dentro del pantalón de Michael, haciéndola jadear en expectativa recordando que lo que más amaba de sus discusiones eran las reconciliaciones.

—Siempre he fantaseado con follar en tu oficina—susurró contra los labios de Michael haciéndolo suspirar—Encima de tu escritorio, ¿qué dices?

— ¿Corriendo el riesgo de que entre mi secretaria?

—Eso lo hace más divertido.

Se miraron sonriendo compartiendo un pequeño secreto, compartiendo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro en una mirada antes de que Michael la tomara de los muslos y la alzara importándole poco que la falda de su vestido amenazara con mostrar las bragas de la chica. Lucifer se soltó riendo por el brusco movimiento, haciendo que sus lentes cayeran de su cabeza sobre el suelo mientras su cabello los cubría como cortinas doradas encerrándolos en su propio espacio de intimidad, donde no había lugar para terceros.

Los ojos de ambos eran azules pero había una diferencia de tonalidades; los de Michael, así como los de la mayoría de los Novak, tenían un tono más similar al océano Atlántico que nada, tan profundos y azules que podían atontarte si los mirabas demasiado; Lucy, por el contrario, tenía ojos celestes, como el cielo en un día de verano donde podías tumbarte para contemplarlo y ver las nubes pasar. Eran como dos polos opuestos, tan diferentes que sólo se sentían más atraídos hacia el otro intentando ver el mundo de la misma manera en que el contrario lo hacía, intentando comprenderlo incluso.

La chica suspiró sintiéndose tan enamorada del pelinegro como en el momento en que lo conoció, acariciando su rostro como si apreciara una obra maestra, sintiendo que Michael era mucho mejor que cualquier arte en un museo porque podía tocarlo, podía hacer mucho más que permanecer al margen y admirarlo. Y era mucho mejor porque, a veces, parecía que Michael la apreciaba de la misma manera, como si ella fuera…como si fuera su todo.

Antes incluso de poder moverse al escritorio la puerta sonó con tres tímidos golpes antes de abrirse y que la secretaria de Michael ingresara sin más, importándole muy poco si estaba interrumpiendo algo o si podía encontrarse con una escena comprometedora.

Lucifer gruñó con fastidio mientras Michael volvía a colocarla en el suelo con delicadeza, acomodándole la falda del vestido antes de volver a atraerla el círculo de sus brazos mirando de manera avergonzada a Naomi.

Naomi Black era una mujer muy guapa, siempre iba vestida con trajes de oficina pulcros que hacían que Lucifer se preguntara si su armario no estaría lleno de un mismo traje pero en diferentes colores; su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado sobre su cabeza y la sonrisa coqueta con la que siempre miraba a Michael nunca pasaba desapercibida. Era una excelente secretaria pero Lucy la detestaba por ser tan…suspiró ahorrándose ese tipo de pensamientos, procuraba no tenerlos hacia ninguna mujer porque un hombre, sin importar cuánto lo amara Lucy, no valía el hecho de llamar zorra a otra mujer. Además, confiaba en Michael, si él decidía que quería a Naomi y le montaba los cachos a Lucy entonces sí que se pondría furiosa…

…pero con Michael porque ese hombre le debía lealtad a ella, por la mirada de Naomi suponía que ella no estaría en contra de que Michael la engañara.

—Perdone, señor Novak—habló la mujer mirándolo risueña mientras Lucifer entrecerraba los ojos— ¿Estoy interrumpiendo? Es algo importante.

—Puedo esperar un poco más, descuida—Lucifer sonrió antes de mirar a Michael.

Le acarició el costado antes de irse a sentar en la silla de Michael, tomando un lapicero y comenzando a girar sin más como cualquier niño de cinco años haría. Escuchó a su novio disculparse con Naomi mientras ella le daba las noticias haciendo que Lucifer gruñera y comenzara a ponerse de malas.

La discusión que tuvieron en la mañana seguía muy presente dentro de ella haciéndola sentir de dos formas; muy molesta o como un gatito buscando mimos. Se había ido molesta del apartamento, sintiendo que Michael estaba pasando una línea imaginaria que ella había trazado pero conforme avanzó el día sólo comenzó a sentirse triste, sintiendo que quizá había exagerado con el tema, que si seguía permitiendo que sus inseguridades llegaran de la nada entonces Michael comenzaría a cansarse.

Precisamente, el abandono no era algo fácil de manejar sin importar a cuánta terapia hubiera ido. Cuando tenía cinco su madre se fue dejándolos a ella y a su padre sin explicación, fueron duros años, en especial porque Lucy comenzaba a ser consciente que el término niño no se sentía correcto para ella. Su padre fue un hombre amoroso, paciente, ahora recordaba a su madre llamarlo marica debilucho como si fuera un insulto ser sensible, como si atentara contra su hombría el consentirla y amarla. Con los años su padre conoció a otra mujer, Rowena, que desde el primer momento utilizó los adjetivos correctos hacia Lucifer.

Si Michael se fuera, decidiera que Lucifer no era suficiente, no sabría qué hacer o quizá resultaría muy doloroso como para sentir que el mundo se terminaba por un instante.

—Señor Novak, antes de irme, quería saber su confirmación para la cena con los inversionistas—preguntó Naomi mientras Lucifer seguía girando, mirándola cada que su silla daba hacia la puerta.

—Dile al señor Howe que seremos dos—aclaró Michael mientras el celular timbraba en su bolsillo, lo sacó y miró a Naomi—Planeo llevar a Lucy conmigo, pásale el recado al señor Howe para que no le tome por sorpresa—miró a Lucifer—Es Jane, tengo que atender.

Lucifer asintió sabiendo que cuando Jane llamaba sólo era para que Michael fuera a su oficina. Vio al pelinegro salir presuroso importándole poco que Lucifer se quedara con Naomi; Lucy hacía bien su papel de novia, se comportaba y no armaba escándalos de celos ante la mujer que tenía en frente, la trataba con cordialidad siempre que fuera necesario, por lo general se evitaban la una a la otra para ahorrarse la hipocresía.

Lucifer dejó de girar mirando fijamente hacia Naomi, preguntándose por qué una mujer odiaría a otra sólo por un hombre ¿no era eso demasiado infantil? Tampoco se trataba de ser mejores amigas, si no se caían bien pues no se caían y punto, pero sí al menos tratarse con educación y no querer apuñalar a la otra por la espalda.

Lo que a la rubia le molestaba era la forma en la que Naomi la miraba, no sólo con burla por trabajar con Michael sino con arrogancia y superioridad, como si ella fuera más que la propia Lucifer haciendo que la chica se cuestionara sus razones como para sentir eso.

—Creo que puedes dejarle el resto en el escritorio—declaró Lucy al ver que la mujer no tenía intenciones de irse—Ponle un post-it o algo, lo verá cuando vuelva.

Naomi asintió, como si eso ya lo supiera desde el principio, pero no hizo nada de aquello. Colocó la carpeta que tenía en las manos contra sus piernas y se dirigió a una de las sillas frente al escritorio antes de sentarse de forma agraciada, cruzando los tobillos de la misma manera en la que Lucy había visto a hacer en Diario de una Princesa. Eso le atrajo la atención, enarcando una ceja con interés mientras ella permanecía con las piernas cruzadas sintiéndose la dueña del mundo en la silla de Michael.

—En realidad quería hablar contigo—aclaró luciendo algo apenada.

La forma en la que se removía inquieta y parecía avergonzada sólo hizo que Lucifer se pusiera en guardia, temiendo lo que fuera a salir de su boca en aquel instante. No se podía imaginar para qué querría Naomi hablar con ella, ni siquiera tenían un tema en común por lo poco que sabían de la otra; Lucy se había mostrado amable con ella desde el principio pero marcando una línea que no quería que cruzara, una línea profesional donde no establecía amistad pero sí el trato siempre y cuando estuviera Michael de por medio. Sin embargo, si Naomi, en un momento de guardia baja, quería hablar con ella y pedirle un consejo se lo daría porque para eso estaban todas ¿no? Para apoyarse.

—No veo de qué—murmuró desconfiada.

—Es sobre la cena con los inversionistas—aclaró mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que sus cejas se arquearan en gesto de preocupación—Es una firma importante, ¿sabes?

—Es para un centro comercial, lo sé—asintió Lucifer aún sin saber a dónde quería llegar pero tranquilizándose un poco al saber que no era de un tema personal—Michael ha estado nervioso desde que se enteró, conseguir la firma es bueno para él y su departamento.

—Sí, eso. Todos son hombres mayores e irán con sus esposas—Naomi miró a su regazo mientras Lucifer fruncía el ceño— ¿Has considerado que si Michael va contigo quizá pierda la firma?

Apenas terminó de hablar aquella mujer, Lucifer sintió que sus mejillas se encendían como si estuvieran al rojo vivo mientras su estómago se revolvía de manera poco agradable. Convirtió las manos en puños intentando esconder los temblores que le sacudían mientras sus ojos se empañaban al ver el rostro real, _realmente_ preocupado de Naomi, como si aquello fuera un asunto tremendamente serio.

La primera reacción de Lucy, en otras circunstancias, habría sido reírse de verdad ante un comentario tan estúpido, esperando que fuera una tomada de pelo pero no. En esa ocasión no lo era y Lucy comenzaba a enojarse mientras por dentro el pánico amenazaba con incapacitarla.

— ¿Por qué la perdería?—se esforzó en hablar como si aquello no tuviera lógica—Por el contrario, tenerme con él le dará confianza y logrará hacerlo.

—No creo que alguien quiera aceptar un trato con Michael si ve que está contigo—aclaró antes de mirarla con alarma—No te ofendas, en serio, eres muy guapa pero…bueno, son hombres mayores, quizá encuentren repulsivo…—aquella palabra hizo que Lucifer gruñera—Bueno, inquietante que Michael esté…ya sabes, con una mujer como tú.

Lucifer se levantó de golpe sintiendo que estaba a nada de comenzar a armar una auténtica escena en honor a su nombre si esa mujer no salía de su vista; ese tipo de comentarios no eran nada nuevos para ella. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar que era un hombre con vestido, que estaba enfermo o que no era natural, claro que eso era más común cuando estaba en secundaria que ahora porque todos la tomaban como una mujer como cualquier otra, su círculo de amigos en el trabajo no sabían para nada que Lucifer era una mujer trans.

No sabía cómo se enteró Naomi, si quizá Michael se le escapó o había escuchado algunas de sus conversaciones ante las pequeñas acciones que ellos tomaban para apoyar a las personas trans, no sabía y no quería preguntar. Comenzaba a sentirse indignada, ofendida. Intimidada, asustada y muchas cosas que odiaba porque no soportaba sentirse de esa manera.

Siempre creyó que no era la mujer que Michael se merecía, que él no podría presumirla sin que comenzaran a decir cosas de ambos; había sido demasiado duro en secundaria, con cientos de peleas que hicieron que el señor Novak le tomara un poco de desagrado a su relación, como si ser transexual no fuera suficiente para que él pusiera peros. Con la discusión de aquella mañana aún doliendo y los comentarios de Naomi la cosa no mejoraba provocando que Lucy volviera a sentirse la misma niña insegura que lloraba cuando su padre le decía que tenía que ir a la escuela.

 _—Sólo un día más, cariño—_ solía decir su padre mientras la abrazaba en la entrada de la escuela— _Un día más y te irás a la universidad donde nadie te dirá esas cosas._

Luego conoció a Michael y siguió contando su vida a partir de días tachados en el calendario. Un día más y estaría más cerca de la universidad. Un día más y dejaría de ser un chico con faldas. Un día más y sería lo que ella sabía que era.

—No voy a permitir que me trates de esa manera—gruñó mirándola con furia mientras señalaba la puerta—Largo. Puedo consentir que quieras tirarte a mi novio pero no que me faltes el respeto.

— ¿Faltarte el respeto?—Naomi se levantó de manera brusca y la miró como si la ofendida fuera ella—Te estoy dando un consejo, si amaras tanto a Michael entenderías que esto es importante para él.

— ¿Qué si yo ama…?—Lucifer estaba más allá de la furia y la indignación, estaba a nada de comenzar a moler a golpes a aquella mujer—No tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que Michael y yo tenemos así que no hables—la señaló acusadoramente, aun manteniendo el escritorio entre ambas como protección—Y esto no se trata de mi relación sino de mi valía como mujer, ¿no es eso?

—Es que ni siquiera eres mujer—aclaró Naomi intentando mantener la calma—No una real, al menos.

—Naomi, de verdad lárgate que estoy a nada de estrellarte la cabeza en el escritorio—advirtió Lucy intentando respirar con profundidad para calmarse sin mucho éxito—Soy tan mujer como cualquier otra, me ha costado—sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas ante lo que le estaban diciendo—Tú deberías de comprender lo duro que es ser una mujer y que te quiten mérito por eso.

—Creo que esto se está malinterpretando—aclaró Naomi alzando las manos en un gesto tranquilizante—De verdad que no pretendía ofenderte, sólo consideraba que no todos son tan abiertos de mente como Michael y yo.

— ¿Tú?—cuestionó incrédula Lucifer— ¿Tú eres de mente abierta? ¿Tomarme como una mujer, al parecer, no real como entra en tener una mente abierta? Esto que haces es transfobia, Naomi, y no voy a tolerarlo.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Michael ingresó sonriendo con lo que parecía unos planos pero su sonrisa se comenzó a borrar al ver a Naomi y a Lucy aún en su oficina. Su ceño se frunció en cuanto vio los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Lucifer y la mirada asustada de su secretaria apresurando su paso, colocando los planos de manera descuidada sobre el escritorio y pasando un brazo alrededor de Lucifer mirándola con preocupación.

Ella sólo lloraba en tres ocasiones; cuando veía películas románticas, que eran su oscuro secreto que sólo Michael y Castiel sabían, cuando veía documentales de animales y cuando se enfurecía. Y como las dos primeras no estaban a la vista no fue difícil para Michael adivinar qué le pasaba.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—cuestionó Michael mirando a Naomi— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada—se defendió la mujer, asustada por la molestia que nublaba los ojos de Michael, que era perfectamente capaz de escuchar a Lucifer rechinar los dientes—Sólo daba mi punto de vista, intentaba darle un consejo.

— ¿Consejo?—masculló Lucy—Por mí puedes metértelo en el culo, que te hace falta—miró furiosa a Michael mientras la primera lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla—Te amo más que a nada en este mundo pero porque merezco respeto no volveré a venir a tu oficina—se deslizó fuera de su abrazo, tomó los lentes que seguían en el suelo y se dirigió a la salida, deteniéndose un momento antes de mirar a Naomi—Te puedo asegurar, querida, que iré a esa maldita cena y me veré tan fabulosa que todos querrán firmar con Michael porque para ti puedo no ser una mujer real pero yo sé la mujer que soy y eso no me lo vas a quitar—se colocó las gafas aún sintiendo las manos temblorosas—Te veo en casa.

Aquello último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Michael, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por ponerlo en esas circunstancias pero la cosa era entre Naomi y ella; era decisión de Michael si la despedía o la sermoneaba, no le interesaba en lo absoluto pero no esperaba volver a ese maldito lugar si ella seguía trabajando ahí.

Se dirigió a su auto sintiendo que estaba a nada de echarse a llorar de la furia que sentía, de lo dolida que estaba porque los comentarios dolían. Podía aparentar que no le afectaban, podía fingir y sonreírle al mundo entero mientras alzaba un dedo medio como si todo le diera igual pero por dentro se volvía más insegura, comenzaba a dudar de sí misma y de lo que tenía, se preguntaba si en algún momento escaparía de aquello y el mundo comprendiera que las personas trans sólo eran eso…eran personas. Que merecían el trato que pedían, que si tu hijo te decía que era una chica o si tu hija te pedía que te refirieras a ella como un él entonces tú comprendieras, intentaras ver el mundo como ellos hacían.

Cerró con brusquedad la puerta del piloto y miró fijamente el volante como si él tuviera la culpa que las personas no tuvieran empatía, no intentaran ser más amigables con la gente, ¿por qué unos eran más que otros por su color de piel, su nacionalidad o su sexualidad? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber comentarios racistas o de cualquier tipo justificándolos como un punto de vista? Era odio, era discriminación, no era una opinión cuando desechabas los derechos de una persona sólo por ser diferente a ti.

Se dijo que llorando no ganaba nada así que sacó su teléfono del bolso dispuesta a distraerse y calmarse lo suficiente para conducir. Otro accidente como con el de la motocicleta era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

Fue a su lista de contactos antes de presionar un número que bien podría haber marcado directamente en llamada rápida de lo bien que se lo sabía. Aquel número no había cambiado en años. Se llevó el teléfono al oído y aguardó unos segundos antes de que respondieran.

 _— ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa en este mundo?_ —fue el recibimiento que tuvo.

Lucifer se soltó riendo mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas. Se quitó los lentes arrojándolos al asiento del copiloto y suspiró sintiéndose más tranquila.

—Tan hermosa como siempre, papá.

…

Castiel había hecho lo que su hermanito Alfie le había sugerido así que las primeras semanas sólo se dedicó a observar.

Pasó sus primeros días al margen, tan sólo hablando con pocas personas o respondiendo cordialmente los saludos que sus compañeros le daban. Almorzó tres días con Kevin y dos con Charlie, cuando compartían horario. Pronto a ese horario se le sumaron Adam y Kelly, que parecieron encariñarse rápido con él y Charlie.

No hizo amigos, no más que aquellos, ni siquiera lo intentó porque primero quiso observar cómo se comportaba la gente a su alrededor y vaya que se llevó una sorpresa.

Durante su observación distinguió a Benny, que fue el segundo en ofrecerle una sincera disculpa en su tercer día en la universidad. Castiel lo perdonó, o eso fue lo que dijo mientras le sonreía, pero sin sentir demasiado pesar como cuando se encontró con Dean o Ketch, haberse encontrado con Benny hizo que pudiera verlo en cualquier lugar con facilidad y por eso no pasó desapercibida la forma en la que parecía interesado en Kevin para su segunda semana.

Mientras observaba distinguió que Trenton esperaba unirse al equipo de nuevo y que tanto él como Dean no soportaban estar en la misma habitación sin insultarse al menos unas cuántas veces; no había tenido el valor para acercarse a Castiel a pesar de topárselo de cara en varias ocasiones, incluso cuando Cass fingía que no lo conocía él parecía querer acercarse para hablarle pero parecía cambiar de opinión en el último minuto, alejándose de Castiel como si fuera a contagiarle algo haciendo que el pelinegro prestara atención definitiva a ese comportamiento.

A Crowley le costó observarlo al llevar clases diferentes pero logró hacerlo; en edificios o el campus fue capaz de verlo entre la multitud andando como si fuera el rey del mundo, sonriendo y saludando a quien se le acercara. Parecía como si hubiera un reflector tan sólo iluminándolo a él haciéndolo de esas personas que opacaban el brillo de otras con el propio.

Castiel descubrió conductas en cada uno que comenzó a disipar las historias de amor que inventó en su cabeza el año pasado. Era demasiado interesante la forma en la que podías enterarte de todo cuando te lo proponías; claro que siempre fue así para él, siempre permaneciendo al margen, escuchando todo de todos y almacenándolo para compartirlo con Charlie y seguir la historia de cerca porque nadie parecía tomar en cuenta a Cass.

Ahora era diferente, ahora era su elección no ser tomado en cuenta, tomando rápido la fama de huraño amargado que se dedicaba a mirar con el ceño fruncido en las clases pero siendo amigable con sus amigos cercanos. Había escuchado cómo en dos semanas varios en el campus se habían hecho una idea de él. Le habían puesto una etiqueta sin importar que no supieran nada de Cass, adivinaba que no muchos sabían que era el mismo chico que salió con el quarterback a finales del año anterior.

En fin, la observación le otorgó a Castiel la oportunidad de quitarse la venda de los ojos admirando a las personas que solía tener en un altar. Crowley y Ketch eran los peores haciendo que Castiel se reprendiera por haber permitido que su vasto conocimiento en el arte y la historia le cegara cuando ellos se acercaron. Si hubiera sido más listo, menos ingenuo y desesperado por atención, si hubiera sido más confiado quizá no estaría en aquella situación pero ¿se estaba culpando por lo que le pasó? Quizá un poco porque fue Castiel quién los dejó entrar de manera ciega sin preocuparse por nada pero no era del todo su culpa.

Si una persona confía en ti no debes de apuñalarla por la espalda.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de ese tipo de pensamientos antes de volver a su lectura; se encontraba en una mesa de las jardineras leyendo la lectura correspondiente para su clase de historia, en aquella ocasión usaba las gafas en lugar de los lentes de contacto, sintiendo que sus ojos descansaban de las lentillas por un momento. La ventisca otoñal que le sacudía los cabellos hacía que Castiel odiara no haber tomado una bufanda antes de que Gabriel le echara de la habitación, tan sólo permitiéndole tomar la gabardina y su portafolio antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices con la excusa de que Sam llegaría pronto y no lo quería rondando en la habitación.

Suspiró sintiendo la piel de su cuello y brazos erizarse a pesar de traer una camisa de manga larga. Aquel prometía ser un buen otoño, ¿qué planes haría con Charlie para halloween? Usualmente se encerraban a ver películas de terror pero dudaba que eso fuera opcional aquel año, a menos que Jo quisiera participar, eso si no tenía sus propios planes con Charlie.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa de cemento y apoyó el codo a un lado acunando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano suspirando tan aburrido, las letras pronto dejaron de tener significado, parecían volverse borrosas y Castiel tuvo que concentrarse un par de veces antes de notar que llevaba leyendo el mismo párrafo 4 veces sin entender absolutamente nada.

El lápiz que usaba para hacer apuntes en una pequeña libreta se volvió mucho más interesante que el libro en sí, colocó el separador entre las páginas y lo cerró mientras comenzaba a dibujar cualquier cosa en el cemento de la mesa importándole poco que algún profesor o decano pasara y le reprendiera por bandalizar la propiedad escolar.

—Luces terriblemente aburrido.

Castiel se tensó en su lugar ante aquella voz presionando con fuerza el grafito en la mesa a tal grado que la punta se rompió antes de salir disparada hacia el otro lado. La siguió un momento como si la odiara por la interrupción, dándose unos segundos para tranquilizar su respiración y el pánico que le hacía sentir el corazón en un puño.

Miró hacia el frente sobre los lentes, encontrando la silueta borrosa de un abrigo negro y una playera azul, alzó la cabeza para poder contemplar el rostro del recién llegado a través de los lentes encontrándose con la sonrisa nerviosa de Dean Winchester frente a él.

Eso también era una de las cosas que observó; Dean parecía querer seguirlo a todos lados como un maldito cachorro con su madre. Intentaba iniciar una conversación en la única clase que compartían sin mucha cooperación de parte de Castiel, a veces que se lo encontraba caminando en el campus preguntaba si podía acompañarlo o si ya tenía la tarea de Historia haciendo que Castiel encontrara interesante aquello, ¿no había sido él quién anduvo detrás de Dean desde primer año? ¿Qué pretendía con aquello? Si bien Cass le dijo que desde luego lo perdonaba ¿por qué le buscaba? ¿Qué más quería de él?

— ¿Puedo sentarme?—cuestionó Dean señalando el lugar vacío frente a Cass.

El pelinegro tuvo la intención de decir que no, que se fuera al infierno, pero lo pensó un momento, interesado por lo que Dean tuviera para decir y cómo eso podría darle un beneficio más adelante.

—Es un país libre—recordó enarcando una ceja.

—Oh, cierto.

Dean se sentó colocando una mochila junto a él. Castiel volvió a abrir el libro con intención de ignorarlo, preguntándose si quizá ahora sí podría leer más allá de un párrafo o el primer capítulo. Se suponía que todos tenían que leer hasta la página 150 para el lunes y hacer un análisis de lectura que debatirían en clase. Castiel tenía la tarea desde el lunes pasado y era fecha que no lograba llegar más allá de la página 20 de pura introducción y cronología, quizá eran el resto de tareas o que le fastidiaba cuando los deberes demandaban leer, no podría saberlo, pero era momento de comenzar a concentrarse.

— ¿Es el de la clase de Historia?—cuestionó Dean de nuevo.

Castiel volvió a mirarlo por encima de los lentes con tremendo fastidio, como si de verdad hubiera entendido algo de lo que leía y estuviera molesto de que le sacaran de semejante lectura. Dean tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y se inclinaba hacia él con lo que parecía nerviosismo, como si Cass fuera a morderlo en cualquier momento.

—Sí—fue su escueta respuesta antes de volver al libro.

— ¿Apenas vas ahí?—la sonrisa de Dean era burlesca, Cass lo sabía por su tono, pero no lo miró y siguió concentrado en mirar fijamente la misma palabra—Ye tengo el análisis, si quieres puedo pasártelo y te ahorras toda la lectura.

—Me gusta aprender por mí mismo, gracias—murmuró sin dejar de mirar el libro.

Claro que si otro de sus compañeros le hubiera ofrecido aquello sin duda lo habría tomado porque nada de lo que leía estaba quedándosele en la cabeza.

—Sólo quería ayudarte—aclaró Dean, un poco malhumorado por el tono que Cass había usado con él—Tampoco te estoy dando una pistola o drogas.

Castiel cerró el libro rindiéndose con leer, al menos en ese momento, y miró a Dean, dejando sus cosas de lado e imitando su posición mientras le miraba fijamente a través de los lentes notando cómo la respiración del otro se entrecortaba y sus pupilas se dilataban apenas lo miraba. Si bien aún el pánico estaba en su estómago revolviéndose como si de monstruos alados se tratara. No era una sensación agradable, se asemejaba más al pánico de estar ante el cañón de un arma que frente a un chico guapo.

Cass le tenía miedo a Dean y a todos los demás. Tenía miedo de lo que le hicieron, de volver a estar frente a ellos fingiendo que no le importaba cuando en algunos momentos sufría ataques de pánico. No era una sensación agradable y prefería opacarla con el odio y rencor que sentía. Era más fácil manejar el odio que el pánico.

—Dean, ¿por qué no vas al grano?—cuestionó sin más ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—Ambos sabemos que no eres así de agradable y no voy a pretender serlo contigo, ¿qué quieres?

Dean balbuceó sintiéndose intimidado, más acostumbrado a la timidez de Cass que a esa nueva faceta de enfrentar las cosas de cara. Lo miraba arrogante, burlesco, molesto también, como si Dean fuera el mosquito que no lo deja dormir y no puede matar porque apenas enciende la luz éste deja de hacer sonido.

Antes el chico lo había mirado como si fuera el mundo entero y ahora era algo de lo que quería deshacerse, ¿por qué fue tan idiota como para perder aquello?

—Yo…quería hablar contigo—confesó haciendo que Castiel enarcara las cejas.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado.

—No de verdad—murmuró Dean, sintiéndose avergonzado y molesto mientras miraba hacia un costado—Cass, te extraño.

Aquello sólo hizo que Castiel se alejara como si Dean le hubiera electrocutado. Sintió sus ojos empañarse de lágrimas mientras sus manos se convertían en puños y sus uñas comenzaban a encajarse en las palmas. Apretó los dientes de tal manera que los escuchaba chirriar, preguntándose si no llegaría a tronar sus muelas como dos caramelos.

Quería hablar pero no podía, sentía que ante la primera palabra que saliera se echaría a llorar de la rabia que sentía en ese momento mientras Dean tenía la desvergüenza de lucir arrepentido ahí frente a él, como si lo que hizo no fuera la gran cosa. De entre todos era el único en insistir, en seguirlo a todas partes como si lo que ocurrió el año pasado solo hubiese sido un pequeño juego entre ellos, una broma donde Castiel fue la burla haciéndolo sentir tan poca cosa.

—Iré con Charlie a terminar la tarea—gruñó entre dientes.

Tomó el libro y su portafolio apresurándose a levantarse pero Dean no lo dejó, lo tomó con fuerza de la muñeca evitando su huida haciendo que algo dentro de Castiel hiciera clic.

—No me toques—advirtió mirándolo enfurecido. Aquello hizo que Dean se intimidara pero no le hizo caso— ¿Me extrañas? ¿En serio? Tienes mi perdón, ¿qué más quieres?

Cass se soltó de manera brusca, agradecido con tener aquella mesa entre ambos como una sana distancia donde no podría volver a sujetarlo si se echaba a correr…o donde podría estrellarle la cabeza si seguía insistiendo con eso.

—Cass, en serio quiero hablar de lo que sucedió—pidió Dean sintiendo pánico en su estómago, desesperación de estar arruinando todo—Dame una oportunidad—Castiel jadeó, ofendido, con las mejillas comenzando a teñírseles de rosa y no por el viento que había—Quiero compensarte todo el daño que hice, quiero hacerlo bien contigo, Cass. ¿Podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?

El pelinegro estaba seguro que iba a desmayarse de la impresión ante aquello. Ganas no le faltaban para darle a Dean como le había dado al impala con el bate.

Estaba furioso, desquiciado, ¿acaso él pensaba que lo que el sucedió fue cosa de nada? ¿Qué Castiel fácilmente podía deshacerse de la sensación de sólo ser usado y volver como si nada? ¿En serio creía que era así de fácil? Pasó noches enteras llorando por todos ellos, por Dean, sintiéndose insuficiente, una basura, perdiendo casi toda su autoestima mientras sus risas resonaban en sus oídos. Tenía ataques de pánico cuando se quedaba solo o frente a una multitud, tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando donde se levantaba llorando ¿y saben qué era lo peor?

Que lo habría perdonado a él sobre todos los demás. Le habría dicho que sí porque le amaba, o quizá aún lo hacía, Cass no pensaba mucho en eso. Habría hecho todo por Dean si se lo pedía y era por eso que, de todos los demás, era él quién dolía más.

Respiró intentando tranquilizarse, contando hasta 10 como Adam le había enseñado en sus ataques de pánico, relajándose mientras era más consciente de su entorno que de sus pensamientos como los pájaros, el viento, las conversaciones a su alrededor y el ruido de la hojarasca siendo acarreada. Miró hacia el cielo encontrándolo de ese suave gris perla que parecía costumbre últimamente antes de mirar de nuevo a Dean, relajando la expresión atormentada de su rostro y sonriendo ladinamente.

— ¿De verdad quieres empezar de nuevo conmigo?—cuestionó con voz suave, insegura, era como la caricia del terciopelo sobre la piel.

—Quiero estar contigo de verdad—asintió Dean mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa—Al menos intentarlo, si no funciona podremos ser amigos, ¿no es mejor que nada? No todo fue mentira, Cass, yo de verdad te quiero—Castiel estuvo a punto de tensarse pero mantuvo su expresión de tranquilidad—Nunca me perdonaré lo que te hice.

—Está bien, Dean—sonrió Castiel mientras aquellas palabras quemaban en su garganta—Creo que podemos empezar de cero, desde luego. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cass ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió haciendo que Dean volviera a sentir que era una sonrisa con una promesa, una sonrisa terriblemente peligrosa pero que le hacía ver tan hermoso como un ángel destructor. Dean sonrió sintiendo que el peso sobre su espalda iba desapareciendo de a poco mientras se concentraba en los ojos azules de Cass y en la silenciosa promesa que estaba haciendo.

Y Sam dijo que no iba a funcionar.


	14. 13: Don't Start Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido una disculpa de ante mano si algo de lo que menciono es incorrecto, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO, yo todavía me estoy informando y muchas cosas no me son claras aún así que intenté expresarlo como lo entendí... ¡no es mi intención ofender a nadie, de verdad! Así que perdón

> _"¿No eres el mismo chico que intentó herirme con la palabra 'adiós'?_ "-Dua Lipa.

...

Charlie, Castiel y Kevin se encontraban sentados en la cafetería almorzando un miércoles por la tarde, afuera caía una horrible lluvia con relámpagos y vientos que amenazaban con arrancar los árboles de raíz confinándolos en aquel lugar con otro puñado de estudiantes que iban llegando conforme la tormenta aumentaba.

Decir que aquel trío tenía un día horrible era decir poco; a Kevin se le había empapado la mochila por lo tanto su tarea se había convertido en un manchón de tinta con algunos rastros de números impresos; Charlie tenía la nariz tan roja como su cabello, el cual escurría por su rostro como si acabara de salirse de bañar, y su ropa se pegaba como segunda piel a su cuerpo, tan empapada que Castiel le había tenido que dar su chaqueta para que no se resfriara; Cass llevaba la laptop en la mochila y con eso les digo todo, al menos había prescindido de la motocicleta aquel día.

Estaban esperando que se cancelaran las clases, la mayoría del alumnado se encontraba encerrado en el comedor y la otra mitad estaba en los edificios esperando a que la lluvia se calmara o los profesores se dieran cuenta que la única manera de andar por el campus era a nado; la tormenta les había tomado desprevenidos, en la mañana tan sólo había sido una ligera llovizna que no entorpecía sus tareas pero apenas Castiel, Charlie y Kevin salieron en dirección al comedor la tormenta se desató empapándolos apenas diez segundos desde que comenzó.

Kevin se apartó el cabello del rostro gruñendo con tremendo fastidio mientras sus dientes castañeaban e intentaba encontrar confort en el vaso de café que tenía entre manos, un café realmente malo pero era mejor que nada.

—Es tan injusto—gruñó Kevin mirando con el ceño fruncido como Charlie exprimía su cabello sobre un vaso de plástico y Castiel se revolvía el cabello con una mano—Ustedes parecen sacados de revista y yo un perro mojado.

—Oh no, ahora estoy pensando en los perritos callejeros bajo la tormenta—gimió Charlie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡Eres cruel, Kevin! ¿Qué te costaba decir que lucías como un trapeador?

— ¿Y eso tiene que hacerlo sentir mejor?—cuestionó Castiel con una sonrisa, exprimiendo la capucha de la sudadera antes de acomodarla en su espalda—Vamos, Kevin, luces bien—elogió Cass haciendo que el chico arrugara la nariz— ¿Tenemos que hablar de tu autoestima? A Charlie le encanta subirles la autoestima a las personas.

—Mientras el mío está en el primer círculo del infierno—asintió la pelirroja antes de sonreír—Es broma, soy una diosa, mi autoestima anda por la estratósfera.

—No tiene caso hablar de inseguridades con ustedes—Kevin sacudió la cabeza.

Castiel sonrió con pesar evitando soltar que él tenía muchas de esas inseguridades ahora, no respecto a lo físico pero sí a lo emocional; desconfiaba de cada sentimiento positivo que recibía o sentía, dudaba siempre que intentaba hablar con alguien en un intento de entablar una amistad preguntándose si acaso esa persona se burlaría de él o intentaría aprovecharse de sus intenciones. Era tan frustrante no saberlo todo.

—Quizá un cambio de imagen te sea de ayuda—sugirió Charlie.

—Podrías teñirte de rubio—asintió Cass encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que Kevin pudiera señalar que ni drogado iba a teñir su cabello de rubio una despampanante pelirroja que era toda piernas y caderas se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa presuntuosa; usaba un abrigo de peluche realmente ostentoso, si Castiel tuviera que compararla con un personaje ficticio sin duda sería Cherry de _Riverdale_ ; su andar era como si se tratara de la dueña del mundo, su cabello estaba un tanto humedecido por la lluvia pero no empapado y un gorro de lana le cubría.

Ella sin duda era algo sacado de una revista.

—Charlie, te estaba buscando—habló una vez que llegó a ellos haciendo que la pelirroja le mirara interesada—Ruby acaba de llamar, dijo que las calderas en nuestra residencia están inundadas y que mejor no nos movamos de donde estemos hasta que la tormenta haya pasado.

Charlie gimió de manera lastimera, colocando los brazos cruzados en la mesa antes de colocar su cabeza sobre ellos de manera dramática.

—Adiós a mi idea de una ducha caliente.

—Ya te digo, tengo los zapatos empapados—declaró la recién llegada mostrando los tacones que parecían más empapados que Charlie—Eran un regalo de cumpleaños, supongo que debo tirarlos.

—Ponles periódico por dentro—sugirió Kevin mirando con interés el calzado—Los dejas así y el periódico absorbe el agua, aún puedes salvarlos.

La recién llegada le miró con una pequeña sonrisa ladeando ligeramente el rostro haciendo que Kevin se encogiera de hombros, como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa, antes de seguir con su café. Fue entonces que la extraña reaccionó al estar ante dos completos desconocidos.

—Soy la roomie de Charlie—se presentó—Me llamo Anael.

Charlie alzó la cabeza de su escondite mirando a sus amigos y a la pelirroja frente a ella antes de reaccionar.

—Oh, cierto, modales. Él es mi amiguito que es un modelo de trapeador, Kevin—el chico entrecerró los ojos ante la broma—Y él es el amor de mi vida, Castiel.

Cass sonrió de manera incomoda a Anael esperando que la chica no fuera como Anna, la otra pelirroja que parecía ser amiga de Kevin, ¿qué tenía Castiel con las pelirrojas? ¿Por qué las atraía como polillas? No tenía problema en ello pero le gustaban más los castaños o los rubios, especialmente éstos últimos.

Anael sonrió antes de sentarse con ellos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; se deshizo del gorro de lana colocándolo en la mesa antes de apartarse el cabello del rostro haciendo que las ondas de él brillaran bajo la luz fluorescente del comedor, Castiel la miró interesado encontrando fascinante el aura que emanaba de ella, como si fuese todo lo que Cass deseaba ser; la confianza, lo atractivo, la sonrisa fácil y esa determinación a la hora de mirar de frente a las personas sin atisbo de vergüenza. Era como Charlie pero más alta.

—Me vas a desgastar si me sigues viendo, cariño—habló Anael con un guiño haciendo que Castiel bufara, divertido—Me gustan los pelinegros.

—Me gustan los penes—aclaró Castiel antes de que aquello fuera demasiado lejos.

—Y ahí se fue el que sería el mejor coqueteo de la historia—gruñó colocando los ojos en blanco haciendo que Charlie y Kevin rieran—Me arruinaste la diversión, Castiel.

—Oh, mil disculpas, ¿quieres volver a empezar?—cuestionó Cass enarcando una ceja.

Kevin se soltó riendo de manera divertida mientras Charlie los miraba divertida.

Ella adoraba a Anael por su extraño sentido del humor y por esa arrogancia que la caracterizaba, se la había presentado a Jo el fin de semana pasado y la rubia también había quedado encantada con ella. Todos parecían ser atraídos por su sonrisa y su forma de hablar, toda ella.

—Me caes bien—sentenció Anael mirando de arriba abajo a Cass antes de dar el visto bueno—Y eres guapo, ¿dónde te tenía escondido Charlie?

—En el armario—sugirió Kevin solo para molestar a Cass.

—No, hace un tiempo lo saqué de ahí—sentenció la pelirroja estirando las manos hacia Kevin—Si me das de tu café te diré que eres tan guapo como David Beckham.

— ¿Beckham? Alguien debería de levantar sus estándares.

Castiel rió entre dientes al mismo tiempo que Kevin sonreía mientras Gabriel se colocaba detrás del pelinegro y apoyaba los brazos sobre su cabeza; gotas de agua le cayeron a Cass por el rostro viniendo directas del cabello de Gabriel, que lucía tan empapado como Charlie y él mismo, sintiendo incómoda la ropa que le vestía y el castañeo de sus dientes siendo ahogado por el murmullo de los estudiantes y el ruido de la tormenta en el exterior.

—Estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo mejor—alentó Kevin con una sonrisa—Si es así te daré mi café.

— ¡Eso es trampa!—exclamó indignada Charlie golpeando con su puño la mesa—Él ni siquiera te lo ha pedido.

—No, no, no, calla rojita—Gabriel alzó una mano mientras seguía apoyado sobre la cabeza de Cass—Me interesa la oferta. A ver. Eres tan caliente como el propio Sehun, Kevin.

Castiel y Anael se soltaron riendo ante la comparación mientras Charlie jadeaba indignada sabiéndose derrotada mucho antes del veredicto. Kevin pareció pensársela durante unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y darle su café a Gabriel, que lo agradeció con gusto dejando de apoyarse sobre la cabeza de Cass y sentándose a su lado, frente a Anael, que sólo le miró divertida mientras la otra pelirroja gruñía indignada.

—Esto es muy injusto—gruñó cruzándose de brazos—Cassie, haz algo.

—No te consideraba un chico del K-pop—murmuró Cass mirando a Gabriel.

— ¿Se supone que tengo que vestir de determinada manera para que sepas que me gusta el K-pop?—cuestionó Gabriel arrugando ligeramente la nariz luego de beber un sorbo del café— ¿Esperabas que mi lado del cuarto estuviera tapizado de coreanos y te hablara 24/7 de ellos? Porque de una vez te digo que tú tampoco luces como un tipo gay, Cassie.

—Considero extraño que el mejor amigo de la lesbiana sea un chico gay—murmuró pensativa Anael haciendo que Kevin la mirara interesado.

—Yo creo que es tan normal como cualquier otra relación—sugirió Kevin—Digo, son amigos.

—Bueno, si lo vemos a trasfondo si es raro—sugirió Charlie comenzando a sujetarse el cabello en un moño desordenado—Estamos rodeados de personas de la comunidad LGBT+—señaló Charlie como si no fuera obvio—Como si nos atrajéramos.

—Quizá sea la vibra arcoíris—señaló Gabriel muy quitado de la pena.

—Nunca le he preguntado a Kevin si sale con chicos o chicas—murmuró Cass pensativo haciendo que Kevin enrojeciera— ¿Qué? ¿También te van los chicos?—Castiel sonrió ladinamente mientras se inclinaba hacia él por encima de la mesa y el contrario no hacía nada más que enrojecer—Oh, Kevin, tantas veces que pudimos disfrutar nuestro tiempo de habitación compartida.

Ante aquella declaración Kevin le arrojó a Castiel el vaso donde Charlie había recolectado el agua de su cabello haciendo reír a todos en la mesa, incluido Castiel, que parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo con aquella extraña reunión mientras posiblemente sus residencias estuvieran inundadas y perderían el resto de las clases.

Antes sólo había tenido a Charlie y, en ocasiones, a Kevin; siempre se sintió un tanto solitario respecto a amigos porque sólo eran Charlie y él los que hacían planes, los que veían películas juntos y los que salían a divertirse, nunca hubo nadie más y ahora ahí estaba rodeado de otras personas; claro que también estaba contando a Kelly y Adam, que lo acoplaron demasiado rápido a su pequeño grupo y no dudaron en acoger a Charlie y Kevin también.

Por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo Cass podía decir que tenía un grupo de amigos al que pertenecía en toda regla, donde no permanecía al margen y dejaba que brillaran sobre él, cada uno parecía brillar en sus propios colores, lo más específico que se le ocurría era que cada uno brillaba con su propia bandera; claro que desconocía la de Anael y la de Kevin pero era algo.

—Supongo que me lo merecía—asintió Castiel apartándose el cabello del rostro.

—Eres tan sexy—gruñó Anael con frustración— ¿Si me pongo un arnés con un pene de silicona considerarías mi oferta?

—Mmm, en tiempos de hambre, quizá—murmuró Castiel pensativo.

—Lo tomo—sentenció la pelirroja haciendo reír a Charlie.

— ¿Qué no sales con Ruby?—cuestionó la pelirroja pequeña haciendo que Anael se encogiera de hombros.

—Y con Asmodeus, cuando quiere, y con Dean en ocasiones así como con Lilith.

Ante el nombre de Dean las manos de Cass se convirtieron en puños y se tensó como una vara en su asiento perdiendo por completo la sonrisa; Charlie miró con alarma la reacción de su amigo mientras Kevin intentaba distraer a Anael y Gabriel para que no notaran lo raro que estaba actuando Cass.

Los ojos del pelinegro, de ese azul como el océano atlántico que cortaba el aliento, se nublaron mientras las voces a su alrededor se convertían en un zumbido y rememoraba la conversación de Dean donde le pedía comenzar de nuevo, donde quería hacer las cosas bien y si no funcionaba sólo ser amigos, ¿en realidad el maldito idiota esperaba eso de él? ¿Qué volvieran a empezar como si Castiel no le hubiera llorado por semanas? Meses, incluso.

Su garganta ardió por esa declaración de amor nunca dicha, se ahogó en ese sentimiento que se le arrebató mucho antes de poder expresarlo.

_— ¿A quién eliges bebé?_

_—Te habría elegido a ti porque me follaste tan bien que casi te digo que te amo._

Castiel jadeó buscando aire, sintiéndose repentinamente claustrofóbico ahí sentado con todas esas personas a su alrededor; su pecho comenzó a comprimirse estrujándole los pulmones de manera dolorosa. Cass estaba a punto de huir hacia la tormenta cuando Charlie le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa y deshizo el puño, entrelazando sus dedos y apretando fuerte en un intento de traerlo a la realidad.

El pelinegro se permitió suspirar con profundidad antes de ralentizar los latidos de su corazón; pronto dejó de estar en medio del huracán y volvió a la realidad aferrándose a la mano de Charlie como si de un bote salvavidas se tratara, agradeciendo a quien escuchara que ella estuviera ahí con él.

— ¿Asmodeus no es el tipo que parece Jesús con falda?—cuestionó Gabriel interesado—Juraría que era gay.

—Él dice que es Queer—aclaró Anael como si no tuviera importancia—Con total honestidad aún no comprendo bien lo que ser queer significa pero debes de admitir que cuando usa faldas se ve caliente.

—No te lo voy a negar—asintió Gabriel antes de mirar a Cass y Kevin sobre el vaso de café—Ni se les ocurra decirle eso a Sammy.

—Lo voy a pensar—murmuró Castiel sintiéndose agotado de pronto.

— ¿Tú eres bisexual?—cuestionó Kevin mirando a Anael.

—Soy pansexual—aclaró la pelirroja mayor.

—La pansexualidad no existe.

Ante lo dicho por Charlie todos en la mesa la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, Anael en especial mientras su rostro se tornaba del color de su cabello y tensaba los labios en una fina línea; Gabriel parecía decepcionado mientras Kevin la miraba como si le hubiera dicho hijo de perra a algún profesor o algo por el estilo. Debajo de la mesa Castiel apretó su mano antes de colocar la otra frente a él deteniendo en el acto a Anael.

—Alto, no ataques hasta que haya terminado—suplicó haciendo que la preciosa mujer frente a él gruñera—Charlie dice eso porque no entiende en qué se diferencian la pansexualidad de la bisexualidad, es todo. No la asesines, por favor, a veces es de utilidad.

—No es correcto decirle eso a las personas—riñó Kevin a una pelirroja que lucía terriblemente avergonzada—Decir que su orientación no existe es como negarlos a ellos, Charlie, ¿cómo te sentirías si te dijeran que por ser lesbiana no existieras?

—Ya, lo lamento mucho—susurró Charlie en dirección a Anael—De verdad lo siento, Anael, aunque la ignorancia nunca es una excusa y merezco que quieras golpearme, ¿te parece si mejor te compro otros tacones y dejo que Jo me castigue fuera del ámbito sexual por lo que acabo de decir?

Anael entrecerró los ojos, pensativa, antes de sonreír abiertamente y asentir.

—Está bien, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen pero nunca lo habría esperado de ti—se encogió de hombros dejando caer su abrigo por ellos hasta que las mangas estuvieron a la altura de sus codos revelando un top de lo que parecía terciopelo beige—La bisexualidad se basa en géneros, hombre y mujer, la pansexualidad no piensa en ellos—declaró Anael mirando fijamente a Castiel—Son sólo personas.

— ¿No es lo mismo con los bisexuales?—cuestionó Kevin frunciendo el ceño.

—Como persona bisexual tengo que decir que sólo me van hombres y mujeres—aclaró Gabriel terminándose de un trago el café—Un ejemplo es Asmodeus, no creo que ni en mis más locos días llegaría a interesarme por muy caliente que se va con falda.

— ¿No es hombre?—inquirió Castiel.

—Asmodeus no se identifica con ningún género—informó Anael—Hombre, mujer, no le va.

—Pero eso lo haría asexual—señaló Charlie.

—Los asexuales no nos sentimos atraídos al sexo, precisamente—informó Kevin sobresaltándolos a todos—Sí, ya. Soy asexual. Me podré sentir atraído a una persona pero no al sexo, es más emocional. Claro que lo tendríamos más como fines reproductivos o para satisfacción de la pareja pero no es…ya saben.

Lo miraron unos segundos antes de dejarlo correr, después de todo no deberían hacer un escándalo cuando alguien mencionaba su orientación sexual, debería de tomarse como cuando mencionas tu color favorito; Castiel solía imaginarse en algún futuro las conversaciones estilo “soy gay” mientras la otra persona, en lugar de preguntarle por qué es gay, tan solo diga “genial, ¿te gusta el pay?” porque a Cass realmente le gustaba el pay.

—Yo sí que andaría con Asmodeus porque es una persona hermosa—aclaró Anael volviendo al tema de su pansexualidad—Incluso cuando él no se identifica con un género. Gabriel tendría que buscarle uno para dar una…etiqueta.

—En realidad siento que lo bi y lo pan son como primos lejanos—murmuró pensativo el rubio haciendo que Castiel sonriera divertido—El punto es que somos personas que salen con otras personas.

—Kevin no—señalaron Anael, Charlie y Castiel sin más.

Los cinco guardaron silencio durante un momento antes de reírse divertidos por la charla que estaban teniendo sintiéndose ligeros, sus risas fueron coreadas por los truenos que rasgaban el cielo mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con furia.

Era un momento único, sin duda un pequeño arcoíris en medio de la tormenta.

—Gabriel, aquí estás.

Un tipo realmente alto con el cabello empapado se colocó detrás de Gabriel, quitándose la chaqueta de inmediato y colocándosela a su novio sobre los hombros mientras le apartaba el cabello con ternura, casi devoción haciendo que cualquiera que mirara sintiera incomodidad por contemplar algo tan íntimo.

Gabriel arrugó la nariz con ternura mientras sonreía al chico que acariciaba su rostro y se inclinaba para recibir un beso con sabor a café realmente malo, claro que a él no le importó, tan sólo sonrió contra sus labios dejando que su propio cabello húmedo cosquilleara sobre el rostro del menor haciéndolo reír.

—Ahora que me has encontrado, Sammy Moose, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Dean se ha aventurado bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al impala—informó el alto—Nos llevará a la residencia.

—Supongo que puedo usarlo de uber—asintió Gabriel mirando a sus acompañantes—Pero si me lleva a mí tendrá que llevar a Cassie, es mi compañero, y Kevin es el tuyo. Y si va Cassie tendrá que ir Charlie ya que son mejores amigos y, por consecuencia, Anael, que es…es una chica linda.

—Y mi roomie—informó Charlie sonriendo en dirección a Sam.

—Y tengo un paraguas—informó Anael señalando su bolso—Además, se la he mamado a Dean hace poco, me debe el aventón.

Aquello no debió doler pero lo hizo, dolió como una patada en las costillas haciendo que Castiel apretara con fuerza la mano de Charlie en un intento de aferrarse a algo real, no a las falsas ilusiones que lo mantuvieron alejado por meses antes de que le rompieran el corazón.

No le dolía la declaración casi presente de una posible relación, lastimaba más la idea de que ella pudo estar con Dean durante los meses que se decía novio de Castiel; no tenía el valor de preguntarle, no tenía las agallas de plantarse y cuestionar si ella anduvo con Dean a finales del ciclo escolar pasado porque escucharlo sólo empeoraría las cosas, sólo le lastimaría como esa noche en aquel bar donde gran parte de sí mismo se había quedado.

Suspiró intentando calmarse, apretando la mano de Charlie antes de mirar a Sam con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que para todos sería incomodo que él se encontrara en el impala, ¿cuántos recuerdos no contenía ese auto? Los besos robados, las caricias hechas a media noche mientras susurraba su nombre con la desesperación de perderlo, ¿cuántas veces no lo vio en la oscuridad del auto y estuvo a punto de decirle que le amaba? Y mejor no mencionaba el encontronazo que tuvo con el impala y el bate de beisbol.

Si el auto fuera una persona seguro lo perseguiría hasta cobrar venganza.

—Quizá sería mejor que Charlie y yo esperemos a que se calme—sugirió Castiel mirando a Gabriel—Suficiente con verlo en clases.

—Oh, Cass, tienes la posibilidad de aprovecharte—urgió Gabriel, ajeno a como Sam se tensaba detrás de él—Te juro que baby no te guarda rencor.

—Lo dudo mucho—murmuró Charlie ganándose un punta pié por debajo de la mesa—Hey, solo era honesta.

—Gabriel tiene razón, Cass—habló Sam aún sintiéndose inseguro—Vamos a la misma residencia, no será nada llevarlos a ella.

—Yo no me voy a negar—sentenció Kevin poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila del suelo—Ya estoy cansado y mi ropa me incomoda, urge un baño y poder hacer mi tarea de nuevo.

—Bendecidos aquellos que tienen un baño disponible—gruñó Anael imitándolo.

— ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de llamar a Jo y convencerla que venga por mí para ducharme en su apartamento?

Pronto todos estuvieron de pie dispuestos a irse, todos menos Castiel, que se encontraba demasiado débil como para levantarse.

Sentía que sus piernas no iban a poder soportarlo, temblaban violentamente mientras él intentaba calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón ante la idea de volver al impala, de volver a sentir los asientos y escuchar las cosas que se dijeron, se decía a sí mismo que nada había sido real, que dejara de torturarse, pero no podía.

Muchas veces su madre le dijo que no se torturara con los finales de los libros o series, incluso de películas, ya que todo aquello era ficción, que nada de esas cosas eran reales y no debería permitir que le atormentara de esa manera. Muchos dijeron que estaba loco cuando lloró la muerte de un personaje favorito o cuando declaró su amor eterno a otro, incluso se rieron y volvieron a expresar que no era para tanto, que nada de eso era real, y frustró a Castiel de tal manera que le molestaba.

¿Cómo les hacía entender que lo que él sentía era real? Si bien fueron actuaciones, dibujos, líneas que él mismo leyó en su mente, fueron monstruos los que dijeron algo, criaturas inexistentes o personajes lejanos, él sintió de verdad, lo que despertaron en él fue tan real que dejó marca.

¿A dónde quiero llegar con todo esto? Bueno, lo que Dean, Trenton y todos esos chicos le dijeron a Castiel fue mentira, no existió, fueron líneas ensayadas, fue una película de ficción o un libro en el estante, pero lo que Castiel sintió fue real, tan real que dolió como el infierno. Fue tan real que lloró por la muerte de aquella ilusión, lloró por el personaje al que le declaró amor eterno, lloró tanto y por semanas que se deshizo de maneras que nadie entendería.

Se trataron de mentiras pero Cass era real.

Charlie se colocó detrás de él, lejanamente la escuchó decir que les alcanzarían en la entrada. Pasó ambos brazos a su alrededor y recargó su mejilla contra el cabello de Cass, suspirando y estrujándolo con fuerza en un intento de mantener todo lo malo lejos de él.

—Dijo que quería empezar de cero conmigo—susurró Cass haciendo que Charlie hiciera un sonido de disgusto—Que lo haría mejor y si no funcionaba seríamos amigos—Cass volvió a convertir sus manos en puños y apretó los dientes—Me hizo mierda y luego viene con su rostro de “no me gusta verte llorar”.

—Podemos irnos bajo la lluvia, tú y yo—susurró Charlie comenzando a mecerlo sin soltarlo—Ya estoy empapada, no habrá problema.

Cass cerró los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar de ese momento, tomando los brazos de Charlie y dándoles un ligero apretón mientras una pequeña sonrisa se atrevía a florecer en sus labios.

—No sé que haría sin ti—susurró con un suspiró.

—Vivir en la oscuridad perpetua, sin duda—declaró la pelirroja besando su coronilla—Anda, si quieres que nos vayamos corriendo bajo la lluvia no hay problema.

—Sabes que no te haría eso—declaró Castiel dándose por vencido.

Charlie lo dejo ir, el pelinegro se inclinó para tomar su mochila pero no se la colgó, la mantuvo en sus brazos como si cargara un bebé en un intento de evitar que su computadora llegara a mojarse una vez en el exterior.

Anduvieron entre los estudiantes que aún se encontraban en el comedor, ansiosos por volver a sus residencias, muchos de ellos sin duda se aventuraban a irse bajo la tormenta usando la mochila en un intento de protegerse de ella, Cass quería señalar que aquel método no era muy efectivo que se dijera pero sólo se encogió de hombros, hasta hace unas horas él sólo se había escudado con la capucha de su sudadera.

En el exterior, parados bajo el pequeño toldo que había en la entrada al comedor, se encontraban Sam y Gabriel con un paraguas de flores en las manos protegiéndolos un poco y frente a ellos estaba estacionado un reluciente auto negro en perfectas condiciones; no se veía ningún rasguño, ninguna abolladura haciendo creer a Cass, por un momento, que su ataque a los vehículos había sido solo producto de su imaginación.

Intentó ver a los pasajeros pero la lluvia era tan cerrada que no alcanzaba a ver nada que no fueran siluetas en los asientos, suponía que las dos de atrás eran Anael y Kevin mientras Dean charlaba con ellos desde el lado del piloto. Cass suspiró débilmente permitiendo que parte de su temor escapara de entre sus labios en forma de una nube de vapor que desapareció apenas iba tomando forma.

—El paraguas no es el más grande de todos—informó Sam mientras lo mostraba.

—Pero es bonito—Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Esperaré la tercera vuelta—informó Castiel con una tensa sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos—Lleva a Gabe y Charlie.

Sam asintió apresurándose a cubrir a Charlie y Gabriel antes de aventurarse bajo la tormenta, teniendo cuidado con los resbalosos que lucían los escalones y algunos charcos que Gabriel pisaba a propósito.

Cass se quedó ahí parado tiritando de frío y sintiendo los pantalones empapados, observaba a Charlie entrar presurosa a la parte de atrás antes de que Sam y Gabriel se quedaran afuera un momento más, posiblemente discutían sobre dónde iría Gabriel, Cass no tenía problema en llevarlo en sus piernas pero adivinaba que Sam sí que tendría conflicto.

Cass miró más allá del auto, a los árboles meciéndose debido al aire, a los edificios lucir demasiado borrosos debido al agua que caía de forma rápida hasta parecer una pared impenetrable. Toda la paleta de colores parecía opacada, como si le hubieran reducido el brillo al paisaje y sumido el mundo en una luz grisácea que robaba colores que a Cass le gustaban.

— ¿Cass?

Ante el sonido de su nombre el pelinegro se sobresaltó mirando hacia un costado, encontrando a un chico de cabello castaño luciendo una chaqueta negra; parecía que estaba congelándose, una barba le cubría las mejillas y su nariz estaba tan roja como el cabello de Charlie.

Cass entrecerró los ojos al verse contemplado por aquellos amielados, sintiendo como el frío iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo mientras el calor de la ira le recorría de punta a punta. Mantuvo el rostro impasible mientras contemplaba a Trenton ahí bajo la lluvia, luciendo tan atractivo y tan arrepentido que provocaba en Castiel ganas de patearlo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—cuestionó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza— ¿Necesitas aventón? No conduzco yo pero podría preguntarle al dueño del auto.

Aquello hizo que Trenton lanzara un bufido tembloroso, metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia el impala estacionado frente a ellos antes de volver a mirar a Cass.

— ¿Volvió arrastrándose?—gruñó con un ligero tono de amargura que hizo que Castiel apretara los labios para no reír—Adivino, ¿ya te dijo que no era su intención, que lo obligamos y que él en serio te quería?—Cass enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ibas a hacerlo tú?

Trenton resopló pero Cass pudo apreciar cómo sus mejillas adquirían un pequeño rubor a pesar del frío que estaba sintiendo. Sonrió con arrogancia, mirando en dirección al impala encontrando que Sam lo miraba dudoso sobre si acercarse a interrumpir o lo dejaba charlar con el chico. Cass alzó una mano pidiendo un momento antes de mirar a Cole frente a él.

— ¿Necesitas algo más o quieres seguir hablando de Dean?

—Fue el peor de todos y lo sabes—gruñó Trenton dando un paso hacia él, señalando acusadoramente el impala— ¿Y lo perdonas sin más? ¿Dejas que te lleve a casa como los viejos tiempos? ¿Es así de fácil o sólo porque se trata de él?

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco intentando mantener el fastidio y la furia apagada o al menos bajo control, no exasperarse ante las acusaciones de aquel chico.

—Creo que hace unos meses quedó claro por qué no tengo que darte explicaciones—sentenció Castiel mirando a Sam y asintiendo—Al menos Dean se disculpó—murmuró intentando molestarlo más.

Trenton enrojeció, colocándose frente a Castiel cerrándole el paso a Sam, importándole muy poco que comenzaba a empaparse, mirando hacia los ojos que antes le habían contemplado con adoración, encontrándolos tan distantes y arrogantes que lastimaba pero no retrocedió.

—Quiero hablar contigo—sentenció el castaño haciendo que Castiel asintiera—Mañana, en el desayuno, ¿puedes?

—De poder, claro, de querer es otro asunto—Cass se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué sacaría yo de todo eso?

—Por favor—susurró Trenton cerrando los ojos—Sabes que lo necesitas y yo en serio quiero hablar contigo—Cass suspiró lleno de fastidio—Castiel—suplicó.

—Bien, te veo aquí a las siete—asintió el pelinegro antes de empujarlo levemente—Permiso, tengo tarea que hacer y estoy empapado hasta el culo.

Se dirigió a Sam apresurándose a ponerse bajo el paraguas, el alto no dijo nada pero los dirigió deprisa por la lluvia hacia la puerta trasera del impala encontrando a Gabriel en la parte de en medio y a Kevin en el regazo de Anael.

Cass se apresuró a sentar siendo urgido por Charlie que no demoró en sentarse en sus piernas antes de que Sam cerrara la puerta y fuera al lado del copiloto.

Evitó mirar a Dean todo el camino sin importar cuántas veces el rubio mirara en su dirección por el espejo retrovisor, se concentraba en la charla que se daba con los demás haciendo comentarios cortos, más metido en la somnolencia que le daba la lluvia que nada, intentando no adormilarse sobre Charlie en lo que las dejaban a ellas primero.

Cuando su escudo pelirrojo desapareció se quedó en silencio en su lugar mirando la lluvia por la ventana, siguiendo las gotas en el cristal encontrando constelaciones sin nombres, haciendo competencias sobre cuál gota sería la primera en llegar a determinado punto, apenas contestando las cosas cuando se dirigían directamente hacia él, escuchando lejanamente las quejas de Gabriel sobre un baño y una siesta mientras Sam y Kevin mencionaban algo de una tarea cualquiera.

Cuando llegaron todos se apresuraron a bajar, maldiciendo a Anael el haberse llevado el paraguas. Castiel protegía en su pecho su mochila mientras corría detrás de los demás teniendo cuidado en no caerse, era claro que Gabriel no corrió la misma suerte resbalando en algunas ocasiones que los hizo reír antes de poder entrar al vestíbulo.

Bueno, eso habría funcionado si Dean no hubiera detenido a Cass en la puerta dejándolo bajo la lluvia.

— ¿Qué quería Trenton contigo?—exigió el rubio haciendo que Castiel le mirara con molestia.

— ¡Está lloviendo, Dean, ¿no podías esperar a entrar?!

— ¡Ibas a escabullirte apenas entraras!—señaló Dean intentando verlo a través de la lluvia— ¿Qué te dijo Trenton?

— ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!—Gritó Castiel soltándose del agarre con brusquedad— ¡Hace meses estableciste que yo no importaba nada para ti así que no empieces ahora!

— ¡Él no es mejor que yo!—gritó Dean señalando hacia el comedor— ¡Él también fue parte de lo que te hicimos!

— ¡Lo sé!—gritó Castiel perdiendo los estribos, encontrándose tan cansado de aparentar que estaba bien con todo lo que le decían las personas que le hirieron— ¡Sé exactamente quiénes me lastimaron, tengo sus nombres grabados a fuego en mi memoria, estúpido Winchester! ¡Y tú eres el peor de todos!

Dean lo miró herido mientras la lluvia caía en forma de llanto por su rostro, Cass seguía aferrándose a su mochila sólo que ya no sabía si era para proteger la computadora o protegerse él mismo de Dean, de todos, a punto de derrumbarse ahí bajo la tormenta y volver a ser el manojo de inseguridades y lloriqueos que fue hace unos meses.

Eso sólo lo llenó de rabia, la sola idea de otorgarle tanto poder a alguien le enfurecía porque nadie tenía ese derecho sobre él. Cass era dueño de sí mismo, ¿por qué alguien iba a reducirlo a nada?

— ¡¿Por qué soy el peor?!—Cuestionó Dean con molestia— ¡Soy el único que ha intentando enmendar las cosas!

Castiel se acercó peligrosamente a él hasta invadir su espacio personal, sus narices se rozaban y la lluvia volvía a empaparlos a ambos solo que Dean ya no sabía si las gotas eran del cielo o del cabello de Cass; los ojos del pelinegro brillaban como zafiros bajo la tormenta, los relámpagos parecían centellar en sus pupilas mientras lo miraba ahí impasible, desgarradoramente atractivo que cortaba el aliento.

Balbuceó algo que no entendió y Cass sólo ladeó la cabeza permitiendo que sus labios rozaran los suyos ¿o acaso fue una ilusión? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que algo tocó sus labios en una caricia similar al aleteo de una mariposa haciéndolo jadear.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema con Trenton?—cuestionó Castiel en voz baja dejando que su aliento golpeara contra los labios de Dean— ¿Pensabas que volvería sin más, Dean? ¿Te diría que Trenton no significa nada y te besaría bajo la lluvia pidiéndote follar como antes?—aquella declaración sólo hizo que Dean apretara los labios—No finjas que te importa una mierda, Winchester, ya que en lo que a ti respecta nunca lo hizo—sonrió—Nos vemos en historia.

Apenas se dio la vuelta su sonrisa se borró; apresuró a ingresar agradeciendo el calor del interior, sintiendo sus ojos picar ante el llanto no derramado después de todo.

Había terminado con el calentamiento, era el momento de jugar.


	15. 14: Perfect Illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste ya no lo pude publicar en Wattpad así que a partir de aquí todo es nuevo

> _"No era amo, eras una perfecta ilusión."_ -Lady Gaga.

...

La mañana era fría, los árboles iban tiñéndose de color borgoña mientras la temperatura disminuía notablemente, había neblina, eso era lo nuevo de aquella mañana; una densa neblina cubría todo el campus haciendo que varios estudiantes odiaran su primera clase de la mañana mientras andaban con precaución temiendo caerse o chocar con alguien en un intento de ver por donde caminaban.

Castiel era de esos estudiantes que iban quejándose para sus adentros; traía la gabardina sobre un suéter de lana realmente grueso y su bufanda le cubría la mitad del rostro, un par de guantes cubrían sus manos y las botas que había escogido para calzar aquella mañana chapoteaban en los charcos y sobre la hojarasca húmeda que parecía más una masa pegajosa de desechos.

No lloviznaba pero se sentía húmedo y frío, pronto Castiel se encontró anhelando su acolchada cobija o la ducha caliente que había tomado antes de salir preguntándose ajenamente cómo se las estarían ingeniando las chicas de la residencia de Charlie.

Logró llegar al comedor agradeciendo la cálida bienvenida del interior y el ligero aroma a café matutino que impregnaba el ambiente. Limpió las botas en el cartón que había en la entrada y luego se bajó la bufanda del rostro suspirando por la libertad de respirar sin sentir el picor de la tela.

Se quedó un momento junto a la entrada mirando a su alrededor, encontrando rostros familiares y desconocidos, siendo absorbido por las conversaciones matutinas que se daban en voz baja, como si el ambiente no requiriera más entusiasmo.

Lo vio sentado junto al ventanal; su cabello era una maraña en su cabeza y lucía tan mojado como Castiel sentía el suyo, usaba una chaqueta de mezclilla sobre una sudadera gris con la mascota del equipo y frente a él estaban lo que parecían dos vasos de humeante café matutino que hicieron a Castiel arrugar la nariz de forma inevitable. Odiaba el café del comedor.

Suspiró una vez más y anduvo entre las mesas en su dirección, sorteando algunas sillas y sonriendo a quien le sonreía de manera amable.

En algún momento Cole Trenton dirá cómo su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a Castiel acercarse a él, se avergonzara de sentir sus manos temblar alrededor de su vaso con café y les dirá a quien quiera escuchar, en especial a Dean, cómo el pelinegro sonrió en su dirección y lo primero que pensó fue en cómo él era todo lo que estaba bien en el mundo

Claro que ese pensamiento estaría en él para siempre y se torturaría durante un tiempo con la imagen de Castiel yendo hacia él mientras le sonreía, lo recordaría una y otra vez buscando la mentira que no vio venir, buscando el odio que nunca apareció, tan sólo encontrando la sonrisa que le decía que estaba bien, que él también le había extrañado.

Cass se sentó en la silla frente a Trenton saludándolo de manera distraída; colgó la mochila en el respaldo de su asiento y en seguida se quitó la bufanda del cuello exhibiendo el bonito suéter de lana gruesa de color azul, tan azul que hacía parecer luces a sus ojos. Hizo una bola con la bufanda colocándola en la mesa y después se quitó los guantes colocándolos sobre ella, pasando una mano por su cabello y mirando con una ceja enarcada a Trenton.

— ¿Y bien?—cuestiono Cass sin más— ¿Tengo que pasar por el _hola, cómo estás_ o irás directo al grano?

Cole no habló durante un momento, tan sólo lo contempló sintiéndolo tan conocido y a la vez desconocido; parecía ser que el Castiel que había conocido antes se trataba más que nada de un sueño, uno que construyó en torno al Castiel que tenía en frente haciendo que se sintiera confundido, que su lengua picara por preguntarle si eran la misma persona, si aquellos ojos eran los mismos que le habían mirado con adoración hace apenas unos meses.

—Supongo que podemos decir buenos días—sugirió apretando con más fuerza el vaso de café—Te traje café—mencionó señalando el vaso extra.

—Muy amable—asintió el pelinegro tomándolo y arrugando levemente la nariz—No debería sorprenderme que no recordaras que odio el café, después de todo no recordaste que deberías ser fiel—Trenton se tensó ante el tono burlesco usado por Cass—Pero creo que puedo aceptarlo.

Trenton cerró los ojos un momento luchando contra el recuerdo, ése donde les suplicó a los chicos que pararan el juego, que le dejaran estar con Castiel de manera definitiva, que el chico no lo merecía. Apretó los dientes recordando las palabras de Dean, la forma en la que se burló de él y le hizo engañarlo para poder tener su turno con Castiel y cómo volvió arrastrándose, cómo se enojó sólo porque le hicieron lo mismo que a Trenton.

Y Trenton le odió porque él sí lo consiguió, porque tuvo a Castiel desde el primer día, porque no tuvo qué hacer nada y el día en que lo lastimaron notó en los bonitos ojos color cobalto que Dean habría sido perdonado por aquello, que Dean pudo haber tenido la oportunidad que Trenton no.

Y se enfurecía porque seguramente Dean lo sabía y por eso regresó arrastrándose, por eso suplicaba la atención de Castiel, porque sabe que siempre fue suyo.

—No sé por qué me reclamas—murmuró Trenton mirando su café—Después de todo siempre estuviste enamorado de Dean—Castiel bufó.

—Ya, supongo que por eso es completamente justificable que me mandaras un mensaje citándome en tu cuarto para poder encontrarte con la rubia y el pelirrojo—Castiel rió—Perdona, qué idiota fui.

Castiel convirtió sus manos en puños intentando modular el pánico en su voz, la histeria que crecía en su garganta y le cortaba el aliento. Sus ojos picaban pero se negaba a llorar frente a él, se negaba a mostrar lo mucho que le afectaban sus palabras, lo que hacía su sola presencia en él volviéndolo a reducir a nada.

—Él no es lo que tú crees—gruñó Trenton atreviéndose a mirar a Cass.

El pelinegro sonrió inclinándose sobre la mesa hasta reducir la distancia entre ellos; la sonrisa ladeada, el cabello desordenado y los ojos brillando hicieron que Trenton suspirara de apreciación con el corazón a punto de explotarle mientras una silenciosa amenaza brillaba en los ojos de Castiel.

— ¿Y qué es lo que yo creo de él?—cuestionó enarcando una ceja—Todos parecen saber lo que pienso de las personas mucho antes que yo, ¿por qué no me ilustras?

—Yo iba a ser el último—gruñó Trenton sintiendo la furia de aquel recuerdo—Yo iba a terminar con todo porque te quería, quería hacer las cosas bien contigo—Castiel rió entre dientes— ¡Él no fue mejor que yo! ¡Él quiso su maldito turno y tú…!

—Hola, buenos días, ¿interrumpo?

Castiel miró hacia un costado con los ojos entrecerrados al encontrar a Dean ahí parado con su propio vaso de café pero no parecía pertenecer al comedor sino a la cafetería al otro lado del campus, traía una pequeña charola de cartón con dos vasos desechables y una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que el interior de Castiel se revolviera y lo odiara aún más por esa sensación.

Trenton enrojeció y la muerte refulgió en los ojos de Dean mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la mesa haciendo que a ojos de los demás lucieran como un grupo de amigos compartiendo el desayuno.

El silencio fue asfixiante durante un momento, lo que le tomó a Castiel recuperar la cordura que aquel par provocaba en él.

Cass casi amó a Trenton, muchas veces sintió que estuvo a nada de hacerlo, pero nunca pareció suficiente, sin embargo estar con él fue bueno, muy bueno.

Trenton y él fueron una pareja perfecta, se entendieron de muchas formas y fue el primer chico con el que sintió una atracción sexual desquiciante; fueron más que besos a escondidas y algunas citas, fueron amigos y amantes, rieron de todo y nada, hicieron planes a futuro y se imaginaron una vida al lado del otro, soñaron con grandes partidos y Castiel en las tribunas gritando su nombre entre miles de personas.

Pero no lo amó, o eso pensó Cass, sin embargo en aquel momento sólo quería gritarle que lo arruinó. Quería cubrir sus oídos y gritar una y otra vez _“¡lo arruinaste, lo arruinaste!”_ porque Castiel sabía que pudieron haberlo tenido todo, que estaba a nada de enamorarse perdidamente de él, que sólo bastaban un par de días más para que Cass le amara por completo y Trenton lo arruinó.

Verlo ahí sentado con Dean a un lado estaba haciendo que Castiel estuviera a nada de tener un ataque de pánico. Quería llorar, quería golpearlos y cuestionarles por qué lo arruinaron, por qué echaron todo por la borda. Quería golpearse la cabeza una y otra vez mientras se hacía un ovillo y lloraba amargamente preguntándoles si él no les fue suficiente, si en algún momento todos los planes que hicieron juntos fueron verdad.

Quería mirarlos a los ojos sin sentir nada, cuestionar si en algún momento de toda aquella mentira algo fue honesto.

No obstante el rostro de Castiel lucía burlesco, arrogante, miraba con diversión a los dos chicos frente a él mientras una sonrisa ladeada surcaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con una chispa de crueldad que antes no tuvo.

—Hace un frío del infierno, ¿no creen?—cuestionó Dean sonando más amigable de lo que lucía mientras sacaba los dos vasos de su charola—Me tomé la molestia de comprarte un té, Cass—le habló al pelinegro pero no dejó de ver al castaño—Sé que odias del café del comedor. De frutos rojos ¿no?

Castiel enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía con sorna mirando a Trenton, intentando molestarlo con demasiado éxito mientras tomaba el vaso que Dean le ofrecía y se lo llevaba a los labios dándole un ligero sorbo.

—Está tan dulce como me gusta—asintió Castiel mirando de manera apreciativa al rubio—Gracias, Dean.

—Largo, Winchester—gruñó Trenton inclinándose sobre la mesa en dirección a Dean, bajando la voz para no hacer una escena—Estoy hablando con Castiel, así que no estorbes.

—Genial, podemos hablar los tres—Dean le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos imitando la postura de Trent.

—Lárgate—repitió de manera pausada.

—Oblígame—gruñó Dean tensándose en espera del ataque.

Castiel se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento mientras los miraba entretenido cual partido de tenis, mirando a uno y luego a otro, analizándolos de manera frívola y calculadora mientras se gruñían entre dientes sus errores. Si los mirabas con atención podrías encontrarles parecidos con dos perros de ataque esperando la orden de sus amos para lanzarse a la yugular.

La orden la tenía que dar Castiel eligiendo al favorito, al vencedor mucho antes de la contienda y eso le hacía sonreír con orgullo al saberse con tanto poder, al saber que podría hacer de ellos lo que quisiera.

—Creo que ha sido la charla más interesante que he tenido—habló cuando aquello le brindó lo que necesitaba comenzando a acomodarse la bufanda y los guantes—Y me gustaría quedarme un poco más, pero tengo clase de historia y estamos estudiando la revolución francesa—se levantó de la silla tomando su té con una mano y la mochila con otra— _Au Revour, mes amis._

—Me voy contigo—Dean se apresuró a levantarse sonriéndole con suficiencia a Trenton—Tenemos la misma clase—le sonrió colocándose a su lado—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre la lectura? Mira, lo que pasa es…

Dean siguió hablando mientras se dirigían a la entrada haciendo que Castiel sonriera antes de mirar sobre el hombro, guiñándole un ojo a Trenton mientras la sonrisa se mantenía insinuante, peligrosa, llena de promesas encontrando el rostro molesto y deprimido de Cole.

Durante meses Trenton iba a recordar esa sonrisa, cuando estuviera tan ebrio como cuba la describiría como un relámpago en medio de la tormenta que le sacudió por completo, lloraría y gritaría “lo arruinaste, lo arruinaste” mientras se golpea la cabeza sin saber que fue ese día en el que le mostró su debilidad a Castiel.


	16. 15: Detention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan a aparecer nuevos personajes.

> _"Pretender que todo está bien es castigo."_ -Melanie Martinez.

...

Meg Masters era una chica ruda, o al menos es lo que solía decir su abuela mucho antes de morir.

Se metió en problemas muchas veces, si era honesta ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de las veces en que estuvo a punto de ser arrestada; su padre no quiso pagarle una universidad alegando que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero haciendo que Meg se olvidara de su sueño de estudiar ciencias forenses y se viera obligada a trabajar en lugares donde no pagaban lo suficiente.

Meg se crió en una familia un tanto anticuada por no decir machista, al menos eso es lo que ella veía después de casi 25 años estando ahí; su padre la quería en la casa, era violento y tenía problemas con la bebida, golpeaba a su madre cuando era él quién arruinaba las cosas y Meg tuvo que quedarse callada hasta que cumplió 12 y se dio cuenta que aquello estaba mal, que no era correcto golpear a las mujeres ni mantenerlas en la casa como si su única obligación fuera hacer el quehacer y cocinar.

Meg Masters era una chica ruda porque tuvo que aprender a defenderse del idiota de su padre; porque desde los quince tuvo que dormir con la puerta atrancada para que él no fuera a hacerle algo; era ruda debido a que a los 16 estuvo a punto de ir a la correccional por darle con la plancha a su padre por haber golpeado a su madre; tuvo que esconder el dinero que ella y su madre conseguían en pequeños trabajos para que su padre no se diera cuenta de su ingreso extra. Meg no tuvo una vida fácil.

Pero había tocado fondo hace unas semanas, poco después que Jo, su mejor amiga, le ofreciera mudarse con ella para alejarla de sus “problemas familiares”. Claro que Jo no sabía la violencia intrafamiliar que reinaba en su casa, a Meg le avergonzaría que ella supiera, pero sí le decía de las discusiones y lo harta que estaba por no poder largarse por su cuenta.

Meg tocó fondo cuando, saliendo de su turno nocturno en el bar donde trabajaba, un grupo de borrachos intentaron abusar de ella. Meg estaba segura que a uno le rompió un brazo y a otro la nariz pero al llegar a casa y decirle a su madre fue el grito de su padre desde la sala lo que la colmó de paciencia.

— _¡Eso es lo que te hace falta! Que te metan un pito en el culo para que aprendas a ser una mujer de verdad, ¡deberías de estar agradecida!_

Decir que Meg se enfureció fue poco, en realidad no encontraba un sentimiento acorde a lo que ella experimentó en ese momento donde lágrimas empapaban sus ojos, sus manos temblaban y su rostro enrojecía mientras su ropa hecha jirones allá donde quisieron arrancársela y su cabello despeinado donde intentaron sujetarla pesaban más de lo que habrían hecho mojadas; fue en ese breve momento donde se preguntó si ella fue producto de un abuso.

En ese pequeño instante donde contemplaba el sofá favorito de su padre y el partido en el televisor, ahí con su madre apretando su brazo como si intentara detenerla y con lágrimas de rabia surcando su rostro, se preguntó si ella fue concebida en una violación.

Su madre fue la que tomó la decisión por ella; esperaron a que su padre cayera dormido por culpa del alcohol consumido, le hizo una pequeña mochila y le dio sus ahorros, que no eran muchos, llevándola a la central de autobuses donde le compró un pase hacia Colorado. Meg apenas si tuvo tiempo de mandarle mensajes a Jo para avisarle que llegaría antes, prometiéndole a su madre que ahorraría lo suficiente para que ella huyera también.

Meg Masters era una chica ruda, la gente podía adivinarlo por su ropa y su rostro de pocos amigos, pero cuando encontró a la bonita rubia esperándola en la terminal Meg sólo tuvo el rostro de una niña pequeña, sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras iba hacia ella y la abrazaba con fuerza echándose a llorar.

Muchas veces, desde que conoció a Jo, fue su único consuelo; se aferró a la rubia como una tabla salvavidas dándose cuenta de lo sola que estaba cuando alrededor no tenía a nadie más; Jo estuvo ahí casi siempre en los últimos años, consolándola y alentándola a seguir luchando cuando Meg sentía que ya no podía, quedándose despierta con ella cuando los golpes en su puerta intentando abrirla no cesaban impidiéndole dormir.

Meg prometía que en algún punto le diría la verdad a Jo, quizá la rubia ya lo sabía por la forma en la que Meg la abrazaba, no tenía idea, pero Jo nunca insistía ni presionaba, tan sólo te sujetaba fuerte brindando el apoyo que a veces necesitamos antes de seguir adelante.

—Ya estás a salvo—susurró Jo contra su oído haciéndola sonreír.

—Gracias—susurró la chica abrazándola con más fuerza.

Sí, ahora Meg estaba a salvo.

…

Meg tenía el cabello del color al vino tinto; no era rojo pero tampoco era morado, era un color intermedio entre ambos tan oscuro que parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol en tonos más claros, caía en rizos sobre su espalda donde las puntas se enroscaban por encima de la cintura.

Su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana con una débil pincelada de color melocotón que la hacía parecer más viva, se marcaba con demasiada facilidad, igual que la porcelana, así que para Jo no pasaron desapercibidas las marcas en sus muñecas que intentaban ser escondidas bajo las mangas de una chaqueta de cuero.

Claro que no preguntó, con Meg nunca preguntaba, decidiendo que la chica se lo diría cuando estuviera lista.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la cafetería de la señora Ellen, que saludó sonriendo a su hija y pareció encantada con Meg, incluso declaró que había tenido miedo que la chica fuera un vendedor de órganos que quería los riñones de Joanna, aquello hizo que Meg se riera de lo lindo y le asegurara a la señora Harvelle que no tenía intenciones de traficar los riñones de Jo.

—El pay de mamá es uno de los mejores del condado—informó Jo mientras colocaba un plato con una rebanada de pay de arándanos entre ambas—Sé que no te gusta el pay pero tienes que probarlo.

—Supongo que por ti puedo hacer un sacrificio—asintió Meg tomando uno de los tenedores—Colorado es más cálido que Minnesota—murmuró pensativa.

—Y eso que estamos en otoño—Jo sonrió inclinándose sobre la mesa—Te encantará halloween, Charlie me ha dicho que los han invitado a una fiesta de disfraces en una de las fraternidades y puede llevarnos—Meg se soltó riendo—Sólo conseguiremos buenos disfraces.

—Jo, estoy quebrada—recordó la recién llegada mirando con una sonrisa triste a su amiga—Tengo que conseguir un empleo para ayudarte con lo del apartamento y no creo que pueda asistir a una de esas fiestas, ya estoy algo vieja.

Jo la miró sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, luciendo casi escandalizada, como si Meg le hubiera dicho que en su tiempo libre pateaba gatitos con botas de suela gruesa.

—Charlie te mataría si no vas—sentenció la rubia mirándola fijamente—Esa chica es de temer.

Meg sonrió encontrando el brillo en los ojos de Jo; pasaba desapercibido para cualquiera pero no para quien llevaba conociéndola años. Los ojos de Jo brillaron débilmente al decir el nombre de Charlie y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa, como si el solo hecho de pensar en su novia le alegrara la existencia, haciendo que Meg se sintiera completamente feliz por su mejor amiga.

Colocó el codo en la mesa y acunó su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras enarcaba una ceja con diversión.

—Mmm, si no te conociera diría que estás enamorada—ante lo dicho por Meg a la rubia se le pusieron las orejas rojas—Oh, Harvelle, en verdad estás enamorada.

—Si la conocieras—declaró con un suspiró antes de estirarse y tomarle la mano libre—Ella es como todo lo que he buscado, Meg. Es inteligente, astuta, divertida. Siempre me hace reír y hace que las cosas malas mejoren en un 90%—Meg sonrió con ternura ante aquello—Sé que no llevamos saliendo mucho pero de verdad la amo.

Y no necesitaba decírselo dos veces, Meg podía notarlo por la manera en la que Jo resplandecía con sólo hablar de ella.

Algo en su pecho se hinchó en felicidad haciéndola sentir cálida mientras contemplaba los ojos castaños de la rubia, sintió que estaba a nada de echarse a llorar porque aquello era algo hermoso, algo que Meg nunca había tenido y deseaba encontrar en algún momento.

No era envidia, lo sabía por lo agradable que se sentía, quizá era admiración por el amor que Jo le brindaba a Charlie, era la admiración de ver a dos personas amarse de esa manera cuando el mundo era el lugar más triste que Meg conocía.

—No necesitas decírmelo, lo noto—la tranquilizó apretando su mano—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Jo. Te lo mereces.

Jo sollozó mientras sonreía y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Meg sintiéndose completa.

Porque lo que Jo y Meg tenían era lo mismo que tenían Charlie y Cass; pasaba desapercibido para los demás, ni siquiera ellas lo sabían al sentir que eran tan iguales y tan distintas a la vez pero estaba ahí en sus ojos, en cómo se complementaban en silencio, en la forma en que se sentían cuando la otra estaba ahí ya sea a través de un mensaje o en la silla de en frente.

Ellas también eran almas gemelas.

Jo charló de Charlie y Castiel un rato más asegurándole a Meg que ellos estarían encantados de conocerla, que los amaría en cuanto los viera y podrían salir los cuatro juntos sin poner incómodo a ninguno haciendo que Meg se llenara de entusiasmo ante la idea de tener amigos, amigos de verdad con los cuales salir, cenar y hacer tonterías.

No recordaba haber tenido un amigo antes, en el colegio ella siempre permaneció al margen y después se volvió tan problemática que nadie la quería de amiga, nadie salvo los chicos con los que pasaba un buen rato sin problema. Sus relaciones no daban para algo más allá de un buen rato, sentía que lo más cercano a una amiga fue su prima Ruby antes que ésta se mudara.

A veces Meg se encontró envidiándola, preguntándose qué hubiera sido de ella si su padre hubiera sido el tío Azazael, lo que hubiera sido de ella si su madre se hubiera enamorado de su tío y no del idiota que tenía en casa. Sabía que no era correcto pero Ruby era todo lo que Meg deseaba ser.

O eso había sido hasta que conoció a Jo y la rubia sacó lo mejor de ella, le dio la esperanza y el consuelo de no estar sola nunca más. Jo era como la hermana que siempre quiso y la adoraba, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era su primera amiga de verdad, con la que podría pintarse las uñas, ir de compras y pasar el rato.

Fue ahí en la cafetería de Ellen donde Meg lo vio por primera vez.

Jo charlaba sobre su trabajo en el taller, Meg atendía la conversación; la puerta se abrió anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente y Meg miró interesada quién entraba, como si la visita fuera para ella, sintiendo que el mundo se congelaba por completo durante un breve segundo. Se sintió ridícula después por llegar a pensar eso pero en aquel momento se sintió demasiado real lo que expresaban en las películas.

No era el hombre más alto del mundo pero tampoco era bajo, Meg podría dar fe en ello. Caminaba con arrogancia y soltura, sintiéndose el rey del mundo, manteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras sonreía ladinamente; iba enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero sobre lo que parecía una sudadera del color exacto del cabello de Meg, no era roja pero tampoco morada, era un tono oscuro muy similar al vino tinto.

Ambos se miraron y fue como si no pudieran mirar a nadie más. Meg sintió que sus ojos estaban anclados a los del desconocido mientras caminaba entre las mesas en dirección a la barra, mirándola a ella como si fuera la única en la cafetería. Meg ladeó la cabeza manteniendo su mirada cuando aquel sujeto pasó junto a ellas temiendo el momento en el que tuviera que apartar los ojos y mirar a otro lado como si no lo hubiera mirado a él.

El tipo enarcó una ceja, retándola, así que Meg le imitó a la par que sonreía ladinamente tomando el reto. El tipo pareció reír antes de apartar la mirada haciendo que Meg sintiera que volvía a respirar y el mundo seguía girando sin control, una y otra vez, siendo consciente de las voces a su alrededor y de cómo Jo parecía ajena a lo que acababa de suceder frente a ella mientras charlaba sobre cómo había intentando arreglar el cuarto donde dormiría y que Charlie lo había pintado de morado con negro.

Esa fue la primera vez que Meg lo vio.

…

Ruby Masters miraba el techo sobre su cabeza mientras intentaba hacer un sonido de satisfacción sin mucho éxito haciendo que su acompañante detuviera el acto por completo y se incorporara para mirarla.

Ruby era una chica seria y malhumorada, o al menos es lo que solía decirle su abuela antes de morir; parecía estar enojada todo el tiempo, mirando con desagrado a cualquiera que se le acercara, rehuyendo las relaciones sociales en modo defensivo y prefiriendo andar sola que con amigos.

Su padre le pagaba la universidad, le iba mucho mejor que a su prima Meg, así que no entendía por qué estaba tan enojada con el mundo, quizá era el abandono de su madre, quizá era la sensación de soledad, no tenía idea de cómo saberlo, pero ahí dentro de ella estaba esa molestia que a veces sólo la hacía sentir triste.

— ¿Ruby? ¿Ocurre algo?

Ruby dejó de mirar el techo completamente blanco sobre su cabeza y contempló los ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación, alzó una mano apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente colocándolo detrás de su oreja y suspiró débilmente viéndose reflejada en aquellos ojos que siempre le cortaban el aliento, que la hacían sentir menos enojada con el mundo.

—Creo que no tengo ganas—declaró frunciendo los labios.

—Oh, no hay problema, bebé, ¿quieres hacer algo más?

Siguió acariciando aquel rostro tan hermoso y desgarrador pasando su pulgar por el pómulo antes de deslizarlo a sus labios y sentir su aliento cosquillear en la yema del dedo.

Ruby tenía el cabello tan negro como la noche cayendo en rizos por su espalda hasta por debajo de la cintura; su piel era dorada, como quien pasa horas bajo el sol hasta broncearse pero no se veía desagradable, había quien incluso insistía en que lucía como el azúcar morena y sus ojos eran del color de los chocolates, tan brillantes y oscuros.

Ruby era una chica guapa a pesar de mantenerse enojada todo el tiempo, tenía una boca bonita y, cuando la conocías lo suficiente, podías apreciar su sentido del humor amándola al instante.

— ¿Podemos sólo abrazarnos por un rato?—cuestionó Ruby sin dejar de acariciar aquel rostro—Es sólo que me distraje y ya no me sentí animada.

—Lo que quieras, cariño—asintió su pareja recostándose a su lado, acorralándola contra la pared y obligándola a poner la cabeza en su pecho—No necesitas darme explicaciones, Ruby, si no quieres es no y ya.

—Pero tú si quieres—susurró avergonzada mientras comenzaba a trazar patrones inexistentes sobre el pecho de quien le abrazaba.

—Y no es suficiente. Bebé, ya te he dicho que es cuando queremos, no basta con sólo quererlo yo.

Ruby sonrió sintiendo de nuevo esa molestia en su pecho que le decía que aquello no bastaba, que ella quería más de lo que se le ofrecía, lo necesitaba. Ruby estaba cansada de pequeños ratos, se encontraba molesta de una simple llamada algunos días a la semana para sólo conseguir un buen rato.

Pero no podía enojarse, ella siempre fue consciente de los términos, que aquello no era una relación, ni siquiera se consideraba una relación abierta porque al final del día no era exclusivo, porque no volvía a sus brazos al anochecer y eso le molestaba. Al principio fue sencillo, Ruby se sintió bien teniendo sus propios ligues de aquí para allá sabiendo que no habría problema, pero en el último año se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie más, que sólo se trataba de ella.

Anael.

Se atrevió a alzar un poco la cabeza para contemplarla ahí recostada contra la almohada con todo ese cabello escarlata desparramado a su alrededor como algas; su piel estaba ligeramente sonrojada y sus labios ya no tenían el rojo carmín del labial haciéndolos ver de un tono más durazno; podía ver lo largas y rizadas que estaban sus pestañas a pesar de tener el rímel un poco corrido.

Era tan hermosa toda ella, Ruby la había pintado como si Venus se tratara para su clase de pintura, incluso había logrado vender aquel cuadro a una buena cantidad comprándole a Anael el par de tacones que siempre quiso como regalo de cumpleaños. Ruby besaba el suelo por donde ella caminaba, pondría todo el mundo de cabeza si ella lo pedía. Y el sexo con ella era fabuloso.

Pero en la vida de Anael también estaba Lilith.

Y Asmodeus.

Y Dean.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?—preguntó Ruby haciendo sonreír a Anael mientras la miraba—Anael es nombre de un ángel ¿no es así? Un sanador; los ángeles son seres de luz hechos de la materia del universo, poseen la belleza de la creación en ellos haciéndolos ver celestiales—Anael se soltó riendo mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Te has metido de lleno en tu clase de religión, ¿eh?—se inclinó besándole la punta de la nariz—Gracias.

Ruby sonrió pero no era un gesto alegre haciendo que Anael notara de inmediato que algo iba mal más allá de no estar de humor para el sexo; en los últimos días Ruby se comportaba extraño, un momento ambas estaban bien y al siguiente se sentía distante. Anael no la presionaba, en realidad estaba esperando el momento en el que Ruby le dijera que ya no quería seguir relacionándose con ella para dejarla ir y buscar a alguien más, pero la chica no hablaba.

Ambas se conocieron en su primer año en la universidad, compartieron habitación haciéndose amigas casi al instante. Si bien no compartieron ninguna clase, se ayudaron dentro de lo que podían con las tareas o se desvelaban juntas haciéndolas, consolándose cuando el estrés era demasiado o cuando la frustración y la desesperación amenazaban con hacerlas colapsar.

A mediados de ese primer año Ruby se dio cuenta que a Anael le iba cualquier tipo de persona, hombres y mujeres, para ella no importaba. Ruby era lesbiana y Anael pansexual, nunca habían sentido la necesidad de aclararlo hasta que una noche donde ambas no podían dormir se encontraron hablando de ello, pero sólo se quedó en una conversación a media noche, no volvieron a mencionarlo ni a señalarlo como un recordatorio.

En segundo siguieron la amistad a pesar de no compartir dormitorio siendo Ruby consciente de las parejas de Anael; un día viéndola con un chico y al siguiente con una chica. Algunas veces la encontraba en los pasillos besándose con una rubia muy bonita para después encontrándosela con el castaño de cabello largo en una bodega. Ruby no la juzgó, ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, pero algo dentro de ella comenzó a molestar que Anael tuviera para todos menos para ella.

A mediados de segundo fue cuando, después de una fiesta, ambas terminaron en la habitación de la pelirroja donde Ruby sintió que tuvo el mejor sexo que ha experimentado en su vida. Pero Anael dijo que no era serio y, si Ruby lo quería, no volvería a pasar pero Ruby no quería eso, Ruby quería que volviera a ocurrir, que ocurriera todos los días.

Se acostumbró a las reglas de Anael, tuvo que verla con Dean, con Lilith y Asmodeus tragándose las ganas de reclamarle, incluso tenía entendido que Lilith y Anael participaron en un trío con un tipo llamado Cole pero Ruby no preguntó, sólo se enteró entre rumores por el campus. Anael también estuvo con Gabriel antes de que él tuviera novio y, porque la conocía, sabía que habría intentado algo con Charlie si no fuera porque ya tenía novia.

—Habrá una exposición del renacimiento en el museo—informó la pelinegra mirando a Anael con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—Ruby…—Anael suspiró con pesar—Conoces mis términos. Salir a una cita…

—Somos amigas—repuso Ruby incorporándose un poco—Las amigas salen.

—Hace un par de años dejamos de ser amigas, lo sabes—señaló Anael mirándola un momento antes de contemplar el techo—Las amigas no hacen lo que nosotras hacemos, ¡por Dios, Ruby! Dudo que te corras en la boca de una amiga.

Las mejillas de Ruby se tiñeron de rosa sentándose bruscamente en la cama, apartándose el cabello de golpe convirtiéndolo en una cascada azabache que caía sobre su espalda y uno de sus hombros.

—Sales con Asmodeus—murmuró apretando con fuerza la sábana bajo ella—Incluso sales a cenar con Lilith y la otra vez saliste con Dean—Anael apretó los labios— ¿Por qué yo soy diferente? ¿Por qué no puedes salir conmigo pero con ellos sí?

—Dean y yo no nos hemos acostado desde que comenzó el año escolar—informó Anael levantándose hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Ruby—Con Asmodeus, estamos en las mismas clases, a veces nos toca hacer tareas juntos—Ruby entrecerró los ojos—Y con Lilith, no sé, me gusta Lilith—se encogió de hombros ignorando el dolor que aquello provocaba en la morena—Y no salgo con ella, nos encontramos a veces.

—Esto apesta, Anael, lo sabes.

—Entonces va siendo hora de terminarlo.

Las palabras de Anael hicieron que Ruby la mirara llena de pánico encontrando la frialdad en sus ojos, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo romperle el corazón a la que había sido su primera amiga en la universidad.

Se veía tan hermosa y desgarradora ahí hincada, su piel brillaba bajo la luz de la habitación y enarcaba una ceja de manera casi artística. Todo parecía estar en perfecto orden en ella, su cuerpo parecía ser esculpido en mármol inmortalizando a una diosa con el rostro frívolo, con la arrogancia brillando en sus ojos y el desinterés curvando sus labios mientras se dedicaba a arrancarle el corazón a Ruby y exhibirlo como un premio haciéndola jadear.

Algo dentro de Ruby hizo clic llevándola a extender una mano y enredarla en el cabello de Anael a la par que estampaba sus labios contra los de ella, apresurándose a acomodarse en su regazo con desesperación, abrazándola con fuerza mientras aplastaba sus pechos y su cabello las envolvía a ambas en oscuridad.

Anael pasó los brazos por su espalda sintiendo la suave textura de su piel bajo las manos, encajó las uñas débilmente creando marcas rosadas desde sus omoplatos hasta los riñones para después tomarla de la cintura y luego deslizarlas de nuevo hacia arriba, enredando las manos en el cabello de la pelinegra mientras ella tiraba del suyo con fuerza y la besaba con furia, con la molestia que siempre la había caracterizado.

La pelirroja abrió un poco las piernas aún manteniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón, Ruby se apresuró a montarse en una de sus piernas y comenzó a frotarse contra ella sin dejar de besar a Anael, deslizó una mano por sus pechos y fue bajando hasta llegar a su vagina encontrando el clítoris casi al instante, frotándolo un par de veces antes de penetrar a la pelirroja con dos dedos y con la palma de su manos seguir frotando aquel pequeño nudo de nervios que la hacía moverse contra su mano sin control.

Anael la imitó buscando su entrada con su mano, penetrándola apenas sintió el calor, dejando que siguiera frotándose contra ella mientras Ruby se aferraba a su cuerpo como una enredadera pidiendo alargar aquello, sintiendo la tristeza y la furia en su corazón mientras Anael comenzaba a gemir contra sus labios.

Iba a dejarla, lo sabía. Aquello iba a terminar cuando Ruby no quería acabarlo pero estaba tan molesta. Ya no quería compartir a Anael, ya no quería ser sólo un número en su agenda al que marca cuando se siente sola. Quería lo que Charlie y Jo tenían.

Quería ser única para Anael.

…

Kevin venía de la biblioteca bajo la ligera llovizna que caía aplastando la masa de hojas que se había hecho bajo sus pies. Traía sólo una sudadera sin capucha porque no creía que la temperatura disminuyera tanto en lo que iba y venía pero debía de suponer que adivinar el clima no era una de sus virtudes.

Había estado haciendo su tarea de cálculo integral en la biblioteca porque Sam estaba estudiando en la habitación algo sobre la constitución y no quería molestarlo, cuando Kevin se ponía a resolver ecuaciones muchas veces podía resultar demasiado ruidoso así que prefirió hacer la tarea en la biblioteca y, de paso, conseguir unos cuántos libros sobre programación.

Bostezó ruidosamente cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras sacudía la cabeza haciendo que varias gotas de lluvia salpicaran a su alrededor antes de que Kevin deslizara la mano hacia arriba y se apartara el cabello del rostro deseando dormir un momento o, en su defecto, un café realmente bueno y no como el del comedor.

Se sentía tan cansado que sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos evitando que Kevin viera con claridad por donde caminaba haciéndolo estrellarse contra lo que se sintió como una pared, tambaleándose peligrosamente y sintiendo cómo uno de sus pies pisaba una hoja húmeda resbalando hasta caer de sentón en el húmedo suelo del patio.

Escuchó a varios estudiantes reír avergonzándolo de sobremanera. Miró con molestia la pared que se le había atravesado en el camino encontrando a un tipo alto de cabello claro mirándolo con ojos risueños y una avergonzada sonrisa. Kevin se quedó un momento mirándolo hasta que lo reconoció.

Era Benny, uno de los ex de Cass.

—Una disculpa, creí que me habías visto.

Benny tenía una voz atractiva, ligera y para nada intimidante en comparación con su aspecto, a Kevin le tomó un momento relacionarlos como parte de un todo antes de aceptar la mano que le ofrecía para incorporarse, agradeciéndolo de manera distraída mientras se limpiaba la parte trasera de las hojas que se quedaron en él.

—Descuida, venía dormido—lo tranquilizó Kevin mirando a todas partes menos a él.

—Pensé que sólo venías concentrado, ¿eres sonámbulo?

Kevin se atrevió a mirarlo encontrando una divertida sonrisa en sus labios y una chispa de burla en sus ojos tan claros como el cielo haciendo que el pelinegro se sintiera extrañamente cómodo en su presencia.

No lucía como imaginó, no parecía ser del tipo que juega con los sentimientos de alguien, ¿de verdad había lastimado de esa manera a Castiel? Quizá sólo fue un espectador, quizá él no hizo todas esas cosas malas que Charlie le contaba. Por si acaso decidió que se andaría con cuidado, bien dicen que los psicópatas no parecen unos hasta que les encuentras los cadáveres en el armario.

—Quizá—Kevin enarcó una ceja retándolo a burlarse a lo que Benny sólo sonrió—Bien, supongo que nos veremos por ahí o algo así.

Benny asintió dejándolo partir, sintiendo su mano picar donde había tomado a Kevin de la misma manera que el bajito sentía. Kevin arrugó la nariz al pasar a su lado olisqueando la colonia de aquel gigantón, encontrándola tan atractiva como el aroma del café en la mañana haciendo que ladeara ligeramente el rostro en su dirección buscando aquel aroma, ¿por qué todos los chicos atractivos olían tan bien? ¿Era un perfume exclusivo?

Kevin miró hacia el rostro de Benny descubriendo que él ya lo estaba mirando encontrándose de golpe con los ojos tan claros del chico, eran del color del hielo pero no así de fríos, al menos así no los sentía Kevin. Sin embargo sí que lo congelaron, le cortaron el aliento paralizándolo en su lugar mientras sólo era capaz de verse reflejado en el hielo de sus ojos preguntándose por qué nunca había sido consciente de él en el campus.

—Hace un frío del infierno, ¿no?—cuestionó Benny sonriéndole ladinamente.

—Es un frío de otoño—balbuceó Kevin sin saber qué pretendía.

—Nada que un café no arreglé—se encogió de hombros— ¿Quieres ir por uno?

El pelinegro no tuvo una respuesta apropiada para aquello, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato y poniéndose en guardia. Recordaba los llantos de Castiel, las pesadillas y cómo se encerró en sí mismo a finales del ciclo escolar pasado, recordaba lo mal que la había pasado por culpa de lo que le hicieron, incluido aquel chico que estaba frente a él.

Kevin quería creer que no todos eran malos, que no todos merecen ser juzgados de la misma manera pero ¿cómo pensaba lo contrario cuando vio llorar a Castiel? Benny no lucía como alguien malo, alguien que destrozaba a alguien, pero Kevin no podía permitirse bajar la guardia, ¿y si ahora quería hacerle lo mismo a él?

—No me gusta el café—mintió sintiéndose mal de inmediato así que se corrigió—No el del comedor, al menos.

—Me dirigía a la cafetería—señaló Benny a sus espaldas luciendo nervioso—Escucha, si es sobre lo que pasó con Castiel…—Kevin frunció el ceño.

—No creo que haya una excusa lo suficientemente buena para justificar lo que le hicieron— declaró alejándose un paso.

Benny no encajaba en la imagen que Castiel pintó pero eso no evitaba que Kevin se sintiera inseguro, temeroso de ser el siguiente en el grupo de chicos.

— ¡Y no intento buscarla!—Benny se adelantó intentando detenerlo pero maldiciendo por lo bajo—No importa, me merezco lo que sea que pienses de mí—suspiró—Lamento molestarte.

—No sé que pensar de ti—admitió Kevin mirándolo fijamente—No luces como una mala persona pero tampoco puedo asegurar que seas bueno—Benny hizo un mohín haciendo que Kevin se removiera inquieto—Supongo que lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Benny se mordió el labio inferior maldiciendo entre dientes aquello, sintiéndose realmente mal por sus acciones pasadas; aún se preguntaba el por qué accedió, por qué lo hizo pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para excusarse y ahora ni siquiera tendría una oportunidad para demostrar el buen chico que podría llegar a ser.

—Sí, lo hago—asintió Benny mirándolo con vergüenza—Sólo… ¿podrías darme una oportunidad? Si decides que soy mala persona dejaré de molestar. No sabes el esfuerzo que me requirió acercarme a ti temiendo que me mandaras al diablo a la primera—Kevin sonrió, nervioso.

—Podría darte el beneficio de la duda—decidió.

Ambos se sonrieron sintiendo que el frío había desaparecido. Kevin permitió que Benny le dirigiera a la cafetería mientras decidía que más le valía mantenerlo vigilado, sólo por si acaso.


	17. 16: I'm Fell in Love with the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiene un poco más de otros personajes y Cass bb

> _"Me enamoré del diablo y ahora estoy en problemas."_ -Avril Lavigne.

...

Kelly Kline era un rayo de sol allá a donde fuera, o al menos eso solían decirle los adultos mayores cuando la conocían.

Era una chica dulce, un tanto frívola pero divertida, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los que la necesitaban sin dejarse mangonear tampoco. Claro que no siempre fue así, ¿verdad? Antes era tímida, insegura, reservada, antes amaba que alguien la notara sobre todos los demás haciéndola sentir que existía en el mundo.

Kelly tuvo un novio cuando tenía 16 al que ella pensó que amó. El amor cuando somos jóvenes se siente desquiciante, como si estuviéramos dispuestos a soportar todo con tal de mantenerse juntos, pintaban de manera romántica los celos compulsivos, las discusiones con palabras hirientes, los jaloneos y la insistencia del contacto que Kelly sintió que aquello era normal, que sólo era una demostración de lo mucho que Carl la amaba.

Aún tenía la cicatriz en la base de la nuca escondida por su cabello en recordatorio de lo mucho que la amó Carl. Kelly no solía pensar en eso, sentía que ya lo había superado y ahora era realmente feliz con Nick y Adam a pesar de todo lo que le decían por consentir que su novio tuviera otro novio.

Las relaciones poliamorosas no siempre eran comprendidas por personas externas y Kelly no tenía que darle explicaciones a terceros, ella sólo sabía que era feliz con Nick y Adam como para sentirse incómoda, vivían muy bien y los tres planeaban casarse en cuanto Adam y Kelly terminaran la universidad.

Aquel día con una ventisca digna de invierno, a pesar de ser otoño, Kelly seguía en la escuela caminando por los pasillos del edificio de Ciencias Políticas y Sociales fastidiada con un tema en específico: la fiesta de halloween. No la mal interpreten, ella realmente amaba las fiestas de halloween, disfrazarse y beber hasta no recordar nada, pero lo que odiaba era tener que organizarla.

—Jess, quedamos que usaríamos las calabazas—hablaba por teléfono mientras anotaba en su cuaderno la cantidad de cosas que tenía que comprar.

_—Pero ya sabemos cómo terminará y no voy a limpiar calabazas aplastadas._

—Entonces compremos de plástico o hagamos alguna competencia—la castaña se detuvo en medio pasillo suspirando con fastidio—Escucha, ahorraríamos más en comprar la docena de calabazas que las lápidas que quiere Lilith, ¿de acuerdo? Iré hoy con Adam cuando salgamos de nuestra última clase.

 _—Bien, le diré a Lilith que serán las calabazas—_ repuso la chica del otro lado de la línea haciéndola sonreír— _Los chicos traerían otro barril de cerveza y Crowley apareció más temprano con una caja llena con botellas de tequila—_ Kelly arrugó la nariz.

—Pon todo en el sótano, cuando termine las compras iré a dejarlas allá ¿bien?

— _¿Y Nick vendrá ayudarte?_

A pesar de no verla, Kelly pudo notar la sonrisa que se cargaba al preguntar aquello haciéndola reír divertida; no era un secreto que todas sus compañeras de hermandad tuvieran cierto crush con su novio, y no las culpaba en verdad. Nick era un hombre realmente guapo y alto con todo ese cabello rubio y los ojos claros que fascinaban a cualquiera, pero era de ella y de Adam.

—Adiós, Jess—respondió Kelly dando por terminaba la conversación.

_—Adiós, te veré en un rato._

Kelly colgó y miró la pantalla de su teléfono durante un momento antes de sonreír y guardarlo en su bolso, volviendo a andar por los pasillos mientras repasaba la lista de compra.

En realidad estaba haciendo tiempo en lo que Adam terminaba su clase para irse juntos a Escritura Creativa. Eran los mejores amigos, hacían todo juntos, y si eso significaba que Kelly tenía que esperar dos horas a Adam sin hacer absolutamente nada entonces estaba bien para ella.

El repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre el suelo era el único sonido que había en el edificio, muy pocas aulas seguían teniendo clases y sólo escuchaba el ahogado murmullo de los profesores a través de la puerta. Sus dientes castañearon debido al frío que había haciéndola preguntarse, lejanamente, de qué iba a disfrazarse sin morir congelada en el intento, no le gustaba usar disfraces tan serios y aburridos, a ella le gustaba arriesgarse en verdad.

Mientras caminaba preguntándose si podría improvisar algo con un abrigo y maquillaje escuchó un débil quejido ahogado por una puerta deteniéndola en el acto. Reconoció el aula K45 como el salón donde recibió en primer año una de sus clases de introducción, era un aula pequeña y para nada solicitada, en realidad se la dejaban a alguna clase de lengua extranjera o un taller con pocos estudiantes.

Se mordió el labio inferior mirando alternativamente entre la puerta y el pasillo, siendo más consciente de los quejidos que sonaban de aquella puerta y cómo varias cosas caían al suelo.

Kelly sabía que había dos opciones para aquella situación; podría seguir adelante ignorando por completo lo que acababa de escuchar o se acercaba y veía si era algo de interés. Bien podría tratarse de una pareja que no se resistió hasta llegar al dormitorio o un estudiante sufriendo algo, incluso un profesor, había maestros tan viejos que no le sorprendería que uno sufriera un infarto en medio del aula.

Dio un paso al frente, dispuesta a irse, pero Kelly era una chica buena, era el tipo de persona que se detiene a ayudar a cruzar a las ancianas y le da todo el cambio posible a los vagabundos. Nick solía decirle que tenía un corazón de oro, Adam era más de referirse a ella como un corazón de pollo. Kelly era un pequeño ángel andando entre los hombres.

Gruñó con fastidio dirigiéndose a la puerta, pensando en lo difícil que era ser una buena persona. Se alzó sobre la punta de los pies, odiando ser tan bajita a pesar de usar tacones, e intentó mirar en la pequeña ventanita que tenía la puerta sin mucho éxito ya que alguien la había cubierto con un papel.

Kelly tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la giró muy despacio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aún esperando que alguien estuviera al borde de la muerte para hacer su buena acción del día; había ido a un curso de primeros auxilios en verano, fue salvavidas en vacaciones de primavera y, sin duda, era una chica fuerte que podría mover cuerpos, todo estaba en usar las rodillas.

Ella hacía _CrossFit_ …a veces…cuando recordaba levantarse temprano, en realidad.

Asomó la cabeza apenas hubo una abertura lo suficientemente grande para caber y abrió la boca, dispuesta a preguntar si alguien necesitaba ayuda, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta impidiéndole hablar mientras contemplaba la escena frente a ella, abriendo los ojos asustada y ruborizándose a tal grado que su rostro parecía un farolito de navidad.

Su boca fue incapaz de cerrarse así que, con precaución, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se quedó de pie en el pasillo contemplándola fijamente, siendo aún más consciente de los ruidos ahogados que emanaban de ella.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí parada, quizá fueron segundos o apenas un par de minutos, asimilando lo que sus ojos habían visto antes de atreverse a dar pasos temblorosos en dirección al aula de Adam para esperarlo, sintiendo que sus pies no soportaban su peso y los tacones la hacían tambalearse de forma alarmante.

—Señorita Kline—hablaron por el pasillo sobresaltándola.

Kelly soltó un grito ahogado, mirando culpable a quien le llamaba, respirando un poco más tranquila cuando vio al hombre afroamericano que se le acercaba con una sonrisa de brillantes dientes blancos.

—Profesor Turner—saludó Kelly con una pequeña sonrisa esperando a que el profesor le diera alcance— ¿Cómo ha estado?

—He tenido mejores momentos—asintió el profesor Turner mientras caminaba junto a la chica—El profesor Garth me dijo que tres de sus alumnos tenían interés en hablar conmigo, te mencionó a ti y a tu novio, Adam.

Kelly sonrió sin corregirlo, ella y Adam ya estaban cansados de decirle al mundo entero que ellos no eran novios, sólo amigos, pero ya ni siquiera les importaba. Si eso pensaba el mundo entonces estaban bien con ello, no es como si no durmieran en la misma cama después de todo.

—Sí, nosotros y un amigo nuestro, Castiel—aclaró la chica sujetando con fuerza el cuaderno.

—Castiel—repitió el profesor sonriendo—El ángel de los nacidos en jueves, recibe todas las plegarias hechas aquel día, es un soldado—Kelly le miró interesada— ¿Es sobre la historia de Michael y Lucifer que el profesor Garth me hizo leer?

—Sí, en realidad, sí. Nosotros nos preguntábamos…

Kelly comenzó a expresarle sus dudas al profesor de religión mientras, detrás de ella, dejaba aquella puerta que sentía al rojo vivo sin saber cómo asimilar lo que acababa de ver, sintiendo aún extraña la imagen en su cabeza intentando olvidarla antes de darle demasiadas vueltas.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Adam que vio a Arthur con la profesora de inglés?

…

— ¿Qué te parece _Batman_ y _Robín_?

—No seré _Robín_ , de una vez te digo.

Charlie gruñó llena de fastidio tachando la décima idea de disfraz para Castiel en lo que iba del día mientras Kevin, junto a ellos, sonreía intentando consolarla.

Los tres estaban sentados en una de las bancas del campus, Castiel mantenía su atención en la obra de _Hamlet_ mientras Charlie seguía haciendo una lluvia de ideas para que Castiel aceptara sus ideas de disfrazarse juntos para la fiesta a la que Kelly les había invitado.

Kevin ya había decretado que no iba a ir por más que aquel par insistiera, excusándose con un puñado de ecuaciones que aún no terminaba y de problemas de parábolas y números que, apenas intentó explicar, Castiel tuvo que detenerlo.

Cass esperaba que Charlie desistiera en disfrazarse con él y se disfrazara con Jo pero la rubia tampoco quería disfrazarse con ella sino con su amiga Meg, que se había mudado apenas antier con ella haciendo que la pelirroja insistiera en que debían ir a la fiesta para conocerse mejor.

Charlie estaba emocionada por la fiesta, Castiel podía notarlo por más que intentara ocultarlo; a la pelirroja le encantaban las fiestas, especialmente aquellas en las que podía disfrazarse y usar cualquier excusa para decirse a sí misma la reina del _cosplay_. A Cass también le encantaba disfrazarse pero no estaba tan entusiasmado por la fiesta.

Tenía que terminar de leer _Hamlet_ para su clase de inglés y hacer un ensayo al respecto; debía terminar el libro de _Ciencia, Magia y Religión_ de _Malinowski_ para una de sus clases con su respectivo reporte de lectura de no más de 20 páginas en un jodido formato APA que hacía que Castiel quisiera cortarse los dedos; también estaba el relato de 5000 palabras narrado desde la perspectiva de un objeto para el taller de escritura creativa que todavía no comenzaba y debía entregar el siguiente lunes.

Una fiesta no estaba en la lista de prioridades pero sabía que no era una opción faltar si, después de todo, era eso lo que le sería de utilidad.

Suspiró ignorando las sugerencias de Charlie y colocó el codo en la mesa acunando su barbilla con la palma de la mano, mirando hacia el campus mientras la ventisca le revolvía el cabello haciéndole sentir frío. Frente a él seguían las palabras de la obra que estaba leyendo pero no tenían significado, miraba el mundo tan claro a través de los lentes sintiendo de nueva cuenta que verlo borroso era mejor.

— ¿Qué te parece si somos _Daenerys_ y _Drogo_?—cuestionó Charlie ganándose un gruñido en respuesta—Oh, vamos, Cassie. Tienes que elegir uno.

— ¿Tenemos que ir disfrazados?—cuestionó Castiel con fastidio, mirándola con una ceja enarcada—Píntame una herida en la cara y considérame un zombie.

Charlie lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Kevin se soltaba riendo realmente divertido con la situación, sintiendo que aquel par era tan distinto, ¿cómo podrían ser mejores amigos si no se llevaban para nada? Eran tan contrarios.

—Puedes ser _Batman_ y Charlie _Ivy_ —sugirió Kevin encogiéndose de hombros, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa—Tu idea de ser un zombie realmente apesta, Cass, pon más esfuerzo.

—Me gusta su idea—asintió Charlie señalando a Kevin— ¿Quieres ser _Batman_?

—Me gusta más _Superman_ —murmuró Cass con una sonrisa, divertido de fastidiar a la chica— ¿Puedo disfrazarme de _Superman_? Sólo ponme una maldita camiseta con el logo de _Superman_ y me pongo un traje y los lentes, asunto resuelto.

— ¿Y de qué me disfrazo yo?

—Puedes ser _Batman_ y decimos que somos novios.

Charlie pareció pensarlo un momento antes de asentir, decidiendo que aquello era lo máximo que iba a conseguir del pelinegro respecto a un disfraz.

Kevin negó con la cabeza mirando hacia las canchas, sintiendo que sus labios se estiraban en una pequeña sonrisa cuando distinguió a Benny a lo lejos mirándolo, agitando la mano a modo de saludo sin llegar a acercarse a él. Kevin apretó los labios intentando contenerse pero era inútil.

Había pasado un tiempo en compañía de Benny desde aquel café y, aunque permanecía receloso al respecto, fue imposible no sentirse cómodo a su alrededor. Era divertido aunque un poco retraído, intentaba hacerle sentir bien gran parte del tiempo y, aunque sólo quedaban para estudiar, Benny hacía que esa hora en la biblioteca se sintiera eterna.

Para Castiel no pasó desapercibida esa mirada. Enarcó una ceja mirando sobre su hombro, distinguiendo a Dean y a Benny cerca de la cancha. Dean, al verlo mirar en su dirección, le sonrió alzando la mano para saludarlo, pero Castiel no hizo caso, tan sólo los contempló un segundo más antes de volver su atención a Kevin, que parecía entretenido con sus manos, avergonzado porque Castiel le hubiera descubierto.

No diría nada. No aún, esperaría hasta que Benny no tuviera retorno, hasta que se ahogara con ese sentimiento, que mirara los ojos de Kevin y sintiera que era el mundo entero.

—Entonces seremos _Superman_ y _Batman_ —sentenció Castiel rindiéndose con _Hamlet_ —Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una última clase y el jugador estrella quiere hablar conmigo—Charlie frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tienes que hablar con él?—cuestionó la pelirroja con molestia.

—Nada, en realidad—el pelinegro se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba—Pero apenas me vaya de aquí él va a alcanzarme. Es divertido.

Kevin lo miró como si no lo hubiera visto antes, sintiendo la amenaza implícita en su sonrisa, en el brillo perverso de sus ojos mientras tomaba los libros y se alejaba en dirección a donde fuera que tomara su última clase y Dean, a lo lejos, se apresuraba a seguirlo.

Se estremeció levemente mientras, a su lado, Charlie torcía los labios en una mueca de preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa?—cuestionó Kevin con interés.

—Comienzo a sentir que esto es una mala idea—confesó la pelirroja envolviéndose con ambos brazos—Perece que no le importa nada más y…

— ¿Y?—presionó Kevin.

Charlie suspiró mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo como un sexto sentido de alerta resonaba en su interior advirtiéndola del peligro, de todas las cosas que iban a terminar mal si no se alejaba y terminaba aquello ahora.

—Me preocupa Castiel—confesó colocándose el cabello detrás de su oreja—Parece tan metido en todo esto y la última vez que lo vi así estaba saliendo con Dean.

…

—La perspectiva de un objeto puede ser de lo más interesante—hablaba el profesor Garth a su _entusiasmada_ clase de 10 personas—Los objetos siempre están ahí, no se mueven a no ser que uno lo haga, permanecen en silencio contemplándolo todo, la cuestión aquí es ¿qué objeto usar?

Castiel sin duda esperaba la respuesta a esa cuestión porque no tenía ni idea de qué objeto usar para la tarea. Adam ya le había dicho que él usaría un lápiz mientras que Kelly se había ido por un espejo. Cass ni siquiera había pensado con exactitud qué debería hacer.

Estaba volviéndose loco con las tareas y, si era honesto, cuando le obligaban a escribir algo ya no quería hacerlo y se quedaba sin ideas. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se quedó contemplando un documento en la pantalla de su computadora esperando a que las palabras salieran de él y fueran escritas a través de su teclado. Gabriel se había burlado de él alegando que la tarea no iba a hacerse sola.

Ojalá eso fuera posible.

Apoyó la mejilla sobre su pupitre sin perder de vista a su profesor explicando sobre las cosas a tomar en cuenta para escribir el relato, incorporándose apenas cuando quería escribir algo y volviendo a tumbarse sin intenciones de pasar desapercibido.

—Me encontré con el profesor Turner hace rato—habló Kelly haciendo que Adam y Castiel le miraran interesados—Dijo que podemos ir después de clases a su oficina para que nos aclare nuestras dudas.

—Creí que iríamos a comprar tus calabazas—murmuró Adam.

—Si ya tienen planes puedo ir yo—aclaró Castiel sonriéndoles—Estoy escondiéndome de Charlie así que no hay problema.

Kelly y Adam parecieron aceptar su solución haciéndole prometer que les diría todo lo que el profesor Turner les dijera.

Cass les tenía tanto aprecio a pesar de apenas conocerlos, era extraño sentirse así con personas de las que ni siquiera se sabía el cumpleaños pero si no lo pensaba demasiado entonces no le veía nada raro. Kelly y Adam parecían contentos siendo sus amigos, procuraban pasar tiempo juntos y ninguno de ellos consideraba que Castiel era un chico que se escondía detrás de su brillo.

Adam y Kelly brillaban y, con ellos, Castiel.

…

La oficina del profesor Turner se encontraba en el edificio de Ciencias Sociales en el segundo piso, pasando desapercibida en el rincón, cercana a la puerta que daba a las escaleras, haciendo que Castiel tuviera que asegurarse tres veces a lo largo del pasillo antes de poder encontrar el nombre del profesor escrito en la puerta.

Se detuvo antes de tocar preguntándose primero cuáles eran las dudas que podía expresarle a su profesor antes de atreverse a dar un par de toques en la puerta y que una voz del otro lado, con un acento de Nueva Orleans, le dio el pase haciéndolo suspirar nerviosamente, siempre se ponía de esa forma cuando iba a ver un catedrático.

El interior parecía mucho más agradable de lo que hubiera imaginado; una alfombra grisácea tapizaba todo el suelo, dos estanterías repletas de libros flaqueaban la habitación, de fondo sonaba lo que parecía jazz desde una vieja radio detrás del escritorio mientras el aroma a puros y whiskey perfumaba toda la habitación.

La ventana del fondo estaba abierta haciendo danzar las cortinas blancas que la flaqueaban; sentado al otro lado del escritorio, dándole la espalda a las vistas de campus, se encontraba el profesor Rufus L. Turner, catedrático de Religión en la universidad de Colorado con un doctorado en Teología por Stanford, cualquiera pensaría que el hombre sería un gallardo señor de cuarenta años con un traje impecable alardeando de sus títulos y mirándote sobre el hombro como si no fueras digno de atenderte.

En cambio, el profesor Turner usaba un traje, sí, pero de manera un tanto informal y un pendiente de un diamante decoraba su oreja izquierda mientras te sonreía de manera agradable y te invitaba a pasar con entusiasmo, como si le agradara hablar con alguien. Claro que había escuchado que el profesor no era alguien a quien quisieras exasperar pero ¿en ese instante? Castiel sentía que iba a ofrecerle un puro mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Adivino que tú eres Castiel—habló el profesor mientras miraba un puñado de hojas que tenía en sus manos a través de unos lentes en forma de media luna— ¿Sabías que tu nombre es de un ángel?—Castiel asintió dejando su mochila a sus pies.

—El ángel de los jueves, es un soldado de las tropas del cielo—asintió ganándose una mirada de interés de parte del profesor—Mis padres son cristianos.

—Y supongo que te llevaban a la iglesia todos los domingos, ¿no, Castiel?

El profesor tenía una manera extraña de pronunciar su nombre que le hacía ladear el rostro al pelinegro con interés, sintiendo tan rudas las letras que lo conformaban, tan bruscas que por un momento sí que se imaginó a un soldado usando ese nombre mientras asesinaba a su enemigo.

—Sí, aunque crecí y comencé a ir más a fuerzas que queriendo—ante esa declaración el profesor Turner se soltó riendo.

—He leído como cinco veces tu historia, Garth creyó que me gustaría y mencionó que tú y tus compañeros, la señorita Kline y el señor Thompson, tenían dudas—el profesor Turner dejó el puño de hojas que sostenía en el escritorio y tomó su puro del cenicero donde lo tenía—Debo admitir que hay muy pocos errores en tu historia respecto a Michael y Lucifer.

—Mis padres nos hacían leer la biblia, a mis hermanos y a mí—aclaró Castiel encogiéndose de hombros—Pero siempre me pregunté si realmente eran hermanos como lo soy de mi hermano Michael—el profesor le miró interesado dejando escapar el humo de su boca—Me refiero a que en el antiguo testamento los describen con formas…para nada corpóreas y me es imposible imaginar que compartan una relación fraternal.

El profesor dejó de nuevo su cigarro en el cenicero y se inclinó sobre el escritorio colocando las manos sobre él, cruzándolas de tal manera que a Castiel le atrajo la atención el anillo que tenía en uno de sus dedos con lo que parecía un rubí brillando de manera que parecía sangre.

—Los ángeles y arcángeles, como bien lo dijiste, no tienen forma corpórea—asintió el profesor mirándolo con una mueca ladeada—En tu historia manejas que Michael usó un recipiente para andar entre los hombres y conoció a ésta chica, Agatha, que resultó ser Lucifer pero él no usaba recipiente, ¿correcto? Fue condenado con el cuerpo que usaba en la batalla—Castiel asintió vigorosamente.

“—Los ángeles son hermanos como tú y yo hablando en el sentido de que todos somos hijos de Dios—Cass lo pensó durante un momento—Lucifer y Michael eran unidos, compañeros de batalla, hermanos de armas, y con la traición de Lucifer me temo que Michael no se recuperó del todo. Y en tu historia, para ser 10 páginas, intentaste dar los mejores detalles.

—Me frustraba que tuviera un límite—confesó Castiel— ¿Usted cree que hubo errores en los datos que di?

Rufus hojeó algunas hojas buscando entre el montón antes de extendérselas a Castiel señalándole algunas notas, Cass las tomó y asintió a lo que le dijo el profesor, recibiendo cada nuevo dato, tomando un lapicero del escritorio y haciendo sus propias anotaciones en su relato mientras preguntaba otro tanto de cosas.

Se sintió bendecido con la información, almacenando los datos, ideando una manera de manipularlos y meterlos en la historia, de hacerla más que un simple relato, ¿y si podía hacer un libro con aquello? Era fantástico y el profesor Turner se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle cada cosa que Castiel preguntaba, aclararle cada duda hasta que el pelinegro se daba por satisfecho, recomendándole un puñado de libros que podían servirle para tener más información.

—Creo que eso de las alas de Lucifer no es del todo correcto—aclaró Rufus mirando la última hoja—Él fue expulsado así que sus alas debieron de ser arrancadas condenándolo—Cass lo pensó un momento.

—Pero ¿está bien que diga que es un arcángel?—cuestionó el pelinegro haciendo las anotaciones correspondientes—Mi madre solía decirme que Lucifer no era ningún arcángel, que era un demonio, pero en la biblia dice…

—De hecho, es muy bueno que lo digas—asintió el profesor dándole otra calada a su cigarro—Las personas continuamente olvidan que Lucifer era el arcángel más hermoso del cielo y es una moraleja si quieres verlo. El mal no es feo, el mal no tiene cuernos ni ojos oscuros con filosos colmillos. El mal puede ser hermoso, ¿no es eso lo que hiciste con Michael y Agatha?

Castiel había escrito que Michael conoció a una mujer en Praga con el nombre de Agatha, ella dijo que era profeta del Señor haciendo que el arcángel la llevara con él en búsqueda de su lanza para desencadenar el apocalipsis. En un breve relato describió como Agatha tentó a Michael hasta corromperlo con los 7 pecados capitales sin que el arcángel se diera cuenta, comenzando con la avaricia y terminando con la lujuria.

Había narrado la inocencia de Michael al confiar en ella, cómo al verla tan dulce y hermosa, confiándose en que era una profeta del señor, no se dio cuenta de las cosas que hacía en su compañía sin llegar a tomarlas como malas.

—Hiciste que el arcángel mayor, el general de las tropas celestiales, se enamorara de Lucifer—señaló el profesor con un tono que a Castiel le pareció admiración—Plasmaste, de una forma interesante, lo que puede ser el mal disfrazado de bien y su final…—hizo una mueca—Odio los finales abiertos—ante eso Castiel se soltó riendo.

—Tenía planeado hacer que Michael siguiera amando a Lucifer a pesar que su recipiente original fuera masculino—confesó Castiel—Me inspiré en la relación de mi hermano, su novia se llama Lucifer—el catedrático enarcó una ceja.

—Interesante nombre para una señorita—ante eso Castiel se soltó riendo.

—Mi hermano Michael sale con una chica llamada Lucifer, profesor Turner, y ella siempre ha dicho que no hay nada en el mundo que te asegure que el diablo es un hombre. El diablo puede ser una mujer.

El profesor pareció pensar algo detenidamente, sintiendo que después de años sentado en el escritorio impartiendo clases a cientos de jóvenes ávidos por aprender al fin tenía algo en sus manos que le hacía recordar sus investigaciones, al fin volvía a sentir esa energía que le recorría cuando llamaba a su viejo amigo Singer y le invitaba a viajar al otro lado del mundo sólo para investigar algunas cosas.

El relato de aquel chico, siendo propiamente explotado, podría ser una de las mejores cosas que jamás se crearon relacionado con ángeles y demonios. Más allá de los relatos de Brown o de esas novelas juveniles donde el ser sobrenatural se enamora de la chica normal. Castiel había escrito sobre el auténtico arcángel Michael enamorado del mismo diablo.

—Te propongo algo—declaró el profesor Turner haciendo que Castiel le mirara con interés—Escribe esto pero a más detalle. No lo hagas un relato, hazlo una novela—los ojos de Cass brillaron con entusiasmo—Aún tienes unos cuantos errores de gramática y redacción, convenceré a Garth que lo revise cuando lo tengas, y luego me lo pasas a mí para revisar los datos.

— ¿Y después?—cuestionó Cass con interés.

—Y después, Castiel, hablaremos sobre publicarte—la boca de Castiel se abrió sin más—En todos mis años como teólogo no me imaginé que fuera posible escribir algo así con un tema como lo son los ángeles y los demonios. He leído y oído de cosas más juveniles pero, lo que tienes en tus manos, va más allá de eso.

—Usted se da cuenta que, al final, Michael querrá a Lucifer con su apariencia masculina ¿verdad?—cuestionó Castiel un tanto inseguro— ¿Se da cuenta que haré que el arcángel Michael esté con un hombre?

El profesor Turner se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

—Son ángeles, Castiel, ellos no tienen forma corpórea, no creo que el recipiente les importe—Castiel sonrió ante eso— ¿Puedo preguntar qué te inspiró a hacer éste relato? ¿Fue la relación de tu hermano y su novia?

Cass quiso decir que sí, que Michael y Lucy fueron parte fundamental de su historia a la hora de plasmarla pero sabía que estaría mintiendo, tan sólo usó sus físicos para describir a Michael y a Agatha en la historia pero no lo que realmente le daba un sentido.

La forma en la que Agatha corrompió a Michael, cómo lo hizo ir a lugares que ni en sueños el arcángel esperaba ver engañándolo con otros propósitos, la forma en la que Agatha sonreía y le mentía a la cara mientras lo corrompía a tal grado que sería imposible que Michael le negara algo, y al final, el clímax de la lujuria refulgiendo en los ojos de Michael al contemplarla como si ella fuera el comienzo y el final del todo.

—Fue más cuestión de circunstancias—declaró Castiel encogiéndose de hombros—Al igual que Michael, yo también fui un ángel que se enamoró del diablo.


	18. 17: Beautiful Stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que habrá capítulos donde aborde la historia de otros personajes y Cass no sea el foco de ellos así que una disculpa pero todo es importante para la trama c:

> _"Hermoso extraño, estás aquí en mis brazos y creo que finalmente es seguro para mi caer."_ -Halsey.

...

Sam siempre sintió que algo estaba mal en él.

Había tenido una vida medianamente normal hasta que su madre murió y su padre no logró superarlo; por aquel entonces Sam y Dean tendrían unos 4 años haciendo que se encontraran aterrados sobre el camino que iba tomando su padre sin saber cómo cuidarse el uno al otro, eran sólo unos bebés.

Sam recordaba a su padre dejarlos con Bobby y desaparecer de su vida sin mirar atrás cuando cumplió 6 y, conforme creció, pensó que la forma en la que era se debía al rechazo que sintió cuando su padre los abandonó volviéndose retraído, inseguro, encerrándose en libros y en las historias que inventaba con Dean en el depósito de chatarra de Bobby sobre ser cazadores de tesoros y profanadores de tumbas.

Sam era demisexual, nunca lo supo hasta la edad de 18 años cuando todo el mundo había perdido la virginidad y él aún no lograba sentirse enamorado de alguien. Dean intentó hacerle ver que tener sexo no significaba estar enamorado, que podría ser sólo pasar un buen rato, pero aquello lo hacía sentir cohibido y aterrado, como si le estuvieran obligando a algo.

No conoció la palabra demisexual hasta que Dean la dijo y tuvo que investigar dejando a un lado el temor que cargó desde que su padre le abandonó haciéndole creer que él no quería relacionarse con nadie por temor al abandono. Sam sólo era así y ya, no tenía nada que ver con su padre, no era un extraño ni se trataba de un trauma, era parte de su ser así como lo era su bisexualidad para Dean.

Hubo quién consideró extraño que ambos pudieran sentir atracción por hombres y ser mellizos. En secundaria hubo muchos insultos cuando los dos hermanos Winchester apenas estaban experimentando con su sexualidad, los hubo hasta que Sam fue más alto que Dean y consiguió una beca deportiva en basquetbol; su hermano se las vio negras más que él mismo al intentar entrar al equipo de futbol, un deporte para “hombres.”

Sam quería mucho a su hermano así que no vio problema en armar protestas, demandar a la escuela, al entrenador y hacer todo un escándalo que recorrió todo el estado sólo para hacer que su hermano pudiera jugar como quarterback en el equipo ganándose una beca deportiva que les permitió a ambos ir a la universidad; después de todo Bobby no iba a poder pagarles la escuela y los chicos tenían que trabajar durante todo el verano para sus gastos.

Sam siempre sintió que algo estaba mal en él hasta que conoció a Gabriel.

Aquel diminuto chico de cabello dorado como el sol y ojos tan brillantes y dorados como el caramelo que podrían poner a cualquiera de rodillas nunca presionó a Sam a hacer nada que él no quisiera; les tomó un mes ir a una cita, tres meses besarse y casi el año para dormir juntos sin ningún tipo de acto sexual. Dean intentó hacerle ver a Sam que Gabriel no era el mejor prospecto mostrándole toda su lista de antecedentes haciendo dudar a Sam, sólo un momento, antes de decidir que aquello no importaba.

Gabriel había entrado en el corazón de Sam de formas que el alto no podía explicar a tal grado que se sintió lo suficiente seguro, lo suficiente cómodo como para tener sexo con él descubriendo que amaba hacerlo sólo si se trataba de Gabriel, adorando la sensación de sus cuerpos juntos y esa calidez que le recorría cuando dormían después. Se decía que había valido la espera a pesar de haber llegado virgen a los 20 porque Gabriel hacía que todo estuviera bien.

En ese momento se encontraba recostado en la pequeña cama de su novio con éste sobre su pecho dormitando como un pequeño gatito. Gabriel usaba una de las sudaderas que le robaba de vez en cuando haciendo que la prenda se lo tragara por completo, Sam pasaba la mano por su cabello mientras Gabriel dormía.

Había tenido un ataque de ansiedad y, en su desesperación, había llamado a Sam; Gabe a veces los tenía de la nada provocando que se rasguñara los brazos y llorara por horas, le había confesado que a veces tener sexo ayudaba cuando sentía que iba a darle un ataque pero sabía que Sam no quería tenerlo todo el tiempo y tampoco quería abrumarlo, también ayudaba el fumar pero Gabriel había prometido dejarlo.

Las cantidades industriales de azúcar que consumía era una clara demostración de una ansiedad tratando de ser controlada pero, en consecuencia, Gabriel era pre-diabético. Tomaba medicina por la mañana y por la noche antes de desayunar y cenar, Sam tenía que cuidar lo que comía a pesar de la insistencia de Gabriel por seguir comiendo dulces; si no se cuidaba era probable que pronto requiriera inyecciones de insulina y era lo que sus abuelos querían evitar.

—Lamento llorar sobre ti.

La voz de Gabriel interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos haciendo que Sam diera un respingón y le mirara sobre su pecho encontrando al chico con brillantes ojos húmedos y adormilados que le hicieron sonreír.

—Sabes que eso nunca es un problema—consoló Sam peinando su cabello.

—Te amo mucho, Sammy.

Para el mundo entero Gabriel era la personificación de la seguridad, la soberbia y toda la perfección sin temores. Gabriel era considerado el rey del campus por todo lo que hizo, era alguien admirado por la forma en la que no dejaba que nadie le pisoteara pero, con Sam, era la persona más insegura y temerosa que el chico había conocido, llorando sobre él mientras sentía que no lo merecía, que no era digno de tenerlo junto a él.

Gabriel no era estúpido, sabía que Sam le amaba, pero tampoco se engañaba a sí mismo diciendo que era digno de ese amor, Dean se lo recordaba a cada instante quisiera o no.

—Y yo a ti, Gabriel, te amo—asintió Sam inclinándose y besándole la coronilla—Puedes llorar sobre mí todo lo que quiera, no me importa.

Gabriel suspiró acorrucándose de nuevo sobre su pecho, siendo más consciente de la mano de Sam pasando por su cabello en un intento de consolarlo más allá de lo que su abrazo hacía, acompasando su respiración con la del alto, sintiendo cómo los acelerados latidos de su corazón, que no parecían menguar desde que había comenzado aquel episodio, comenzaban a ralentizarse hasta su ritmo normal.

Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Sam, sonriendo débilmente cuando sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante el toque, encontrando maravilloso que un chico como Sam sintiera tanto amor por alguien como él.

Gabe era dos años mayor que Sam, aquel era su último año, así que últimamente no estaba del todo bien con la idea de graduarse y enfrentarse al horrible mundo laboral después de la universidad; hizo sus prácticas en una constructora no muy lejos del campus, si acaso a un par de horas, y sabía que podía pedir empleo ahí una vez se graduara pero ¿qué sería de ellos cuando Gabe tuviera que irse? ¿Sammy seguiría amándolo? ¿Se iría una mañana como lo había hecho su madre?

—Adam mencionó una fiesta de halloween—habló Sam rompiendo los lúgubres pensamientos de Gabriel—En una de las fraternidades, dijo que estábamos invitados—Gabe sonrió mirando hacia la pared.

— ¿Y tenemos que ir disfrazados?

Sam sonrió mirando el techo, reconociendo en seguida la sonrisa que no podía ver en Gabriel, sabiendo que la idea de disfrazarse le atraía más de lo que quería aparentar.

—Es éste fin de semana, ¿crees que conseguiremos disfraces?

—Nunca dudes de mis habilidades, Sammy.

Sam rió provocando que aquel sonido vibrara en el oído de Gabriel a través de su pecho haciéndolo suspirar.

Pronto la sensación de pánico fue calmándose hasta desaparecer, acompasando su propia respiración con la de Sam mientras sus ojos ardían y su cabeza dolía un poco.

Los ataques de ansiedad eran más frecuentes porque Gabriel pensaba en lo que sería de su relación cuando se graduara, eran más frecuentes por la presión de su último año y el sinfín de tareas que tenía apenas en su segundo mes; el psicólogo le había dado una serie de ejercicios para cuando sentía que un ataque de ansiedad venía y Gabriel los cumplía después de llamar a Sam, si no se controlaba entonces comenzarían a medicarlo…como si la medicina de la diabetes no fuera suficiente.

— ¿Quieres que te revise la presión?—cuestionó Sam besando su cabeza.

—No, estoy bien—asintió Gabriel antes de incorporarse sobre el pecho del alto— ¿Y si salimos? No hemos salido en un buen rato y si me quedo un segundo más aquí voy a explotar.

— ¿Pizza?

Los ojos de Gabriel brillaron y sintió que se enamoraba de nuevo de aquel pelilargo; él siempre sabía qué hacer cuando Gabe sentía que el mundo se le terminaba, Sam respiraba con él hasta que se calmaba, le tomaba la mano, le decía al oído lo mucho que le amaba y lo orgulloso que estaba de él, prometía nunca abandonarlo y le envolvía con sus enormes brazos como si lo protegiera del mundo.

Sam era todo lo que Gabriel anduvo buscando de cama en cama.

Quizá no se lo merecía, quizá nunca llegaría a ser el chico ideal de Sam con todo el historial que tenía pero, cuando el castaño le miraba de esa manera, Gabriel sentía que era todo lo que Sam había pedido.

—Siempre sabes cómo complacerme—asintió Gabriel besándole la punta de la nariz—Te amo, Moose.

—Y yo a ti, cariño—asintió Sam sonriendo—Aunque te guste la pizza con piña.

—No metas la pizza con piña en esto, Samuel, porque llevas las de perder.

Ambos se incorporaron para ir a cenar, Gabriel tan sólo colocándose un par de zapatos y dejando que la sudadera de Sam siguiera abrigándolo, el alto le tomó de la mano dirigiéndolo al pasillo, asegurándose de que tuviera su llave antes de enfrascarse en una seria discusión de pros y contras de la pizza con piña.

Sam siempre creyó que algo estaba mal en él pero, cuando tomaba la mano de Gabriel, dejaba de importar.

…

Jessica Moore era una chica dulce y divertida, solían molestarla diciendo que irradiaba la personalidad de _Taylor Swift_ en sus primeros albúmenes y ella no veía nada de malo, amaba a _Taylor Swift._

Tenía todos esos rizos dorados a su alrededor revotando a cada paso que daba y una bonita sonrisa que siempre ponía de buenas a los demás, ella se parecía mucho a Kelly sólo que era menos…frívola, o al menos es lo que pensaba sus hermanas de hermandad.

— ¿Hay rebajas de rubias o algo así?

Claro que su buen humor siempre podía amargarse por el estúpido comentario de cualquier chico que odiaba.

Arthur Ketch y ella no se soportaban bajo ninguna circunstancia, especialmente porque éste parecía tener un apego hacia las rubias lo que hacía que Lilith, Jess y otras chicas recibieran su atención; no muchas de ellas se quejaban, Jess suponía que era ese estúpido acento inglés que en cualquiera era atractivo, pero apenas veía al chico la rubia tenía muchas ganas de empujarlo por las escaleras.

— ¿Hay convención de idiotas y no estaba enterada?—fue su respuesta haciendo reír a Lilith detrás de ella— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Un poco más de entusiasmo y creeré que amas tenerme aquí.

Ketch intentó acariciarle el cabello pero Jess le apartó la mano de un manotazo, no dejándose intimidar por la proximidad del tipo; su madre muchas veces le dijo que sólo ignorara a los que eran como él, que no importaba lo que hicieran ella mirara a otro lado y apretara los labios porque una dama no hacía esas cosas, una señorita de bien no insultaba ni alejaba de manotazos las manos de un hombre por muy mal que le cayera.

Bueno, su madre estaba equivocada. Si Jess no quería ser tocada entonces nadie iba a tocarla, Jessica iba a insultar a alguien si la molestaba, iba a golpear al tipo si se pasaba de listo y si alguien estaba haciendo algo incorrecto iría y le haría frente.

Quizá Jess no era una dama después de todo.

—Yo no la haría enojar cuando tiene un cúter en la mano—advirtió Lilith mientras cargaba cajas para la decoración de la fiesta— ¿Te mandó Crowley?

—Cree que un poco de ayuda masculina les vendrá bien—asintió el tipo quitándose la chaqueta.

— ¿Y dónde está el hombre?—cuestionó Jess mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

La risa tan falsa y tensa de Ketch sólo la hizo tensarse, golpeando su hombro con el contrario cuando pasó por su lado ayudando a Lilith con las cajas.

Fue el año pasado cuando Jessica comenzó a odiar a Arthur Ketch.

El tipo estudiaba algo que tenía que ver con economía y Jessica estudiaba Negocios Internacionales lo que hacía que sus carreras se mezclaran en algunas materias optativas. Se conocieron en Administración 2, Ketch se sentaba a unas pocas bancas de con ella y, desde el primer instante, la chica sintió que tenía un acento muy bonito.

Entonces la notó a ella, la chica castaña que se sentaba en la fila de enfrente con su cabello siempre sujeto en una coleta baja, ella nunca apartaba la vista del frente ni perdía detalle de lo que decía el profesor, escribía muy rápido para no perderlo de vista, Jessica la encontró amigable, sonriéndole en ocasiones cuando llegaban temprano, charlando con ella muy pocas veces encontrando interesante su acento.

Ketch también pareció notarla y Jessica escuchó, horrorizada, cómo comenzaba a burlarse de ella desde el asiento trasero, como si se encontrara en preparatoria y todo porque le había ganado la respuesta correcta. Jessica escuchó los insultos de Ketch hacia su físico, sobre su forma de hablar, le dijo de todo y, para su sorpresa, ella no reaccionó.

Eileen era sorda.

Jessica no lo supo hasta mucho después y se encontró con Ketch molestándola seguido, haciendo que la chica mirara sobre su hombro continuamente temiendo encontrarse con algo. Está demás decir que Jessica se puso furiosa, enfrentando a Arthur hasta casi abofetearlo, retándolo a hacerle algo, yendo con Sam, su mejor amigo, para que hiciera algo al respecto preocupada por la pobre Eileen, pidiéndole ayuda a Adam y a cualquiera que compartiera otra clase con ella para que no fuera a hacerle algo.

Desde ese momento estaba el tira y afloja entre Jessica y Ketch, la rubia no tenía intención de dejarlo pasar pronto y el británico lo sabía.

—Iré por algo a la cafetería—gruñó Jessica dejando el cúter en una mesa cercana—Kelly no ha de tardar con lo que hace falta. No habrá lápidas, Lilith.

—Es injusto, son mejor que las calabazas.

Jessica se encogió de hombros, poniéndose la chaqueta y saliendo por la puerta, una parte de ella dudando sobre dejar sola a su amiga con Ketch pero consolándose con que Kelly y Adam llegarían pronto, tan sólo le mandaría un mensaje de texto para alertarlos.

La rubia conocía a Sam desde la preparatoria y eran mejores amigos, o en esos términos quedaron cuando su relación no funcionó; Jess adoraba a Sam como un sol, hacían gran parte de sus cosas juntos o tenían citas en grupo, Jess pensaba que no había nadie en el mundo que odiara salir con Sam si llevaría a Gabriel porque amaba a ese tipo, Jessica siempre quería abrazar a Gabe cuando lo veía, resultándole adorable al ser más bajito que ella, así que Sam organizaba citas entre los tres para que se divirtieran juntos.

Gabriel amaba a Jessica también, le consolaba que Sam tuviera un amigo tan fiel, como él no los tuvo en la secundaria, y no había nada que no hiciera por esa chica.

Sin embargo, Jessica y Dean no se llevaban del todo bien, la chica quería creer que se debía a lo distintas que era sus personalidades, que Dean era demasiado tosco como para ser el mellizo de Sam, lo que les hacía tratarse cordialmente cuando estaban en la misma habitación. No era fanática del tipo pero, al ser porrista, estaba en continua relación con él, especialmente en los partidos fuera de la escuela.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería tuvo que reprimir una queja al ver la fila que había, colocándose detrás de un pelinegro de gabardina que también parecía tan fastidiado como ella.

—Odio el otoño—gruñó cruzándose de brazos, fastidiada.

—Lo considero mejor que el invierno—habló el chico frente a él mirándola sobre el hombro.

—Puedes apostar a que se pondrá peor en invierno—asintió la rubia señalando la fila frente a ellos—Somos débiles, buscamos el calor como pollitos.

Aquello hizo reír al pelinegro haciendo que Jessica considerara su risa contagiosa, sonriendo en respuesta, preguntándose por qué no le había visto antes cuando lucía tan atractivo con todo ese cabello desordenado y los lentes de montura negra deslizándose por su nariz.

—Soy Castiel—se presentó el chico extendiéndole la mano.

—Un gusto, Jessica—se presentó estrechándola—Ahora que no somos desconocidos, ¿puedes pedir mi café con el tuyo?—Castiel se soltó riendo.

—Me siento terriblemente usado—exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho—Pero parece justo, ¿qué pedirás?

Jessica se alzó sobre la punta de los pies para ver la pizarra de la cafetería, mordiéndose los labios pensativamente mientras buscaba qué se le antojaba, una bebida que calmara su molestia pero también una que no requiriera sacrificio lanzársela a Ketch a la cara en caso de requerirlo.

—Un _Cookie and Cream_ estará bien—asintió Jessica mientras sonreía y le extendía un billete de 5 dólares—Romperé la dieta durante un momento.

—Harás que pierda la fe en el mundo si una chica tan bonita hace dieta—exclamó Castiel con un bufido tomando el billete que la rubia le extendía.

—Una alabanza más y creeré que estás coqueteando conmigo—advirtió Jess sonriendo.

Nada en Jessica resultaba incómodo; desde su cabello cayendo por su cara hasta la sonrisa amigable que le brindaba al mundo. Toda ella era cálida, agradable, la clase de persona que no ve las puertas cerradas, que deseas tener alrededor porque sabes que no habrá silencios tensos con ella. Jess era un rayo de sol.

Castiel, ahí parado junto a ella, parecía querer adivinar si lo que ella decía iba en serio o sólo estaba bromeando, parecía terriblemente incómodo con su comentario y algo avergonzado haciendo que Jessica sonriera en respuesta, divertida.

—Estoy jugando, Castiel—lo tranquilizó empujándolo levemente del hombro—Sé apreciar un cumplido sin intención, no voy a saltarte encima.

Castiel pareció relajarse notoriamente haciendo que Jess se sintiera un poco culpable por haber dicho lo que dijo; el tipo frente a ella era atractivo, con toda esa combinación de cabello negro desordenado y ojos de un azul eléctrico era difícil no notarlo, así que se peguntó cuántos acosos no habría sufrido ya el pobre.

No todos los chicos guapos disfrutaban de la atención de las chicas, además de que había la posibilidad que éstas no fueran del interés romántico del chico. Sólo que Jessica era juguetona por naturaleza, le era fácil hacer amigos a partir de comentarios así en claras intenciones que no iba en serio.

—No quería reaccionar así, lo lamento—se disculpó el pelinegro mientras la fila avanzaba.

—Disculpa aceptada, empecemos de nuevo—Jess le extendió la mano con una sonrisa—Soy Jessica Moore, estudio Negocios Internacionales y estoy en mi tercer año.

Castiel se soltó riendo entre dientes, extendiéndole una mano en respuesta y estrechando la que la chica le ofrecía, encontrándola cálida a pesar del frío que hacía.

—Un gusto, soy Castiel Novak, estudio Literatura y también es mi tercer año.

Ambos rieron, encontrándose terriblemente cómodos con el otro, a Jess le tomó cinco minutos de charla considerar a Castiel su nuevo mejor amigo, claro que sin excluir a Sam, la rubia decía que cada persona que conocía era su nuevo mejor amigo.

Charlaron incluso cuando tuvieron sus bebidas en la mano, descubriendo que ambo tenían en común a Adam y Kelly y Cass, por un momento, pensó que Jess diría algo sobre la relación que tenían ellos dos pero Jess tan sólo se dedicó a hablar de la fiesta, de lo emocionada que estaba, de las decoraciones que la tenían vuelta loca.

—Entonces te esperó ahí éste fin—exclamó Jess cuando llegaron al punto de separarse—Deje a Lilith sola y si llega Kelly y no me ve se pondrá de malas alegando que no he hecho nada—puso los ojos en blanco en una mueca exagerada de fastidio haciendo sonreír a Castiel.

— ¿Es necesario ir disfrazado?—preguntó Castiel arrugando la nariz—Si bien parece ser que tengo un disfraz, quizá cambie de opinión un día antes.

—Hay concurso de disfraces donde el primer lugar se lleva 100 dólares en una tarjeta de regalo de la cafetería y una botella de vino que Crowley siempre dona.

Ante el último nombre Jessica pudo notar cómo la sonrisa de Castiel se tensaba un poco en los bordes y no le tomó nada adivinar que el chico y Crowley no tenían buenas migas, ¿le sorprendía? Desde luego que no, ella misma ha querido darle con el florero en la cabeza al tipo por ser tan fastidioso, en realidad todos mantenían una relación amor/odio con él así que no sería raro que Castiel también la tuviera.

De todas formas eso no le concernía a ella, recién lo conocía y no debía de andar preguntando ese tipo de cosas.

—Supongo que puede ser divertido—susurró Castiel por lo bajo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo es—la chica, preocupada de haber opacado su humor, intentó bromear de nuevo—Más cuando te encuentras alguna sirena borracha en la bañera o a un spiderman inconsciente en el techo con nada puesto más que la máscara.

Las intenciones de Jessica fueron logradas haciendo que Castiel se carcajeara junto a ella, sonando mucho más feliz que hace unos instantes y haciéndola sonreír en respuesta.

Así era ella, siempre intentaba hacer que todos estuvieran bien, que todos sonrieran y nadie se sintiera miserable; quizá era la razón por la que todo el mundo quería tenerla cerca, porque ella hacía que el sol brillara sin importar que tan nublado estuviera, era ese tipo de personas que poseen un aura dorada. Era casi como Gabriel, sólo un poco menos imprudente.

Por su visión periférica divisó la cabellera castaña de Eileen haciendo que su atención se desviara por completo hacia ella, recordando que no la había invitado formalmente a la fiesta de su hermandad y eso era inaceptable, Sam ya le había dicho que preguntó si quería asistir pero que la respuesta de la chica no había sido prometedora, Jessica no iba a aceptar eso.

—Tengo que irme, Castiel, ¿te veo el fin de semana?—se despidió apresurada ganándose una bonita sonrisa del pelinegro.

—Seguro, fue un placer, Jessica.

—Lo mismo digo, Castiel.

Ambos se despidieron del otro como si hubieran sido amigos toda la vida, Jessica se apresuró a ir en la dirección a donde había visto desaparecer a Eileen, esperando no tener que tomarla por la espalda pues ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones y casi le provoca infartos a la castaña.

Para su fortuna, Eileen estaba sentada en una de las mesas del jardín con la computadora frente a ella pasando sus apuntes del cuaderno, no había forma de sorprenderla así que Jessica se apresuró a llegar mordisqueando la pajilla de su bebida, preguntándose por qué siempre olvidaba su propia pajilla de cristal que tenía muy bien cuidada para ese tipo de bebidas.

— ¡Hola, Eileen!—saludó con entusiasmo una vez que logró atraer la atención de la chica.

Eileen era…no era ardiente pero sí bonita, tenía una nariz un tanto puntiaguda y cejas pobladas mientras sus labios parecían un tanto delgados, no era toda curvas como las compañeras de Jessica pero algo en ella te hacía mirarla, quizá eran los ojos de cervatillo o la sonrisa que siempre le brindaba a todo el mundo, o ese extraño acento que Jess aún no identificaba, no se sabía.

—Jess—habló la chica sonando un tanto nasal con ese extraño acento mirándola sentarse frente a ella—No te había visto antes.

—Fui por una bebida—aclaró mostrándole su vaso— ¿Cómo has estado?

Eileen sonrió divertida mientras veía a Jess mirarla fijamente mientras hablaba; la rubia procuraba articular con cuidado cada palabra y no distraerse apartando el rostro cuando hablaba con ella desde que le aclaró que solía leerles los labios a las personas para saber lo que decían. Desde entonces Jess hablaba un poco más articulado con ella, prestando especial atención en pronunciar correctamente y hacer mímica, era divertido y adorable.

—Mucha tarea—aclaró Eileen señalando su cuaderno—Y apenas es octubre.

—Ya te digo, tengo montones de tarea que he estado haciendo hasta dormir tarde, me consuela saber que las prácticas con las animadoras aún no comienzan—Eileen sonrió en respuesta, sabiendo que la chica hablaba mucho— ¿Irás a la fiesta del fin de semana?

Oh, de nuevo esa fiesta.

Eileen no tenía un gran grupo de amigos, en realidad eran muy pocos y no siempre aceptaba salir con ellos a lugares como bares, fiestas, antros y cosas así.

No oía absolutamente nada y estar en un lugar lleno de música, gritos, gente a su alrededor platicando sin parar, risas y cualquier otra clase de sonidos hacía que se entristeciera en su gran mayoría por no poder formar parte de eso, por no poder escuchar la música ni las risas.

Si bien podía solicitar un aparato para su sordera éstos eran demasiado caros y no podía permitírselo pues aún debía algunos préstamos de la universidad y debía pagar varios libros para sus materias; solicitar uno no estaba en sus opciones…al menos aún no, así que se las tenía que apañar con la lectura de labios.

En un lugar lleno de luces y gente era una maniobra casi imposible.

—No creo, Jess—aclaró Eileen jugueteando con sus dedos—Tengo mucha tarea y…

—Exacto, Eileen, necesitas relajarte—Jessica sonrió señalándola con su vaso—Una fiesta en halloween es lo que necesitamos.

—No realmente—Eileen sonrió pero no era el tipo de sonrisa que Jess quería—Lo siento mucho, Jess, no creo que se pueda.

Jess hizo un mohín, sintiéndose un poco frustrada de que Eileen no fuera a decirle que sí a ella cuando no necesitaba mucho trabajo para que las personas quisieran seguirla allá a donde fuera. La chica no parecía molesta con ella ni nada que se le pareciera, sólo tenía el aspecto de quien no quiere ir a una fiesta porque está más concentrada en sus estudios.

¿Acaso Jess daba la imagen de una mala estudiante? No era tan mala para la escuela, tampoco era un genio como Sam y Dean, era una estudiante promedio con notas promedio y tareas hechas medianamente bien, pero Jess era una chica extrovertida por naturaleza, unirse al equipo de porristas fue la única forma de mantener toda su energía centrada en una cosa.

— ¿Y si hago la tarea contigo?—sugirió Jess en su intento de convencer a Eileen—Así las dos iríamos a la fiesta y las dos nos desvelaríamos estudiando—la castaña frunció el ceño.

—No creo que funcione así—murmuró pensativa—No me gustan las fiestas por esto de…ya sabes—señaló su oído haciendo que Jessica se sobresaltara—Sí, lo siento, Jess.

Jess volvió a hacer un mohín que hizo a Eileen sonreír antes de dirigir la conversación a la única clase que compartían, dialogando sobre lo que se había visto y la tarea que Jess aún no comenzaba y Eileen estaba a nada de terminar.

Secretamente la rubia se había hecho de la misión de llevar a Eileen a la fiesta asegurándole que ser sorda no significaba que no pudiera divertirse como el resto. Quizá para eso necesitaba ayuda de Gabriel, ya lo decidiría después.


	19. 18: Wish You Were Sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les sorprendería la cantidad de veces que borré éste capítulo ;-; y originalmente no iba de esto pero al final el rumbo fue otro así que lamento la demora.
> 
> Quizá vaya agregando etiquetas a lo largo de la historia porque alv etiquetar es muy difícil TTnTT agregué una nueva para que vuelvan a revisar, porfa
> 
> Espero que les guste y, de nuevo, lamento la demora, mi computadora murió y ahora uso la de mi hermano y luego el final de SPN me puso mal y tengo bloqueo respecto al Destiel así que esto se escribió, se borró y se volvió a escribir más veces de las necesarias :c por si encuentran un error de dedo, perdón de ante mano.

> "Realmente dulce, pero desearía que estuvieras sobrio"-Conan Gray.

...

Dean consideraba una idea terriblemente estúpida tener que disfrazarse a estas altura de la vida, incluso se negó a conseguir un disfraz haciendo que Benny lo llamara aburrido pero, al final, Sam tuvo que recordarle que las chicas de la hermandad no le dejarían entrar a la fiesta si al menos no usaba un disfraz.

Era por eso que esa noche de halloween se encontraba vestido por completo de negro con una máscara de Batman sacada del supermercado que bien pudo tener la oportunidad de pertenecerle a un niño de ocho años pero que ahora se encontraba en el rostro de un universitario.

Las fiestas de la hermandad de chicas eran incluso mucho mejores que las de la fraternidad porque ellas realmente hacían las cosas bien, no se conformaban con unos cuántos barriles de cerveza y una bocina presentable; tenían luces que podías ver desde el otro lado del campus, música que reventaba tus tímpanos y hacía vibrar el suelo haciendo casi imposible sostener una conversación; había mucho más que cerveza y tequila, las bebidas parecían darse hasta en las macetas pues nunca se les acababan y, sobre todo, el ambiente era tal que no querías irte.

Sí, las chicas sabían organizar una fiesta y te sentías menos estúpido por tener 21 años y usar un disfraz comprado en Wal-Mart de último momento.

Llegó en compañía de Benny, que parecía ir vestido de lo que según él denominó Prince pero Dean se abstuvo de recordarle que Prince era de tez oscura; cuando llegaron ya había un puñado de personas con sus disfraces yendo del más elaborado hasta el más ridículo, incluso a Dean le pareció ver cómo uno sólo se había puesto una peluca de payaso y una nariz roja.

—Hola, chicos—Kelly apareció ataviada con un enorme abrigo de peluche blanco y negro mientras usaba una alocada peluca de los mismos colores—Saben las reglas, si no traen pulsera son 10 dólares al tarro.

Cierto, eso se diferenciaba la hermandad de la fraternidad; las chicas otorgaban alrededor de 20 pulseras cada una a personas que querían invitar y si esas personas traían a alguien más entonces esos invitados debían pagar 10 dólares en la entrada, lo habían comenzado hace unos años cuando un idiota borracho les rompió el lavabo del baño y ellas no podían pagarlo.

Control de daños, había dicho Lilith la primera vez que alguien se presentó sin una pulsera.

Dean tenía una pulsera, Jessica se había sentido en la obligación de dársela al invitar a Sammy frente a él, Benny había perdido su pulsera, una que Lilith amablemente le había obsequiado, así que ahora se veía en la obligación de desembolsar 10 dolorosos dólares de su cartera ganándose una risa de Dean.

—Lilith dijo que te dio una pulsera—murmuró Kelly mientras dejaba que Benny colocara el dinero en el tarro.

—El idiota la perdió—se burló Dean entre risas.

—Hice la colada y seguro se me fue en uno de los pantalones—aclaró Benny con un gruñido—Pero veo que la fiesta empezó temprano, ¿quién eres? ¿Cruela de Vil?

—Disfrazarse de Cruela era mucho más fácil y, además, tengo un abrigo cálido—Kelly sonrió de forma tan dulce que ninguno de los chicos pudo pensar en ella como Cruela, y eso que Dean apenas la conocía.

— ¿Y tus chicos?

Dean no lo sabía porque no la conocía de nada, si acaso de un saludo cordial en los pasillos o en caso de fiestas una charla de ese tipo, así que ignoraba la relación de Kelly con un tipo llamado Nick y su compañero Adam.

Benny, sin embargo, estaba al tanto porque compartía la clase de Filosofía con Adam y el chico era un buen compañero, alguien amigable a pesar de que toda su aura gritaba creído e insoportable; si Benny tuviera que compararlo con algo, quizá usaría un oso de felpa de lo cariñoso que llegaba a ser cuando entraba en confianza.

Sí, Adam era un buen amigo para Benny.

—A pesar de que todos esperaban que viniéramos en pareja, Nick viene del tipo de La Princesa y el Sapo mientras que Adam se disfrazo de Hades.

—Muchas películas de Disney para ustedes—se mofó Dean haciendo que Kelly se encogiera de hombros.

—Lo dice el tipo que sólo usa una máscara de Batman—le gruñó antes de mirar a Benny—Y eres un vampiro guapo, Benjamín, me gusta.

Dean se rió entre dientes mientras ambos se despedían de Kelly pues lo que parecían una botella de kétchup y una de mostaza acababan de llegar y no querían entretener a alguna de las anfitrionas.

El interior lucía repleto de personas que parecían apretujarse unas con otras, luces de diferentes colores, yendo desde el verde neón al rosa y luego al azul creaban fantasmagóricas sombras en los rostros de las personas haciendo difícil distinguir quién era quién, especialmente con aquellos que llevaban la cara maquillada.

Era un ambiente universitario en toda regla, donde no tenían que rendir cuentas a los padres de la casa por el desorden, donde Dean podía ver gente pasándose una pipa de agua en el sofá mientras otros hacían concursos para beber, ridículos juegos que más tarde secundaría Dean pero de momento iría por una simple cerveza.

— ¿Quedaste de verte con alguien?—le preguntó Dean a Benny intentando hacerse oír or encima del ruido de la música mientras ambos se dirigían a la barra buscando algo de beber.

—No realmente—Benny se encogió de hombros, tomando un vaso rojo de plástico e intentando elegir entre cerveza o tequila— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes planes con alguien?

—Esperaba ver a alguien, sí, pero no parece que ese sea el principal motivo por el que deba estar aquí—admitió el rubio evitando mirarlo, tomando una lata de cerveza, preguntándose dónde tenían las chicas el barril—Además, no parecía muy entusiasmado de verme.

— ¿Sigues sin rendirte con Castiel?

La pregunta de Benny resonó dentro de Dean haciendo que lo mirara receloso, reteniendo en la punta de la lengua los reclamos sobre lo sucedido el año pasado, diciéndose que nada ganaba con volver a enojarse si las cosas no las hizo a punta de pistola…bueno, no realmente, sólo un par de amenazas implícitas cuando él y Trenton quisieron terminar aquello pero eso, claro, no era algo que Dean fuera a decir pronto.

Abrió su lata de cerveza y se la llevó a los labios haciendo que Benny se rindiera, sentenciando que la conversación había terminado así que ambos se quedaron ahí parados un momento mirando los disfraces de las personas que iban llegando y las que ya estaban bailando sin más; había un zombie moviéndose realmente bien y lo que parecía un ángel de Charlie montando la pierna de un policía.

La creatividad de los disfraces era realmente sorprendente y ridícula, especialmente cuando Dean encontró a Cenicienta pasándole la pipa de agua al que parecía ser el lobo feroz disfrazado de la abuelita.

—Batman, creo que acabo de ver a tu Superman.

Una despampanante pelirroja vestida de la sirenita, y por vestida Dean se refería a un top morado y una falda verde, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa lobuna a la que ambos chicos se apresuraron a responder. En la mano de la chica había un vaso rojo y en la otra lo que parecía un micrófono.

Anael no pertenecía a la hermandad pero tenía ésta relación/no relación con Lilith lo que la hacía parecer dueña del lugar y, sobre todo, nadie se resistía a Anael; tenía toda esa vibra de Jessica Rabit que ponía a cualquiera a sus pies y, además, era muy divertida cuando estaba ebria poniendo el ambiente de inmediato.

— ¿Y realmente valía la pena?—cuestionó Dean sonriendo— ¿O ha querido pescar algo?

— ¡Ojalá ese chico quisiera lanzarme el anzuelo, con gusto lo cogería!—Anael se inclinó colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Benny, mirándolos con un guiño—Parece ser que Ginny Weasley te lo está quitando, ¿no lo ves bailando?

En sí no había una pista de baile tal cual, no realmente, sólo era un espacio en la sala donde los cuerpos se apretujaban y se empujaban unos a otros cubiertos de sudor; en las fiestas anteriores Dean era consciente que bien podrías comenzar bailando con una rubia y terminar con un castaño, le había pasado tantas veces que le sorprendía lo surrealista que era ese pequeño espacio.

Se dijo a sí mismo que aún estaba demasiado sobrio como para ir y ver al dichoso Superman, aún demasiado sobrio como para bailar, así que lo dejó correr y se dedicó a deambular por la casa mientras dejaba a Benny platicando con Anael, que maniobraba para mantener el equilibrio sobre sus enormes tacones de tiras y ya no se podía saber si intentaba algo con Benny o sólo lo usaba de apoyo.

Del otro lado de la casa, rodeado de personas que no les conocía ni el nombre e iluminado con luces de neón, se encontraba Castiel conociendo a la chica que bien podría haber sido un amor para disfrutar si al menos él tuviera la orientación para ella.

Meg Masters y Castiel congeniaron al instante en que Jo los presentó; no era como la amistad que cada uno mantenía con las chicas que los unían, que con una sola mirada se entendían, pero si fue algo especial. Meg sonrió como si escondiera un secreto, miró a Cass de arriba abajo y decidió que era el tipo de persona que a ella le hubiera gustado tener cerca.

Y ahí en medio del desastre de universitarios borrachos y drogados con disfraces ridículos bailando al ritmo de canciones que no parecían tener lógica en su cabeza, tomando la mano de Meg mientras bailaban y Jo y Charlie se mantenían bailando a su lado, en ese pequeño momento Castiel se sintió él de verdad.

Como arrancarse el abrigo bajo el sol, fue dejar de pretender alguien que no era por temor a ser juzgado, condenándose a sí mismo a permanecer al margen y sólo ver el mundo girar a su alrededor. Había dejado la banca y se había puesto en la línea de juego; ya no tenía que fingir que sólo escuchaba música alternativa, ya no tenía que pretender que sólo bebía refresco en las fiestas. Ya no sentenciaba que odiaba las fiestas y, para su sorpresa, se encontró siendo el centro de aquella.

¿Era el alcohol consumido? Lo dudaba, Castiel no era un peso ligero, bien podría cruzar una bebida con vodka y la siguiente tendría tequila y Castiel seguiría bailando hasta que sus pies se cayeran. Michael le había enseñado a beber cuando era más joven, en caso de que Castiel se fuera de fiesta con sus amigos, así que el pelinegro podía embriagarse sin perder la diversión.

—Charlie, no sueltes tu vaso—le advirtió Cass a su mejor amiga cuando se alejaron para prepararse otra bebida—No quiero que te den nada.

—Vaso asegurado—asintió la pelirroja mostrándole el vaso desechable de plástico rojo que mantenía bien sujeto—Tampoco dejar que nadie me prepare nada y esas cosas. Lo sé, Cassie, mi mamá me lo ha dicho mucho—hizo un pequeño mohín dejando que Cass la dirigiera a la barra—Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo seguido.

—Sólo está siendo una madre—la tranquilizó el pelinegro con una sonrisa fugaz—Meg es divertida ¿no crees?

Aquello borró por completo el mohín de tristeza de Charlie y procedió a hablar sobre la mejor amiga de su novia, sobre todas sus virtudes y la “historia de amor” de ella y Jo haciendo que Castiel sonriera con cariño, olvidando la pequeña espina de envidia que siempre se le clavaba cuando estaba en la misma habitación que Charlie y su novia.

Charlie había decretado que ella no era un peso ligero y podía soportar la misma cantidad de alcohol que un jugador de fútbol, y ciertamente así era pero su estado de alcoholismo tenía una consecuencia y era la rapidez con la que hablaba saltando de un tema a otro, Castiel solía decir que divagaba más que nada y que bien podrían darle un micrófono, poner música de fondo y Charlie estaría rapeando cualquier tema.

Mientras servía vodka en su vaso distinguió a un jugador de futbol zombie que miraba en su dirección; debido a las sombras que creaban las luces en su rostro le tomó un momento distinguirlo como Trenton, que parecía acecharlo desde su esquina divirtiendo a Castiel.

Él ya no volvería a ser la presa de tipos como Trenton.

Sabiéndose deseado le guiñó un ojo y se lamió los labios, riendo cuando el efecto fue inmediato, volviendo a mirar la bebida que tenía en manos y ayudando a Charlie a preparar la suya mientras hablaba sobre conseguir panditas y echárselos al vodka como un experimento de alcohol y azúcar (que en otras circunstancias habría interesado a Castiel).

— ¿Quieres una mamada?—fue lo primero que dijo Trenton al llegar junto a Cass.

Lo suficiente alto para hacerse oír, tan alto que Charlie escupió el trago que le acababa de dar a su bebida y apartó el vaso de golpe de su rostro, extendiéndolo hacia un costado en un intento de no derramar su preciado alcohol mientras que Castiel sintió un tirón en el cuello de lo rápido que giró la cabeza para mirar al chico, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo balancearse suavemente de un lado a otro, como si las hombreras estuvieran demasiado pesadas para su cuerpo.

Sus palabras habían sonado un poco arrastradas, si Castiel se acercaba lo suficiente podía encontrar el rubor de su rostro bajo todo su maquillaje zombie y, además, tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

—Pregúntame de nuevo cuando estés sobrio—gritó Castiel en respuesta tomando de la mano a Charlie—Vámonos.

La pelirroja, ataviada con un vestido verde y lo que parecían hojas en el cabello en su mejor disfraz de Ivy de último minuto, se tambaleó peligrosamente sobre los tacones altos de plataforma que le había prestado Anael aferrándose al brazo de Castiel como si su vida se fuera en ello.

El pelinegro olvidó por completo que Trenton existía centrando toda su atención en Charlie, escuchándola reír y bufar mientras volvía a ponerse firme sobre sus pies.

—Creo que ya has bebido suficiente—señaló Cass.

—Mi última—aclaró la pelirroja alzando el vaso—Lo prometo.

—No hablaba de una mamada física—se aclaró Trenton tirando de la camisa de Cass—Una bebida, las hacen en el jardín, es una mamada.

Cass como que esperaba una explicación no homosexual para que una bebida llevara semejante nombre pero se mordió la lengua, una parte de él queriendo que empezara jugar con Trenton y la otra preocupado por llevar a Charlie de vuelta a Jo y pedirle que la llevara a casa porque ya era suficiente; sí, Charlie no era un peso ligero pero Castiel tampoco iba a dejarla ponerse tan mal.

Miró a la pelirroja que le llegaba a la barbilla debido a los tacones y luego al chico, a punto de negarse.

—Por supuesto que quiere una mamada—asintió la pelirroja en su nombre—Una muy buena, de esas que lo dejen como Bambi recién nacido.

—No de esas, Charlie, habla de una bebida—aclaro Cass riendo entre dientes—No puedo dejarte sola.

Charlie pareció pensar un momento sobre eso y luego arrugó la nariz al imaginarse lo que podría tener una bebida con ese nombre, ¿era algo entre hombres? Bueno, si Castiel quería tomar una no iba a detenerlo.

—Soy cinta negra, Cassie, sé defenderme—masculló la pelirroja apartándose de su brazo—Y no estoy sola, Jo y Meg me esperan allá y ¡Anael!—gritó al ver a una despampanante sirenita con la que parecía la versión humana de Úrsula—Mi queridísima amiga Anael está aquí.

Castiel miró a Anael, que asintió en su dirección guiñándole un ojo, tomando a Charlie del brazo y arrastrándola a la pista de baile; alcanzó a ver con diversión cómo Charlie apuraba su bebida en un intento de no derramarla mientras era acarreada hacia la caótica pista de baile con la pelinegra siguiéndolas de cerca.

Eso tranquilizó más a Castiel, consolándose al ver que su mejor amiga no estaba sola deambulando por aquella casa mientras tenía más alcohol que sangre circulando en sus venas así que asintió hacia Trenton, mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo el efecto que causaba en él.

Trenton le tomó la mano y si no fuera por todo lo que había bebido quizá el pánico habría comenzado a tomar forma en el estómago de Cass. Dejó que lo guiara por un estrecho pasillo hacia la puerta trasera, frunciendo levemente el ceño al sentir familiar el peso de su mano contra la suya, recordando lejanamente esos momentos donde podían tomarse de la mano y reír como una autentica pareja.

Claro que en su embriagues aquellos pensamientos dejaron de importar apenas cruzaron por su mente; la ventisca otoñal que lo recibió apenas cruzó la puerta trasera lo hizo tropezarse sobre sus propios pies, aferrándose al brazo de Trenton riendo entre dientes siendo coreado por el jugador haciendo que Cass notara la mirada cariñosa con la que lo contemplaba.

Quizá eso le dio la suficiente fuerza para sacar el arsenal, para hacerle sentir tan cerca de sol pero tan frío como el invierno fingiendo que las cosas volvían a ser como antes, que entre todos Cass lo prefería a él.

— ¡Una mamada aquí!—gritó Trenton haciendo que todos rieran y alzaran sus vasos.

La música se escuchaba más amortiguada en el patio trasero, había luces colgantes en formas de fantasmas y calabazas yendo de un lado a otro con lo que parecían faros de plástico, la gente te desperdigaba a lo largo del pasto, recostados o de pie charlando, algunos incluso bailaban al ritmo lejano de la canción que sonaba dentro y le pareció ver que un grupo de chicos se pasaban el porro de marihuana.

La barra que había en la parte de atrás se trataba de una simple mesa plegable con cientos de vasos y botellas; había shots de cristal acomodados en fila y un tipo que parecía realmente grande, casi un gorila, procedió a preparar la bebida de Castiel mientras Trenton se dejaba caer en una de las sillas de plásticos manteniendo la sonrisa que ocultaba un secreto.

Castiel se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con una ceja enarcada antes de mirar más allá de Trenton y encontrar al Batman de su Superman ahí parado charlando con lo que parecía un leñador y un ángel de cabello rubio y tan delgado que se lo podría llevar el aire.

Superman y Batman parecieron mirarse en la distancia reduciendo el espacio que los separaba, ignorando el ruido de la multitud y sintiéndose solos en aquella fiesta. Castiel frunció levemente el ceño, maldiciendo el día en que aquellos ojos verdes sobresalieron de la multitud, y sonrió débilmente antes de volver su atención hacia Trenton.

 _Al parecer hay oferta de 2 idiotas al precio de 1,_ pensó para sus adentros.

— ¿Tu amigo sabe en lo que consiste una mamada?—cuestionó el enorme gorila barman mientras le extendía un pequeño caballito con líquido café y crema batida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres una?—cuestionó Cass, mirándolo de arriba abajo lamiéndose los labios para sonreír insinuante sacando un bufido divertido del hombretón.

—Divertido, ¿dónde te tenía escondido Trenton?

—Oh, así que su nombre es Trenton—fingió sorpresa mirando al jugador zombie ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—El tipo sólo ofreció una mamada y no pude decirle que no.

La risa del hombre gigante resonó por todo el lugar haciendo sentir divertido a Castiel; parecía ser el tipo de personas que le gustaban a Cass, esas que podían alegrar una habitación entera con su risa y no iba a hacerte menos por cualquier preferencia que podrías tener.

—Bueno, tu mamada estará aquí—aclaró el tipo colocando el pequeño vaso entre las piernas de Trenton, cerca de su entrepierna mientras éste lo apretaba con los muslos—Tienes que sacar el vaso con la boca, por eso se llama mamada.

Castiel se rió divertido, imaginándose las circunstancias que dieron semejante idea. Ignoraba si aquel juego estaba destinado a hacer sentir incómodos a los hombres, no sería la primera vez que acercaba su rostro a esa zona masculina por voluntad propia, así que miró fijamente a Trenton encontrando la trampa en su rostro, como si quisiera establecer el punto de que Castiel todavía podía sentir algo por él.

Miró de nuevo hacia el Batman que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, lo veía apretar su vaso con más fuerza mientras Castiel sonreía y se inclinaba hacia Trenton antes de ponerse de cuclillas, lamiéndose los labios y acercando su rostro mientras con la punta de la lengua limpiaba toda la crema batida antes de inclinarse, tomar el vaso con la boca y sacarlo de aquel lugar bebiendo de golpe toda la bebida, sintiendo el ligero sabor de la kahlua mezclada con Jack Daniel’s.

Trenton tiró de él montándolo en su regazo mientras el resto de las personas vitoreaban su hazaña. Cass se quitó el vaso vacío de la boca colocándolo en la mesa con un golpe, pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Trenton y se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus narices estaban tocándose, lamiendo sus labios y golpeando los ajenos con la punta de la lengua, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando más allá de él hacia el Batman que había aplastado por completo su vaso.

—Te extraño—lloriqueó Trenton sujetándolo con fuerza de los muslos—Te extraño mucho, Cassie.

—Lindo—susurró Castiel colocando sus labios contra su mejilla y mirando directamente a Dean detrás de ellos—Llórame cuando estés sobrio.

Allá atrás, Dean se disculpó con Lilith y Sam arrojando su vaso al suelo y volviendo al interior de la casa deseando escapar del dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a nacerle detrás de los parpados, maldiciendo el hecho de estar demasiado sobrio, que la música no sea lo suficiente fuerte, que el exterior no sea tan oscuro como el interior, luchando contra sus ganas de volver y golpear a Trenton en la cara.

El hedor a sudor y algo más fue lo primero que le recibió al entrar a la casa, la música retumbando en sus oídos y haciendo vibrar su corazón lo hacía tambalearse ligeramente, las risas y los gritos se mezclaban con la nube de humo que rondaba el techo haciendo que Dean arrugara la nariz ligeramente, odiando el olor de la marihuana más que nada.

Se dirigió al baño que las chicas tenían en el piso de abajo, o al menos ese era su plan inicial antes de ver a una pelirroja aferrarse a la pared y caminar titubeante por el pasillo; usaba un bonito vestido verde de tela brillante y tacones de tiras que parecían demasiado altos; su cabello caía en rizos por encima de sus hombros desnudos y tenía lo que parecían hojas de árboles en ellos; cuando alzó la cabeza en un intento de ubicarse Dean encontró que también tenía algunas pequeñas hojas en el rostro y su maquillaje se estaba corriendo.

La mala iluminación hacia que sólo fuera una chica desconocida para Dean, admitiéndose a sí mismo que tenía lindas piernas antes de seguir con su camino, pero una voz en su cabeza que sonaba mucho a la de Sam le gritó que prestara más atención, que algo no estaba bien.

Un tipo vestido de El Zorro se le acercó a la chica sujetándola de la cintura intentando dirigirla hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas pero la pelirroja se resistió un momento, intentando soltarse sin mucho éxito ya que sus movimientos parecían perezosos, como en cámara lenta. El tipo volvió a intentar llevarla susurrando en su oído ganándose una negativa y otro intento de huida pero persistió.

Si Dean estuviera absolutamente ebrio habría decidido que el tipo era novio de la chica e intentaba llevarla a descansar; el Dean ebrio ni siquiera habría tomado importancia y lo habría dejado correr como si nada.

Pero Dean no estaba ebrio.

De una zancada llegó a la pareja y tomó a la chida de los brazos, encontrando un poco divertido que ella pareciera proteger su vaso como si de un bebé se tratara, y ambos lo miraron al llegar, al menos el tipo lo hizo ya que la chica apenas intentó mirarlo su cabeza se fue de costado y sus ojos se cerraron.

Pero fue suficiente para que Dean la reconociera.

— ¿Pasa algo?—cuestionó sin soltar a la chica y mirando fijamente al tipo—Ella se ve muy mal.

—Intento llevarla arriba, hermano—aclaró el enmascarado tirando de la pelirroja hacia atrás—Ya está ebria.

— _No ss…_

La voz de la chica apenas salió en un balbuceo sin sentido y eso activó el lado protector de Dean tirando de ella con fuerza de los brazos que aún sujetaba hasta que se estrelló en su pecho pero sus pies se mantuvieron en su lugar.

—Es mi novia—se apresuró a decir el enmascarado haciendo reír a Dean de forma amarga.

—No creo que seas su tipo, amigo—el rubio intentó mirar más allá de la máscara antes de tomar a la chica del rostro obligándola a mirarlo—Charlie, niña, ¿estás bien? Mírame, por favor.

Charlie realmente lo intentó, alzó la cabeza e intentó abrir los ojos para mirar a quien la sujetaba pero todo se sentía tan pesado, como si sus músculos pesaran lo mismo que cien toneladas de titanio, incluso mover la lengua para hablar parecía demasiado trabajo.

Era una sensación similar a correr en arena o en tus sueños sintiendo que no avanzabas nada a pesar de llevar horas corriendo. Todo era tan lento, todo parecía moverse a paso de tortuga y las luces daban vueltas y vueltas.

Parpadeó, o al menos es lo que ella intentó, pero no pareció volverse más clara la imagen y sólo fue capaz de apreciar la silueta de Batman frente a ella.

— _¿A-hora dirássss queres la ven-gan-za?_ —cuestionó con dificultad pero no sabía si se entendió.

Dean aventó al tipo con brusquedad apenas Charlie terminó de hablar y la tomó en brazos dirigiéndola a la puerta del pasillo, abriéndola de golpe e ignorando a la pareja que estaba en medio de algo.

—AFUERA—gritó con brusquedad.

Ni siquiera intentaron contradecirlo, la chica se acomodó el vestido y salió presurosa con su novio siguiéndola de cerca. Dean colocó a Charlie sobre sus pies y la pegó a su costado en un intento de mantenerla erguida mientras tomaba el vaso pero a pesar de su inconsciencia, de balancearse en el limbo, Charlie apretó el vaso con más fuerza y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

C _uida tu vaso, cuida tu vaso, no dejes que nadie tome tu vaso,_ repetía una y otra vez la voz de Castiel uniéndose a la de su madre. Charlie tenía que cuidar su vaso para que no le pusieran nada, tenía que mantener siempre su vaso en la mano y no dejar que alguien que no sea Cass o Jo le preparara una bebida.

_Tengo que cuidar mi vaso._

—Por favor, Charlie, tengo que revisarlo—pidió Dean mientras colocaba el tapón del lavadero en el desagüe—Dame tu vaso.

Charlie siguió de necia sintiendo que su cabeza se hacía para atrás de lo pesada que estaba, era demasiado difícil mantenerse erguida, ¿y si había crecido su cabeza? Como esos monitos cabezones que la gente tiene en los autos, ¿se vería así de divertida? ¿Por eso no podía mantenerla en su lugar? ¿Por qué Batman hablaba tan lento?

 _—Tengo que cuidar mi vaso—_ balbuceó, o al menos ella sintió que lo hizo pero no podía estar segura.

—Perdón si te lastimo pero tengo que revisarlo.

Retorció los dedos de Charlie con toda la delicadeza que pudo y, si la lastimó, la chica ni siquiera sintió. Una vez que liberó el vaso del agarre de Charlie vació el poco contenido que tenía en el lavabo, asegurándose que nada se fuera por el desagüe por si encontraba algo.

— ¡HIJO DE PERRA!—gritó tirando el vaso al suelo.

Sin más levantó la tapadera del escusado y logró inclinar a Charlie en él, abriéndole la boca con delicadeza y metiéndole dos dedos hasta la garganta provocando el vomito casi de inmediato, despertando un poco a la chica que extendió las manos para sostenerse de la cerámica mientras devolvía todo lo que había consumido.

La sentía temblar violentamente en sus brazos mientras vomitaba, luchando contra la somnolencia que la envolvía, temiendo arruinar el vestido o que sus manos no pudieran sostenerla, encontrando interesante que allá en su sueño Batman maldijera de esa manera.

— ¿Dean?—hablaron en la puerta del baño que Dean no cerró.

Dean, apartándole el cabello a Charlie con una mano y sosteniéndola fuertemente de la cintura para que no cayera con la otra, miró hacia la puerta encontrando a Superman y al leñador de caperucita roja mirándolo con alarma mientras Charlie vomitaba en el escusado.

— ¡Ve por Anael!—ordenó Batman a su hermano mientras dejaba que Superman entrara al pequeño baño y se inclinara sobre Charlie— ¡Y busca al Zorro! ¡Tráeme a ese hijo de puta, Sam, ahora!

Allá en el lavadero, nadando en un pequeño trago de lo que parecía whiskey y coca cola, se encontraba una pequeña pastilla que había sido colocada en el vaso que Charlie nunca soltó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realmente apreciaría si me dejan un comentario para saber si les está gustando o no porque sigo estando feliz con esta historia pero éste cap me hizo sentir insegura
> 
> los tqm, tomen awita ♡


	20. 19: Boys will be Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una de las razones por las que me gusta escribir éste fic es por los temas tan reales que manejo así que éste sigue relacionado con lo anterior sobre las drogas y esas cosas, nadie resultó herido pero podría resultar incómodo para alguien y es lo que menos quiero
> 
> Okay, si hay duda de los disfraces se los aclaró:
> 
> Superman // Cass  
> Batman // Dean  
> Ivy (Hiedra Venenosa)// Charlie  
> Harley Queen // Jo  
> Leñador // Sam  
> Caperucita Roja // Gabriel  
> Thinker Bell // Jessica  
> Cruela de Vil // Kelly  
> Ariel // Anael  
> Vanessa (Human Úrsula) // Ruby  
> Cat Woman // Meg  
> Ángel // Lilith

> _"¿No es gracioso cómo nos reímos para ocultar nuestro miedo? Cuando no hay nada divertido aquí"_ -Dua Lipa.

...

Desde que Kelly puede recordar su madre siempre le enseñó a cuidarse; _ponte un short bajo la falda, no dejes que nadie tome tu vaso en la fiesta, usa medias bajo el vestido, ponte cinturón, siempre acomoda tu falda cuando vayas a bajar las escaleras, sé que hace calor pero ponte chaqueta ya que tu vestido es muy escotado y no quiero que te digan nada, no dejes que nadie te prepare la bebida._

Kelly siempre se quejó de todas las indicaciones pero las acató sintiéndose más segura cuando los chicos no dejaban de verle las piernas o cuando insistían en prepararle un trago; claro que en aquel tiempo era una adolescente y sólo quería divertirse, cuando su ex novio entró a su vida las cosas se fueron al diablo y Kelly se volvió la chica que era ahora pero nunca se sintió desprotegida cuando acataba las indicaciones de su madre, ¿era por eso que ahora siempre usaba un suéter arriba del vestido sin importar el calor? Quién sabe, Kelly era consciente que así se sentía más segura.

Pero sabía que quizá no todas las chicas tuvieron una mamá que les dijera lo que tenían qué hacer para estar a salvo, ciertamente Lilith no la tuvo, así que Kelly prometió hacer de la hermandad un lugar seguro para todas las chicas, ya sean miembros o no, para que no tuvieran que sufrir las mismas cosas que vivían día con día; nadie iba a decirte nada por el corte de tu falda, nadie iba a poner nada en tu bebida sin sufrir las consecuencias, no iban a sentirse incómodas por usar lo que les gustaba.

¿Influencio que en su primer año unos tipos intentaron drogarla en una fiesta de la fraternidad? Sí, mucho, pero Kelly ya no era de las chicas que agachaba la cabeza y asentía. Ella era amigable y siempre extendía una mano amiga a quién la necesitaba, quizá sean esas las razones por las que todas las chicas de la hermandad recurrían a ella cuando había problemas, quizá por eso Adam insistía en llamarla Channel no.1.

La hermandad era un lugar seguro para las chicas, miembros o no, así que apenas Ruby le gritó lo que Anael le había pedido sus ojos se nublaron en una ira demoledora que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza en brazos de Nick, que la miró alarmado a la par que Adam fruncía el ceño, ambos adoptando la pose de protectores con ella dispuestos a hacer lo que les solicitara.

Estrujó el vaso en su puño, vio al pequeño grupo que se había convertido en sus amigos aglomerarse en el pasillo y luego miró a Ruby que lucía tan asustada como cualquiera se sentiría, seguramente imaginando los millones de escenarios que podrían desatarse a partir de eso y Kelly sólo quería golpear algo; ella no era violenta, ella siempre era la apaciguadora, ella no quería matar a cada chico desconocido que se encontrara en ese momento exigiendo respuestas.

—Ve por Crowley—ordenó Kelly tirando su vaso—Dile que busque al tipo, no me importa si hay más de cinco ¡quiero al tipo ahora! Y lleva a todas las chicas al patio trasero—exigió pasándose la mano por el abrigo de peluche—Que Lilith y el resto te ayude, ¡quiero a todas las chicas lejos de ellos!

Ruby asintió sin siquiera preguntar, ataviada en su disfraz de Vanessa, la versión humana de Úrsula, y corrió en dirección al último lugar donde había visto a Crowley para hacerle saber lo que necesitaba. Kelly miró a su novio y a Adam, ambos con las expresiones tan serias que resultaban intimidantes a pesar de los disfraces que llevaban.

— ¿Qué necesitas?—cuestionó Nick tomándole la mano.

¿Era eso lo que le daba más seguridad a Kelly? No lo sabía; Nick nunca la ponía al margen, Nick siempre estaba para ella y Adam aunque las circunstancias no le gustaran, desde desvelarse por hacer trabajos a respaldarlos en caso de necesitarlos. No les quitaba voz sólo por ser el mayor, estaba para apoyarlos y, claro, no había fuerza humana que hiciera que Adam se negara a darle algo a Kelly.

—Quiero a todos los tipos adentro de la casa—pidió Kelly señalando a su alrededor—Absolutamente a todos, si hay más de una chica afectada llamaré a la policía después de que Crowley les haga lo que siempre les hace—gruñó frustrada.

—Seguro son los idiotas de primer año—masculló Adam tronando sus nudillos—Benny dijo algo sobre cómo están pavoneándose en las pruebas y siempre están molestando a las chicas.

—Dile que te ayude, tengo que ir con Jess y Sam—aclaró Kelly alejándose—Por favor, todos los chicos adentro y las chicas en el patio trasero.

No había necesidad de repetirlo, ella sabía que los chicos habían entendido el punto, pero se sintió más segura al hacerlo antes de correr hacia el pasillo de nuevo donde un grupo realmente considerable lo obstruía.

Antes de llegar distinguió a Jessica, disfrazada de Thinker Bell, corriendo en dirección a las escaleras con lo que parecía Caperucita Roja versión masculina y el leñador detrás de ella. Kelly ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirlos, asombrándose con su habilidad de correr y subir escaleras sobre las plataformas que usaba, rogando a todas las deidades que conocía no torcerse el tobillo en situaciones como esa.

Llegó en seguida de ellos, la música sonaba amortiguada, había varias parejas que estaban siendo dirigidas por las chicas de la hermandad hacia abajo para una “dinámica” de entretenimiento, Kelly se apresuró a llegar a Jessica mientras observaba con ojos entrecerrados al tipo que intentaba abrir el baño; usaba una grotesca máscara de payaso con sangre en los dientes, parecía que era lo único en lo que consistía su disfraz y ciertamente daba terror, a su lado Sam estaba tenso y apretando con fuerza la mano de Gabriel.

—Si tanta urgencia hay, ¿por qué no vas al baño de abajo?—escuchó a Gabriel acusar al payaso así que Kelly miró a Jess.

— ¿Ocurrió algo más?—cuestionó.

—Los síntomas que Dean vio en Charlie los estaba experimentando Eileen hace rato—balbuceó entre lloriqueos Jessica mientras miraba con furia al payaso—Dijo que iría al baño pero fue a las escaleras y antes de ir por ella pasó todo lo de abajo—se acercó al tipo y lo empujó con fuerza— ¡¿Por qué fuerzas la puerta si está cerrada?!

El payaso balbuceó a la hora de responder y eso fue suficiente para Kelly, sintiendo la ira burbujear en su estomago junto al alcohol que había ingerido, volviendo a nublar su vista ante el perturbador de su lugar seguro, ante el maldito idiota que atacaba a las chicas a las que Kelly les prometió que siempre estarían a salvo.

—Sam, agárralo—susurró quedo, bajo, un siseo amenazante que incluso sorprendió a los que estaban con ella.

Sam, el jugador estrella de basquetbol, el chico que parecía un roble y daba tanto miedo como su hermano cuando estaba furioso, tomó al payaso de la camisa ignorando a consciencia la fobia que les tenía y lo estampó en la pared en el lado opuesto del pasillo, acorralándolo y limitando su huida.

Sam era como un enorme labrador juguetón con los que amaba pero feroz contra quien osaban lastimar a las personas que quería; Eileen era amiga de Sam, compartían algunas clases juntos y desde que Jessica se declaró la mejor amiga de Eileen entonces su tiempo juntos había aumentado haciendo que hasta Gabriel adorara a la castaña.

Kelly le pidió a Gabriel que tirara la puerta mientras miraba al tipo que Sam tenía acorralado.

—Pobre de ti después de que abra esta puerta—gruñó Kelly señalándolo con una larga uña postiza—Estás tan muerto.

Las puertas no eran reforzadas ni nada que se le pareciera, en realidad toda la hermandad estaba ubicada en una pequeña casa de aspecto victoriano en los terrenos del campus pero lo suficiente lejos de los dormitorios para no perturbar a los estudiantes que se abstenían de asistir a las fiestas; tenía unas cuantas habitaciones para las chicas que dormían ahí con dos camas por habitación, un baño completo en la parte de arriba y medio baño en el piso inferior. Las puertas no eran la gran cosa.

Así que a Gabriel, agradecido por llevar sus botas militares de plataforma, le tomó tres patadas bien calculadas para abrir la puerta de golpe trozando la cerradura; fue tal el impacto que la madera golpeó con la pared del interior del baño lanzando astillas en el aire y un golpe tan sonoro que se habría escuchado por toda la casa si no fuera por la música.

En el interior, cerca de la ducha, estaba Eileen recostada en el suelo respirando con dificultad, luchando por mantenerse despierta mientras que en el escusado estaba la muestra de que ella se había intentado provocar el vómito y en el lavadero, a punto de caer por el desagüe, se encontraba una pastilla igual a la que fue colocada en el vaso de Charlie sólo que la de Eileen era más pequeña, estuvo a punto de deshacerse por completo en el líquido de su vaso.

— ¡Eileen!—gritó Jess olvidando que la chica no podía escucharla.

Tanto Jessica como Gabriel se apresuraron a entrar al baño, ambos incorporando a la castaña en un intento de despertarla, Jessica jadeando con horror al verla aún más inconsciente que Charlie cuando la vio en el baño; palmeaba su mejilla, la sacudía con toda la delicadeza que era capaz de juntar en medio de su desesperación y la llamaba esperando que se obrara un milagro y Eileen la escuchara.

Kelly, parada en el marco de la puerta viendo el escenario con horror, luchando para no imaginarse los cientos de escenarios que pudieron haber pasado, enrojeció y sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo orando para que Nick respondiera.

 _— ¿Qué necesitas, nena?—_ respondió su novio al segundo timbre.

—Sam tiene a uno, ven al piso de arriba ahora.

Colgó sin decir más y miró a Gabriel, compartieron una pequeña mirada donde se dijeron muchas cosas antes de que Kelly asintiera y mirara a Sam que parecía a punto de asfixiar al payaso mientras ladraba cosas que Kelly no podía entender.

—Necesitan llevarla a urgencias—ordenó haciendo que Sam la mirara—A ella y a Charlie, ¿tienen la pastilla?

—Dean le dio a Cass el vaso de Charlie con ella—aclaró Gabriel desde el suelo junto a Jess—Son casi la misma pastilla así que es la misma droga.

— ¿Por qué no se despierta?—lloriqueó Jess acunando la cabeza de Eileen en su pecho— ¡Es mi culpa! ¡No debí dejarla sola! ¡Ella no quería venir, debí quedarme con ella!

— ¡No es tu culpa, Jessica!—gritó Kelly enfurecida— ¡No es culpa de nadie salvo de los idiotas que colocaron la droga! ¡No te quiero escuchar diciendo eso!

—Kelly—hablaron a sus espaldas y Kelly suspiró al ver a Nick— ¿A quién hay que llevarse?

—Me llevaré a Eileen al hospital, encárgate de él—señaló Sam al payaso que estaba acorralando a lo que Nick se apresuró a llegar tomándolo del cuelo y apretándolo con fuerza— ¿Dean está aquí o se fue?

—Hay un desorden en el baño de abajo—aclaró Nick mirándolos un momento—Creo que Cass y la rubia, la novia de Charlie, se la llevaran a urgencias mientras la otra chica, ¿Meg? Se va a quedar. Creo que Dean va a buscar al tipo por su cuenta.

—Debemos movernos rápido—pidió Gabriel—Moose, por favor, hay que llevarla, iré a buscar a Dean para las llaves del impala.

—Yo voy con ustedes—decretó Jess limpiándose las mejillas—Tengo que estar con ella.

Permitió que Sam tomara a Eileen alzándola en brazos, teniendo cuidado con su cabeza, odiando con cada onza de su ser al verla en ese estado, apretando los dientes y reprimiendo los pensamientos de lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado a tiempo, si ése tipo hubiera abierto el baño antes de que llegaran.

Jess lo siguió temblorosa siendo detenida por Kelly en el pasillo; ambas se miraron y Jess se preguntó en qué se equivocaron; nadie les había preparado la bebida, siempre estuvieron acompañadas, Eileen ni siquiera iba disfrazada y sólo traía una sudadera rosa y unos jeans, no soltaron su vaso ¿qué hicieron mal? ¿Qué se les escapó? ¿Fue porque la dejó ir sola al baño? Jess no debió de dejarla ir sola, debió acompañarla, en primer lugar ni siquiera debió haberla traído.

Kelly, distinguiendo todos los pensamientos que atormentaban a Jessica, la atrajo a un apretado abrazo intentando consolarla haciendo que Jess se soltara llorando, angustiada por no haber llegado a tiempo, preguntándose qué hubiera hecho si Eileen no se hubiera encerrado en el baño, imaginándose el terror que debió haber sentido al no escuchar nada y ser acechada, al no poder oír si alguien venía atrás de ella o si llamaban al baño.

—No fue tu culpa—susurró Kelly contra su cabello consolándola—No fue culpa de ellas, no hicieron nada malo, Jess. Voy a buscar a los responsables y voy a hacer que paguen—Jess asintió apartándose de su abrazo—No es culpa de ninguna de ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Jessica dejó que Gabriel le tomara la mano y la dirigiera entre la gente hacia el patio delantero mientras ahí, a punto de abordar una desvencijada camioneta, Jo le pedía a Charlie que recitara el primer capítulo de Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal para mantenerla despierta mientras Castiel la mantenía en brazos.

Ambos teniendo los mismos pensamientos tormentosos de Jess diciéndose que no debieron dejarla sola.

…

Alex tenía guardia aquella noche, y en halloween cabe recalcar, así que estaba mortalmente aburrida en la sala de urgencias mirando a algunos doctores y enfermeras ir y venir con el mismo entusiasmo que solían tener los lunes por la mañana luego de una guardia de 24hrs.

Sobre el mostrador había un cuenco lleno de dulces y chocolates que estaban para los pacientes, no es que hubiera muchos en la sala de urgencias aquel día, lo cual suponía que era bueno, pero de todas formas eran dulces que Alex no debería de comer…sin embargo, la cafetera se encontraba demasiado lejos como para ir a llenar su termo así que intentaba mantenerse despierta comiendo algunos dulces, cuidando que la jefa de enfermeras no estuviera cerca.

Sólo había dos pacientes en urgencias a esa hora, las dos de la mañana, que habían puesto de mal humor a Alex; no, no era porque fueran pacientes escandalosos sino que se trataban de dos chicas, una de 15 y otra de 19, ambas por drogas en sus bebidas.

La niña de 15, porque sí, para Alex seguía siendo una niña, la habían traído sus padres que recibieron una llamada de su grupo de amigas sobre cómo se había puesto tan mal y temían que alguien le hubiera echado algo a la bebida. La niña tenía suerte de que la fiesta fuera a unas cuadras de su casa y que sus padres no dudaran en ir por ella.

La otra chica de 19 había sido traída por el novio y sus dos mejores amigos; habían estado en una fiesta en un bar, según el novio no había bebido nada más que una cerveza y los doctores pudieron confirmarlo cuando la revisaron, que ella no estaba alcoholizada sino drogada.

Sí, eran dos las que tenían en urgencias pero ¿cuántas personas más no estaban siendo víctimas de lo mismo? ¿Cuántas personas no tuvieron la misma suerte que ellas? El sólo hecho de pensarlo, de imaginarse a su novia o a su hermana en esas circunstancias, hacía que Alex se volviera loca y siguiera comiendo compulsivamente dulces.

No, no era la primera vez que Alex veía entrar en tropel a personas disfrazadas en urgencias, una vez habían entrado dos botargas cargando a una tercera, así que no fue tanta su sorpresa cuando entró Superman y Harley Queen con Hiedra Venenosa en brazos mientras, detrás de ellos, les seguían Thinker Bell, Caperucita Roja y el Leñador con una chica de apariencia normal en brazos.

Alex se levantó de su asiento y solicitó por el altoparlante un par de camillas y ayuda en urgencias, apresurándose a tomar datos.

— ¿Quién primero?—preguntó mirando al grupo.

—Jess, habla tú, aún tengo despierta a Charlie—sugirió Superman a o que Thinker Bell se apresuró a llegar al mostrador.

—Estábamos en una fiesta en la hermandad de la universidad—habló la rubia con el rostro manchado de maquillaje y labios temblorosos—Charlie vomitó la droga a tiempo pero Eileen no.

Sollozó y Alex se sintió terrible de que tuvieran que pasar por aquello. Claro que no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues aparecieron los camilleros y los doctores así que ella salió de detrás del mostrador y los ayudó a colocar a las chicas en las camillas, pidiéndoles que esperaran aquí mientras hacían las revisiones para tomarles datos de las pacientes.

Ayudó a dirigir a las camillas al ala de urgencias donde descansaban las otras dos pacientes, escuchó a la chica pelirroja balbucear algo que sonaba a Harry Potter, ella estaba más despierta que la otra pero aún así sus palabras no parecían demasiado claras, como si decirlas le costara demasiado esfuerzo.

—No solté mi vaso—balbuceó la pelirroja mientras Alex la revisaba en compañía de la doctora—No lo solté, ¿le dirán a mi mamá que no solté mi vaso?

Allá en la sala de espera Jo se aferraba a Castiel lloriqueando, escondida en su pecho mientras repetía constantemente que no debió de haberla dejado sola, que debió llevarla al baño.

El pelinegro no tenía palabras realmente, sólo estaba en un estado de shock recordando la imagen de Charlie vomitando en el baño mientras Dean la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, sintiendo que su estómago se apretaba cuando la vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás como si le pesara demasiado, preguntándose qué hubiera hecho si Dean fuera de esos chicos que prefieren mirar a otro lado mientras una chica está en peligro.

Abrazó más fuerte a Jo intentando aplacar el pánico que le cerraba la garganta, esperando consolarse de alguna manera; ambos amaban a Charlie, Cass sabía que no había un momento para preguntarse quién la amaba más, ambos lo hacían y ver a la chica que amaban en ese estado era…era una experiencia que sinceramente no le deseaba a nadie.

Detrás de ellos escuchaba a Jess llorar mientras repetía que era su culpa, que Eileen no quería ir, que ella la convenció mientras Gabriel la abrazaba y Sam intentaba calmarla repitiéndole que nadie aquí tenía la culpa salvo el tipo que puso la droga en el vaso.

La enfermera que los recibió apareció luego de largos minutos, Cass aún mantenía a Jo entre sus brazos y apretaba en su puño el vaso que Dean le había dado con la pastilla “por si acaso” haciendo que Castiel maldijera cada vez que la miraba, sintiéndose asfixiado, asustado, siendo consciente de lo cerca que estuvieron las cosas de salir mal todo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Cass quería jugar con Trenton? No, no debió haber ido con Trenton, no debió de dejar a Charlie sola.

— ¿Quién me dará los datos?

Jo dejó que Castiel hablara por Charlie diciendo todos los datos que sabía, su tipo de sangre, que era alérgica a la penicilina, que su nombre era Celeste; Jo sólo luchaba para decirle que no le apagaran las luces porque a Charlie le daba miedo la oscuridad, que era ambidiestra pero no le gustaba mencionarlo, que quizá tenía túnel carpiano por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en la computadora, que el antiséptico le haría doler la cabeza.

—Nosotros tenemos la pastilla que les dieron—aclaró Castiel cuando Jess terminó de decir lo poco que sabía de Eileen con Sam y Gabriel llenando los espacios en blanco—No sabemos si podría ayudar.

—Al ser la misma droga, quizá, gracias—la enfermera tomó el vaso con una pequeña sonrisa—Las dos están estables, nos aseguramos que la droga no estuviera haciéndoles algún efecto secundario, ambas la vomitaron a tiempo sólo que en una de ellas ya había sido un poco tarde—Jessica sollozó—No, tranquila, están bien, sólo están inconscientes, pasaran lo que queda de la noche aquí en observación hasta que hayan expulsado la droga. Estarán mejor en la mañana.

Todos ahí en la sala de urgencias quisieron contradecirla, incluso los que esperaban por las otras dos pacientes que habían llegado más temprano, que no iban a estar mejor en la mañana, ¿con qué seguridad asistirían a otra fiesta el resto de su vida? ¿Con qué confianza beberían en un bar rodeadas de sus amigos? ¿Se supone que a la larga bromearían para hacerlas sentir cómodas? ¿No pensaban en todas las personas que no tuvieron la misma suerte que ellas?

Incluso después de hablar Alex se arrepintió de decir lo que dijo, sabiendo que no estarían mejor pero quería hacerles entender que ellas estaban a salvo, que ellas estaban ahí y nadie las había lastimado pero eso no parecía ser suficiente.

—Debido a que ambas estaban en la misma fiesta es necesario llamar a la policía—aclaró Alex haciendo que todos asintieran— ¿Tienen una dirección?

Jessica, sin siquiera pensarlo, recitó la dirección de la hermandad en automático mientras veía a la enfermera escribir en un papel. Ya le mandaría un mensaje a Kelly para advertirle.

…

Meg miraba a las chicas de la hermandad separar la multitud como Moisés separó las aguas, fascinada con la rapidez con la que se hicieron cargo, envidiando un poco esa habilidad; ella estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de sí misma y resultaba extraño dejar que alguien más la cuidara, la tranquilizara palmeando su mano diciendo que todo estaría bien antes de moverse.

No tenía que haberse quedado, repetía constantemente mientras apretaba las llaves de la motocicleta de Castiel, que le había dado para que les alcanzara en el hospital una vez que terminaran ahí; debía haberse ido con Jo, debería estar con su mejor amiga para apoyarla pero haber visto a la bonita pelirroja que significaba tanto para Jo en el suelo, balbuceando cosas sin sentido con los ojos en blanco fue suficiente para decidir quedarse.

Ojalá alguien más la hubiera defendido cuando esos idiotas la atacaron a las afueras del trabajo, ojalá alguien hubiera pasado y ella no hubiera tenido que defenderse sola. Estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de sí misma pero Jo era su mejor amiga y Charlie era su novia así que era tan importante como la rubia.

Venía disfrazada de Cat Woman, o algo así ya que sólo vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, usaba su chaqueta de cuero y había tenido un antifaz casi toda la fiesta que se quitó apenas corrieron al baño después de que les dijeran del estado de Charlie. Se encontraba parada al margen junto al tipo que había estado sosteniendo a Charlie, le pareció que Castiel le había llamado Dean, y ambos miraban a la multitud esperando dar con algo.

—Ya están todos adentro—la chica que le habían presentado como Anael apareció frente a ellos dejando en el olvido su bonita sonrisa y remplazándola con el ceño fruncido—Nick tiene al tipo vestido de payaso pero hay otros tres disfrazados de El Zorro, Dean, ¿cuál era?

—No tenía capa—aclaró Dean mirando a todos los hombres que se amontonaban en el piso de abajo—Sólo el antifaz y el sombrero.

—Lo tengo—gruñó Meg dándole una palmada en el pecho al chico a su lado—Junto a la ventana.

—Voy a matar al hijo de puta.

Antes de que ambos se dirigieran ahí Kelly les cerró el paso escoltada por Adam, ambos cargando dos pares de vasos que también tenían pastillas al fondo de éstos. La chica parecía realmente furiosa, apretaba los dientes y temblaba, sentía su estómago arder de manera poco agradable y sólo quería que alguien le dijera los nombres de los tipos.

—Jess acaba de llamar—aclaró Kelly hablando entre dientes—En el hospital declararon que al estar en la misma fiesta es necesario llamar a la policía. Quiero a los sospechosos antes de que lleguen, hay otras drogas recreativas aquí y no quiero meternos en problemas.

—Cariño, tú déjamelo todo a mí.

Anael le dio un guiño antes de recuperar su andar provocativo y esa brillante sonrisa que atraía a todos; todos la miraron cuando se dirigió a la sala y le pidió ayuda a uno de los chicos para subirse a la mesilla de noche para poder estar sobre todos, le hizo una seña a Benny para que apagara la música y vio como Dean y la amiga de Cassie, Meg, se dirigían hacia la ventana para acorralar al tipo que había intentado llevarse a Charlie.

Ella era el tipo de persona que siempre atraía la atención hacia su persona, ya sea deseada o no, era esas chicas de rostro bonito que no puedes evitar mirar en la calle deseando haber nacido con su cara o enamorándote irremediablemente de ella. Anael era esas chicas que acusaban de bajar el autoestima y ella siempre pedía que mejor le dijeran que les bajara las bragas porque odiaba que alguien se sintiera inferior por ella.

—Bueno, chicos, es momento de una dinámica—declaró Anael ganándose algunos vítores de quién la rodeaba—La dinámica es ésta…—hizo una señal a Crowley, que se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con seguro mientras otro de sus chicos cerraba la que daba al patio trasero—Conocen las reglas, por algo están aquí, se les da una pulsera y el permiso de invitar a quienes quieran con tal de que paguen su cuota—todos asintieron.

“—Bien, ¡Nick, querido, por favor!

Nick apareció y tiró del payaso que había estado cuidando desde que Kelly le pidió que fuera por él, lo arrojó cerca de la mesa hasta que estuvo en el suelo, casi a los pies de Anael, y ella le levantó la barbilla con la punta del tacón, luchando contra sus ganas de patearle el rostro hasta hacerlo tan grotesco como la máscara que usaba.

Lo miró desde su posición sonriendo ladinamente, luciendo tan etérea en la cima, tan inalcanzable y mortífera como una diosa a punto de arrancarte el corazón.

—Ésta es una zona segura, chicos—habló Anael con voz queda, juguetona, como la de una niña que explica las normas del juego—Todos saben que aquí todo es con permiso, ¿te gustó una chica? pregúntale si quiere bailar contigo, ¿crees que su falda es muy corta? Métete tu opinión por el culo que nadie te lo preguntó, ¿eres homofóbico y viste dos chicos besándose? Gracias, la puerta está a tu espalda y no esperes volver.

“—Mis chicos, ustedes saben las reglas—Anael miró a su alrededor, sorprendida por el silencio sepulcral que la rodeaba—Pero al parecer los de primero necesitan que se las digamos—la chica, importándole muy poco si su falda mostraba algo, se puso de cuclillas y le quitó la máscara de payaso al chico.

Era guapo, Anael no iba a negarlo, tenía todo ese cabello chocolatoso cayendo en rulos y unos bonitos ojos avellana a la par de unos labios carnosos. Era tan bonito que le daba asco; con su puño, asegurándose de lastimarlo con sus uñas tomó un puñado de su cabello y le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás obligándolo a mirarla, a grabarse muy bien su rostro.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido?—preguntó sin perder la sonrisa pero con la muerte refulgiendo en sus ojos.

—S-soy Kyle—balbuceó el tipo tragando duro, sintiendo el agarre de hierro en su cabello.

— ¿Estás en primer año?—siguió Anael con un tono maternal que casi hace que el resto baje la guardia, el chico asintió—Bien.

“—Es el primer año de Kyle, chicos—anunció Anael mirando a su alrededor—Pero eso no es excusa, ¿verdad?—volvió a mirar al tipo— ¿Tu mami no te enseñó a que las niñas no se tocan sin su permiso? ¿O tu papi no te dijo que mantengas el pito guardado en los pantalones?—Anael tiró con más fuerza de su cabello— ¿No te enseñaron que el sexo es con consentimiento?

Los murmullos recorrieron la ola de hombres que se mantenían alrededor de ella; los de segundo año recordando sus propias experiencias, los de tercero un poco intimidados pero los de cuarto y último estaban furiosos, apretando las manos en puños al saber que las consecuencias no sólo serían para los perpetradores.

Ya habían pasado incidentes similares en las fiestas de la hermandad donde las chicas no se lo tomaban a broma como era la mala costumbre de los de fraternidad, realmente buscaban al culpable y sus chicos, esos que siempre estaban ahí para apoyarlas, los ponían en tal estado que ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar a una chica a los ojos hasta que ella daba el primer paso; Crowley era el pero a pesar de no ser el más intimidante.

Crowley y Kelly tenían buenas migas, no se podían decir que se trataban de los mejores amigos pero siempre se ayudaban; en esa fiesta en la que Kelly casi fue drogada fue donde conoció a Crowley, que la ayudó a llegar a su residencia sana y a salvo y luego, para sorpresa de la chica, le dio la golpiza de su vida a los abusadores y los dejó a la altura de la carretera, sin celulares ni billeteras, sólo sus propios pies para volver al campus con la amenaza de una segunda golpiza si decían qué les había pasado o intentaban atacar a otra chica.

Ciertamente, no querían que Crowley se metiera de nuevo pero al verlo ahí parado con una pequeña sonrisilla de suficiencia mirando al tipo que Anael incordiaba sabían que era demasiado tarde para eso.

— ¡Dean, ¿traes a tu chico también?!

Todos miraron a Dean junto a la ventana pero no fue él quien se movió; la chica de cabello color vino ataviada de cuero que estaba junto a él movió el brazo tan rápido que apenas si lo registraron dándole un puñetazo al tipo disfrazado del Zorro que estaba a su lado; después alzó la rodilla y le dio en la nariz antes de quitarle el sombrero y sujetarlo del cabello con fuerza.

—Ni siquiera debiste de haber mirado en su dirección—gruñó Meg en su oído, llevándolo a donde estaba Anael.

—Quiero al resto—gruñó Anael contemplando a los dos que tenían—Hay otros ocho vasos con pastillas, quiero el nombre y el disfraz de cada idiota que intentó drogar a alguien y lo quiero ahora antes de que llegue la policía, ¿me escucharon?

— ¿Se los vas a dar a la policía?—cuestionó Crowley junto a la puerta.

— ¿Para que los suelten en 24hrs? Ja, no tienen tanta suerte—se burló Anael antes de inclinarse y mirar con brillantes ojos verdes a los dos incautos—Éstos dos serán todos tuyos, querido, los otros pueden estar en la celda.

—Dame al Zorro—pidió Dean desde la ventana sin mirar a Crowley, concentrándose en la figura de Meg—Me haré cargo de él.

Anael sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, escucharon lejanamente las sirenas de la patrulla y, con satisfacción, escuchó como aquel par de idiotas comenzaban a dar santo y seña de los demás que habían querido pasarse de listos.

Kelly dejó que Adam la abrazara consolando la ira que le revolvía el estómago. Aquella era su zona segura y castigar a quien se las había arrebatado no iba a quitarle el sueño, pueden estar seguros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que parecen capítulos de relleno pero no lo son, lo juro, todo es importante porque al fin vemos como los amigos de Cass y los idiotas que le rompieron el corazón se están mezclando y esas conexiones serán importantes para la trama.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado! Les prometí que no me tardaría tanto (y estoy sorprendida de mí misma realmente) así que aquí está! Recuerden tomar awita y decirme qué les pareció, los tqm c:


	21. 20: 11 Minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin! Me costó horrores terminarlo pero aquí está wiii, lamento la tardanza y si hay un error de dedo, lo edité bien pero mi mamá estaba viendo Bones así que andaba distraída jeje

> _"Lo siento tanto, he estado fingiendo ser alguien y eso no está ayudando a nadie."_ - **YUNGBLUD, Halsey ft Travis Barker.**

...

Si Castiel tuviera que pensar en un momento donde Charlie había demostrado que merecía el mundo entero y que sin ella no era nada, era ese fatídico momento en donde Charlie sostuvo sus pedazos.

Tenían tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas que habían hecho juntos, tantas risas y tantos llantos pero si Castiel tenía que pensar en uno, era ése donde se rompió en brazos de Charlie, ése donde el único pensamiento racional que tenía en esos momentos donde nada parecía tener sentido era llegar a ella, sólo quería ir con ella.

Recuerda el llanto, la desesperación con la que se abrazaba a ella siendo lo único real que había tenido en mucho tiempo, empapando su cuello, gimoteando y pidiéndole disculpas por no haberla escuchado. Recuerda como ella sólo lo sostuvo con fuerza en sus brazos manteniendo sus pedazos unidos, cómo lo arropó y le prometió que todo estaría bien, que ella se haría cargo y Cass recuerda que la amó más en ese momento.

Ahora él no había estado para Charlie; no la sostuvo cuando se tambaleó, no fue lo suficiente bueno para cuidarla, la dejó sola y prefirió desperdiciar su tiempo con un idiota cuando debió haberse quedado con Charlie así como ella se había quedado con él; debió sostenerla cuando su peso fue demasiado para sus pies, debió de ayudarla a vomitar, debió de asegurarse que nadie le pusiera nada en la bebida.

Debió cuidar a Charlie.

Se llevó la pequeña mano que acunaba entre las suyas a los labios, sintiéndola tan pequeña y flácida que daba miedo, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas ante escenarios imaginarios donde no pudo llegar a tiempo, donde Charlie habría sido herida como miles de chicas alrededor del mundo porque su mejor amigo no estaba ahí para ella, porque el chico que prometió cuidarla se había alejado y alguien intentó lastimarla.

—Perdón—susurró contra la piel de la pelirroja mientras la miraba dormida en la camilla—Perdón, _perdón, perdón._

Era la única palabra que Castiel podía decir, sintiéndose en parte estúpido por mortificarse tanto y en parte inútil por no tener nada más que ofrecerle a la chica, tan sólo sus miserables disculpas que no iban a borrar el miedo de Charlie, la sensación de no poder sostenerse en sus pies ni la desesperación de querer huir sin poder hacer nada.

— ¿Cass?

Ante su nombre, Castiel alzó la cabeza mirando a Jo envuelta en su gabardina, adentrándose a la sala de urgencias con dos vasos de café en las manos.

La situación se sentía tan familiar para Castiel que casi se echa a llorar de nuevo, sonriéndole ladinamente a la rubia mientras le hacía espacio en la pequeña silla que tenían junto a la cama de Charlie, acorrucándose juntos, velando el sueño de la mujer que ambos amaban con todo su corazón consolando sus propias preocupaciones.

Fue el día en que Castiel se rompió cuando Charlie se encontró.

Los pedazos que el pelinegro entregó a personas que creía que valían la pena fueron robados y alejados de él, condenándolo a sentirse incompleto lo que parecía ser el resto de su vida, siendo Charlie la única en considerarlo completo a sus ojos sin importar todo lo que le quitaron; sin embargo, Castiel encontró la pieza faltante de Charlie, esa que no sabía que estaba buscando.

Fue Castiel quien encontró a Jo ese fatídico día, fue quien la llevó a su puerta y las hizo unirse de alguna manera y se decía a sí mismo que algo bueno había salido de todo lo que sufrió pero la envidia de que Charlie tuviera lo que a Cass se le negó opacaba eso; hacía que Castiel odiara su sentir, odiara aún más tener esos pensamientos respecto a la relación de su mejor amiga, se sintiera receloso de la rubia con él preguntándose por qué ella sí podía querer de verdad a Charlie.

Jo la amaba tanto que estaba ahí, a las seis de la mañana en una sala de hospital, contemplándola con el temor de que hubiera sufrido una herida que Jo no pudiera aliviar, estaba acurrucada en su brazo permitiendo que fuera Castiel quien le sujetara la mano a Charlie sabiendo que lo necesitaba más que ella; estaba ahí consolándolo de la misma manera en que lo hizo cuando lo recogió en la calle y él le pidió que lo llevara con Charlie.

Y Castiel se sintió el cabrón más grande del mundo por molestarse por eso, por tener rencor hacia el amor que Jo le profesaba a su mejor amiga, por odiar que Charlie tuviera lo que a él se le negó.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, deseando deshacerse de ese tipo de pensamientos, enterrándolos en lo profundo de su mente hasta que desaparecieran de su subconsciente, apretando la mano de la pelirroja en cama pidiéndole perdón.

—Meg llamó—habló Jo en un quedo susurro mientras suspiraba—Dijo que llegaría en un par de horas, agradece que le prestaras la motocicleta.

—Era más fácil—asintió Castiel recargando la mejilla contra el cabello de Jo— ¿Qué le tomó tanto tiempo?

—No sé, no me dijo—Jo se encogió de hombros—Cuando le pregunté me dijo que no era nada, que sólo ayudó a hacerse cargo del problema.

—Ella me cae bien—murmuró pensativo con una pequeña sonrisa—Es divertida.

—Oh, lo es. Es la persona más dulce que he conocido exceptuando a Charlie.

…

Meg alzó el bate por encima del hombro y lo descargó con furia de nuevo siendo coreada por el sonido carnoso del impacto y un grito resonó en sus oídos en respuesta haciéndola sonreír débilmente mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro en un brusco movimiento y se incorporaba en toda su gloria, balanceando el arma sobre su hombro y sonriendo de tal manera que mostraba sus caninos puntiagudos.

A su lado, los lloriqueos y gemidos lastimeros resonaban constantemente en respuesta a los golpes que recibían, haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera sofocante a pesar de estar en alguna parte del bosque que rodeaba el campus en pleno otoño con el aire helado golpeándole la cara y congelando sus mejillas.

—Voy a demandarte—gimoteó el chico a los pies de Meg.

La chica rió entre dientes, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza provocando que sus rizos del color del vino cayeran por un costado como cascada, enarcando artísticamente una ceja, pareciendo un tanto terrorífica al vestir cuero y sólo ser iluminada por la luna llena del día de brujas.

— ¿En serio?—cuestionó burlesca, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Y qué dirás? ¿Qué una chica vestida de cuero te dio la golpiza de tu vida porque drogaste e intentaste violar a otra?

— ¡Ni siquiera la toqué!—gritó en respuesta el enmascarado.

Aquella declaración se ganó una patada en las costillas de un robusto rubio de ojos verdes que miraba al tipo con el ceño fruncido, apartándose mechones de cabello de la frente y peinándoselos hacia atrás, manteniéndolos en su lugar debido al sudor que le provocaba el esfuerzo físico.

—Es por si quiera haberlo pensado—aclaró el rubio mirándolo con ira—Pusiste tus manos en ella, amigo, eso te va a costar.

La declaración de Dean hizo temblar a Meg al recordar cómo Charlie no era capaz de siquiera soportar el peso de su cabeza, las lágrimas contenidas de Jo mientras le suplicaba que siguiera hablando, lo pequeña que lucía la pelirroja en brazos de Castiel, lo pálida que parecía.

Volvió a descargar con furia el bate sobre el cuerpo en el suelo que se retorcía de dolor; detrás de ella escuchaba las suplicas de que se detuvieran, que había entendido y no volvería a hacerlo y Meg quería que el bastardo en sus pies suplicara, que se cagara en los pantalones, que sintiera el miedo que pudo haber sentido Charlie si él le hubiera hecho algo, que sintiera la desesperación por no poder gritar que se detuvieran mientras te ignoran, que viera lo que era estar a merced de otro en contra de tu voluntad mientras hacen contigo lo que se les da la gana.

Arrojó el bate a un lado y presionó un tacón contra la entrepierna del chico, ejerciendo suficiente presión para provocar dolor pero no demasiada como para aplastarlo, silenciando los lloriqueos y ganándose una mirada de pánico detrás del antifaz que aún cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Meg lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, vio la sangre mezclarse con mocos en su rostro, las lágrimas que empapaban la tela del antifaz y cómo la cara comenzaba a ser más morada que morena, hinchándose en algunas zonas.

—Apuesto a que siempre te saliste con la tuya—gruñó Meg mirándolo fijamente—Apuesto a que presionaste a las chicas con las que salías para que lo hicieran contigo a pesar de que ellas gritaban que no. Tienes cara de pensar que si una chica está ebria es un sí absoluto—volvió a ejercer presión contra su entrepierna haciéndolo gritar.

“—Si me entero que miraste en su dirección, que intentaste forzar a cualquier otra chica, si quiera que te la jalaste pensando en ellas, vendré y te meteré el bate por el culo—sonrió abiertamente—Después de todo, te encanta meter cosas sin consentimiento, ¿no es así?

Se apartó del chico y sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta, alejándose un par de metros para marcarle a Jo intentando averiguar cómo estaban las cosas en el hospital.

Fue ahí donde Meg lo vio por segunda vez.

No había estado prestando la atención necesaria, concentrándose en el bastardo que había intentando lastimar a Charlie, por lo que no había sido plenamente consciente del otro chico con ellos hasta ese momento donde se permitió retroceder y mirar a su alrededor.

Meg odiaba las películas de comedia romántica, odiaba cómo todas describían que conocer a un chico era como si el mundo se congelara y todo se volvía borroso a su alrededor menos el tipo en cuestión, odiaba aún más que en las películas se tomaran toda la molestia de filmar cada ángulo del protagonista hasta endiosarlo haciendo cualquier tontería como ser un idiota con un grupo menor.

Definitivamente, Meg no era una chica de cliché y aún así ahí estaba, entrando de cabeza al peor cliché que se le pudiera otorgar. Lo volvió a ver siendo el enfoque de todo en su entorno, sintiendo borrosos los árboles a su alrededor y los gemidos lastimeros comenzaron a parecer más ruido blanco en sus oídos. Todo parecía girar en torno a él, al tipo de chaqueta negra con sonrisa engreída mientras sacudía sus enrojecidos nudillos y se alejaba del tipo que había estado golpeando hasta el mañana.

Meg sabe que habló con Jo, que la tranquilizó diciendo que llegaría pronto y llevaría a Dean con ella, que estaría ahí en un par de horas y que se había encargado de todo. Meg sabe que dijo todo eso pero pareciera hacerlo en tercera persona, tan sólo mirando al tipo con ellos, a ese chico que le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa que aseguraba problemas.

Y Meg no era una santa así que sonrió en problemas, prometiendo que por sí sola ella ya era una tormenta peligrosa de manejar.

—Tenemos que irnos al hospital—declaró Dean acercándose a ella—Sam está preocupado de que me meta en problemas.

—El pequeño alce, siempre haces lo que tu hermano quiere, ¿no es así, Dean?

La voz del tipo tenía un extraño acento que parecía escupir ácido burlesco en cada palabra haciendo que Meg enarcara una ceja, distinguiendo que la tensión que había entre ellos no era sólo por lo que estaban haciendo sino por algo más.

— ¿Conduces tú?—cuestionó Dean ignorando olímpicamente al tipo.

Meg asintió, extrayendo de su chaqueta las llaves de la motocicleta de Cass, haciéndolas sonar mientras se dirigía a donde había estacionado el vehículo.

— ¿Me vas a dejar limpiando el desastre?—cuestionó Crowley haciendo que Meg lo mirara sobre el hombro—Muñeca, dile al idiota que te acompaña que al menos los meta al auto.

Fue como si una burbuja fuera reventada de golpe haciendo que Meg rompiera el extraño magnetismo que la había atraído hacia el tipo, perdiendo la sonrisa insinuante y remplazándola por un ceño fruncido que hizo que el tipo enarcara una ceja.

— ¿Se te rompen las uñas si lo haces solo o algo así?—cuestionó Meg haciendo sonreír a Dean—No van a ir a ninguna parte así que puedes hacerlo.

Le guiñó un ojo, girándose bruscamente, haciendo revolotear sus rizos a su espalda mientras se dirigía a la motocicleta con Dean siguiéndola de cerca, manteniendo las manos en sus bolsillos apretando los dientes ante el escozor de sus nudillos después de los golpes que dio.

—Soy nueva en la ciudad así que tendrás que decirme dónde está el hospital—habló Meg montándose en la motocicleta con gracia.

—No es difícil de perderse, toma la autopista hasta el centro—asintió Dean, haciendo una mueca mientras se montaba detrás de ella—No soy fan de las motocicletas.

—Lamento escuchar eso, yo las amo.

Castiel los había obligado a llevarse los cascos que eran de él y Charlie, al menos se lo había advertido a Meg antes de subirse a la camioneta de Jo. Meg odiaba el casco, sentía que obstruía su visión y le asfixiaba la cabeza pero tampoco quería ser detenida, especialmente cuando conducía una motocicleta sin licencia y que, además, no le pertenecía.

El vehículo rugió debajo de ellos como un tigre a punto de atacar, Meg sonrió bajo el casco ante el ronroneo y aceleró sintiendo a Dean apretarse con más fuerza a ella, preguntándose qué relación tendría el chico con Charlie cuando no recordaba a Jo hablar de otro amigo que no fuera Castiel.

…

Dean se bajó de manera temblorosa de la motocicleta, sintiéndose tan mareado que casi regresaba toda la bebida que había estado consumiendo, agradeciendo cuando la calle dejó de ser una pared borrosa a su costado sin ninguna barrera entre su cuerpo y el asfalto.

Jamás había amado a su auto tanto como en aquel momento.

Se sacó el casco de golpe y se lo extendió a Meg, suponiendo que la chica sabría dónde acomodarlos en la motocicleta sin problema, viéndola tan fresca en el vehículo como si se tratara de una segunda naturaleza.

Meg no era bonita, no al menos para Dean; tenía el rostro un tanto redondeado e infantil, pómulos altos y labios delgados, no era toda curvas y tampoco tenía largas piernas pero había algo en ella que encontrabas irremediablemente atractivo siendo atraído como una polilla a la luz; ¿era su actitud? Tal vez, ¿la sonrisa? Quizá, Dean sabía que la sonrisa de la chica aseguraba problemas y en cualquier otro momento, en otras circunstancias, vaya que quizá en otra vida, él habría intentado conseguir un poco de esos problemas.

Pero no ahora, no en esa vida.

— ¿Qué relación tiene Charlie contigo?—cuestionó la chica mientras se quitaba el casco, sacudiendo todos sus rizos tan brillantes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó Dean limpiándose el sudor de las manos en los pantalones.

—Soy la mejor amiga de Jo desde hace años y lleva hablándome de Charlie y Castiel desde hace unos meses—aclaró Meg bajándose de la moto—Tanto que siento que los conozco de una forma más personal, pero nunca te han mencionado a ti—Meg ladeó la cabeza cuando Dean se encogió de hombros—Pareces unido a Charlie.

Dean apretó los labios mirando hacia el hospital y luego hacia la chica frente a él, sintiendo que definitivamente iba a romper cualquier relación con ella pues no le gustaba su forma de meterse bajo la piel, de mirarlo como si pudiera contemplar más allá de lo que Dean les mostraba a las personas a su alrededor.

Agudos ojos castaños lo contemplaban, una fina línea en labios delgados pintados de carmesí mientras el redondeado mentón era alzado de manera tozuda.

Dean conocía a Charlie por Castiel; en su tiempo juntos nunca salió con la chica más de un par de veces por elección del pelinegro pero siempre escuchó de ella; sabía que su cumpleaños era en marzo, que era la eterna enamorada de _Hermione Granger_ y que amaba _Star Wars_ , sabía todo eso porque Castiel amaba hablar de Charlie, presumiéndola con el mismo orgullo con el que un padre presume a su hijo.

Castiel amaba a Charlie, Dean lo sabía y, por lo tanto, Dean tenía aprecio por la chica ya que ella estuvo ahí para Cass cuando Dean lo rompió; seguramente ella tuvo que sufrir noches enteras de llantos, ella recogió cada pedazo que Dean rompió y lo devolvió a su lugar haciendo de Cass lo que era hoy. Seguramente fue Charlie la que le abrazó después de que Cass saliera de aquel bar bañado en llanto.

Ella limpió el desastre de Dean.

—Cass la ama—fue la sencilla respuesta de Dean encogiéndose de hombros—Y a mí me importa Cass.

Meg entrecerró los ojos, acercándose a él con paso ligero.

—Lamento informarte esto, amigo, pero Cass no ve a Charlie así.

Ante eso, Dean se soltó riendo, encontrando divertido que la chica sintiera la necesidad de mencionarlo.

—Eres amiga de Jo así que ves el amor que ella le tiene a la pelirroja—aclaró Dean palmeándole la cabeza—El amor de Charlie y Cass es diferente, conforme más tiempo pases con ellos te darás cuenta.

Meg lo pensó un momento, ambos dirigiéndose a la entrada del hospital.

Jo no hablaba mucho de la vida personal de sus amigos así que no le sorprendía que no haya mencionado a Dean si éste tenía una relación con Castiel; parecía tener lógica ahora, los ojos llenos de preocupación del rubio cuando estaba sosteniendo a Charlie, la forma en la que sólo se movilizó cuando Castiel comenzó a temblar haciendo que todo fuera más fácil para él.

—Cuidaste a Charlie porque significa mucho para Clarence y tú tienes algo con él, ¿no?—cuestionó Meg mirándolo de reojo—Interesante.

—Tenía—corrigió Dean.

— ¿Qué?

— _Tenía_ algo con Castiel—aclaró con una sonrisa triste.

— ¡Dean!

El llamado de Sam hizo que Dean mirara hacia la sala de espera de la sala de urgencias, sonriendo al ver a su hermano y extendiéndole los brazos, sabiendo que Sammy estaría un tanto nervioso por todo lo que había estado pasando sin sorprenderse de encontrarlo sólo a él en la sala de hospital.

Dean se apartó de Sam y le palmeó el hombro haciendo que Meg los mirara interesada, sintiendo que se parecía mucho como para ser hermanos pero había algo que los diferenciaba lo suficiente como para no hacerlos idénticos, como se supone que debían ser.

— ¿Te han dicho algo?—cuestionó Dean mirando fijamente a Sam.

—Jess y Gabriel están con Eileen mientras que Jo está con Charlie, Cass fue al baño—aclaró el alto pasándose una mano por el rostro—Dijeron que no tardan en darles de alta ya que han expulsado la droga y no presentaron complicaciones.

—Iré con Jo—aclaró la chica.

Se alejó por el pasillo resultando más un manchón de oscuridad en los relucientes azulejos blancos, Sam la miró con interés un momento enarcando las cejas antes de notar los nudillos al rojo vivo de Dean.

Castiel había ido al baño una vez que Charlie despertó, sintiéndose reacio a dejarla hasta que ella le convenció que estaba perfecta, que sólo tenía una ligera migraña y que no estaba segura de saber lo que había pasado con exactitud.

Y ahí estaba, el producto del odio de Castiel, luciendo como un auténtico justiciero vestido de negro de pies a cabeza haciéndolo apretar los dietes y odiarlo con todo lo que tenía porque no le había bastado con ser el que le rompió el corazón, sino que ahora hacía que Castiel se sintiera en deuda con él.

Castiel quería seguir odiándolo, quería tener la fuerza necesaria para ignorarlo cuando lo miraba con preocupación, quería seguir aparentando que tenía todo bajo control pero Dean sólo demostraba que siempre podía significar más para él, que aún podía meterse bajo su piel y no había nada en el mundo que hiciera que Cass lo odiara sin importar cuánto lo intentara porque Dean siempre fue diferente al resto para él.

_—Después de todo siempre estuviste enamorado de Dean._

Pudo haber sido cualquiera, Cass deseaba que hubiera sido cualquier otro. El tipo que le preparó el trago, uno de los chicos que usaba su disfraz de cátsup, vaya que incluso prefería que hubiera sido Benny. Cualquiera en el mundo pero no, la vida se burlaba en su cara sentenciando que tenía que ser él, que Dean Winchester tenía que llegar y ayudar a la persona que Cass amaba más en el mundo.

—Cass, ¿cómo está Charlie?

Dean preguntó apenas lo vio y Castiel sólo estaba ahí parado sin saber cómo responder, sintiendo una sobrecarga sensorial de todo lo que había pasado, de todos los sentimientos que tenía arremolinándose en su interior mezclados con la preocupación de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Charlie y, sobre todo, de Dean evitándolo.

—Está despierta—aclaró el pelinegro envolviéndose con ambos brazos—No tardará en salir, dice que sólo le duele la cabeza.

—Iré a ver a Eileen—se excusó Sam sabiendo que tenía que darles su espacio.

Cass asintió, viéndolo pasar a su lado, removiéndose inquieto al sentirse expuesto con Dean intentando aferrarse a la confianza que había adquirido en todos esos meses pero estando tan cansado en ese momento; no había dormido nada, le dolía la cabeza, quería echarse a llorar al sentirse tan inútil y asustado, era tanto y no sabía lo que se supone que debía de sentir en ese momento a pesar de tener a Charlie con él.

Odiaba que fuera él, odiaba tener que verlo a la cara y saber que le debía la seguridad de Charlie; odiaba tener que deberle a Dean y odiaba aún más que no tuviera los suficientes pantalones para plantarse frente a él y sólo agradecer, que siguiera sintiéndose cohibido por su presencia cuando iba perfectamente bien, cuando había encontrado el talón de Aquiles al cuál golpear con fuerza para doblegarlo.

—Amo a Charlie más que a nada en el mundo—aclaró Castiel acercándose a Dean—Ella…ella significa el mundo para mí y la sola idea de pensar que pudieron lastimarla…—se silenció intentado bloquear todos esos escenarios.

—No fue así, Cass—lo consoló Dean, atreviéndose a acariciarle el rostro—Ella está a salvo.

—Gracias a ti—asintió Cass mirándolo con ojos brillantes—Gracias.

Dean se inclinó y presionó su frente contra la de Cass y eso fue demasiado para el pelinegro apartándose de él como si le quemara, deseando huir, sintiendo el pánico en sus entrañas retorcerse con la misma fuerza que un terremoto.

Convirtió las manos en puños y las cruzó con fuerza, mirando hacia todas partes menos a Dean, recordando las veces en que lo miró y le mintió a lacara, en el llanto derramado en cómo suplicó que fuera una broma mientras le miraba como si no fuera nada más que un juguete para pasar el rato. Se aferró a las pesadillas, a los ataques de pánico, a la sensación de no ser nunca suficiente.

Dean mentía, era un maldito mentiroso, era uno de los peores humanos que conocía en la vida y lo que hizo por Charlie sólo lo hizo porque quería acercarse a Castiel o porque quizá tuvo remordimiento de todo lo mal que hacía. Nada en él era honesto, ni en él ni en Crowley, ni siquiera en Benny ni las lágrimas no derramadas de Trenton diciéndole que lo extrañaba.

—Castiel—Dean intentó tocarlo pero el pelinegro se alejó otro paso—Escucha…

—No—susurró Cass mirando fijamente el pasillo—Gracias, de verdad, te agradezco con el alma pero no.

Charlie apareció en el pasillo seguida de Jo y Meg haciendo que el corazón de Castiel doliera yendo a encontrarse con ella a medio camino y ambos abrazándose con fuerza, como si hubieran estado separados durante años.

La pelirroja era tan pequeña y encajaba perfectamente en el pecho de Cass donde se sentía segura de todo el mundo que no quería irse pero Cass no era lo que ella quería en ese momento y no por eso no le agradecía que estuviera ahí, Charlie pasaría su vida entera agradeciéndole ese momento, sino que ahora, a pesar de adorarlo, Charlie no se sentía cómoda con los chicos.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?—preguntó cuando Charlie se apartó.

—Voy a quedarme con Jo—aclaró Charlie removiéndose inquieta, agitando la cabeza—No quiero hablar de lo que pasó nunca, sólo quiero ir con Jo.

Cass apretó los labios sintiendo que su corazón dolía pero entendía, claro que lo hacía, fueron los tipos que lucían como él los que intentaron lastimarla ¿cómo querría estar en su compañía en éste instante? Debía darle su espacio aunque lo único que Cass quisiera era abrazarla y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Miró a la rubia, que se había quitado la gabardina de Castiel para dársela a Charlie, y asintió en dirección a Cass con una pequeña sonrisa, prometiendo que iba a cuidarla pero eso no se sentía suficiente, ninguno la cuidó lo suficiente.

—Llama si necesitas algo—pidió Castiel acomodándole el cabello—Cualquier cosa.

—Seguro—Charlie asintió, dudando antes de volver a abrazarlo—No fue nuestra culpa—susurró Charlie contra la piel de su cuello—No pienses eso.

Cass soltó un sollozo abrazándola de vuelta, repitiéndose que ella estaba bien y sólo había sido un susto horrible, una mala experiencia que se olvidaría con el tiempo. Charlie estaba a salvo, se repitió en su mente mientras enterraba la nariz en el cabello de la pelirroja, ella estaba ahí.

…

Lucifer se removió inquieta despertando a Michael, haciendo que la mirara con ojos entrecerrados sintiendo su cerebro demasiado pastoso a esas horas de la mañana, donde el sol apenas se alzaba en el horizonte e iluminaba la habitación a través de la cortina.

Era el día libre de ambos, un domingo libre que no cualquiera tiene el placer de tener, y estaban decididos a disfrutarlo sobre todas las cosas levantándose hasta tarde aquel día, quizá comiendo fuera y saliendo a pasear o poniéndose al corriente con su serie favorita.

Miró a la chica en sus brazos esperando encontrar algo que la hubiera hecho quejarse pero no encontró nada hasta que volvió a quejarse pero, en esta ocasión, fueron tímidos toques en la puerta que Michael pudo escuchar al estar despierto, parpadeando confundido con el hecho de que Lucifer fuera capaz de escucharlos y aún permanecer dormida, como si entre sueños y gruñidos intentara hacer que Michael se levantara y atendiera.

Comenzó a separarse del abrazo de la rubia, despertándola en el instante, haciendo que se incorporara con su cabello apuntando a todas partes cayendo en una cortina dorada por su hombro, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados en un intento de entender por qué se levantaba tan temprano en su día libre cuando el sol todavía ni estaba en su punto más alto.

—Mick, ¿qué pasa?—cuestionó adormilada mientras Michael bajaba de la cama—Es muy temprano.

—Alguien está tocando la puerta—aclaró alcanzando la sudadera del respaldo de su silla.

Lucifer pareció confundida durante un momento antes de que los golpes en su puerta volvieran a sonar con más insistencia, frunciendo el ceño y girando a ver el despertador, mandando una maldición a quien estuviera del otro lado.

—Voy a comprar un tapete que diga que somos ateos donde sean testigos—amenazó la rubia viendo a su novio salir.

—Pero si vamos a la Iglesia a veces—se mofó Michael con una sonrisa.

—Ellos no lo saben, además, si es un testigo saldré y diré que soy la reencarnación de Lucifer.

Michael se soltó riendo yendo hacia la puerta, fastidiado con el frío que había, comenzando a reunir quejas sobre cómo la calefacción era una mierda absoluta en el apartamento.

—Ya van, ya van—masculló cuando llegó a la puerta—Sí, buenos dí-Cassie.

Castel estaba ahí parado frente a su puerta temblando de pies a cabeza, sin chaqueta ni abrigo, con la nariz tan roja como una luz de alto y los ojos llorosos, tan pálido con ojeras marcadas bajo su rostro que le hacían parecer demacrado.

Antes de que Michael pudiera decir algo más, Castiel se arrojó a sus brazos y se echó a llorar, desahogándose de todo lo que estaba carcomiéndolo, de la sobrecarga emocional de aquella noche y Michael lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras Lucifer los miraba desde el pasillo.

— ¿Quieren chocolate caliente?—preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

Bueno, no iban a dormir hasta tarde aquel domingo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes no están para saber ni yo para decirles pero hemos llegado a la pág. 200 en el documento :0 y no vamos ni a la mitad, aplausos por favor que gracias al amor que le dieron ha llegado a tanto
> 
> Los tqm!


	22. 21: Chronosaurus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En otras noticias, esta historia volverá a ser actualizada en wattpad, yeeeey! l._.l
> 
> les dejo el link por si les interesa leerla acá también uwu
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/198293971-bad-bitch

> _"Día y noche, todos los días, tengo miedo de ser capturado."_ **-Stray Kids.**

* * *

> ...

Charlie no había hablado desde que salió del hospital y, ciertamente, ni Meg ni Jo la estaban presionando para que lo hiciera.

Las tres estaban apretujadas en la pequeña cabina de la camioneta de Jo, con Meg al volante y Charlie entre las dos chicas abrazada con fuerza del brazo de su novia, enterrando las uñas en la piel de su brazo mientras miraba con ojos desenfocados hacia el parabrisas y su cabeza se encontraba recargada en el hombro de Jo, sujetándose del brazo como si alguien fuera a llevársela.

Veía los edificios pasar, la carretera ser iluminada por autos de personas que se dirigían a alguna parte un domingo por la mañana. Era consciente del sonido de los vehículos, del canto de los pájaros y del tenso silencio que reinaba en la camioneta pero, al mismo tiempo, todo aquello se sentía como verlo en tercera persona, sin ser parte de eso. Parpadeaba de manera automática, sentía su cerebro un poco pegajoso y aún sentía débiles las piernas, quizá por eso seguía aferrándose a Jo, por miedo a caerse si la soltaba.

Se sentía demasiado sensible de todo, cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el menor contacto haciéndola sobresaltarse; si cerraba los ojos era capaz de ver un par de ojos castaños cubiertos por un antifaz, sentía el pánico y la confusión que le atenazó la garganta e hizo que las palabras salieran a borbotones y no fueran claras; aún sentía las manos en su cintura tirando de ella en la dirección opuesta. Se sentía tan vulnerable.

Volvió a apretar el brazo de Jo, acorrucándose con más insistencia en su costado, deseando mezclarse con ella a tal grado de ser una sola y no ser separadas, así Charlie no volvería a ser vulnerable y nadie iba lastimarla.

—Está bien, cariño—susurró Jo, besando su frente y permitiendo que Charlie quisiera arrancarle el brazo—Estoy aquí.

Siguió entumecida, quizá esa era la palabra, entumecida mientras su cerebro iba a toda velocidad, analizando lo que tenía alrededor y carcomiéndose con lo que pudo haber pasado; ¿y si Dean hubiera hecho de la vista gorda? ¿Y si ese chico la hubiera tomado en brazos y se la hubiera llevado? Muchos _“y si”_ que nunca sabría pero que le revolvían el estómago al imaginarlos, aterrándose y quedándose en estado automático, viviendo en el presente y un futuro alternativo que realmente no sucedería nunca.

Tuvo suerte, ella lo sabía, muchas chicas en alguna parte del mundo no podían decir lo mismo, muchas chicas no tuvieron la fortuna que Charlie y Eileen tuvieron esa noche pero pudo haber sido así; Charlie pudo haber sido una de esas chicas, pudo despertarse en un lugar desconocido sin recordar nada, pudo ver el rostro de un desconocido, o varios, y sentir que su cuerpo dolía en cada centímetro.

Incluso pudo despertar sola en el bosque.

Meg sintió el escalofrío que recorrió a Charlie y apretó los puños en torno al volante, deseando volver a donde había dejado al tipo y descargar el bate con furia en su rostro hasta desfigurarlo. Ansias asesinas, no eran sanas pero era lo único en lo que Meg podía pensar cuando veía a una dulce chica como Charlie estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Pisó el acelerador, deseando llegar a casa de Jo pronto, pero la camioneta soltó un ruido en protesta y amenazó con detenerse haciendo que Jo la mirara con alarma.

—Si la fuerzas arriba de 60km/hrs se va a detener—advirtió la rubia ganándose un gruñido de exasperación.

— ¿Qué clase de mecánica eres si conduces un cacharro tan viejo?—se quejó Meg, golpeando el volante y haciendo que Jo sonriera con tristeza—En serio, ¿no piensas en arreglarlo?

—Respeta a mi auto, Masters, no queremos que se detenga en medio de la autopista.

—Mujer, en serio, deberías considerar cambiarle al menos el motor—la mayor bufó, lanzando una maldición a un auto deportivo que la adelantó—Es más, vendemos la camioneta y compramos un auto nuevo.

—No estoy segura que nos alcance ni para el enganche de un auto nuevo—se burló la rubia, colocando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Charlie.

— ¿Y si me meto de bailarina y nos saco de pobres?

Jo sabía lo que intentaba hacer Meg y lo agradecía con toda su alma, mirándola con ojos llorosos al no tener una reacción de parte de Charlie, que seguramente ya hubiera respondido con un ingenioso comentario acerca de que Meg usara sus atributos para sacarlas de la pobreza.

Lo único que le recordaba que Charlie seguía despierta era el constante apretón que recibía en el brazo y los suaves balbuceos que se mezclaban con su respiración; sabía que no estaba hablando con ella, que Charlie estaba más allá de eso en aquel momento, sabía que no debía presionarla sin importar que esté carcomiéndose las uñas de la preocupación, sabía que era por eso que no insistió en que Cass se quedara con ella cuando Charlie le pidió llevarla a su apartamento.

La pelirroja estaba asimilando todo lo que había sucedido, estaba ahogándose en las cosas que pudieron salir mal si una decisión hubiera sido ejecutada de manera diferente, estaba muriendo de miedo de la misma forma que Jo y Cass habían estado muriendo en el hospital con cosas que pudieron suceder por no prestar atención, por dejarla sola, por no cuidarla.

Jo sabía que no era su culpa, ni de ella ni de Charlie, ni siquiera de Castiel; ¿Por qué era culpa que un idiota intentara drogarlas? ¿Por qué Jo sentía que era su culpa por no estar con ella en todo momento? también tenían permitido divertirse, podían usar vestidos cortos para sentirse bien consigo mismas, podían beber en las fiestas sin el miedo de que algo sucediera, ¿por qué sentirse culpable entonces?

—No hemos comido nada desde la tarde de ayer—murmuró Meg cuando salió de la autopista para comenzar a andar por las calles de la ciudad— ¿Quieren que consiga algo para desayunar?

Jo parpadeó, mirando a Meg y luego mirando el reloj en su muñeca, comenzando a ser consciente del cielo de un azul grisáceo sobre su cabeza anunciando que era temprano en la mañana, quizá las ocho. Miró a la chica que aún se aferraba a su brazo, apretando los labios al ver silenciosas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas corriendo el maquillaje, mirando con ojos cristalinos y vacíos hacia el frente, apretando con más fuerza su brazo.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir—susurró Jo, su voz quebrándose en la última palabra al ver el estado de Charlie—Ha sido una noche larga.

Tan larga que hace unas horas parecían una vida atrás. La fiesta parecía haber sucedido hace semanas, se sentía tan lejana de aquel momento en el que las tres estaban apretujadas en la camioneta, parecía haber sucedido una vida antes donde eran felizmente ignorantes, donde disfrutaban de un día glorioso de sus jóvenes vidas antes de volver a sumergirse en el estrés que significaba estudiar la universidad y vivir la vida adulta.

Ahora la mañana parecía siniestra, fría, vacía. Era otoño, los colores aún eran cálidas mezclas entre el marrón y el borgoña, algunos árboles aún conservaban su hojarasca y las calabazas que estarían en Acción de Gracias seguían brillando tan naranjas como siempre, pero se sentía vacío, quizá era Charlie la que consideraba que aquel año el invierno se había adelantado.

El apartamento de Jo se encontraba en un complejo al otro lado de la ciudad, quedando al extremo opuesto de donde estaba el campus; no parecía ser la gran cosa, complejos de apartamentos de ladrillo rojo con lo que parecían escaleras de metal pintadas de negro entrelazándose unas con otras, yendo y viniendo, parecían un juego. No había balcones en ninguno de los apartamentos, sólo ventanas con barandal donde el único asiento era el alfeizar de dicha ventana, había quién tenía algunas macetas con flores que intentaban mantener con vida, otros tenían la ropa tendida y algunos más luces decorativas.

Jo vivía en el tercer piso en un apartamento hogareño con dos habitaciones, una pequeña sala que se mezclaba con la cocina, un baño y no más. Realmente no era la gran cosa, era demasiado pequeño y no tenía muchos muebles (como dicha sala, por ejemplo) pero era suyo, su lugar seguro donde no estaban los reproches de su padre, las miradas incómodas de su madre, donde nadie iba a lastimarla por amar a quién amaba.

 _—Es como estar en ninguna parte—_ dijo Charlie la primera vez que Jo la llevó al apartamento, haciendo que la rubia la mirara con interés— _Sí, estamos en un lado pero a la vez en ninguno, formando parte del exterior pero sin hacerlo, ¿me entiendes o estoy divagando? Es como un lugar seguro, me siento a salvo._

Tenía un poco de lógica que Charlie quisiera ir ahí después de lo que pasó; aquel lugar era como un hogar para ambas, para lo que tenían. Sí, llevaban apenas unos meses saliendo, que todo el mundo decía que las personas a su edad se apresuraban y por eso las cosas terminaban mal, pero Jo siempre pensó que no había límite para enamorarse.

Desde el momento en que conoció a Charlie supo que no podía dejarla ir, que ella sería a quien iba amar toda la maldita vida, ¿patético? Bien, demándela, estaba completamente enamorada de su novia, ¿qué había de malo en eso?

Meg llevó la camioneta al estacionamiento subterráneo, quejándose un poco ante el hecho de subir escaleras provocando pequeñas risas cansadas de Jo; Meg odiaba las escaleras por la sencilla razón que aún no sabía cuáles tomar para llegar al tercer piso, era fácil perderse, incluso a Charlie aún le pasaba, a veces terminando en el cuarto piso y teniendo que llamar a Jo mientras se inclina sobre el barandal para que la encontrara.

—Quizá deba poner un moño en cada escalera para que sepas cuáles son—se burló la rubia, abriendo la puerta una vez que Meg apagó el auto.

— ¿Sabes? No es tan mala idea—Meg la miró, abriendo la puerta del lado del piloto y mirándola con cansancio—Un camino con listones de colores estaría bien. O puedes poner una bandera LGBT para fastidiar a tus vecinos homofóbicos.

—O sólo puedes aprenderte el camino—solucionó Jo, mirando a Charlie—Cariño, ya hemos llegado, vamos.

Charlie parpadeó, aún sintiéndose aturdida, apenas registrando la conversación que se dio entre sus dos acompañantes con ella en medio. El ruido blanco que había reinado en sus oídos se desintegró, la voz de Jo aún sonaba un poco lejana pero ahora que Charlie la miraba podía entenderla, era consciente de su presencia más allá del brazo que sujetaba.

Jo ahogó un sollozó ante la expresión desamparada de Charlie, sintiendo que parte de su alma se desgarraba al ver el maquillaje corrido manchando de lágrimas su bonito rostro, esperando que el vacío en sus ojos no fuera permanente.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?—preguntó la mayor con voz temblorosa, ganándose una mirada preocupada de Meg.

Charlie asintió, sabiéndose descalza desde el momento en que se subió a la camioneta, lejanamente se preocupó por las botas de plataforma que aún usaba Jo, la rubia ni siquiera lo había pensando antes de echarse a Charlie a la espalda, dejando que acorrucara su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras sus piernas le rodeaban la cintura.

La sujetó con fuerza, tambaleándose ligeramente por el peso, comenzando a liderar el camino con Meg siguiéndola de cerca cuidando que no se cayeran. Los pies de Jo se sentían al rojo vivo, sus puntas ardían a cada paso que daba mientras sus talones parecían sangrar debido al tacón, sus dedos se sentían hinchados y sus piernas temblaban cuando subía las escaleras pero el peso de Charlie en su espalda la mantenía en marcha.

Estaban desveladas, cansadas, aún un poco borrachas, habían bailado y el estrés que habían sufrido las había agotado, incluso Meg sentía sus nudillos un poco adoloridos después de golpear al sujeto con el puño antes de decidirse por el bate, pero Jo tenía como prioridad poner a Charlie en un lugar seguro, llevarla a donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, a ese lugar entre el todo y la nada que aprecia más producto de un sueño.

Encontró el camino a su apartamento entre las infinitas escaleras, odiando a cada una con cada paso que daba, suspirando y acomodando a Charlie, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse alrededor de sus hombros al igual que un gato.

Le pidió a Meg que abriera la puerta con su juego de llaves, las tres apresurándose a entrar, deseosas de descansar y mantenerse seguras, esperando dejar en el marco de la puerta todo lo malo que había pasado aquella noche y volver a empezar.

—Te prepararé la ducha, Charlie—habló Meg, sonando demasiado desinteresada a pesar de seguir apretando los dientes—Dormiremos un rato y luego comeremos algo.

Charlie actuaba en modo automático, registrando lejanamente que Jo la había dirigido a su cuarto para quitarle las hojas del cabello, prepararle ropa para que durmiera, desmaquillándola para que no fueran arderle los ojos en la ducha.

En tercera persona, todo aquello lo miraba desde un ángulo distinto, sintiendo que estaba fuera de su cuerpo y veía las personas a su alrededor interactuar con ella sin que fuera parte de eso. No podíamos culparla, Charlie estaba en un estado mental realmente profundo, tan metida en su propia mente que no era consciente de sus temblores, de las lágrimas que seguían derramando sus ojos, del agua de la ducha cayendo por su cuerpo en una cálida lluvia contra su piel helada; no registraba las acciones que ejecutaba, tan ida, tan entumecida.

Cuando volvió al cuarto de Jo, tan sólo vistiendo una sudadera rosa sobre un par de pantalones deportivos grises, secando de manera mecánica su cabello, miró a la rubia en la cama que cepillaba su cabello.

El bonito rostro de Jo estaba surcado de lágrimas, sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos, miraba con ojos cristalinos a Charlie haciendo que el dique se rompiera, sacándola de aquel estado mental en el que se había sumergido para no enfrentar lo que había pasado, prefiriendo ignorarlo hasta olvidarlo y pretender que nunca había sucedido.

Charlie se rompió ahí parada en la habitación de Jo, rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador y temblores que destrozaron a Jo. Lloró como una niña perdida, lloró tanto que seguramente se quedaría sin lágrimas porque tuvo miedo, aún estaba asustada, porque las cosas no pudieron terminar tan bien, porque pudo resultar herida.

Lloró cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, temblando de pies a cabeza, y Jo corrió a abrazarla, sosteniendo sus pedazos juntos de la misma manera que Charlie había hecho con Cass, manteniéndola segura, prometiendo que ella se encargaría de todo, que estarían bien.

Charlie se rompió y fue Jo la que recogió sus pedazos haciendo que la pelirroja pensara, allá dentro de toda la confusión y terror que nublaba su mente, que la amaba más que a nada.

…

Lucifer y Michael vivían en un pintoresco apartamento cerca del centro que les facilitaba la vida para ir a sus respectivos trabajos; no era la gran cosa, en realidad sólo contaba con una habitación y un baño, pero lo que lo diferenciaba del apartamento de Jo era la gran sala, la brillante cocina, los ventanales de tamaño de puertas con bonitos balcones, tanto en la habitación como en la sala.

Quizá era la diferencia de sus estilos de vida. El apartamento de Jo era como un lugar seguro, el apartamento de Michael y Lucifer ya era un hogar.

¿Eran las razones por las que Castiel había conducido por lo que se sienten horas bajo el frío de la mañana hasta aquel lugar? Sí, y se debía más que nada a que Castiel, a pesar de las veces en las que fue comparado con Michael en el pasado, se sentía seguro con su hermano, sabía que él iba a estar siempre para él sin importar lo feo que se ponga. Sabía que, a pesar que el mundo entero le dijo que debería ser más como Michael, su hermano sólo quería que se fuera Castiel.

O quizá era el hecho de que Lucy podía ser muy maternal si se lo proponía, cuidando de Cass apenas ponía un pie en el lugar, asegurándose que estuviera bien o regañándolo por conducir hasta ahí sin una chaqueta con el horrible frío que hacía.

Pero hoy era diferente a otras veces, hoy Cass no podía soltar a Michael mientras sollozaba después de lo abrumado que se había sentido; ¿era su conexión con Charlie? ¿Era por lo que se sentía tan aterrorizado? ¿Acaso su unión iba a algo más allá de una amistad? Cass no podía saberlo y estaba tan desesperado, sintiéndose sofocado, triste, asustado.

Tenía que mirar la cara de todos los que lo lastimaron y pretender que estaba bien con eso, tenía pánico de quedarse solo sabiendo que sus risas y sus palabras resonarían en sus oídos. Había disminuido los ataques de pánico, claro, pero ¿a qué costo? ¿A no poder estar solo en una habitación durante mucho tiempo? ¿A tener que estar saturado en cosas por hacer para no pensar en nada más? Era tan cansado.

No estaba bien; no estaba bien con mirar a Trenton y pretender que ya lo había superado; no estaba bien con ver a Kevin convivir con Benny cuando fue de los primeros en lastimarlo; no estaba jodidamente bien con que fuera Dean Winchester el que hubiera ayudado a Charlie después de que tratara a Castiel como un maldito juguete.

Y era cansado pretender que sí lo estaba. Era la mezcla del alcohol, el estrés y las circunstancias, quizá era una sobrecarga sensorial de todo lo que había pasado lo que le había hecho sentirse al límite, lo que lo había llevado al punto de ir con su hermano un domingo en la mañana esperando poder encontrar consuelo en su presencia.

Y Michael no habló ni hizo preguntas, se dedicó a abrazarlo esperando que el llanto pasara mientras Lucifer envolvía a Cass con una mullida manta intentando alejar el frío que congelaba su piel hasta convertirla en cubitos de hielo.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que los sollozos de Cass se convirtieron en hipidos, calmándose, sintiéndose mental y físicamente agotado después de tan larga noche.

Miró a Lucifer desde los brazos de Michael, preguntándose cómo es que podía verse tan bien a pesar de estar recién levantada; tan alta como un edificio aún sin los tacones que tanto amaba, con su cabello dorado encrespado en su cabeza y los ojos lagañosos. En realidad no se veía del todo bien pero Michael la miraba como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?—se atrevió a preguntar Michael, comenzando a peinar el cabello de Cass hacia atrás.

—Un tipo puso una pastilla en la bebida de Charlie—murmuró, ganándose un jadeo de parte de Lucifer—No le hizo nada pero…pero se sintió como…—su voz se rompió al final y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, cubriendo las lágrimas que volvían a emanar—Estaba siendo un idiota, estaba molestando a un tipo por algo estúpido y la dejé sola, pudo haberle sucedido lo peor sólo porque yo estaba ocupado con un idiota. Le prometí que siempre iba a cuidarla.

Cualquiera pensaría que Castiel estaba exagerando un poco la situación, después de todo él no había sido la víctima, pero supongo que había algo ahí que podría justificarlo. Charlie era su mejor amiga, su alma gemela, el amor de su vida, y estuvo a punto de ser lastimada de una forma en la que Cass no iba a poder sanarla con una bandita y un beso en la frente, una horrible forma que le hacía reprenderse por no poner más cuidado.

Sabía que no era su obligación, ella tenía derecho a divertirse sin tener que tener tantas normas para protegerse de su alrededor, pero de alguna manera Charlie se permitió bajar la guardia porque estaba con Cass, porque sabía que él iba a cuidarla ¿y mira por dónde? Cass fue lo suficiente idiota y descuidado como para preferir ir a gastar su tiempo con el idiota que lo lastimo que en hacer sentir segura a su mejor amiga.

—Cassie, lo que sucedió no es tu culpa—Lucifer lo consoló, atrayéndolo a sus brazos y acunando su cabeza en su pecho—No puedes seguir pensando en lo que hubiera pasado, ella está bien. Si sigues aferrándote a eso lastimarás a Charlie.

—Ella se sentía segura conmigo—balbuceó el menor de los Novak, aferrándose a Lucifer—Y ahora ni siquiera eso, no quería que me quedara con ella porque la decepcioné.

—No, Cassie, no es eso—la mujer le besó la frente—Charlie te ama, no dudes de eso, pero fue un chico el que intentó lastimarla. Charlie estará recelosa de todos ellos por un tiempo, incluso cuando confía en ti, tendrás que tenerle paciencia. Ella estará bien.

Cass quería creer eso, quería confiar en las palabras de Lucifer y tragárselas como si de un dulce se tratara, pero iba más allá de eso ¿no es así? Quizá se encontraba tan mal no sólo por lo que le pasó a Charlie sino que fuera Dean el que la ayudara.

Dean Winchester, el mismo que ni siquiera se tentó el corazón para humillar a Cass frente a lo que parecían cientos de personas; el mismo que se burlaba de él a sus espaldas mientras Cass se enamoraba. Siempre resultó diferente al resto, Trenton se lo dijo, siempre fue Dean sin importar que saliera con alguien más porque el rubio hizo que Castiel se ahogara con su amor, que su garganta se cerrara en torno a las palabras que declaraban un amor puro y sincero mientras todo a su alrededor era tan falso como las películas de amor que tanto le gustaban.

Sí, quizá iba más allá de lo que le pasó a Charlie. Quizá era Cass odiando a Dean aún en esas circunstancias, maldiciendo a quien escuchara que fuera él a quien le debiera la integridad de su mejor amiga.

—Es algo más, ¿verdad?—preguntó Michael al ver a su hermano suspirar.

— ¿Siempre tienes que leerme tan bien?—se quejó Cass, mirando al mayor con ojos enrojecidos y algo hinchados.

—Soy tu hermano, Cassie, es mi trabajo.

Cass lo miró, podría haber encontrado su propio reflejo en los ojos de Michael y algo más, preguntándose si en algún punto se vería igual que su hermano físicamente, si sólo estaba contemplando su reflejo de años venideros.

Y Cass, tan agotado como se sentía, permitió que las palabras fluyeran mientras le hablaba a su hermano sobre los chicos que le rompieron el corazón.

…

Eileen se sentía extraña.

No podría decir que estaba en shock como Charlie, porque no lo estaba, en realidad había asimilad todo lo sucedido con rapidez apenas despertó e intentaron explicarlo. Tampoco estaba asustada, no del todo, ella ya había sabido lo que le estaba sucediendo en la fiesta por lo que no fue del todo una sorpresa y había estado a salvo, se había encerrado en el baño a pesar de la desesperación que sintió al no poder escuchar nada que le advirtiera del peligro.

Eileen sabía lo afortunada que era.

Jess, en cambio, parecía más afectada que la castaña.

Eileen, intentando calmar a la rubia, convenció a Sam y Gabe que no la llevaran a su residencia ya que se quedaría con Jessica hasta que se calmara, recibiendo miradas comprensivas de los tres, sonriéndole educadamente a Dean e ignorando sus nudillos al rojo vivo. Gabriel, siendo la persona asombrosa que era, habló con ella mediante el lenguaje de señas que había aprendido a lo largo de los años haciéndola sentir más cómoda, ciertamente Eileen no tenía ganas de hablar.

Dejó que Jess se abrazara a ella a pesar de no ser gran fanática de los abrazos. Sabía que lloraba por los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo y la humedad que empapaba la manga de su sudadera pero no podía escucharla, era una de las cosas que la entristecían y la asustaban, quizá fue eso lo que la puso de los nervios anoche.

No saberse acechada, no escuchar a quien viene detrás de ti, no saber si alguien estaba intentando entrar al baño a pesar de haberse encerrado, ignorando los llamados, la música. Silencio, toda su vida era una película muda sin la bonificación de la música clásica. Tan silencioso que se sentía solitario, que la hacía sentirse vulnerable cuando estaba en la calle a altas horas de la noche, cuando iba a algún lugar concurrido, cuando estaba sola.

Llevar a Jess a la residencia no requirió problema, la rubia no parecía querer soltarse de Eileen para nada, siendo un reflejo de lo que fueron Charlie y Jo en la camioneta antes de llegar a casa.

Caminó hasta la hermandad, esquivando la basura que señalaba la presencia de una fiesta, sorteando vasos de plástico, botellas y papel de rollo, ¿por qué siempre había papel de rollo involucrado? Nunca entendería eso.

—Vamos, Jess—habló, esperando que fuera a un volumen bajo—Ya llegamos.

Jess asintió con la cabeza antes de atreverse a soltarla, Eileen movió su hombro para desentumirlo, mirando hacia atrás y agitando la mano en dirección a un preocupado Sam y un mortificado Gabriel, esperando que su sonrisa les asegurara que estaba bien, que no iba a entrar en un estado nervioso y colapsaría.

Una vez que entraron fueron recibidas por lo que parecían varias chicas en pijama recogiendo la basura del interior, Eileen las veía mover la boca llamándose unas a otras, a veces sonriéndose o riendo, a saber, suponía que estaban hablando de lo que sucedió anoche, Jess intentó decirle que habían mandado a la policía porque ella y Charlie fueron atacadas en la misma fiesta pero no preguntó más detalles.

Una chica las notó primero, tan rubia como Jess, quizá un poco más platinada, y tan delgada como un palillo y con ojeras terriblemente pronunciadas. Sonrió al verlas y habló, Eileen no pudo escucharla pero sí pudo leer sus labios como había aprendido.

—Oh, están de vuelta—la rubia dejó caer la bolsa con basura que sostenía y revoloteó hasta llegar a Jess—Oh, cariño, ya ha pasado, tranquila—la abrazó, palmeándole la espalda antes de mirar a Eileen— ¿Estás realmente bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Kelly hizo que Crowley se encargara de los idiotas, y la policía se llevó a otro puñado, además que van a levantar un acta en la seguridad del campus.

Eileen parpadeó, comprendiendo lo que decía, asimilándolo dentro de ella antes de sentir que el peso de su espalda se aligeraba. Eileen iba a ignorar lo que había pasado sabiendo que nadie haría nada, intentando mantenerse calmada con la idea de haber sido drogada, repitiéndose a sí misma que no le sucedió nada malo y estaba a salvo, pero tampoco esperaba que los responsables fueran reprendidos.

Saberse respaldada por chicas con las que no hablaba la consolaba en gran medida, brindándole la seguridad que no sabía que tenía.

Al no estar mirando a Jess se perdió lo que dijo, tan sólo sintiendo como la rubia tiraba de ella hacia las escaleras. Agitó distraídamente la mano en dirección a la delgada y frágil rubia antes de seguir a Jess, esperando que ella no estuviera hablándole porque no podía saber lo que le decía.

La hermandad sólo contaba con cuatro cuartos en todo el piso superior en donde en cada uno dormían dos chicas así que sólo podían haber ocho chicas en la hermandad, las demás estaban en los dormitorios o en sus propios apartamentos. Era una casa bonita y pintoresca en los terrenos del campus, con todo ese aspecto antiguo victoriano de casa embrujada que te hacía sentir transportado a otra época, en mucho mejor estado que la fraternidad.

Las chicas sí cuidaban su hogar, sabían que era suyo y debían mantenerlo habitable, además que eran mil veces más limpias, Jess decía que los de la fraternidad usaban a sus novias para que les limpiaran el lugar, Eileen sabía que tal comportamiento indignaba a la rubia y no la culpaba, ¿qué tan inútiles tenían que ser para no poder limpiar sus cosas? Claro que no englobaba a todos, ella tenía un par de amigos en la fraternidad que siempre se quejaban sobre los calzoncillos en la ducha.

La habitación de Jess era la que estaba frente al baño, Eileen y Jess evitaron a conciencia no mirar la puerta destrozada, bloqueando todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sintiendo fantasioso que sólo hubiera ocurrido hace sólo unas horas.

Una vez dentro de la alcoba de colores pastel, Jess se dio la vuelta para mirar a la diminuta castaña envuelta en una sudadera rosa; el cabello de ambas era un desastre, el rostro manchado de maquillaje, ojeras formándose bajo sus ojos, ropa que olía a alcohol y vómito. En términos de vanidad, ambas lucían horribles.

— ¿De verdad estás bien?—preguntó Jess, articulando con cuidado cada palabra para que Eileen la pudiera entender.

—Estoy cansada—admitió la castaña dejando caer los hombros—Mi cabeza aún duele, me sigo sintiendo un poco atontada y realmente quiero dormir.

— ¿Te quedas conmigo?—preguntó Jess, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su vestido—Sé que estás bien, que no fue nuestra culpa, pero me pone ansiosa la idea de dejarte ir sola.

Eileen suspiró, Gabriel ya le había advertido que Jess era un poco sensible con las personas que le importaban y ambas eran cercanas; no pensaba que mejores amigas, habría que tener un largo proceso para darse semejante etiqueta, pero eran algo, amigas cercanas, conocidas, como parientes que se llevan bien.

O quizá no era así para Jess, quizá ella ya les había dado etiquetas de mejores amigas a pesar de lo poco que sabían de la otra. Quizá Eileen tenía una mejor amiga sin saberlo, quizá subestimaba el aprecio que Jess le tenía.

—Mis pantalones tienen vómito—aclaró, señalándose a sí misma.

—Te prestaré algo de ropa, no eres más alta que yo—la consoló la rubia, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos llorosos—Me harás saber si te encuentras mal, ¿verdad?

Quizá Jess sentía culpa por haber sido ella quien le invitó a la fiesta, quizá Jess se sentía responsable en gran parte por lo que le había sucedido o quizá en realidad se preocupaba por Eileen, vete tú a saber, pero en ese momento la castaña no tenía corazón para decirle que no.

—Lo prometo—asintió, alzando una mano con el pulgar extendido—Promete que ya no pensarás en eso, Jess, estoy bien.

Jessica sollozó en su intento de reír, luciendo tan agotada como Eileen se sentía pero, sin perder su triste sonrisa, dio un paso al frente y enlazó su meñique con el de Eileen.

—Lo prometo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomó tiempo, lo sé, y pido perdón pero al fin estoy coordinada con el otro fic así que podré ir escribiendo un poco más seguido. De verdad que espero volver a mi ritmo anterior.
> 
> Pueden dejar su jeit y su lob por aquí y por allá, su desesperación con lo lentas que van las cosas ;-; frustrante, ya lo sé, pero se pondrá bueno, se los prometo! 
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER!! Los tqm, tomen awita uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Por cierto, todos los capítulos llevaran nombres de canciones c: usualmente uso de Halsey, Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, Bebe Rexha, Ariana Grande y Lana del Rey pero quizá salga con una que ni al caso.


End file.
